


Todo por protegerte

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 115,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Una expedición, un accidente, una decisión. Y todo lo que puede surgir como consecuencia de eso.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

La expedición Tungsteno nuevamente había comenzado. Necesitaban ese increíble mineral para seguir construyendo las maquinarias infernales, pero esta vez el equipo de trabajo había cambiado ligeramente: Senku, Chrome y Kohaku eran los encargados otra vez. No era por desconfiar de Magma, sino que la propia Kohaku solicitó acompañarlos con mucha decisión. Ni ella misma sabía por qué había insistido tanto, siendo que no le interesaban para nada los pedruscos, pero últimamente algo había cambiado en ella y no sabía explicarlo. Sentía que necesitaba estar cerca de Senku mucho más que antes. Quizás su breve petrificación le había hecho ver las cosas de otra forma, pero había algo además de agradecimiento para con el científico que no lograba descifrar. Cuestión que nadie quiso contradecirla cuando tan vehementemente dijo que ella debía ir, ya que era un miembro del grupo “fuerza de gorila” (mal que le pese ese horrible apodo).

Unas horas después, a mitad del trayecto, habían decidido acortar el camino pasando por una colina, y la rubia amazona les indicó que esperaran así ella iba a reconocer el terreno primero, para ver si desde la parte más alta podía localizar la cueva con su vista 11.0. Mientras subía, seguía pensando si esa necesidad de proximidad con el científico era solo suya… o si a él le pasaba lo mismo. En realidad, Senku actuaba igual que siempre, tan utilitario y mandón, frío y lógico…no. Podía ser que actuara así, pero siempre sus objetivos y sus acciones eran para mejorar la vida de todos, siempre cuidaba a los más débiles, y se deslomaba por inventar cosas que facilitaran el trabajo de los demás. Sin proponérselo, era un gran jefe de aldea. ¿Y con ella? Bueno, siempre habían sido buenos amigos y compañeros y confiaba en ella más que en nadie, pero a pesar de que todo parecía igual, ella notaba que las miradas de él eran más amables y cálidas, y que antes de que ella misma se considerara agotada físicamente, él estaba ahí para decirle que descanse o acercarle algo refrescante.

Cuando llegó a la cima, se concentró y logró visualizar lo que parecía la entrada de una cueva. Contenta por su rápido descubrimiento, se apuró a bajar para acercarse a sus amigos, mientras seguía pensando y recordando buenos momentos con el peliverde. Tan ensimismada estaba que no vio una piedra grande en el medio de su camino y se tropezó. Normalmente no hubiera sido un problema acomodarse por sus reflejos, pero era tanta la sorpresa y su mente estaba tan desconcentrada, que la torpeza pudo más y no se pudo acomodar en el aire.

\- ¡KOHAKU!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Senku corrió y se lanzó adelante para atajarla en su impresionante caída. Consiguió agarrarla de la cintura, pero el impulso con el que ella caía fue tan grande que lo hizo perder el equilibrio también y cayeron rodando hacia abajo. La cubrió como pudo, recibiendo él los golpes más duros, hasta que llegaron a la base. Cuando se quedaron quietos, ella abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente al escuchar a Senku gemir de dolor, y con dificultades para respirar. Tenía cortes y raspones en la mejilla, y también en la parte de sus brazos y piernas que su ropa no cubría…no quería ni pensar cómo estaba debajo de la ropa, los pedruscos no podían amortiguarse con un simple cuero.

\- Senku… ¡Senku, lo lamento tanto! ¿Estás bien? – Le agarró la mano, y quiso ayudarlo a levantarse, pero al escucharlo dar un jadeo de dolor se quedó inmóvil.

\- No…no me muevas. Maldición, creo que.. me quebré una costilla. Siempre supe que mi suerte es pésima, esto lo confirma. Pero no creo haberme perforado un pulmón, así que no es grave.

\- Es mi culpa, perdón…si hubiera estado más atenta esto no habría pasado.

\- ¿Estás bien entonces? –preguntó con una débil sonrisa.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si YO estoy bien, de verdad?

\- Bueno, si después de toda esta paliza ni siquiera te hubiera protegido bien, sería de lo más desafortunado

El corazón de Kohaku se saltó un par de latidos al oír eso. Él la quiso proteger, a ella, a sabiendas que ella era mucho más habilidosa y fuerte que él. Hubo algo en su estómago que se enredó, y sintió un calor que la atravesó internamente. Senku había cerrado los ojos y ahora respiraba más tranquilo, pero al abrirlos la vio completamente sonrojada, y con una mirada sospechosa pero para alivianar el clima de preocupación, decidió hacerle una broma.

\- ¿Qué te pasa leona? ¿Por qué la timidez? Espero que no estés pensando cosas ilógicas.

Pensaba retrucarle, esas contestaciones tan frías le molestaban muchísimo, pero puso todo ese enojo a un costado, y dándose cuenta que Senku lo hizo para evitar un momento incómodo y que se había preocupado realmente por ella, lo miró con una mezcla de determinación y dulzura antes de decirle:

\- Estoy pensando lo agradecida que estoy por tu preocupación, pero ahora va a ser mi turno de protegerte y cuidarte hasta que te recuperes. Estaré totalmente dedicada a ti.

No sabía si fue lo que ella dijo tan inesperadamente, o algo que todavía fallaba en su respiración, pero Senku se atragantó y no pudo aguantarle la mirada. “Demonios, es diez billones por ciento de seguro que ahora soy yo el que tiene la cara roja. ¿Cómo puede decir cosas así como si nada?... ¿y por qué me afectó tanto?” el científico rumiaba para sus adentros, mirando al piso. Lo único que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue escuchar la voz de Chrome:

\- Vamos Kohaku, hagamos algo que nos pueda servir para trasladar a Senku sin forzarlo a moverse. Con unos troncos y un poco de cuerda, podemos armar algo.

\- Y así surge la necesidad y el invento de la camilla médica –se rió secamente el joven- parece que la expedición se termina aquí.

Media hora después, ya tenían armada la improvisada camilla, y entre Chrome y Kohaku lo subieron a Senku y lo cargaron, haciendo el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Todos allí se preocuparon al verlos volver tan rápidamente, y corrieron al puente cuando vieron que el jefe estaba postrado en la camilla, y temieron lo peor. Pero cuando les explicaron lo sucedido, una ola de alivio los recorrió, y empezaban a debatir quién podía tratarlo y encargarse de su curación.

\- Yo lo haré –dijo Kohaku con firmeza- Se lo prometí a Senku… por mi culpa, por una tontería, pasó esto, así que él se viene a mi choza, yo sola cuidaré de él, más allá de solicitarles hierbas y ungüentos sanadores.

Nadie la contradijo, y la vieron seguir el camino junto a Chrome, dirigiéndose efectivamente a su pequeña choza. Apenas lo acomodaron en un colchón de paja más cómodamente, Chrome se fue a contarles a los demás lo que había pasado, como excusa para dejarlos tranquilos un momento.

\- Vaya actuación leona, sigue así y van a tomarte a ti por jefa de la aldea, aunque realmente te lo merecerías –le dijo el joven con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Actuación? No me subestimes, ni pienses que soy una mujer falsa. Te dije que te cuidaría, y eso voy a hacer –su mirada aguamarina era muy determinada, casi fiera.

\- No es necesario, dame unas horas y ya me podré levantar y OYE ¿QUÉ VAS A-?- la había visto acercarse, pero no había visto el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y lo acercaba a su pecho. Matarlo no era una forma de cuidarlo, que supiera. Pero lo que el filoso cuchillo cortó no fue su piel, sino su ropa. – HEY, ESTA PRENDA LA HICE CON MUCHA DIFICULTAD Y CUIDADO, POR QUÉ DEMONIOS…

Una mano se apoyó sobre su boca y lo silenció, al tiempo que la cara de la rubia se acercaba a su oreja y le susurraba:

\- Cállate. Estás malherido, y si gritas te va a doler más. Te la corté para verte las heridas sin moverte demasiado, si tanto te preocupa tu maldita ropa le podemos pedir a Yuzuriha que te la arregle o te haga otra de recambio. Sólo te corté la mitad superior.

Dicho esto, ella procedió a recorrerle el pecho con sus cálidas manos, revisando todos los hematomas y los cortes que tenía. Sí, sobre el lado derecho, se veía una fea magulladura violeta sobre un par de costillas. Lo notaba tenso al tacto, ¿tanto le podía doler un ligero roce? Está bien que era flaco y no destacaba en fuerza, pero eso era demasiado. Sólo pensar que le hizo tanto daño (irónicamente por haber estado pensando en él) la angustió enormemente. Tampoco era una herida de vida o muerte, pero la idea de haberlo lastimado así era intolerable. Una sola lágrima que no pudo contener a tiempo le cayó sobre el pecho de él. 

Dado que eran días de verano, incluso una sola gota fresca era notoria. Y al sentirlo y recordar que no podía ser una gotera porque era un día despejado, la miró a Kohaku, y se quedó muy sorprendido y con las cejas en alto, la respiración se le había cortado por otro motivo que la herida. En realidad, eran dos motivos, ya que tampoco podía manejar la sensación de que ella lo estuviera tocando con tanta delicadeza y cuidado, y era un toque casi íntimo…sus manos se sentían tan bien, que si no estuviera así, estaba empezando a tener otro tipo de pensamientos. Pero intentó usar un tono de voz burlón para calmarla, y sacarse esas ideas tan poco lógicas y complicadas de la cabeza.

\- Vamos leona, no seas escandalosa, ni que fuera tan grave. No llores por mí todavía, que tengo mucho por delante.

\- Quizás no sea para tanto, pero el hecho de pensar que te lastimé, cuando lo que más quiero es protegerte y estar a tu lado me…- cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba diciendo, se tapó la boca con las manos, aunque su expresión era muy evidente igual con los ojos abiertos y un profundo sonrojo que la invadió. Y por un momento, Senku puso la misma cara que ella ante esa inesperada confesión.

\- P-perdona, no sé lo que estaba pensando, se me escapó. Quise decir que como tu fuerte no es lo físico y sí el mío, en-entonces estar cerca de ti para luchar, y ser útil y…

No pudo decir nada más, porque de pronto sintió que Senku la agarró por detrás de la cabeza con delicadeza, y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que las suaves y cálidas mejillas de ella tocaron su pecho, más precisamente justo encima de su corazón, que estaba tan acelerado que más que latidos se sentían como martillazos rápidos. Kohaku no sabía qué hacer, no entendía por qué él había hecho eso, pero las acciones pesan más que las palabras, y evidentemente él le estaba demostrado lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras.

\- Kohaku –no la llamó por su apodo burlón, sino por su nombre, y con una suavidad inusual en él, creando un clima completamente distinto al que se proponía anteriormente- no pongas excusas, no es tu estilo. Es molesto reconocerlo, pero…se sintió bien lo que dijiste. También eres muy importante para mí…lograste que haga algo tan ilógico como no pensar en mi seguridad, sino sólo en la tuya –la miró y rió por lo bajo- eres la única hasta el día de hoy que lo logra, te lo aseguro diez billones de veces.

\- Senku…yo…

\- Shhh, cállate. Sólo cállate.

Ahora Kohaku estaba a punto de llorar otra vez, pero no de tristeza sino de emoción. ¿De verdad su amigo había dicho todo eso? ¿No era sólo un sentimiento unilateral? No quería pensar de más, pero de ese comentario entendió que, por un momento, había sido lo más importante de la vida de él…algo así. ¿Podría ser que tuviera realmente sentimientos por ella más allá de su amistad? Su cabeza era una madeja de pensamientos y preguntas, pero sólo para confirmar un poco si estaba algo equivocada, decidió estirar una mano para apoyarla sobre la de él tímidamente. Y lo que le volcó el corazón fue la sensación cálida de que él había movido, no para alejarse, sino para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Hizo todo lo que pudo para controlar el ardor en sus ojos y no llorar, no quería arruinar el momento, pero sus manos encajaban como si hubieran sido hechas una para la otra, perfectamente acomodadas. No había duda alguna ahora de los sentimientos correspondidos de ambos, la única pregunta sería cómo seguiría eso.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos, soñolienta. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Sintiendo un peso cálido sobre su cabeza, miró alrededor, y se encontró con Senku profundamente dormido. Seguramente, los dos se habían encontrado tan cómodos que eventualmente apenas cerraron los ojos se durmieron, tan cansados que estaban por los esfuerzos del día. Se encontró con que sus dedos seguían entrelazados de una forma relajada, y sintió calor en las mejillas al pensar en lo que había pasado en la última hora. Sin proponérselo, hizo algo como confesar sus sentimientos, y lo más increíble es que el científico-lógico-antiamor le había correspondido, aunque sólo con unos gestos de cariño, no medió ninguna palabra para asegurarlo. Pero se imaginaba que no era fácil para Senku expresarse en algo que no fuese lógico o científico, y no iba a hacerle una dramática declaración de amor, no era su estilo para nada, hasta ella dudaría si no estaba alucinando si eso pasaba de la nada. Aunque después de esto, quizás algún día.  
Con mucho cuidado, se comenzó a alejar de Senku, apoyándole ambos brazos al lado del cuerpo, procurando no despertarlo. En puntillas de pie, se fue de su choza, y se estiró un poco, esa breve siesta la había contracturado un poco. 

\- ¡Kohaku, ahí estás! –llamó preocupada y casi gritando su hermana Ruri

\- Shhhh, baja la voz Ruri, que Senku logró dormir, tiene que descansar

\- ¿Y cómo está? Están todos muy preocupados, con la escena que vieron

\- No está bien, va a tener que reposar durante al menos una semana, pero su vida no corre peligro. Voy a dejarlo ahí en mi cama al menos uno o dos días, así mejora más rápido sin hacer esfuerzos

\- Eso será difícil, pero vamos a ayudarte...pero si él estará en tu cama, ¿dónde vas a dormir tú?

\- Eeeh…no lo había pensado, pero puedo hacerme otra cama, o duermo en una bolsa de dormir, estoy acostumbrada –por un momento se le cruzó la imagen de dormir juntos y se puso nerviosa…pero no, la cama era pequeña y la prioridad era que descanse bien-.

\- Buena idea, pero déjanos a nosotros hacerte la cama, seguro que todos querrán colaborar para que nuestro jefe mejore su estado pronto –sonrió dulcemente y agregó con suavidad- Todos aprendieron a quererlo, antes o después. Es un muy buen hombre.

\- Sí, lo es –dijo ausentemente, una ráfaga de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, de todo lo que hizo por ellos desde que se conocieron

\- Hermana, voy a buscarles algo de comer, seguro habrá que ayudarlo a alimentarse para cuando despierte.

\- Yo te ayudo, quiero hablar con los curanderos de la aldea para que me den consejos sobre tratamientos para que mejore.

Las hermanas se fueron juntas, y a la hora Kohaku volvió sola, con una bandeja de comida para ella y él. Lo encontró todavía dormido…le dio pena despertarlo, pero necesitaba alimentarse para reponer fuerzas y nutrientes. Se lo veía tan tranquilo, su piel impecablemente suave y….dioses, era atractivo de verdad. Quizás le faltaba un poco de músculo, aunque ahora que tenía por segunda vez la oportunidad de verlo con el torso descubierto (la primera había sido al poco de conocerse, al buscar esa arena negra que se pegaba a la piedra) podía apreciar que estaba bastante tonificado y hasta marcado...nada mal. Pero como nunca ejercitaba, no tenía tampoco los músculos de Kinro o Taiju. 

Aprovechando la oportunidad, acercó un dedo para rozarle la cara, y lo acarició muy suavemente con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. La frente, la pequeña nariz, sus suaves mejillas, la línea de la mandíbula… Poco a poco lo fue acercando a su boca, hasta que se animó a rozar su labio inferior. Se sentía un poco reseco, pero a la vez muy cálido y carnoso. Se mordió su propio labio, dándose cuenta de que quería besarlo en realidad, pero no iba a hacerlo con él dormido. ¿O sí? Quería que su primer beso fuera compartido, sino iba a arrepentirse. Pero quería sentir cómo era estar tan cerca de él, sólo para acostumbrarse un poco a cómo sería y no ponerse tan nerviosa si realmente pasaba, así que lentamente comenzó a acercarse hasta estar muy cerca, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban y podía sentir su cálido aliento casi en su boca…  
Pero de pronto se encontró con una enorme mirada carmesí que la miraba directamente a sus ojos aguamarina, y se quedó tan sorprendida por lo repentino que no tuvo el reflejo de alejarse lo suficientemente rápido, aunque al final lo hizo y casi se cae para atrás.

\- Oooh, no imaginaba eso de ti leona, así que acechando y queriéndote aprovechar de una víctima inconsciente –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sólo para transformarla en una arrogante antes de decir – No pensaba que estabas tan desesperada por mí.

\- ¡Cállate maldito! No-no es lo que piensas –dijo con la cara como un tomate, quería enterrarse de la vergüenza.

\- ¿No? Salvo que estuviera pasando por una deficiencia respiratoria y tuvieras que reanimarme con respiración boca a boca, y seguramente ni conozcas esa técnica médica, no hay otro motivo para que estés tan cerca de mi cara, ¿no te parece? Vamos, confiesa leona, no eres tan mentirosa, y tus excusas dan lástima.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dijiste al principio…pero…bueno, basta –tenía que hacer otra cosa urgentemente, esto no estaba ayudando- Te traje tu comida, así que pensaba acomodarte para eso.

\- ¿Cambiando de tema? De acuerdo, por esta vez te saldrás con la tuya, no sirve de nada presionarte, sino temo que me vas a golpear hasta callarme, y ahora mismo no me interesa sentir más dolor. Por otro lado, no necesito tu ayuda para eso, puedo comer solo.

\- No, les prometí a todos que te cuidaría, y cuantos menos movimientos hagas, más rápido será tu recuperación. Ni siquiera tu lógica ni tu ciencia pueden negar eso –dijo señalándolo con seguridad, para tratar de ganarle en algo y hacerle olvidar lo anterior.

\- Diez billones de puntos por eso, tengo que reconocerlo.

Kohaku ayudó a levantarlo un poco, lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor, pero al menos ya no le pedía que lo deje quieto, así que debía estar un poco mejor de los golpes. Seguía con la ropa cortada y dejando ver su torso, pero en ese momento no le molestaba a ninguno, y prefería dejarlo así para ver el avance de los moretones y cortes. Acercando el bowl de sopa y el de arroz con carne, fue intercalando la comida dándosela en la boca con los palillos y la cuchara, y aprovechando ella también para comer. Se sentía raro hacer eso, le parecía algo bastante íntimo…pero en este momento era por fuerza mayor, no por un acto romántico. Lo vio a los ojos y él no dejaba ver ninguna expresión, así que sólo comían en silencio, aunque un par de veces se miraron a los ojos, sólo para terminar ambos mirando al piso rápidamente, levemente sonrojados. Cuando terminaron, la rubia acomodó los platos a un costado y lo volvió a acostar nuevamente.

La estaba poniendo incómoda que el científico estuviera tan callado, y después del momento tierno que pasaron juntos, esperaba que él haga algún gesto de acercamiento, pero no lo hizo. Hasta se lo veía más reservado y evasivo, si fuera posible. ¿Y si sólo lo había hecho para consolarla antes? Podía ser, pero también recordó que el corazón de él latía desenfrenadamente, con lo cual sí sintió algo de verdad. Aaaaah, qué frustrante estaba siendo otra vez enredarse con esos pensamientos.

\- Hey leona, ven aquí –le señaló con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, más bien que estoy tentado de reírme y no me va a hacer bien. Acércate y lo voy a solucionar.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Se acercó de todas formas, con una mirada sospechosa.

\- Acércate más. Vamos, no estoy en condiciones de hacerte nada malo, ahórrate la desconfianza –bufó irritado – Si quieres saberlo, tienes algo en la cara y se me va a hacer más fácil sacártelo que decirte dónde está.

Kohaku se acercó, más tranquila, seguro era un resto de comida (¡qué vergüenza, de todas formas!). Le acercó su cara, y Senku con delicadeza le pasó el pulgar por la comisura de la boca con su mano izquierda, como si estuviera limpiando algo (confirmado, era comida). Aunque era algo inocente, no pudo evitar los nervios y sonrojarse ante ese contacto tan cercano en la boca. De pronto, con una sonrisa malvada, el joven la agarró por atrás de su cabeza con la otra mano, la acercó más a su cara y le dijo con un tono divertido y pícaro:

\- Yo también puedo poner excusas ¿ves? ¿De verdad pensaste que te saldrías con la tuya después de lo que intentaste hacer?

Y adelantando su propia cabeza, la besó. Los ojos de Kohaku casi se salieron de sus cuencas, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pero la realidad es que sí estaban haciendo contacto sus labios. Y no sólo sus labios, apenas estaba absorbiendo la sensación de su primer beso, cuando sintió la lengua de Senku que empujaba sus labios, y ella jadeó de la sorpresa por el atrevimiento y por la inesperada sensación salvaje pero suave y húmeda, momento que Senku aprovechó para introducir su lengua más profundamente. Wow, eso no era un beso normal, había algo intenso e incontrolable que incluso le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y sintió que se le incendiaban las entrañas. Tal era el shock que no pudo ni responderle el beso, tampoco sabía bien cómo hacerlo, tan rápido e intenso que se movía, incluso llegó a sentir el sabor de la comida en su boca. Le pareció una eternidad, pero apenas habían pasado un par de segundos, cuando Senku terminó el beso, no sin antes darle un suave mordisco a su labio inferior, lo que la hizo gemir involuntariamente. Seguía en blanco, no lograba reaccionar, más que mirar esos ojos color sangre, que de pronto parecían más oscuros de lo que solían ser. Senku la había besado… y de qué manera.

\- Ahí lo tienes, tanto que lo querías. ¿Satisfecha? –su sonrisa ladina y confiada no abandonó su rostro, aunque aprovechó el momento para calmar él también su respiración y el calor que se había generado en su cuerpo. Quería más, mucho más, sobre todo sentirla corresponder el beso, pero tenía que reconocer que había sido tan sorpresivo que la pobre no tuvo mucha opción. De todas formas, en su estado no podrían hacer nada por ahora, así que sólo se conformó haciendo eso. Como sabía que iba a ser incómodo el siguiente momento, optó por hacerlo más fácil para ambos, ya que ella seguía como petrificada en vida todavía.

\- Bueno, voy a dormir un poco más, te conviene aprovechar para hacer tus cosas, ya que insistes tanto en cuidarme mientras estoy despierto.

Cerró los ojos, pero siguió escuchando atentamente, hasta que percibió el sonido de unos pasos alejándose de él y de la choza. Rió por lo bajo, y suspiró antes de decir para sí mismo.

\- Esto se volvió muy interesante, diez billones por ciento de seguro. Voy a cazar a una leona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y esto sigue y sigue... se está caldeando el ambiente, ¿no les parece?. Comenten si les gustó o qué les pareció, eso me ayuda a desarrollar mejor la historia! :D Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Kohaku salió lentamente de la choza, en realidad quería correr, pero no quería que Senku lo notara. Todavía no podía creerlo, no sólo que él se atreviera a besarla, sino que además de esa forma intensa y apasionada. Y, lo que es más, ¿dónde demonios había aprendido eso? Se suponía que nunca había estado interesado en mujeres, y las relaciones amorosas le parecían lo más complicado e ilógico… entonces no podía entender cómo parecía tan diestro en la materia, y de dónde había sacado esa seguridad e intensidad. Si no fuera imposible, hasta pensaba que no era él mismo, que alguien lo había cambiado…pero no. Decidió que lo hablaría con él más tarde, de nada servía rumiar ella sola. Además, de entrelazar las manos a semejante beso en cuestión de horas, su atrevimiento estaba escalando demasiado rápido.

Por otro lado, el mismo Senku no podía pegar un ojo. No pretendía hacerlo, sólo actuó así para que ella se fuera por un momento. A decir verdad, estaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo, y no esperaba que saliera tan bien. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero en la secundaria del viejo mundo se aprendían muchas cosas, todos eran un manojo de hormonas, y la información estaba por doquier, aunque no le interesaba realmente no podía evitar oír a sus amigos, o a los grititos de sus compañeras que contaban emocionadas lo que habían hecho con sus novios. Además confiaba en que Kohaku no tendría con quién compararlo, así que aunque lo hubiera hecho mal, no podría ser tan evidente, aunque se sintió demasiado bien y hasta excitante diría.  
Pero lo que lo motivó definitivamente a hacerlo fue haberla descubierto queriendo besarlo. Ese momento de confesión implícita unas horas antes había estado bien, pero no calculó que ella estaba tan atraída a él. Bueno, ella no parecía darse cuenta que era una auténtica belleza que entusiasmaría a cualquier joven, y mejor que siguiera así para no tener que hacer alguna idiotez de pelear por su atención o amor, sólo pensarlo le ponía una expresión agria en la cara. Al saber que no había posibilidad de rechazo, no tenía nada que perder, y él no era alguien que hiciera las cosas a medias. Sí, a pesar de que no la jugaba de galán y no le en lo más mínimo ese tema, el hecho de que ella intentara negar lo que quería hacer le había sacado la veta competitiva y provocadora. Rió secamente, al darse cuenta de que ya eran dos las cosas que la leona había logrado incitarlo a hacer sacándolo de su carácter habitual. Diez billones de puntos para ella.  
Y para qué negarlo, ahora que estaban las cartas sobre la mesa y todo parecía marchar bien con la rubia, no podía negar que su cuerpo adolescente estaba comenzando a despertar sus instintos naturales más básicos. Sólo pensar lo que quizás podrían hacer cuando se recupere le direccionó buena parte de su sangre a cierta zona de su cuerpo. No, tenía que controlarse, ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía pensar en eso, además que no poder moverse mucho no lo ayudaba para calmar esos impulsos. Ciencia, tenía que volver a pensar en la ciencia, su amor lógico y eterno, esa era su zona segura.

Kohaku decidió entrenar un rato por su cuenta para liberar la energía acumulada, y dedicar su mente a otros pensamientos menos problemáticos. No quería hablar con nadie de lo sucedido, ni siquiera con su hermana, al menos hasta aclararlo con su amigo y que no hubiera malentendidos o confusiones. Cuando quedó bastante cansada, fue hacia el río a darse un baño refrescante rápido. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante. Baño…higiene…limpieza… oh no, no…. Y más con estos calores de verano, ¿cómo demonios iba a bañarse Senku? No podía quedarse vestido y sucio mucho tiempo más, y el plan era que pase al menos dos días más en reposo, apenas levantándose para ir al baño o hacer algo muy liviano, para bañarse necesitaba hacer muchos más movimientos. Quizás podía pedirle a Chrome o a Gen que lo bañara...pero también le parecía ridícula la idea, y más cuando ella dijo que no dejaría que nadie más lo cuide, tan culpable se sentía por el accidente. No quedaba otra opción. Fue a buscar una vasija grande para llenarla de agua termal, que además iba a ser sanadora.

Un par de horas después, ya anocheciendo, volvió a su pequeña cabaña. Esta vez se encontró directamente con la mirada roja, y una expresión ligeramente sonriente.

\- Te tardaste leona. Estaba empezando a pensar que te había asustado y habías huido, dejándome a mi suerte.

\- No digas tonterías, te dije que te iba a cuidar –no se iba a dejar burlar- ¿y por qué habría de huir de ti? – No esperaba que eso lo callara, seguramente no se esperaba que ella le retrucara. Maldito arrogante, se pensaba que ella era demasiado tímida e impresionable.

\- Hasta donde sé, no tengo neumonía ni estoy enfermo. ¿Entonces para qué traes esa vasija de agua?

\- Ya te vas a enterar, pero yo te pregunté primero. Respóndeme, ¿por qué pensaste que me había asustado y huido? – Lo vio hacer una mueca de disgusto. Aah, así que él no era tan seguro y valiente como había parecido antes, ¡lo sabía!

\- Porque hace unas horas pasó algo de lo más ilógico, y quizás no te había gustado o no era lo que esperabas –uuf, no le era fácil decir eso, su sinceridad dejó entrever la inseguridad que tenía.

\- Bueno, ciertamente no lo esperaba de ti, y menos de esa manera, pero…sí me gustó –terminó diciendo muy sonrojada, pero decidiéndose a querer saber lo que pasaría de ahí en más. Logró captar una mirada de sorpresa- Me gustas Senku, y entendí que tú también compartes un poco ese sentimiento hacia mí. Fue estúpido haberlo tratado de negar antes, pero es que no quería que pensaras que era una pervertida que me aprovecharía de alguien dormido e indefenso. No soy así y lo sabes.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé. Eso fue lo que me molestó y me impulsó a actuar como lo hice. Quería que fueras sincera, que no te andes con vueltas. Mira, esto es un poco complicado a decir verdad. Somos amigos hace un par de años, somos un equipo de trabajo, estamos encargados de muchas cosas con la aldea y el reino de la ciencia, y tampoco podemos permitirnos dudar o pelearnos por no poner las cosas en claro. Lo lamento si no te parece romántico o caballeresco, pero es así.

Terminó diciéndolo con un tono más duro del que pensaba, pero la verdad esa idea lo estaba fastidiando hace un buen rato. ¿Y si terminaban distanciados por culpa de esta ilógica aventura hormonal? Y si realmente era algo más profundo, si estaban enamorados, aún peor, porque ya todo lo que harían se vería nublado por cuidar y preocuparse por el otro. Quería que pase mucho más con ella, pero no si eso le complicaba sus planes científicos. Reestablecer la sociedad era su prioridad.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! –ups, no pretendía levantar el tono, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa nuevamente, no le gustaba lo que le estaba diciendo- Ten por seguro que no quiero jugar contigo. Pero no tengo experiencia en esto, ¡y no es fácil decírtelo tan directamente!

\- Entonces basta de vueltas y dímelo, yo también lo haré si quieres. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

\- ¡Todo! –Había dicho eso último casi gritando, tan acorralada que se había sentido. Miró a Senku de reojo, y su ceño no podía ser más profundo.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Qué….? ¿Tienes la menor idea acaso de lo que estás diciendo? Ese “todo” puede ser muy amplio –le dijo con una ceja arqueada pero una voz juguetona.  
\- No sé qué estás pensando…todo en sentido de que no te estoy poniendo un límite, y te estoy dando a entender que no estoy bromeando contigo. Como lo de hace un rato estaría bien…y más…creo que también. ¡No me preguntes algo tan incómodo!

\- ¿O sea que más adelante, estás dispuesta a tener sexo conmigo?

\- Se…xo? – no estaba segura de entender esa palabra, le sonaba conocida, pero no era una que usaran en la aldea.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes lo que es eso? ¿Te piensas que los hijos salen de repollos o de algo mágico? Sexo, reproducción, coito, relación íntima, hacer el amor –esa última casi la escupió de lo fuerte que le sonaba decirlo- …alguna tienes que reconocer. Y sino, piensa en lo que hacen los animales para procrear.

Kohaku se quedó de piedra. Nunca se había imaginado a Senku del tipo paternal. Apenas se habían besado y ya pensaba en eso, no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres que tengamos hijos?

Ahora Senku fue el que quedó blanco, y duro como un petrificado. Kohaku no era tonta, pero que le resonara eso de todos los ejemplos que le dio, era de lo más molesto e incómodo. Aunque sí, una mentalidad primitiva no creía que pensaría en el sexo con tanta libertad, ellos todavía estaban con los rituales y casamientos. Por un momento, involuntariamente, pasó rápidamente por su cabeza la imagen de un niño rubio de ojos rojos que le hizo como cosquillas en el pecho y el estómago…pero NO, por dios no quería por muchos años mocosos llorones y demandantes, lo que quería era disfrutar lo que venía antes de eso, que para empezar todavía ni lo había experimentado.

\- No leona, no quise decir eso. No puedo creer que realmente lo hayas pensado, ni que tenga que decirte esto tan directamente. Con sexo me refiero a...

\- No lo digas...ya lo entendí. Me lo terminaste de poner bien claro con lo de los animales, gracias por esa imagen tan visual y horrenda.

\- Los humanos disfrutan mucho incluso imitando esa posición también, así que guárdate el asco mental. Pero basta de hablar de esto, ahora te toca contestarme a mí. ¿Para qué entonces el jarrón de agua si no estoy enfermo?

\- Tanta lógica y no lo deduces, no lo creo. Para bañarte, más vale.

\- No soy contorsionista, y en este estado tampoco podría hacer mucho, es una molestia, así que paso.

\- Yo…yo te voy a lavar –murmuró resistiendo la vergüenza, apretando las manos en forma de puños- No te preocupes, traje unos paños, no te voy a levantar o sumergir. Pero necesitas limpiarte, evitemos infecciones, y no quiero que le pases mal olor a mi cama.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la incomodidad? O será que ahora no te parece tan mal la idea de tocarme, creo que estoy entendiendo a lo que te referías con querer “todo” conmigo. Interesante lo abierta que puedes ser cuando te lo propones.

\- No es…yo no…-se calló, de nada servía excusarse. La verdad es que sólo pensaba limpiarlo y ya, pero le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud tan arrogante del científico. Él fue el que primero se atrevió a dar el paso más allá de la amistad, pero eso no quería decir que ella se quedaría atrás. Si él quería provocarla y jugar, bien lo haría probar un poco de su misma medicina.

Sacudió su cabeza con determinación, lo miró seriamente y luego acercó la vasija al costado de la cama, para facilitar la tarea. Tuvo que ayudarlo a sacarse la ropa, dejándolo en ropa interior. Pocas veces lo había visto con tan poca ropa, pero no era momento de ponerse tímida al respecto, tenía un objetivo. Enjuagó el trapo en el agua termal, lo escurrió un poco, y comenzó a limpiarle los brazos. Disimulando lo más que podía con su objetivo de limpieza, con una mano sostenía su brazo mientras con la otra lo frotaba, pero aprovechó para deslizarla a modo de caricia por la parte inferior, deleitándose internamente con la sorprendente suavidad de la piel blanca de Senku. Es verdad que no era musculoso para nada, pero la tonicidad de esos bíceps no estaba para nada mal. No sabía si él se había percatado tan rápido de sus juguetonas intenciones, pero sí notó que la miró entrecerrando los ojos.  
Adrede. deslizó su mano libre por los hombros hasta que llegó a su espalda, empujando para ayudarlo a sentarse. Su lado juguetón se desplomó cuando vio los moretones y cortes con sangre seca, pero respiró hondo y primero se dedicó a limpiar seriamente la zona, tratando de ignorar las tensiones de dolor e incomodidad de Senku. Terminada la tarea difícil, volvió a enjuagar el trapo para volver a limpiarlo ahí, pero esta vez se puso más cerca de él, casi respirándole en el cuello desde atrás, y notó que lo recorrió un ligero temblor esa acción.

\- Podría jurar que te estás divirtiendo con esto, leona. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, pero algo me dice que tienes otras intenciones ocultas –lo escuchó decir divertido, pero con el tono de voz más suave y grave que le había oído. 

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo sólo estoy buscando mi comodidad para hacer esto. El que tiene pensamientos sucios recurrentes eres tú parece –sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutando de su picardía.

Nuevamente, usó una mano para deslizarla ligera como una pluma por cada parte de su espalda, empezando por los hombros, bajando por los omóplatos… deleitándose con cada pequeño músculo que su mano rozaba, mientras la otra se ocupaba de limpiar la otra mitad, y después cambiando de lado. Después bajó por su cintura y un poco más, y aplicó más presión en los dos huequitos que se le formaban en la parte que comenzaba su cadera. Ahí sí lo escuchó ahogar un gemido, antes de decirle riendo suavemente

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro ahora, estás jugando conmigo. Está bien, me interesa saber cómo vas a continuar. Pero tampoco te excedas, que soy un hombre y mi cuerpo seguramente va a reaccionar si te pones más juguetona.

Ante eso ella se ruborizó, entendiendo lo que quería decir, pero ya se había decidido a seguir con eso sin dejarse intimidar por él. Aprovechó para hacerle un suave masaje a las partes sanas de su espalda, robándole sonidos de satisfacción y sintiendo que se relajaba un poco ahora que sabía qué tramaba ella. Pero como tenía todavía mucho delante, lo volvió a acostar con cuidado, y cruzaron miradas por un segundo, para notar cómo nuevamente se habían oscurecido un poco sus ojos carmín. A continuación, se decidió a limpiar sus piernas, empezando por los pies y subiendo lentamente. Esta vez se dispuso a limpiar y masajear al mismo tiempo, siempre una mano en contacto con su piel mientras la otra cubierta con el paño lo limpiaba, pero se tomó todo su tiempo para recorrer y conocer cada centímetro de piel. Lo más que se atrevió a avanzar fue en la cara interna del muslo, sin llegar a rozar siquiera su entrepierna, pero a la vez lo suficiente como para sentirlo retorcerse un poco, apretando sus manos contra el colchón.

\- Kohaku, ahora te lo digo en serio, si sigues así no voy a avergonzarme de lo que provoquen mis hormonas en mi cuerpo. Ya rozas la maldad provocándome así.

\- Ja! Yo también tengo mis recursos, ¿ves? Aaah, ¿o sea que te gusta?

\- Te lo pondré claro: Me estás excitando.

Wow, no se esperaba que sea tan directo, no pudo evitar quedarse quieta de la sorpresa. Lo peor es que esa frase le generó una descarga eléctrica dentro de su propio cuerpo, para nada desagradable. Pero como su tarea de limpieza era la prioridad, decidió comportarse un poco y moverse para terminar de limpiar su torso, la parte más delicada por sus costillas rotas. Lo que la puso mucho más nerviosa es que Senku no despegaba sus ojos de ella ni un segundo, y era una mirada de lo más atractiva para colmo. Un poco más rígida, primero se dedicó a limpiar correctamente todo, enjuagó nuevamente el trapo, y después posó una mano en su pecho mientras hacía una segunda repasada.  
Lo que no esperaba era que él le agarre con fuerza ese brazo, impidiéndole moverlo. Lo miró de pronto, y se derritió internamente al ver su cara completamente seria y esos ojos rojos ligeramente entrecerrados terriblemente oscuros ahora, también por la sombra que proyectaban sus largas pestañas. No quiso correrle la mirada, aunque cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más difícil sostenérsela, sentía que la temperatura del ambiente estaba subiendo varios grados. Intentaba seguir limpiándolo, pero ahora se limitaba a seguir por su sentido del tacto, lo cual le resultaba de lo más intenso. Era como si él la guiara con la mirada, y lo sentía respirar más profundamente, como si se estuviera controlando. Sin querer, su brazo rozó su ropa interior, y aunque no pudo girarse a verlo (seguía atrapada en las profundidades de esos maravillosos ojos tan expresivos y hechizantes), se dio cuenta que si había hecho ese contacto es porque algo había cambiado ahí abajo…algo más firme y... OH. Con razón Senku la retenía, para evitar que ella lo notara. Lo vio soltar un ligero jadeo, y ahí fue cuando Senku le agarró la otra mano también, manteniendo ambas a su pecho ahora. Estaban muy cerca, la batalla por no correr la mirada le estaba resultando tan insoportable como caliente, y no se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero sus ojos los veía cada vez de más cerca, aunque tan lento que parecía imperceptible, hasta que notó que sus narices se rozaron y antes de darse cuenta, sus labios habían conectado nuevamente. Esta vez ella terminó colocando ambas manos a los lados del cuello del científico, mientras él posaba una en su espalda y la otra detrás de su cuello, acercándola lo más que podía dada sus limitaciones.  
Kohaku se espera otro beso apasionado como el anterior, pero se encontró con que estaban compartiendo uno mucho más cálido y suave, lento. Primero varios besos cortos, no se terminaban de separar su contacto, pero se iban acomodando girando suavemente sus cabezas. Después Senku sí comenzó a usar su lengua, pero de una forma tan seductora y tierna, y a la vez profunda e insistente, pero con toda la lentitud y la dulzura que le fue posible, cosa que terminó por derretir a Kohaku, quién gimió un poco en su boca, animándolo a seguir con ese ritmo fascinante. Esta vez perdieron la cuenta de los segundos, o minutos, nada importaba a su alrededor, hasta sus respiraciones se acompasaron para no tener que interrumpir ese mágico momento. Cuando por fin se separaron, Senku le acercó la cabeza para apoyar sus frentes juntas, y con una voz suave como en un sueño le dijo:

\- Quédate, por favor. Sólo quédate aquí a mi lado.

Y se movió sólo un poco para hacerle lugar, invitándola a acostarse junto a él, del lado sano de su cuerpo, lo cual ella dubitativa aceptó, pero deseaba tanto eso que no lo contradijo. Él le acariciaba dibujando círculos con sus manos con mucho cariño, y ella cayó en el letargo de un dulce y cálido sueño, disfrutando el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Uy, se me estiró mucho más de lo pensado este capítulo...pero se merecía cada palabra para visualizar ese momento tan bello de estos dos hermosos personajes... lo que me costó contenerme para no ponerle más picante, pero dado el pobre estado de Senku, no sería justo ni creíble. Pero se resolvió la tensión por otro lado, ¿no creen? Saludos, hasta el próximo! Comentarios bienvenidos! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Kohaku volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraban ambos en la misma posición, pero era casi de día. Le pareció haberse despertado por escuchar un ruido, pero no se escuchaba nada. Hasta que sí lo oyó, y provenía…del estómago de Senku. Ahora que lo pensaba, también sentía hambre, pero sin darse cuenta por tanta comodidad, habían dormido toda la noche, y ahora sus cuerpos les exigían alimento y energía. Miró de reojo al joven, y lo vio dormido todavía, así que con mucho cuidado se zafó de su suave agarre y se alejó para ir a estirar las piernas y a buscar comida en la aldea para ambos.  
Al llegar, notó un par de miradas extrañas… primero la de Gen con una sonrisa sospechosa, mientras pasaba por su lado, y luego la de su hermana que apenas la vio se sonrojó levemente y le corrió la mirada unos segundos. 

\- Ruri, ¿qué sucede? No te creas que no me di cuenta de esa expresión tuya.

\- Mmm…bueno…la verdad es que –¿desde cuándo titubeaba tanto?- me extrañó no verte en toda la noche de ayer, y como sabía que debías estar cuidando a Senku me acerqué a tu cabaña y…

Ah, claro. No necesitó que su hermana terminara su explicación, se dio cuenta que los había visto durmiendo juntos, y abrazados para colmo. De pronto su cara adquirió un tono rojizo que delataba culpabilidad por sí solo. En realidad no había pasado nada (bueno, casi), pero eso no lo podían saber, y la imagen había hablado por sí sola.

\- Kohaku…no voy a juzgarte, ni a pedirte explicaciones, pero me extraña que no me hayas dicho antes que estaban juntos.

\- ¿Que QUÉ? No, no te confundas Ruri, Senku y yo sólo somos amigos

\- Pero los vi durmiendo juntos y muy cerca, abrazados. Nunca antes se los había visto así, y parecía algo bastante…íntimo.

\- Bueno sí, pero…no somos novios, ni pasó nada realmente íntimo todavía.

\- “Realmente”… ¡¿Todavía?! O sea que sí pasó algo, o va a pasar –Ruri le dijo esto último en un susurro casi emocionada.

\- N-no –de nada servía mentir, y ya lo estaba haciendo miserablemente. La sacerdotisa era también su hermana, podía confiarle todo. Suspiró largamente antes de confesar- Nos besamos, dos veces.

\- ¿En serio? ¡¿Cuándo?! Oh, no… discúlpame Kohaku, no tienes porqué responder si te incomoda, es sólo que me sorprendió mucho. Nunca habían dado señales de que se gustaran.

\- No, lo sé, pasó todo demasiado rápido, yo tampoco lo esperaba…bueno, no lo esperaba de él, tan reacio y frío que parecía. Pero cuando lo empecé a cuidar, yo sin querer le terminé dando a entender que me gustaba y él…

\- ¿Te gustaba? Oh hermana, no me dijiste nada. –Ruri la interrumpió, su voz se suavizó y le brillaban los ojos, era la personificación de la pureza y la belleza a los ojos de su hermana.- Pero bueno, de todas formas me alegro. Siempre se llevaron bien, y hacen una linda pareja,

\- Te digo que no somos pareja, no hablamos sobre eso. Quizás Senku quiere que todo siga así, y sinceramente no lo puedo imaginar hablando de noviazgo. 

\- Perdona que te lo diga así Kohaku, pero papá lo va a matar si se entera que están haciendo cosas de parejas sin estar en un matrimonio, jefe de la aldea o no. O los va a obligar a casarse.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, nuestro padre me desheredó cuando le gané el torneo a Magma, así que no tiene derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer y lo que no –replicó ya enojándose un poco- y a decir verdad, nunca me importaron mucho las reglas de la aldea, así que no me preocupa lo que piensen de mí. Confío en tu discreción Ruri, nos vemos luego.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kohaku se dirigió a buscar comida, mientras que su hermana la seguía con la mirada, un poco angustiada por cómo terminó la conversación. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gen también la había mirado como si supiera algo, pero ese mentalista escurridizo no iba a hacer nada que moleste a Senku, así que lo dejó estar. Cuando volvió a su cabaña, apenas pasó la puerta, se encontró cara a cara con una mirada carmín. Pasada la sorpresa, su enojo no hizo más que aumentar, para despotricar contra él gritando:

\- ¿QUÉ HACES DE PIE? ¿Y POR QUÉ LO HICISTE SOLO? ¡TIENES QUE DESCANSAR!

\- Deja de gruñir, ahora sí pareces una leona –le dijo fastidiado Senku metiendo un dedo en su oído- Te vengo diciendo que no es tan grave, ya pasaron casi dos días, y la gente puede caminar y seguir con sus cosas con alguna costilla rota, de hecho, estaba pensando en cómo hacer una faja con tela para que me proteja mientras me recupero las próximas semanas. ¿No te pensaste que me quedaría postrado ahí todo el tiempo, no? No necesito que me cuides como a un inválido, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis cosas.

\- No, pero todavía me parece pronto, no entiendo para qué te apuras. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte de aquí si tanto quieres. Toma –apoyó bruscamente una bandeja con cuencos de comida en una mesita- con esto puedes recuperar energía para hacer lo que quieras, ya que te sientes tan bien, y luego te podrás ir donde te venga la gana.

\- Sí que te levantaste malhumorada e irracional, ¿qué demonios te sucede? 

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Kohaku. Encima de su actitud petulante, estaba siendo desagradecido, y para colmo prácticamente se estaba burlando de ella. No entendía cómo había sido tan dulce hace unas horas, y tan miserable ahora, pero era tanta su frustración y enojo que para evitar pegarle, se fue dando un terrible portazo que casi arranca la pueta. Decidió ir a buscar a los hermanos Kinro y Ginro, para entrenar duramente un buen rato y así calmarse un poco.

Mientras tanto, Senku se había quedado donde estaba, realmente estaba hambriento así que aprovechó la comida, pero le sabía bastante amarga por la discusión que habían tenido. Pensaba que la leona se iba a alegrar de verlo de pie y mejor, no que iba a estallar como una furia. Incluso pensaba hacerle alguna broma para darle a entender que se sentía mejor como para “jugar” un poco, dado lo que había pasado últimamente (y lo que se había dado a entender que pasaría cuando él se recuperara), pero con esto lo veía bastante improbable. Quizás debería haberle respondido de otra manera para calmarla, pero nunca le gustó que lo mandoneen, y no pudo controlar sus respuestas ácidas. Una lástima, podrían haberse divertido… ¿sólo divertido? Siguió reflexionando un poco, y tomó una decisión.  
Kohaku se pasó prácticamente todo el día afuera, entre el entrenamiento y luego ayudando en la aldea. Desde el accidente del jefe de la aldea, se habían parado los avances y las manualidades científica, así que todos estaba más tranquilos, haciendo lo suyo. Todos menos ella, que no pudo sacarse el malhumor de encima, y no podía evitar pensar a cada rato qué estaría haciendo o dónde estaría el científico, ya que tampoco lo vio pasar por ahí. Así que al anochecer volvió a su cabaña, y se encontró con que Senku no estaba ahí. Ahora no sabía si preocuparse, o enojarse, pero sí la invadió una tristeza inesperada. ¿Quería encontrar a su amigo en su hogar? Con lo furiosa que se había ido, además de que prácticamente lo había echado, no podía esperar que él siguiera ahí tranquilamente. Pero no había ido a la aldea, y si tampoco estaba ahí…no había muchos lugares a donde irse, de hecho era peligroso deambular en su estado. ¿Y si se había caído o lastimado, y por eso no podía volver? 

Maldición, ahora estaba muy intranquila, y se sentía culpable…lo peor es que en un principio Senku no había hecho nada realmente malo (excepto sus malas contestaciones), sino que ella venía enojada por cómo había terminado la conversación con Ruri, y por todos los pensamientos que la asaltaron luego, sobre qué pasaría si Senku sólo se interesaba en ella para tener momentos apasionados…le había dado a entender que estaba abierto a que estuvieran juntos íntimamente, pero a la vez lo había dicho de una forma muy desapegada y comparándose con animales. Por lo cual, se dio cuenta que ella no quería eso, o mejor dicho, sí lo quería, había comenzado a sentir un fuego interno delicioso cuando estaban juntos, y quería sentir mucho más; pero se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos mucho más profundos por Senku, y que sólo quería más si él se los correspondía, para no terminar llorando más adelante. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería forzarlo a una confesión, y tampoco quería hacerle tantos planteos cuando sólo se habían besado un par de veces…aunque no quería ni imaginarse que él no la quisiera tanto como ella a él, o si se animaría a hacer algunas cosas más para ver si realmente había más que pasión entre ellos. Ahora entendía al científico cuando decía que las relaciones amorosas eran agobiantes y complicadas, y que un cerebro enamorado era lo más ilógico y molesto. Lo entendía, pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras pensaba todo eso no había parado de caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado, soltando sonidos de exasperación. Con esos pensamientos revolviéndole el estómago, se tiró en el colchón de paja, haciéndose un ovillo mientras miraba a la ventana y decía en voz alta, sin destinatario más que el suave viento, que se llevaría sus lamentos:

\- Senku…lo siento, pero esta vez me parece que de verdad me he enamorado completamente de ti. Vuelve sano y salvo, por favor, no quiero perderte. Y ojalá…también me ames, si quieres estar conmigo.

Eso iba diciendo hasta finalizar en un murmullo, sin darse cuenta de la sombra que había aparecido hace rato en el lado exterior de su puerta, siguiendo sus movimientos y escuchando sus últimas palabras, sin atreverse a entrar ni a moverse hasta que ella se quedara dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! Bueno, se estaba poniendo todo demasiado dulce para ser verdad, así que un poquito de realidad y drama ayudan a equilibrar cada tanto jaja. La categoría "M" no está exagerada, pero...sepan esperar, lo va a valer. Mientras tanto, disfruten, y comenten qué les pareció! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Kohaku se despertó de un sueño agobiante. Todavía estaba confusa porque se había sentido muy real, pero a su vez pasaron cosas que escapaban de toda lógica. Le venían imágenes de ella remando en un bote que se zarandeaba en un mar agresivo. Cuando había llegado a la orilla, se encontró con que todos estaban petrificados, incluso su familia y amigos. Desesperada, buscaba a la única persona que podía revivirlos, pero no lo veía. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo revivirlos, siguió corriendo buscando algo que la ayudara, hasta que vio a lo lejos con su vista 11.0 el laboratorio científico. Corrió a más no poder para alcanzarlo, sólo para encontrarse con que estaba custodiada por un grupo de hombres de apariencia fuerte, alrededor de su líder… ¿Tsukasa? No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba el guerrero, diciendo que había logrado crear un líquido para petrificar a todos, lo contrario de la fórmula original. Kohaku no entendía nada, tenía que ser mentira, el primate más fuerte había demostrado estar de su lado ahora, no tenía sentido… pero no pudo huir ni moverse más porque sintió que alguien la agarró desde atrás, mientras veía horrorizada como Tsukasa le lanzaba el frasco, e instantáneamente se iba convirtiendo en piedra ella misma. 

No podía mover un milímetro de su cuerpo, mientras veía como destrozaban el laboratorio, y se marchaban, dejándola sola e inútil en su nueva forma. Hasta que de pronto apareció frente a ella una figura conocida, delgada y con pelo erizado. Se suponía que la petrificación no la dejaba ver nada, pero por algún motivo sí podía verlo como a través de un velo. El joven se le acercó, con una mirada aterrorizada le gritó algo (pero no podía escucharlo, sólo veía moverse sus labios, y parecía que decía su nombre), y se cayó al piso arrodillándose, rendido. No, ese no era Senku, él jamás se rendiría ante nada, era alguien que resolvía todas las dificultades paso a paso, con diligencia y confianza. Quería gritarle y sacudirlo a ese falso Senku, hasta que lo vio levantarse con una mirada mucho más seria, mirar fijamente sus ojos ahora convertidos en piedra, y posar una mano en su mejilla. Una mirada tan nostálgica, triste y cálida al mismo tiempo, y una caricia tan delicada, como si estuviese tocando un frágil tesoro. Y de pronto se acercó y posó un suave pero largo beso en su inanimada boca, que se sintió como una promesa de algo. Y se alejó, dejándola sola, cubriéndola de oscuridad.  
Recordaba perfectamente el sueño, por lo fuerte y angustiante que había sido, pero había algo raro. ¿Tan real se había sentido, que todavía tenía una sensación cálida en los labios? Incluso su mejilla estaba también cálida, del lado que no tocaba el colchón…debía de estar más fresco, pero no. Apoyó su mano en el colchón para sentarse un momento y... no, no era su imaginación, el colchón donde ella no estaba apoyada también se sentía tibio. Pero eso bien podría ser porque se revolvió durante el sueño, pudo haber cambiado de posición. A menos que… no, era imposible, se hubiera dado cuenta si alguien habría entrado, sus reflejos eran muy sensibles de tanto vivir alerta en el bosque.

Miró hacia la ventana, todavía era de noche, pero podía ver en el horizonte la proximidad del crepúsculo, y ya no tenía sueño, así que decidió levantarse y salir un rato, hacía tiempo que no veía el amanecer. Así que caminó un rato hasta encontrar una buena vista, y se sentó en el pasto a contemplar la hermosa escena. Pero en un momento que bajó la mirada, un ligero destello sobre su pecho le llamó la atención, y cuando afinó la vista para identificar lo que le había llamado la atención se le paró el corazón por unos segundos: era un único pelo largo, entre rubio y verdoso, y sólo una persona tenía tan característica cabellera.

No había forma que estuviera eso ahí hace mucho tiempo, si en casi un día entero no había estado en contacto con Senku, hasta que en un segundo todo cobró sentido. Ese cabello estaba encima suyo, y la sensación real y cálida que tuvo al despertarse…No, no podía creerlo, ¿y si Senku había entrado sigilosamente y se había acercado tanto a ella? Y si esa imagen en su sueño de la caricia y el beso se sintió tan real, ¿podría ser que se sintió así porque realmente había sucedido mientras ella dormía? No sabía qué pensar, pero podía ser una posibilidad. Así que guardó como evidencia ese pelo y se decidió a ir a buscar al científico para confrontarlo, no podía estar muy lejos. Salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, dispuesta a buscarlo en toda la aldea. Esa corrida desesperada y la búsqueda le recordaron también al sueño, algún juego del destino estaba convirtiendo en realidad la fantasía. Cuando llegó al pueblo, preguntó a quien se le cruzara si habían visto al jefe de la aldea, pero nadie le pudo dar una respuesta afirmativa. Hasta que vio a Chrome bajando de la escalera de su choza:

\- ¡Chrome! Por favor, no encuentro a Senku por ningún lado desde ayer, ¿lo viste en algún momento? ¿Dónde crees que pudo haber ido?- Su ansiedad era palpable, y ya no le molestaba esconder su preocupación. Pero lo que la dejó atónita fue ver a Chrome señalar hacia el interior de su pequeño hogar, y decir tranquilamente:

\- Sí, está allá arriba desde ayer. Estuvimos trabajando un poco y se quedó a dormir ahí, no te preocupes, está mucho mejor.

\- Ok…gracias Chrome. Necesito hablar con él, permíteme.

Efectivamente, cuando subió vio a Senku inclinado sobre unos planos, seguramente inmerso en unos nuevos diseños. Se ve que había percibido que alguien subía, pero sin mirar dijo:

\- Ey, Chrome, no vas a poder creerlo, de verdad invent…

Sólo en ese momento se giró hacia la entrada, para abrir los ojos muy sorprendido ante la visión de una persona completamente diferente a su amigo. Por un momento sólo se quedaron así, viéndose en silencio, sin reacción, aunque ambas mentes parecía que circulaban pensamientos una velocidad inaudita.

\- Senku, ¿qué haces aquí? Te desapareciste desde ayer, me habías preocupado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú me echaste de tu casa leona, estabas ridículamente enojada por mi mejoría. Así que me vine aquí a trabajar.

\- ¿Y no recuerdas ni por un segundo lo cretino que fuiste con tus contestaciones? No fue tu mejora lo que me enojó, me indigna que pienses eso de mí. Sabes que es porque estaba preocupada.

\- Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrar tu preocupación. Pero ya está, no estoy molesto, espero que tu tampoco sigas hecha un fuego y…-lo pensó mejor antes de seguir encendiendo la chispa, algo había reflexionado antes- y lo lamento.

\- ¿Lo qué? –no estaba segura de haber escuchado eso, viniendo de Senku era algo casi irreal.

\- Lo lamento. Me dijiste desagradecido y, después de pensarlo un poco, lo admito, tú me cuidaste, alimentaste, incluso me limpiaste, y nunca te agradecí. No recuerdo haber sido un cretino, sólo expuse los hechos, pero de todas formas lo lamento si eso te molestó.

No lo dijo de una forma emocional, sino como explicando un concepto científico, pero aun así Kohaku decidió perdonar eso para captar el mensaje sincero del fondo.

\- De acuerdo. Y perdóname por gritarte entonces. ¿Pero por qué no volviste para avisarme, o dejaste un mensaje? –se cruzó de brazos.

\- No iba a volver para ser gritado y rechazado, mi dignidad no fue lo que se quebró.

\- Claro, entonces… ¿por qué volviste a la noche sigilosamente?

Por un segundo notó cómo los ojos de Senku se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero se recuperó al instante. Así que era verdad, esa expresión había confesado todo.

\- La verdad es que me acerqué a tu puerta para hablar, pero te vi tan molesta y luego te dormiste, así que lo dejé para otro momento.

\- ¿Qué? No, no me refería a eso - ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se refería cuando ella no lo encontró y se estaba dándole vueltas a todos esos pensamientos sola? ¿O sea que se había acercado en dos ocasiones en la misma noche?

\- ¿No? –esa sola pregunta era más un tanteo, Senku se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata.

\- No, hablo de esto. Lo encontré en mi pecho en pecho cuando me desperté, y no hay forma que haya terminado encima de mío cuando no te vi en todo el día.

Y le mostró el largo pelo. Estaba muy orgullosa de sus deducciones, y disfrutaba interiormente ver la cara de arrinconado de Senku.

\- Senku…dime la verdad. Además de venir a verme durante la noche dos veces… ¿tú me besaste mientras dormía?

Lo vio cerrar los ojos por un momento, como lamentando su descuido. No la quiso mirar, pero un sonrojo se estaba asomando en sus mejillas, no sabía si por culpabilidad o por vergüenza. Tampoco le respondió por un momento, y Kohaku desilusionada por su cobardía decidió irse. Se dio vuelta lentamente, y no había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuchó movimientos rápidos detrás, y antes de poder voltear a verlo, sintió cómo la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, y se le acercó mucho, prácticamente respirándole en la nuca, con el cuerpo completamente pegado al de ella. A pesar de la inesperada sorpresa, el cuerpo de Kohaku pareció moverse solo, y durante unos segundos se reclinó levemente para corresponderle y apoyarse en él, buscando y disfrutando esa calidez, y esa sensación electrizante que despertó y se extendió rápidamente por su cuerpo como el fuego por el aceite.

Senku no la tocó más que eso, ese solo contacto era muy intenso y claro en su significado para ambos, aunque sí aflojó su agarre y deslizó su mano desde el brazo de la rubia hasta su mano, pero nada más. Kohaku realmente quería esto y mucho más, pero había algo que no dejaba de resonarle y molestarle.

\- Cobarde... de verdad eres un cobarde Senku. Incluso ahora que te confronto, lo haces a mis espaldas. Ya no somos niños, somos mayores de edad. Te dije que quería todo contigo, pero así dejas mucho que desear, y yo no quiero salir lastimada, creo que eres suficientemente inteligente como para entender lo que te estoy diciendo. Cuando te decidas a madurar y a ser sincero, hablaremos.  
Zafándose de su agarre, se alejó y comenzó a bajar de la choza. Realmente la entristeció un poco que él no la retuviera ni se animara a decirle nada, ni siquiera el motivo por el cual ahora no podía darle una contestación. Pero se detuvo, dándose cuenta de algo. Lo llamó, y cuando él se asomó le dijo:

\- No, no voy simplemente a esperar a que te decidas a hablarme, porque ya pasaron algunas cosas entre nosotros, y realmente no entiendo cómo fuiste tan lanzado en dos ocasiones, y ahora no atreverte a admitir un maldito beso. No sé si te arrepentiste, o si tienes dudas porque sólo quieres divertirte conmigo ya que te parece tan agobiante y molesto el romance, pero sí debes saber lo que quieres y sientes, y yo no quiero perder el tiempo. Te espero después de cenar en mi casa. Si no vienes listo para darme respuestas, entonces olvídate de nosotros más que como buenos compañeros y amigos. Nos vemos, espero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas buenas! Que sí, que no... ay, esta parejita nos tienen locos. Kohaku siempre fue valiente y decidida, y Senku tiene un gran corazón, pero es tan inútil emocionalmente, que le viene bien esto para darse contra la pared y hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos y deseos. Hasta el próximo capítulo, comenten, no sean tímidos! :)


	6. Chapter 6

La concentración de Kohaku no había sido la mejor durante el día, así que cuando volvió por la noche a su pequeño hogar, estaba bastante ansiosa, sin saber qué esperar. La primera sorpresa vino de poder ver desde el camino una luz adentro. Ya tenían un humilde sistema de iluminación para la aldea y sus casas para quien lo necesitara, pero que estuviera encendido significaba que ya había alguien dentro, anunciando su presencia. Ya se imaginaba quién era, y tenía que reconocer que la alivió mucho. No quería ilusionarse porque no sabía qué le iba a decir, pero por lo menos ya era un buen paso. Y cuando entró, vio a Senku sentado en su cama, mirándola con una minúscula sonrisa.

\- Aquí estoy leona, como pediste.

\- Sí, lo veo. Y sinceramente me alegra saber que te decidiste a hablar. Recuperaste un poco mi respeto hacia ti. Por cierto, ¿cómo estás, de las costillas? –se sentó a su lado en la cama, viéndolo de costado.

\- Bien, mucho mejor. Como ves ya me puedo mover más, sólo tengo que cuidarme de no cargar mucho peso y evitar golpes. Como dije, con ayuda de Yuzuriha hicimos una tela bien firme para cubrir y proteger mi cuerpo, la habilidad costurera de esa chica es ridículamente buena.

\- Me alegro entonces, de verdad. Sólo me apena que todo esto haya sido por mi culpa en un principio, ojalá pudiera volver en el tiempo y evitar todo eso.

\- ¿De verdad quisieras que nada de esto hubiera pasado? –le preguntó Senku pensativo

\- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lamentaría que te hayas lastimado tan mal por un descuido mío? – Senku podía ser el ser más inteligente vivo, pero con preguntas como esas realmente lo ponía en duda por un momento.

\- No, me refiero a TODO esto. No vine aquí a hablar de mi accidente, sabes, sino a hablar de….nosotros. Y que ahora exista la posibilidad de ese “nosotros” fue gracias a ese accidente.

Kohaku entendió al fin a lo que se refería. Las confesiones, los breves momentos cariñosos, los besos, todo eso finalmente pasó por la situación en que se encontraron. Pero eso era subestimar mucho los sentimientos de ambos, aunque todavía no pudieran ni ellos mismos identificarlos.

\- Eso es verdad. Pero creo que, si realmente hay algo más entre nosotros, antes o después íba a suceder algo así. Quizás hubiéramos tardado más en darnos cuenta, o dar el primer paso, pero seguro pasaría. Quién sabe, capaz te despertaría los celos si algún chico se me confesaba antes que tú, alguien como Ryusui por ejemplo.

\- Seguro hubiera buscado una forma científica de alejarlo, diez billones por ciento seguro –el científico dijo divertido sin pensarlo mucho.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos para Kohaku. Acababa de admitir que no hubiera dejado que otro hombre se le acerque con motivos románticos. Eso era nuevo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¿Mm? Claro leona –suspiró larga y pesadamente– Puedo ser un poco brusco o torpe con estos temas, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Pero yo jamás miento, y todo lo que hice fue porque quise hacerlo. No esperes de mí al tipo romántico y cariñoso, ni que haga una escena de declaración de amor como Taiju, eso no va a pasar ni en otros diez billones de años. - se puso mucho más serio ahora- Y lo que vine a decirte, es que en este momento no puedo darte la respuesta que buscas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - ¿Eso era un no? ¿Qué ahora no estaba interesado en algo más? A Kohaku se le estrujó el corazón por un momento al sopesar la posibilidad de que sucediera. La mirada de Senku había cambiado mucho, se había endurecido notablemente.

\- Que me perdones, o que te entiendo si te enfadas o si me odias tanto como para no querer saber nada más conmigo, pero que no hay forma de que pueda decirte hoy lo que siento por ti. No te puedo dar la respuesta que quieres Kohaku. No soy un cobarde como dijiste, solamente que no te voy a mentir, y tampoco sé yo mismo lo que siento o lo que quiero, o lo que puedo ofrecerte a futuro. Estoy tratando de descubrirlo, pero lo que parece es que tú no estás dispuesta a esperarme, entonces estamos en una encrucijada.

Mientras escuchaba todo eso, que fue como un baldazo de agua helada, Kohaku no pudo evitar sentir un calor abrasivo en sus ojos, ni controlar que su mirada se vuelva borrosa por contener lágrimas. Maldición, realmente le dolió escuchar eso, fue la confirmación del peor escenario que imaginó. Y sus propias lágrimas que ya se asomaban, dispuestas a recorrer su cara fueron la triste confirmación que no pudo ya negar, de que si le afectaba tanto es porque realmente se había enamorado como pensaba. No sabía ni qué contestar, tampoco sentía que podía hacerlo si quería contenerse de llorar. Se había acabado antes de empezar, y lo peor es que ahora era como si su cabeza estuviera determinada en destruirla, y le mostraba imágenes de los breves momentos tan dulces y apasionados que habían compartido. Demasiado breves, y ahora le parecían crueles, porque había probado algo que le trajo mucha felicidad, y ahora su propia ansiedad se lo estaba arrebatando. Si no le hubiera exigido una respuesta tan pronto, quizás hubieran encontrado la esperanza de continuarlo, pero ahora que abrió su bocota, no parecía haber vuelta atrás. Entonces sintió algo áspero pero cálido tocándole el borde del ojo, sacándola momentáneamente de su miseria. No tuvo ni que mirar, sabía que era Senku secándole la incipiente lágrima, a modo de consuelo.

\- Kohaku –susurró más bajo e inseguro que nunca, era la primera vez que hacía llorar a una mujer, se sentía horrible, y más porque no era cualquier mujer- escúchame un poco más, no terminé de decirte todo.

\- No, basta ¿para qué? –finalmente palabras salieron de su boca, ahogadas, temblorosas- ya fuiste suficientemente claro, no podría pedirte más sinceridad que esa. Déjame sola, por favor.

\- No te voy a dejar, ni me voy a ir. No hasta terminar de decirte todo lo que estuve pensando.

\- Vete…. Por favor, vete…te lo ruego.

\- No –la determinación de Senku era realmente férrea, como todo lo que hacía.

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, MALDITO SEAS, VETE!

Lo vio estirar un brazo hacia ella, y sin poder medirse ni controlarse de la desesperación, lo empujó. Gracias al cielo que estaba la cama detrás, porque la fuerza que usó habría alcanzado para tirarlo al piso, aunque de todas formas se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Kohaku se puso blanca como una hoja y se acercó terriblemente preocupada. Lo volvió a lastimar, y esta vez no fue un accidente.

\- ¡Senku! ¡Senku! ¿Estás bien? Di algo, por favor.

No obtuvo una respuesta, pero sintió cómo él la aprisionó entre sus brazos, a pesar de que todavía el científico se sentía mareado por el golpe, y que en ese extraño “abrazo” ella estaba apoyada directamente sobre su lastimado torso. Debía de dolerle mucho, pero no la soltó.

\- Realmente un día de estos me vas a matar, gorila –le dijo al oído, jadeando- No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches. Eres tan idiota y dramática a veces, tienes que llevar todo al límite, ni un ápice de lógica en tus reacciones desmedidas últimamente.

\- Perdóname, perdóname…no pensé…no quise hacerlo.

\- Shhhh. Escucha… lo que te dije recién fue en serio, fue la verdad. Pero no era la única. Voy a repetirme un poco, pero déjame terminar. No puedo decirte lo que siento por ti, no del todo, porque hay cosas que ni yo entiendo bien. Creo que quedó claro que me gustas, no hubiera hecho lo que hice los otros días si no fuera el caso, pero no pretendo usarte para satisfacer mis impulsos hormonales y nada más, no soy ese tipo de hombre. Voy a ser completamente sincero, perdona si soy muy directo. No sé bien lo que es estar enamorado, ni lo que implica, ni lo que tengo que hacer para hacerme cargo de eso. Sí sé que siento cosas cuando estoy contigo, y que siento un impulso más grande que mi lógica por momentos, un impulso que me da ganas de tocarte, besarte y muchas cosas más. Ese impulso es físico, sí, y se satisface un poco de esa forma, pero es diez billones de veces más intenso porque se trata de ti, no de cualquier mujer bonita que se me cruce delante. ¿Me entiendes hasta aquí?

\- Sí –es todo lo que pudo murmurar.

\- Bien. Entonces, a la encrucijada que me refería antes, no es que te estoy alejando y diciendo que no me interesas de forma romántica, sino de que para mí es algo que va surgiendo con el tiempo, no que por un par de besos ya me doy cuenta si estoy enamorado o no. Como cuando nos conocimos, que me parecía ridículo que por salvarte dijeras que estabas fascinada o enamorada de mí, a eso me refiero. Puede sonarte horrible, pero la verdad es que necesito, y quiero, compartir más de esos momentos excitantes contigo, así como pasar tiempo normal como venimos haciendo, para realmente darme cuenta de todo lo que siento cuando estamos juntos, en la situación que sea. Si quieres, te puedo decir que me encantaría ser tu novio y satisfacerte con eso para poder hacer más cosas íntimas… pero no sería justo, ni sincero, sería una basura de hombre, y no te lo mereces. No te estoy rechazando, solamente que no puedo responder a tus términos, a los tiempos que me planteaste. Ahora bien, si estás dispuesta a ser un poco más flexible…podemos intentarlo.

Kohaku había dejado de llorar ya. Era mucha información a procesar, Senku realmente estaba abriéndose con ella, e incluso le estaba diciendo que estaba dispuesto a probar de a poco con ella algo como un romance. Estaba hecha un desastre, había exagerado otra vez, lo había golpeado, y aún así Senku quería estar con ella si lograban llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Entiendo… y realmente lo siento por no haberte escuchado Senku. ¿o sea que sí me quieres y tienes….deseos hacia mí?

\- Eres una chica muy problemática leona, haciéndome decirte eso tan directamente- la giró un poco para recostarla a su lado, pero sin soltarla, así podía dejar libre su maltratado torso- Si ahora no estuviera así de limitado de movimientos por el dolor y unos huesos rotos, te aseguro que, si tú también lo quisieras, estaría recorriéndote toda, haciéndote mía.

Kohaku se encendió al escuchar esa frase, fue tan gráfica y pasional que la hizo ahogar un jadeo. Pero Senku la calmó dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, y riéndose suavemente antes de seguir:

\- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo ahora. Por más ganas que tuviera, ahora no es el momento, ni podría hacerlo bien. Ni siquiera es por motivo de “orgullo masculino” o alguna ridiculez por el estilo, simplemente que podría terminar en una serie de accidentes si nos dejamos llevar, y no quiero extender aún más el tiempo de mi recuperación, o quedar con secuelas. 

\- Me parece bien. Yo tampoco sé si estoy lista en este momento para eso, ni me sentiría bien si nos tuviésemos que contener.

\- De acuerdo, entonces hagamos un trato, si te parece. Aprovechemos este mes que tengo de recuperación por delante para tomarlo con calma, y luego de eso, podemos volver a hablarlo para analizar nuestros sentimientos…y ver qué hacemos con eso–agregó con una sonrisa de lo más sensual que Kohaku le vio en su vida.

\- Tenemos un trato, entonces –rió alegremente, como hace días no lo hacía- Sabes, ahora me pareces “diez billones de veces” más maduro que antes, y te confieso que eso me atrae mucho.

\- Kohaku –esta vez la llamó casi en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos, y bajando una de sus manos para suavemente acariciarle la cintura y acercarla unos pocos centímetros. 

El efecto fue instantáneo, la rubia se sintió hipnotizada como si él fuera un encantador de serpientes, y le devolvió su mirada aguamarina con plena atención- si bien vamos a ir de a poco… tengo que confesarte que en este momento tengo muchas, muchas ganas de hacer algo.

\- Ah… ¿sí? ¿Y qué sería eso? –ya está, había caído en su hechizante ojos carmín, atractivamente oscuros y entrecerrados ahora, y su respuesta había sido en el mismo tono que él le había hablado. ¿Tomárselo con calma? Ya le estaba pareciendo difícil, y no habían ni empezado.

Aunque ya estaban bastante cerca uno del otro mientras se susurraban, el impulso con el que Senku se le acercó y la besó no lo hizo menos intenso. Parecía como si se estuviera conteniendo, y al mismo tiempo la estaba prácticamente devorando. Ella no pudo evitar un gemido dentro de su boca, cosa que lo excitó aún más y aprovechó el momento para besarla lo más profundamente que pudo, gimiendo un poco también. Ambos extrañaban y deseaban esto, no podían negarlo ni reprimirlo un segundo más. Se sentía bien estar tan cerca, tocándose o abrazándose un poco, mientras se devoraban mutuamente. Kohaku ya había captado el ritmo, y a diferencia de la primera vez, sí pudo responderle con la misma intensidad, lo cual los incendió a ambos.

A pesar de que Senku no quería dejarse llevar tanto, sintió la necesidad de ir sólo un poco más lejos, y la mano que tenía apoyada en la pequeña cintura de la hermosa joven, la fue deslizando hasta apoyarla firmemente en su trasero, apretando un poco, y atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella jadeó en respuesta, un poco sorprendida por el atrevimiento, pero no le disgustó para nada, y terminó levantando un poco su pierna para enredarla por encima de la de Senku, todavía pegándose mucho más. Ahora fue el momento de él de soltar un jadeo, ya que ella sin proponérselo se había apoyado directamente sobre su entrepierna, y su cuerpo adolescente reaccionó inmediatamente. Maldecía por dentro, porque esto lo estaba calentando muchísimo y no podría terminar de liberar su necesidad, pero al mismo tiempo era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida y no quería parar en ese momento. “Sólo un poco más”, pensaba, mientras comenzó a frotarse contra ella, con sus ropas separándolos, por suerte. Kohaku gimió fuerte contra su oído, lo que casi le hizo perder el control, porque parecía que había rozado esa parte tan sensible de ella, pero reunió toda su voluntad y su autocontrol para refrenarse un poco, y no avanzar más que eso. Para colmo, estaba comenzando a sentir un dolor sordo en sus costillas magulladas, porque ya estaban tan pegados que hasta los pechos de Kohaku presionaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo, una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Así que poco a poco, fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus movimientos, sus caricias y sus besos, obligándola a ella también a acompasarlo, hasta que terminaron con un suave e interminable beso, y sólo separándose para terminar apoyando juntas sus frentes, sonriendo complacidos.

\- Eso fue muy peligroso leona, por poco y ninguno de los dos hubiera podido cumplir el trato.

\- Sí, me dejé llevar, lo siento. Eres un completo atrevido, finalmente. Íbamos a tomarlo despacio, y fuiste el primero en llevarlo tan lejos en sólo unos minutos.

\- Cierto –se rió con malicia- pero creo que estuvo bien, tampoco nos excedimos. Y si eso te resultó excitante, no sé qué vas a hacer para soportar todo lo que tengo pensado hacerte más adelante –su sonrisa pícara y depredadora se hizo más grande.

\- ¿Hacer…me? ¿Ya estás pensando en cosas pervertidas? El peligroso eres tú, Ishigami Senku.

\- No subestimes el alcance y poder de las hormonas, ni de los instintos primitivos que conservamos. Es como estar borracho, y sediento al mismo tiempo. Pero basta de hablar de esto, la idea era despejarnos, no seguir provocando. Pórtate bien, leona.

\- Mira quién habla… pero sí, tienes razón –dudó un poco, pero decidió preguntarle tímidamente- Senku, ¿quieres dormir aquí hoy? 

\- Claro, estaría bien, gracias. 

Se acomodaron lado a lado, pero Kohaku dándole la espalda pensando que así iba a ser más tranquilo, sólo para sentir que Senku se apoyó un poco contra ella y la abrazó desde atrás. No, definitivamente no iba a poder dormir así, pero decidió no quejarse porque lo encontraba muy placentero, y esperar a que el sueño termine por vencerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! Al final, actualicé antes de lo pensado, había quedado todo demasiado tenso y difícil como para dejarlo estar. Pero después de la tormenta viene la calma...o no tanta jaja. Pobre Senku, jamás se va a recuperar así. "Para conocer a uno, se necesitan dos" dicen, y parece que es muy cierto.
> 
> Atesoro mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios, usuarios e invitados, y son valiosas guías para mí, para mantener o cambiar el rumbo y seguir aprendiendo a escribir historias que muchos disfruten. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Una semana transcurrió desde esa conversación, y ya Kohaku estaba de mucho mejor humor con respecto a las posibilidades que albergaba esa relación, al menos estaba más relajada y feliz al saber que Senku también tenía interés en ella, sólo que su excesivo uso de la lógica y la racionalidad le impedían conectarse un poco más con sus sentimientos. O quizás había estado tanto tiempo negando y rechazando el romanticismo, que ahora estaba cerrado como una ostra, pero poco a poco se estaba abriendo. Ella misma no había mostrado interés en hombres antes, pero ese fue el principal motivo por el cual se dio cuenta que con Senku no era una simple buena amistad, y más aún cuando se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos mucho más profundos e intensos.

No había pasado mucho más entre ellos esa semana, de hecho, pensaba que el científico le estaba dando señales un poco confusas, pero supuso que era por su propia búsqueda de identificar sus sentimientos, realmente parecía que se estaba esforzando en ese tema. Había días en que estaba más cerca suyo, que le hablaba o la tocaba con más suavidad que antes, incluso algunas veces que estaban solos llegaron a darse unos besos; pero a diferencia del fogoso momento que pasaron en su colchón la última vez, ahora parecía que Senku se ponía un poco rígido y terminaba cortando esos momentos más abruptamente. Otros días directamente rehuía de quedarse a solas con ella, aunque tratara de disimularlo, había algo en su mirada que le recordaba a un animal huyendo de su presa...Puede que realmente la viera como una leona.

Sin embargo, se había decidido a no molestarlo con preguntas o cuestionamientos, porque había decidido darle su espacio y tiempo, pero a veces lograba irritarla realmente. Ahora ella estaba entrenando sola en el bosque, lo único que podía alejarla de esos recurrentes pensamientos, pero ese día estaba fallando miserablemente. Y para colmo, se veía que había atraído al susodicho con sus pensamientos, porque lo vio venir, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

\- Buen día leona, no te encontraba por ningún lado.

\- Buen día Senku. Me vine aquí para entrenar sola ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Cada vez mejor, casi no siento molestias ya, aunque no estoy del todo recuperado, si me toco me duele un poco, pero nada grave.

\- Me alegro. ¿Para qué me necesitabas? –Lo vio mirar al piso, mientras apretaba un poco los labios, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Eso era inusual en él, siempre desbordaba confianza en todo.

\- Nada en particular, sólo...quería saber si tenías un momento libre. Quería...verte.

Kohaku se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Jamás pensó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca, siempre tan mandón y sólo buscaba a las personas para pedirles que trabajen, ella incluída. Pero debía ser tan evidente su cara de sorpresa, y demasiado largo el silencio que hizo, como para que el científico sienta la necesidad de explicarse un poco:

\- La verdad es, Kohaku, que me estoy tomando seriamente lo de analizar lo que me pasa contigo, y por más que sea ridículo perder el tiempo en eso, estuve pensando lo que hacen las...parejas. Y a veces sólo pasan tiempo juntos, sin hacer nada en particular. Aunque me parezca un poco absurdo, quería ver qué pasaría si lo intentábamos.

El corazón de Kohaku se ablandó mucho al escuchar sus intenciones, ni siquiera ella misma había considerado pasar tiempo con él sin trabajo ni inventos científicos de por medio. Este hombre era increíble, realmente avanzaba diligentemente, paso a paso, con todo lo que se proponía, científico o no, y tenía una fuerza de corazón tan grande que ahora no sabía por qué no se había interesado antes en él. Sí, era un poco tosco y desagradable por momentos, pero en el fondo siempre tenía buenas intenciones y se preocupaba por todos, y por cumplir con su palabra. Pero no pudo evitar bromear, quizás porque ella misma necesitaba aligerar el ambiente para recomponerse un poco de la sorpresa.

\- Ahora en serio, ¿quién es este Senku y qué han hecho con el de verdad?

\- ¿"El de verdad"? –El ceño de Senku se frunció profundamente, seguido de una mueca de disgusto, y finalmente una sombra de desilusión en su rostro –Olvídalo, no dije nada.

\- Espera, Senku...sólo estaba bromeando –su sonrisa se borró cuando lo vio dar media vuelta y comenzar a irse.

\- No, olvida todo lo que dije, no estaba pensando...y el problema fue que por una vez no estaba pensando con lógica. Si soy el de siempre, será más fácil para todos, empezando por mí.

Kohaku intentó detenerlo, pero cuando lo agarró del brazo y tiró un poco de él para llamarle la atención y obligarlo a detenerse y mirarla, pudo claramente leer en su cara, como un libro abierto, una expresión de abatimiento. Lo dejó ir, pero más por el hecho de que muy pocas veces en la vida lo había visto poner una cara así, y se dio cuenta de su error. Senku por una vez estaba abriéndose y siendo sincero en algo que le costaba horrores admitir y hacer, y ella se había reído de él, en su cara. Y seguramente esa reacción tan temperamental había surgido de que ella no supo valorar sus intenciones, y el científico no era alguien que dejara que pisoteen su orgullo. La semana anterior ya le había dejado claro que él no era el tipo de hombre abierto y romántico, y sin embargo hoy había intentado dar un paso en esa dirección...qué idiota había sido. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo disculparse luego y arreglarlo todo.

O no...luego sería muy tarde. Corrió tras él, que no había llegado muy lejos, y lo abrazó por la cintura (recordó evitar las costillas), reteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no fueron necesarias porque se dio cuenta que él no ofreció ninguna resistencia, sino que se quedó quieto con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, y la cabeza gacha mirando el piso. Hubiera preferido que se enojara, o que se la quisiera sacar de encima...pero esa ausencia de reacción le angustió más.

\- Discúlpame Senku, no pretendía burlarme de ti. Solamente me sorprendió y quise bromear porque no sabía cómo reaccionar pero...me hizo muy feliz que me dijeras eso, de verdad –no pudo ver el sonrojo en la cara de Senku, pero sí lo sintió tensarse un poco.

\- Eres una leona de lo más problemática. Ya es la tercera vez que logras que haga cosas completamente ilógicas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sonando irritado, luego bajó su voz hasta un murmullo- No sé si odiarte o besarte ya.

\- Bueno, podrías probar con besarme, y ahí vemos cómo te sientes.

El tono de voz de Kohaku no pudo ser más juguetón y coqueto, pero cumplió su objetivo, ya que Senku se dio vuelta, y posando por unos segundos sus manos en la fina cintura de ella, la miró fijamente con ojos brillantes...pero inmediatamente cambió a una expresión de malicia.

\- Ah, pero me parece que, como disculpa, vas a ser tú la que me tenga que besar. Y no sé si va a alcanzar, entonces vas a- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Kohaku, pegados a los suyos.

\- ¿Así? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo, entonces?

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, por animarte. Es la primera vez que tú me besas a mí. De acuerdo, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

\- Mmm la verdad es que primero quiero bañarme, entrené duro hoy. Podemos ir al río donde una vez encontramos la arena negra.

\- Bien, vayamos a buscar entonces ropa para bañarnos.

\- Muy bien. Pero ahora que lo pienso...¿y si vamos a las aguas termales? Puede hacerles bien a tus heridas, yo te limpié con esa agua esa primera vez desde el accidente.

\- Suena interesante, y no vamos a encontrarnos a nadie más ahí, eso seguro.

En cuanto empezaron a caminar, a Kohaku le llamaron la atención esas últimas palabras. "Interesante" es algo que Senku usualmente decía, pero que prefiera no encontrar a nadie más cerca...inmediatamente Kohaku se puso colorada, su mente invadida por pensamientos más atrevidos de lo que quería admitir.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Senku metió la mano en el agua para testear la temperatura, si era apta para meterse.

\- Esta agua está cerca de los cuarenta grados, sólo un poco encima de nuestra temperatura corporal. Está bien, un poco caliente, pero podemos bañarnos si entramos de a poco. A decir verdad, nunca me metí en una de estas, pero creo que estará bien.

\- Yo sí lo he hecho, y es delicioso una vez que te acostumbras.

\- Adentro, entonces.

Senku sin mucha ceremonia se quitó la ropa, quedando en sus sencillos calzones de tela blancos, y Kohaku pudo notar dos cosas: Una, su torso medio cubierto por unas vendas, y otra tela más grande y firme por encima (que se iba quitando, para no mojarlas), y la otra fue que, para lo flaco que era el científico, su cuerpo no estaba nada mal delineado, nada mal. Haciendo memoria, creía recordar que siempre tuvo los abdominales marcados (probablemente por ser flacucho, pero también porque desde que revivió tuvo que hacer esfuerzos físicos constantemente), pero ahora tenía un poco más de músculo que antes. Si antes le parecía atractivo, ahora lo era mucho más.

\- ¿Admirando el paisaje, leona?

Maldición, había sido muy poco disimulada. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, y su cara estaba roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

\- N-no, es que me llamó la atención cómo estabas con tus heridas.

\- Pues tu mirada estaba dirigida un poco más abajo que eso, me parece –rió con una cara de picardía absoluta- pero no te preocupes, no me molestó. Vamos, con ese vestido no vas a poder meterte.

Kohaku, un poco cohibida se deshizo de su vestido. No era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos, ni que se veían en ropa interior (o de baño), pero dado el giro que había tomado su relación, ahora le parecía algo más...íntimo. Lentamente, se fueron metiendo juntos en el agua, para que el calor no los descompensara. Cuando lograron sumergirse por completo, Senku incluso metió la cabeza unos segundos por abajo del agua, pero salió instantáneamente a la superficie. Tan acostumbrada que estaba a ver su cabello todo parado y encrespado, le sorprendió mucho verlo con el cabello cayendo naturalmente...se veía...increíblemente atractivo. El pelo echado para atrás, los mechones largos gotéandole, y encima esa mirada de ojos almendrados color carmín...dioses. Tragó sonoramente, y no pudo evitar quedar con la boca un poco abierta, esta vez su cerebro no lograba conectar para correrle la mirada cuando él se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué ves tan interesante?

\- Tu cabello...te ves tan distinto. Para bien, digo, pero...no me lo esperaba.

\- Ah, sí, pero sólo se queda así cuando está completamente mojado. ¿Te gusta?

\- Eeh...sí, te ves atractivo.

\- Una pena entonces que no pueda quedarse así siempre, salvo que nos veamos más seguidos cuando nos bañamos –sonrió de costado.

Ok, en ese momento Senku era la personificación de la travesura, y ya Kohaku no sabía cómo manejarlo. Así que sólo le sonrió nerviosa, y se dio vuelta para apoyarse en el borde del agua, haciéndose la relajada para disimular su estado interior. Realmente empezó a relajarse luego, tanta era la calidez del agua, y que al fin las cosas volvían a su cauce sin peleas ni malestares. Pero era sabido que la tranquilidad no iba a durar mucho, no por nada Senku le había propuesto ir solos y especialmente lo de pasar un rato juntos, por más que se había hecho el desinteresado por el tema en un principio.

Seguía relajada cuando sintió una ola de calor más intensa que la anterior, y se preocupó, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde venía la fuente de calor, que no era precisamente del agua termal. Senku se le había acercado muy silenciosamente, y en ese momento le cubría completamente la espalda, poniendo incluso sus brazos sobre los de ella, restringiéndola ligeramente. No tenía dudas en que era muchísimo más fuerte con él y que podía correrlo cuando quisiera, pero la verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que sólo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo, con una expresión que no invitaba a nada muy inocente. Lo curioso es que vió al científico sacar una mano para desatarle al pelo, mientras se acercaba a su oído por detrás.

\- Si te soy sincero, me está costando controlarme. Ya sé que te dije que podíamos pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada en particular, pero en el fondo ya tenía ganas de hacer otro tipo de cosas contigo. No tienes una idea lo que tuve que aguantarme en la semana –sus manos se deslizaban hasta posarse en las caderas de la joven, y la atrajo muy suavemente hacia sí, haciendo claras sus intenciones.

\- Se-Senku...no sé a qué te refieres, si estuviste casi evitándome toda la semana. Hasta estabas más brusco de lo normal. Pensé que podías estar cambiando de idea respecto a mí.

\- Aah, lo lamento si se vio de esa forma. Pero la verdad es que tenía que hacer eso para controlarme, especialmente cuando quedábamos solos. Parece que últimamente mis hormonas le están ganando la batalla a mi cerebro, y por esta vez no me molesta tanto que pase.

La arrinconó con más decisión, y Kohaku podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al de ella, pero le atravesó un escalofrío cuando sintió que le tiraba suavemente del pelo con una mano, despejando su cuello, y así besarla con más intensidad que nunca. Fue dibujando un camino de besos muy lentos desde el cuello, pasando por los hombros, y luego dedicándose a la parte de la espalda que estaba fuera del agua. Kohaku no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su respiración en su piel, así como todas esas atenciones tan cálidas en su espalda. Ese gesto había despertado algo primitivo en ella, tal vez eran las llamadas "hormonas" que Senku había mencionado, no sabía si ella también podía tenerlas ni qué eran. Cuando inconscientemente empujó su cadera hacia atrás, escuchó al joven emitir un gemido ronco, y aunque por un momento lo sintió dudar como si pensara en alejarse, lo consideró mejor y en su lugar decidió empujar su cuerpo hacia adelante. Esa sensación no era del todo nueva, ya la había sentido cuando estuvieron apasionadamente besándose en la cama de ella la otra semana, pero ahora no podía evitar querer más y más de eso. La combinación de los besos en su cuello nuevamente, y la presión que sentía en la parte baja de su cuerpo, en medio de todo ese calor provocado por el agua (y sumado al calor interno que ahora estaba en aumento) le estaba siendo deliciosamente insoportable...y estaba preocupándose por sobrecalentamiento, las aguas termales podían ser realmente peligrosas por eso, y ellos no estaban ayudando.

De todas formas, había algo más intenso y diferente que no podía descifrar de su contacto con él. Pero de espaldas no tenía mucha oportunidad de tocarlo o mirar lo que pasaba a través del agua.

\- Kohaku –su susurro grave estaba en comunicación directa con sus instintos- trépate a mí.

\- ¿Estás loco? –algo de razón la hizo volver en sí- Pero si estás lastimado... Te podría hacer mal.

\- No es para tanto, estamos en el agua, tu cuerpo flota naturalmente y parece mucho más liviano. Así que puedo sostenerte casi sin tener que usar fuerza, seguramente tú también sabes eso.

Aunque realmente dudaba, sabía que Senku no era tan inconsciente, y le diría cuando le doliera o incomodara. Así que abrazó las caderas del peliverde entre sus piernas, y lo puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para estar lo más cerca posible, pero guardando una pequeña distancia entre sus partes superiores. Queriendo probar si a Senku también le afectaba, enterró una de sus manos en su pelo y lo jaló suavemente, en cuanto escuchó su jadeo de sorpresa aprovechó para lanzarse a besarlo. Ella también podía ser un poco salvaje si se lo proponía, y aunque estaba todavía un poco nerviosa, la confianza nunca le faltó en su vida. El científico, emitiendo un gruñido gutural, colocó sus manos fuertemente en el tan tentador trasero de la rubia como soporte, pero también porque lo deseaba, y comenzó a moverse un poco presionándose y alejándose de ella alternadamente. Fue entonces que Kohaku cayó en cuenta de lo que le resultaba extraño, y su cara se puso roja como un tomate ante la realización.

\- Senku...en qué momento te quitaste...lo que te cubría abajo?

\- Ah, hasta que te diste cuenta. Desde que te pusiste de espaldas. Pero no te preocupes, no pensaba forzarte a nada, y en realidad en el viejo mundo se entraba desnudo a las aguas termales...aunque generalmente había divisiones entre hombres y mujeres, pero esto es un caso especial. ¿Te molesta?

\- No...sólo que no lo esperaba. Estás muy atrevido últimamente.

\- Te lo dije, las hormonas...son absurdamente intensas, y si un día vamos a hacerlo "todo", esto no es más que un anticipo. Ni siquiera puedes verme realmente, por eso me pareció que no era muy diferente. Te lo iba a preguntar, pero como nos entusiasmamos tan rápido...

\- ¿Y quieres que yo...también me saque mi ropa? –no podía manejar el intenso calor que subía a sus mejillas. Senku se quedó estático por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos ante la inesperada propuesta (casi esperaba que la leona se enojara por casi propasarse), pero después miró a un costado un poco tímido.

\- Como te sientas más cómoda. Está bien de cualquier forma.

-De acuerdo. Sólo...no me mires mucho. Puede ser tonto que lo diga, pero...todavía me avergüenza un poco.

Senku sólo asintió con una sonrisa de comprensión, y enfocó su mirada directamente en los hermosos ojos aguamarina de ella, haciéndole entender que sólo la miraría a los ojos.

\- Déjame, yo te ayudo.

Pensando que se refería a sacarle la ropa, Kohaku se sorprendió cuando él lo que hizo fue acercarse y besarla profundamente, pensando que no tenía nada de ayuda lo que hacía. Hasta que se dio cuenta que concentrarse en ese beso la ponía menos nerviosa, y sus manos parecían actuar solas para sacarse la parte inferior. Pero antes de sacarse el sencillo corpiño, cayó en la cuenta de que era pleno día, y estaban en un lugar abierto. Aunque era improbable, alguien podría pasar por allí, y sería tremendamente incómodo si otra persona la viera desnuda.

\- Mejor...mejor me dejo esto puesto. No quiero ni pensar que alguien se acerque y pueda verme.

\- Ya te lo dije, como quieras. Tampoco sé si sería buena idea que quedemos tan expuestos...se nos podría ir a de las manos.

\- Y eso que decías que la idea era sólo pasar un rato juntos sin hacer nada en especial. Esto me parece bastante especial.

\- Y así se demuestra que somos dos adolescentes hormonales, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Después me vas a tener que explicar eso de las hormonas, no paras de repetirlo y no lo entiendo ni un poco.

Mientras decía eso, se volvió a encaramar al cuerpo de Senku, y él la apoyó suavemente contra el borde de una piedra, para ayudarse a sostenerla más fácil. La verdad es que el agua estaba tan caliente que apenas si sentían sus cuerpos, pero al mismo tiempo despertaba una sensación febril en ellos, era como si quisieran derretirse y fusionarse, pero sus cuerpos físicos se lo impedían. El contacto piel con piel era más estimulante porque ahora eran conscientes de su situación, pero su acuerdo tácito de no excederse los controlaba un poco, aunque eso no significaba que redujeran la intensidad de sus movimientos... De hecho la liviandad que sentían en el agua los potenciaba. Siguieron sintiéndose y besándose un buen rato, pero sus caras estaban transpirando mucho por el excesivo calor, y Senku que tenía menos resistencia y fuerza, comenzó a demostrar signos de debilidad también por el sobrecalentamiento, y no del bueno. Kohaku lo notó, e inmediatamente se bajó de él y se detuvo.

\- Senku, te estás sintiendo mal, ¿verdad? – Él no hizo más que hacer una mueca de frustración mientras miraba al costado, mientras jadeaba un poco pesadamente, pero eso era suficiente para ella para saber que tenía razón.

\- Vamos, estuvimos demasiado tiempo acá dentro, podemos llegar a descompensarnos. Y más con lo que....estábamos haciendo, podría ser peligroso seguir. Si fuera el río, sería otra situación, pero acá no podemos arriesgarnos, y menos solos.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Esto fue tan estimulante como frustrante. Por eso es que te estuve evitando un poco, porque estaba seguro que apenas nos pusiéramos una mano encima iba a terminar así. Quiero respetar tus tiempos, pero cada vez es más difícil detenernos a mitad. El peligro del agua nos "salvó" esta vez.

\- Entonces...o prometemos no tocarnos más por un tiempo, o dejamos que pase lo que tenga que pasar la próxima vez.

El joven la miró, admirando su determinación para ambas situaciones. Él sabía que quería la segunda, pero no era decisión de él solamente.

\- Bien, salgamos de acá entonces. Seré claro, te lo dejaré decidir a ti. No es un secreto lo que yo quiero, pero tampoco soy un tipo asqueroso. Y no quiero saberlo ahora, analízalo tranquila luego.

\- "Analízalo" dices, cuando yo tampoco puedo controlarme demasiado. Pero gracias por la consideración. Vámonos...sólo...mira para otro lado mientras me visto.

\- Lo que mi leona desee.

Ese "mi" que precedió al ya no tan molesto apodo le generó otra ola de calor interna, era extraño como sólo una palabra de posesión podía hacerla... ¿feliz? Había algo que se sentía muy mal en eso, pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucha seguridad, porque significaba que Senku la estaba pensando de una forma más romántica y exclusiva. Pero tenía que calmarse bastante, así que sacudió su cabeza y luego de vestirse, volvieron a la aldea a continuar su día, aunque concentrarse iba a resultar tan difícil o más que antes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, me quedó largo el capítulo...pero las palabras fluían y tampoco quería cortarlo xD. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Creo que a la mayoría de los lectores les gusta que se ponga más picante la historia. No lo estoy haciendo muy explícito. Podría...pero me lo estoy guardando para ese no muy lejano *encuentro especial*, salvo que prefieran que sea más sutil como en este capítulo. Si quieren, comenten sus preferencias, las tengo presentes a la hora de continuar la historia.  
> No es mi intención hacerlo súper largo y dramático a partir de ahora, sino que exploren sus sentimientos y vayan por todo jaja, pero veremos...


	8. Chapter 8

Sólo unos días después de la experiencia en las aguas termales, Kohaku era una maraña de dudas y confusiones sin poderse decidir sobre qué hacer con Senku en cuanto a intimar. Ya sabía que ella misma fue la que quería ir lento y con una base de sentimientos románticos compartidos …pero ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza la ardiente situación que habían vivido, su cuerpo le pedía más y sus pensamientos no ayudaba mucho a controlarla. Cada vez que consideraba no apurar las cosas, le venían imágenes y sensaciones como si las estuviese reviviendo en ese mismo momento, no ayudaba cuando tenía a Senku cerca, y era peor cuando la tocaba, aunque sea de forma casual. Él parecía darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba, porque ella era muy expresiva y siempre podía captar que se ponía un poco rígida a la vez que se sonrojaba o miraba al piso, y entonces la miraba de costado con una pequeña sonrisa ladina, pero sin decirle nada.

De algo estaba segura, y era que no podía continuar más así, se estaba volviendo loca, así que si de una vez por todas se decidía a intimar de verdad, eso resolvería las cosas y dejaría de desear o imaginar cosas que todavía no sabía cómo se sentían…¿no? Cansada de su propia indecisión, fue a buscar el consejo de su querida hermana mayor. En realidad Ruri tampoco tenía experiencias en esos temas, y para colmo era tan inocente y pura que no iba a comprenderla, por no recordar la discusión que tuvieron al respecto. Pero también recordaba que le había pedido que gustaría saber de su situación con el científico, así que al menos si no obtenía un buen consejo, podía arreglar las cosas con su hermana al serle sincera de lo que estaba pasando.  
Cuando llegó a la choza principal donde la sacerdotisa residía, le encontró sola y parecía reflexionar mirando la ventana. Así que le llamó la atención para poder acercarse y ver si era un buen momento para hablar.

\- Ruri, me gustaría hablar contigo. Contarte algo y…pedirte consejo.

\- Claro hermana. ¿Puedo preguntar si es sobre lo que hablamos la otra vez?

\- Sí, eso mismo. Lamento como terminó todo la última vez, pero por eso vengo ahora a hablar por mi cuenta.

\- Te lo agradezco –le tomó la mano en señal de apoyó, y le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas de cariño y apoyo.

\- La cuestión es que pasaron muchas cosas desde la primera vez que hablamos, en todos los sentidos posibles. Hablamos con Senku de a dónde estábamos yendo con todo esto y…hay muchas posibilidades de que podamos ser algo como una pareja, quizás algún día.

\- Eso es muy bueno, pero no termino de entender eso último.

\- Es que Senku nunca tuvo sentimientos románticos por nadie, y yo tampoco la verdad…pero él dijo que no puede decirme si siente algo por mí o qué porque parece que ni él lo sabe, y está pensando cosas sobre si será capaz de cuidarme o hacerme feliz.

\- ¡Oh qué caballero! Esos pensamientos son muy nobles Kohaku.

\- Mmmm…sí, es cierto, pero….al mismo tiempo quiere hacer cosas no tan caballerosas o nobles para ayudarlo a ver lo que siente conmigo. Cosas…íntimas.

\- Oh –la sonrisa de Ruri se borró de pronto, y frunció el ceño, pero luego tomó con ambas manos la mano de Kohaku, para preguntarle muy seria - ¿y tú qué quieres hacer?

\- Bueno, por eso mismo quería pedirte consejo. Si te soy del todo sincera, y esto me avergüenza un poco de contar…tuvimos un par de encuentros medianamente íntimos –el sonrojo de la menor era tan evidente que se lo contagió a su hermana mayor- No pasó “todo”, pero hubo besos y…toques bastante…intensos. Y por otras cosas que pasaron estoy bastante segura de que Senku siente cosas por mí también, sólo que el muy tonto es tan racional que quiere una especie de prueba concreta, y no sé cómo demonios la encontrará.

\- Entiendo, ya sabes lo que pienso de eso, pero…me cuesta creer que Senku ponga excusas así para seguir haciendo esas cosas íntimas.

\- Espera, sé que es un hombre honrado, porque él mismo me dijo que o no volvíamos a hacer esas cosas hasta que yo no decidiera si quería hacerlo “todo” con él….o que la próxima no nos contengamos, pero que yo decidía. Y a todo esto él sigue curando su lesión, así que tampoco sé si podría ser ahora. En fin, la cuestión es que yo misma me estoy contagiando de sus “hormonas” o algo así las llamó, y como que quiero hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo no sé si estará bien ceder a eso sin saber si él me ama de verdad.

\- Kohaku…no puedo hablar en nombre de Senku, aunque ahora pienso mejor de él por seguir siendo respetuoso contigo, pero siempre pensé que entre ustedes hay una relación especial. Yo me atengo a las reglas y las costumbres de la aldea y nuestros ancestros, es mi deber como sacerdotisa, pero también te puedo entender un poco, que fuiste de espíritu libre y valiente siempre, y me salvaste la vida. No me corresponde juzgarte, pero parece como que en realidad no tienes dudas con lo que quieres con él. ¿Lo amas, verdad?

Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos y su cara se puso como un tomate, alguna vez había pensado que estaba enamorada, pero nunca lo había confirmado del todo. Pero como parecía tan evidente, y ella misma sabía que pensaba gran parte del día en el científico, decidió ser honesta y admitirlo de una vez.

\- Sí, Ruri…lo amo. Pero no quiero decírselo todavía, no lo quiero presionar.

\- No creo que tengas que pedirle una respuesta hermana, sino que es suficiente con que tú lo sepas, y decidas lo que quieres hacer desde el fondo de tu corazón y respetando tus sentimientos, sentirte bien con la decisión que tomes, pero por ti y no por él. El resto será decisión de Senku, pero tú no vas a tener remordimientos, ni arrepentirte ni quedarte con las ganas. Fuiste sincera con lo que sientes y actuaste así, el resto vendrá solo, lo que tenga que ser, pero ya no puedes controlarlo, ni debes manipularlo. Eso es en lo que creo yo.

\- Gracias Ruri –con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de las bellas palabras de su hermana, no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo le devolvía el abrazo y la apoyaba desde el corazón- De verdad que eres muy sabia, me alegra mucho habértelo contado.

\- Y gracias a ti por confiarme todo eso Kohaku, me hace muy feliz que lo hagas. Siempre estaré para ti, coincida o no con lo que haces, porque te quiero y te respeto, y quiero tu felicidad.  
\- Sí, lo mismo digo. Chrome va a tener mucha suerte contigo, cuando el crío se decida a madurar y confesarse también.

Kohaku se despidió de su hermana sonriendo y con esa frase, dejando ahora a la sacerdotisa con los ojos abiertos y muy sonrojada. Ya había tomado su decisión, y quería encontrar a Senku para decírselo. Corriendo hacia el ex reino científico (porque ahora toda la aldea era parte del mismo, así como los amigos que habían hecho en el camino mientras buscaban el origen de la petrificación), encontró a Senku hablando con Chrome y Kaseki, mostrándoles un plano para otra futura magistral construcción. Al hacer contacto visual con el joven de ojos rojos, le hizo un gesto para que se acerque cuando termine con ese tema. Cuando unos minutos después terminó y se acercó a ella, manos en la cintura, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Pareces segura de algo leona, se expresa en toda tu postura.

\- Lo estoy y de eso venía a hablarte. ¿Tienes un rato para venir a mi choza y charlar más tranquilos? Lo que quiero decirte no es para hacerlo acá.

\- Con esa introducción es diez billones por ciento de seguro de qué quieres hablarme. Ahora me liberé un rato, vamos.

Sólo unos minutos después llegaron a su destino, y una vez entraron a la choza, Kohaku sin dar rodeos le dijo:

\- Senku, estuve pensando en la decisión que me pediste que tome, y…ya la hice –él simplemente la miró con seriedad, sin dar ningún gesto que delate si estaba expectante de la respuesta- Bueno, el punto es que me gustas, y me gusta lo que estamos compartiendo y haciendo juntos últimamente –luchó contra su propia timidez de decir esas cosas de forma tan directa- y confío en ti y en lo que siento, así que…cuando quieras…hagámoslo.

Esperaba algún tipo de reacción entusiasmada del científico, ya que él era el principal interesado en eso, pero sólo se encontró con que él tocó los párpados con el índice y el pulgar, y suspiró pesadamente.

\- Sí, bueno, yo también estuve pensando Kohaku, y me di cuenta que todavía no es momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Perdona? No sé si te escuché bien.

\- Sí, lo hiciste. Dije que ahora no es el momento.

\- No digo ahora “ahora”, todavía estás terminando de recuperarte. 

\- Y aunque estuviese en perfecto estado, lo mismo te diría.

\- Pero…tú…tú fuiste el que empezó todo en las aguas termales. Dioses, incluso el que se desnudó completamente fuiste tú. Y lo que casi hicimos… ¿Cómo puedes decir como si nada que ahora no te interesa?

\- No dije eso, ni negué lo que hicimos, leona. Escucha...

\- ¡Pues no lo parece! Me dijiste que piense qué quería hacer, y para colmo me dijiste que sabías muy bien lo que querías hacer conmigo, y que dependía de mí. Eres un maldito, siempre confundiéndome, ¡y no es la primera vez!

\- Si no me escuchas, vas a seguir diciendo estupideces tú sola.

\- ¡No son estupideces! Hablas como si no hubiera sido especial lo que pasó…como si no te hubiera importado en lo más mínimo –aaagghh maldición, otra vez se estaba angustiando, sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho. Todo estaba saliendo horriblemente mal- Siempre tuviste tu lado rastrero, pero también vi tu justicia y buenas acciones. Ahora no qué pensar.

\- Estás pensando todas las cosas ilógicas e absurdas posibles, y para colmo no cierras el pico y me escuchas un momento –Senku había levantado el tono de voz, algo rarísimo en él. Pero en su tono había algo de aprehensión.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo? Tal vez sí, pero no me das a pensar otras cosas mejores. Dilo de una vez, entonces, ¿por qué ya no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

\- ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO DEJARTE EMBARAZADA, IDIOTA!

Era la primera vez que oía a Senku gritar, fuera de una situación peligrosa o de supervivencia, y eso fue lo que la paralizó más. Lo vio girarse y apoyar ambas manos contra la pared, sin dudas buscando controlarse él mismo. Unos segundos después del shock cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo el joven. Claro que era una posibilidad, pero no era como que se pudiera evitar. Era un riesgo que tendrían que asumir si querían estar juntos de esa forma, era la naturaleza. Sin embargo no pudo contestarle nada, y tampoco sabía qué decirle. Seguramente se había equivocado otra vez, suponiendo cosas que no eran y quizás lastimándolo, porque sino hubiera reaccionado con desdén como siempre hacía, y no con tanta emoción contenida.

\- ¿Tienes idea lo difícil y peligroso que puede ser en este momento que, por satisfacer nuestros impulsos sexuales, puedas quedar embarazada? Seremos jóvenes y libidinosos, pero al menos yo no soy tan descuidado. Lo que venimos haciendo es como un juego, sin riesgos, pero cada vez es más difícil de controlar, de parar, estamos al límite. Un hijo es por el resto de nuestras vidas, ni siquiera somos pareja de verdad, y no sabemos lo que nos deparará el futuro.

\- Ya lo sé, que no sería nada fácil. Te sonará tonto, pero no estaba pensando en esa posibilidad. Sólo me dolía que me rechazaras, cuando unos días antes estabas tan atrevido.

\- Kohaku, no me malinterpretes. Yo seré demasiado lógico, pero tú hablas sin pensar muchas veces. Nunca dije que no quería hacer más nada, no soy mentiroso ni tan hipócrita, pensé que me conocías mejor.

\- Pero nunca eres claro. No sé si te das cuenta, pero lastimas con esa forma brusca que tienes de hablar. Era más fácil empezar por eso, pero en su lugar pones cara de malhumor y dices las cosas tan cortantes y serias.

\- En fin –finalmente se dio vuelta, y se acercó un poco a ella, sólo que sin siquiera tocarla- ahora voy a ser claro ya que insistes. Me gusta tu respuesta, sinceramente era lo que más quería y esperaba…pero también me di cuenta que no podemos dejarnos superar por nuestras hormonas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

\- Otra vez con esas hormonas. ¿Me puedes explicar qué son de una vez? 

\- ¿De verdad te parece que ahora…? Bien, te lo resumiré fácilmente. Son sustancias químicas que producen las células del cuerpo, y hay unas especializadas en la reproducción y en desarrollar las características que nos diferencian como hombres y mujeres también. La más importante es la testosterona, y es la más asociada al deseo sexual…lo que estamos teniendo últimamente. Los hombres la tienen en mucha más cantidad, pero también las mujeres las tienen, tampoco voy a perder el tiempo ahora explicándote tan en detalle, pero esa es la idea.

\- Algo entendí, creo. Pero no veo la solución, no hay forma de que podamos evitar un embarazo si vamos a hacer lo que las parejas hacen justamente para tener hijos.

\- Tampoco es como si fuera diez billones por ciento de seguro que quedes embarazada a la primera, hay muchas formas de disminuir las probabilidades. Pero en el mundo moderno, se inventaron los condones, así como pastillas e inyecciones, muchas opciones para evitar completamente los embarazos. Por eso es que en mi viejo mundo no se hacía tanta historia por tener sexo, se hacía por placer y no necesariamente dentro de un matrimonio o ni siquiera un noviazgo. Había gente que lo hacía sin siquiera conocerse, y no pasaba nada si se cuidaban…y olvídate de esa tontería del honor.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad? –Esa revelación era opuestamente diferente a lo que pasaba en la aldea. Pero hicimos medicina una vez, ¿no podemos hacer esta también?

\- No, más allá de la dificultad enorme, tampoco es como si pudiéramos probar si funciona, arriesgando un embarazo. Además. estamos muy ocupados con otras cosas más importantes, no puedo dedicarme a eso cuando hay prioridades para toda la aldea, para todo el mundo. 

\- Claro, fui egoísta al pensarlo. Pero… ¿y qué es ese “condón”?

\- Es un objeto de látex, muy flexible, que se pone por encima del miembro del hombre, lo cubre y así impide que la eyaculación entre en la mujer. Podría ser, el látex en realidad es un derivado vegetal de algunos tipos de plantas. Comparte características con el caucho, del mismo origen, y de hecho los primeros condones vendidos en masa eran de ese material. Antes de eso se hacían con tripas de animales como cordero o cerdo, aunque había que hidratarlos porque sería áspero como mil demonios. 

\- Wow, mucha información. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

\- En la escuela tuvimos educación sexual, y un proyecto era sobre la evolución del condón –dijo rascándose el oído con el dedo desinteresadamente.

\- ¿Y crees que podrías hacerlo? Podemos buscar esos árboles aunque tengamos que viajar un poco, tenemos el globo aerostático.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del científico, iluminado por una nueva posibilidad…y por algo más.

\- Se te oye bastante ansiosa por inventar eso –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ojos carmín brillaban ahora.

\- Bueno, sí…es que… ¡oh vamos, no te hagas el santo! Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo, si eso podría ser la solución de nuestro impedimento actual.

Senku, finalmente de mucho mejor humor, se acercó más a Kohaku, y la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola de la cintura.

\- Dame un poco de tiempo, leona, y te aseguro que lo volveré posible, definitivamente –y le susurró directamente al oído, con una voz grave y muy sensual, provocando que se le aflojen las rodillas a la rubia con expectativa- Y para cuando termine también estaré curado de las costillas, con lo que venimos conteniendo te prometo que no saldremos de aquí por muchas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Con un poco de retraso (es preferible este tipo de retraso jaja) pero llegué! Esta vez quiero hacer un planteo distinto, no tan adolescente e irresponsable, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Senku...y Kohaku será su diablillo en el hombro, ahora que despertó y se decidió, no más la tímida e insegura, ella siempre fue fuerte y directa en el fondo. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Comenten! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Senku los convocó a todos en la aldea para anunciarles el próximo plan.

\- Esta vez formaremos un equipo de cuatro personas, iremos en busca de una planta “ficus elastica”, también conocido como árbol de caucho, cuya savia da origen a uno de uno de los mejores y más ridículamente versátiles materiales del viejo mundo. Con él lograremos grandes avances en varios campos como la higiene, adhesivos, vamos a poder fabricar los primeros colchones…también sirve para la industria textil –Yuzuriha dio un salto de emoción ante eso- y muchas cosas más que no me voy a gastar en decirles ahora. Si bien es un árbol que tiene su origen en países tropicales, se desarrolló también una versión más doméstica, y a esta altura debe haber prosperado por su cuenta cuando las plantas crecieron fuera de control, así que iremos caminando, y procuraremos encontrarla, sino luego pensaré cómo conseguirla.

\- Ooooh, ¡qué maravilla! No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, pero parece un gran material para un artesano –dijo emocionado el viejo Kaseki

\- Fascinante, ¿cómo se llama ese material Senku? –A Chrome le brillaban los ojos en anticipación.

\- Látex –respondió desinteresadamente, mientras se metía el dedo en la oreja- 

\- ¿La…

\- tex?

La incredulidad de esas dos voces no provino de los aldeanos, que ninguno conocía ni la palabra, sino de Gen y de Ryusui. Aunque a decir verdad, el silencio general que se produjo fue de la mano de todas las personas de la era moderna. Probablemente todos pensaron en lo mismo, ya que al unísono se notaron suaves rubores en las caras de ellos. Pero la sorpresa se transformó en una sonrisa significativa del mentalista y del capitán, que siempre fueron los más rápidos y perceptivos.

\- Senku-chan… ¿y en qué te inspiraste para considerar fabricarlo justo en este momento? 

\- Varias cosas, hace rato que está siendo necesario fabricar una cinta adhesiva, para muchos usos. También como medida higiénica y protectora para hacer guantes y mascarillas. Y a raíz de mi accidente, con Yuzuriha pensamos la necesidad de un tipo de tela elástica para poder hacer fajas compresoras. 

\- ¿Nada más? ¿Algún otro uso….personal? –Ryusui acotó conteniendo una risa, aunque falló al final, porque varios colegas compartieron risas por lo bajo.

\- Hay muchos usos más, lo acabo de decir –pensaba hacerse el tonto, pero decidió no evadir el tema para no levantar sospechas – Seguramente estás pensando en la fabricación de métodos anticonceptivos como los condones. Pero creo que hay otras prioridades, aunque tu fama de mujeriego te preceda y estés desesperado por acabar tu abstinencia.

Ante eso, Kohaku no pudo evitar hacer una rápida mueca, que claramente se leía como “y eso lo dices tú”, que pasó desapercibida para todos, menos para el ojo finamente entrenado del mentalista. Gen no dijo nada, pero se guardó la información para usarla más adelante.

\- En fin, como les decía, haremos un equipo de cuatro personas. Necesitaremos una combinación de fuerza y de agilidad, y yo obviamente tengo que ir para el reconocimiento de la planta. 

\- Yo iré –Kohaku fue la primera en adelantarse, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie porque era siempre la que más apoyaba los proyectos del científico. Aunque eso ganó otra mirada cómplice entre Gen y Ryusui, que también tenía sus sospechas últimamente por la dinámica y la cercanía del dúo.

\- Yo también –el capitán marino anunció- Soy fuerte, y quiero ser del primer grupo en encontrar esa increíble sustancia, además soy el más indicado para viajes y orientación.

\- De acuerdo, falta uno más. Ya tenemos agilidad y fuerza, así que da lo mismo quién más vaya.

\- Entonces iré yo, Senku-chan –Gen logró que todos se den vuelta para mirarlo.

\- ¿Tú, mentalista? Eres junto a Ginro uno de los más vagos del reino, es muy extraño que quieras hacer un viaje así.

\- Oh, qué malo eres conmigo Senku-chan. Hace rato no salimos, y me parece un viaje tranquilo y nada peligroso, así que para variar me gustaría participar, a menos que tengas alguna objeción.

\- No, la verdad que no. 

La rápida mirada que se dedicaron Gen y Ryusui fue un “choca esos cinco”. Claramente ya comenzaban a tramar algo, y seguramente traerían problemas, pero ni Senku ni Kohaku podían negarse o resultaría sospechoso. No tenían idea de lo que estaba por venir.

Un par de horas después, con todo el equipaje preparado para traer el elíxir viscoso, partieron. Estuvieron caminando un buen rato, pero cuando era ya el mediodía y el sol pegaba demasiado fuerte, decidieron hacer un descanso a la sombra. Como Kohaku no estaba cansada, se fue caminando un poco más, y luego el mentalista la siguió disimuladamente. Cuando quedaron los dos solos, Ryusui se le acercó a Senku y decidió hacer el primer movimiento de su plan.

\- Senku, voy a ser sincero y muy directo, en algo que vengo pensando: de verdad sería muy útil si eventualmente fabricáramos los condones. No voy a mentir, me interesa personalmente, no hay nada de malo en satisfacer necesidades instintivas básicas, y relajaría mucho a varios de nosotros. No se puede evitar la atracción mutua, sabes.

\- No, pero se supone que tenemos un poco más de control que los animales, y no es como si hubiera muchas parejas formadas que no sean de la aldea. A ellos sí les conviene reproducirse y aumentar su población. Pero sí, mejor prevenir, y es un avance de la salud necesario en toda civilización, así que algún día lo haremos, ya que insistes.

\- Bien, porque hay una chica que me interesa hace rato, y estaría bien….probar con ella.

\- No me extraña, ¿así que finalmente vas a ir por Francoise? ¿O tal vez a Minami o alguna de las atractivas mujeres de la aldea como Garnet o Saphire? Parecen ser tu tipo.

\- No, es rubia pero de otro tipo diferente. A la bella y fuerte Kohaku –eso paralizó completamente a Senku- No estaría nada mal este viaje como este para…plantar las semillas del amor –le guiñó el ojo como todo un galán, y se fue, dejando al científico solo, casi sintiendo cómo lo perforaba con una mirada de lo más hostil.

Por otro lado, Gen alcanzó a Kohaku, y aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar un poco con ella.

\- Así que, Kohaku-chan…no parecías muy sorprendida del nuevo proyecto de nuestro amigo, me resultó curioso.

\- ¿Qué? –No pudo evitar un sobresalto, no se imaginaba que Gen la había estado mirando en ese momento

\- Sí, en especial porque el caucho y el látex son materiales desconocido para los aldeanos. ¿Acaso ya sabías de antemano los planes?

\- No…bueno sí, más o menos. Senku me contó algo de su idea, aunque tampoco entendí mucho en su momento –intentó zafar, y consideró que usó una excelente excusa.

\- Claro, por supuesto. Nuestro querido científico y tú son bastante cercanos, en realidad era algo obvio, ¿verdad?

\- N-no sé a qué te refieres –comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, no sabía hasta qué punto era evidente que el mentalista se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre ellos.

\- Que fueron los primeros en conocerse, siempre trabajaron y confiaron uno en el otro…y últimamente fuiste tú quién lo ayudó a recuperarse. ¿O pensabas en otra cosa?

\- No, claro que no. Sí, es tal como dices, es eso –maldición, estaba respondiendo muy torpemente, lo mejor sería alejarse de esa víbora psíquica- En fin, tengo que revisar que estemos seguros, voy a dar una vuelta. Prepárense para partir apenas vuelva.

Al rato Gen y Ryusui se cruzaron, y muy disimuladamente chocaron las manos por debajo. Su plan estaba resultando muy bien, y ya era obvio para ambos que había algo entre esos dos tortolitos negadores.

Cuando retomaron la caminata, Senku estaba de pésimo humor, su cara tenía una expresión sumamente seria y parecía que iba a ladrar al que le hablara. Después de esa charla con Ryusui no volvieron a hablar, y no podía enojarse o sería muy evidente lo que pasaba, entonces estaba que reventaba por dentro. Kohaku lo notaba y no se animaba a hablarle, pero no tenía idea del porqué de su actitud. Se había salido con la suya y hasta logró el apoyo de los demás, no había razones para estar tan amargado. Por estar un poco ensimismada, tropezó con una piedra en el camino, lo cual en un instante lo sintió como un déjà vu, pero esta vez no fue Senku quién la atrapó, sino el capitán. La rubia le agradeció amablemente, pero los ojos de Senku sacaban chispas por los ojos cuando vio que las manos de Ryusui estaban todavía apoyadas en su cintura y su cadera. Lo peor de todo fue que este dio vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo, y dedicarle otro guiño de ojos cómplice, como diciendo “y así comienza todo”. La mandíbula de Senku estaba tan apretada que seguro iba a traerle un dolor de muelas más adelante, pero nuevamente no hizo ninguna acotación, más que acelerar el paso notablemente.  
Unas dos horas después, repentinamente Senku se quedó completamente quieto, y su expresión sombría se iluminó.

\- ¡Aquí! Esas hojas grandes y brillantes, diez billones por ciento seguro que encontramos un árbol. Esta vez la suerte nos acompaña, podremos hacer unos cuantos tajos. Luego recorreremos el área, seguramente haya otro cerca.

\- Bien, entonces yo daré una vuelta, no me interesa hacer el trabajo duro ahora –Gen dijo, alejándose rápidamente antes de que reclamaran su ayuda allí.

\- Senku, voy a treparme. Dijiste que tengo que hacer unos tajos para que vaya cayendo el líquido ese hasta la base, ¿cierto? Prepara entonces los cuencos.

\- Sí, sí…ya sé lo que hay que hacer. Haz tu trabajo de una vez.

Vaya, sí que estaba caldeado el ambiente, y no en el buen sentido. Luego de que cada uno realizara su tarea, Kohaku pegó un ágil salto para bajar el árbol. Estaba calculado que podía aterrizar por su cuenta, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando Ryusui se puso directamente debajo de ella y la atrapó cargándola en sus brazos. La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sólo sentía las manos del fuerte hombre en su espalda y en sus muslos, sino que por unos segundos sus caras se acercaron mucho, y tal era sorpresa que no pudo correrle la mirada. Un ruido como de algo que se rompía la distrajo, por suerte, y cuando ambos giraron la cabeza vieron que procedía de un cuenco que se había estrellado contra el piso, y a Senku mirándolos atónito, aunque pronto esa mirada irradiaba ira por dónde se la mire. Kohaku se apresuró a apoyarse en el piso, muy incómoda, tratando de sonreirle al capitán como agradecimiento, aunque sinceramente no fue para nada necesario todo eso que hizo.

\- Ah, lo lamento. Por un momento pensé que te ibas a accidentar y me descuidé, rompí uno de los recipientes –masculló con los dientes apretados. Realmente tenía una mirada fiera, sus ojos rojos brillaban peligrosamente. La rubia se sintió un poco culpable, aunque no sabía realmente por qué, mientras que Ryusui le puso una provocadora cara de entendimiento.

\- Sí, perdona Kohaku, me había olvidado de tu extrema agilidad, por un momento pensé que te caías y quise salvarte. Mis disculpas, son modales arraigados de un caballero hacia una bella dama.  
Ante eso Senku ya no pudo disimular su enfado, tenía que reconocer para sí mismo que estaba completamente celoso y furioso con el creído rubio, y por primera vez en la vida tenía ganas de golpearlo. Pero tenía que contenerse, así que solamente pensó una excusa para alejarse.

\- Voy a buscar a Gen, a ver si encontró otro árbol. Encárguense ustedes de recoger la savia que emana de ese árbol, ya que se llevan tan bien, podrán hacerlo sin problemas.  
Otra punzada de culpa invadió a Kohaku, era muy evidente que estaba enojado, y no le costó darse cuenta que era por la involuntaria cercanía con Ryusui. Pero acatando sus órdenes, se tuvo que contener de ir a buscarlo por el momento. Como Senku se alejó caminando demasiado rápido, pronto estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Encontró a Gen un poco más adelante, y este se dio vuelta y alzó una ceja ante la vista.  
\- ¿Pasó algo malo, Senku-chan? Parece que hubieras corrido, lo que no conviene en tu condición. ¿Estamos bajo algún tipo de ataque?

\- No, solamente quería ver dónde estabas, si habías encontrado algo.

\- Ooh, qué buen compañero eres, voy a llorar de emoción. Pero no hacía falta que te apures. Vi uno chico allá hacia el norte, pero quiero seguir buscando otro más grande, ¿me acompañas?  
\- Sí, claro, lo que sea –murmuró, casi gruñendo.

\- ¿Sabes? He notado lo bien que se llevan esos dos últimamente, ¿no te parece que hacen una linda pareja? Ciertamente son dos personas fuertes y atractivas, tal para cual.

Senku apretó las manos en puños con fuerza, eso era lo último que quería escuchar. Contando hasta diez billones en un par de segundos para calmarse, le contestó luego

\- Ryusui es un creído, si cree que va a enamorar a Kohaku haciéndose el galán está muy equivocado, a esa leona no le interesan los fortachones.

\- ¿No? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No lo sé –había pisado el palito él solo- Solamente que ella no cae rendida ante algún tipo lindo como si nada, al contrario.

\- Es verdad, tú la conoces mejor, y ciertamente se lleva muy bien contigo. Pero nunca se sabe, somos jóvenes, los instintos y la atracción adolescente pueden surgir muy rápidamente a su edad. Y ya va siendo hora que se interese en algún hombre, así al menos puede desquitar su energía en algo más…divertido y placentero. A menos que tengas objeciones al respecto, claro.

Eso lo hizo. Algo estalló en la cabeza de Senku, la última gota rebasó el vaso de su casi interminable paciencia.

\- Cierra la maldita boca, mentalista. Si vas a hablar estupideces, bien puedes dedicarte a tu tarea, ya que insististe en venir. Me voy de aquí, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Gen no sólo no se ofuscó, sino que se rió suavemente cuando vio a Senku alejarse dando fuertes pisotones. Oh sí, al fin había logrado derribar parte de esa muralla de control y lógica que caracterizaba al científico, pronto saldría todo a la luz.

El peliverde volvió a donde estaban las cosas, donde podía ver a Kohaku y Ryusui trabajando tranquilamente en la recolección. Encontró un río cercano y se mojó la cara, al menos para bajar un par de grados porque se sentía que hervía. Pero unos minutos después, mientras respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse, sintió unos suaves paso detrás suyo.

\- Senku... ¿estás bien? Hace un buen rato que te noto raro, estás como alterado.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso, leona? No estoy enojado.

\- No, claro, sólo echas humo por las orejas y lanzas cuchillas por los ojos, pero eso es normal en ti –se burló un poco, cruzándose de brazos ante esa actitud casi infantil de negación.

\- Bien, me molesta que en vez de hacer su trabajo, estén ustedes dos limpiándose la baba mutuamente.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, parecías muy contenta y natural en los brazos de ese imbécil frívolo –al demonio la racionalidad y el control, estaba escupiendo rencores como nunca antes.

\- Senku, estás muy equivocado, y enojado. ¿Acaso estás….celoso?

\- Sí, claro, celoso de ese idiota vanidoso, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Me parece que así es, en realidad. Nunca reaccionaste así antes.

\- Será porque nunca se tomaron una misión como si fuesen niños jugando.

Realmente Kohaku quería pegarle una cachetada para acomodarle las ideas, estaba comportándose muy estúpidamente, pero era claro como el agua que estaba totalmente celoso. A pesar de que se estaba molestando, le resultó un poco tierno en algún punto que el imperturbable científico se alterara tanto porque otro hombre se le acerque con intenciones seductoras. Y entonces decidió acortar la distancia entre ambos, pero no para pegarle, sino para agarrar su cabeza y besarlo. Al principio Senku pareció resistirse un poco, pero luego algo cedió en él y terminó correspondiéndole el beso con fiereza, metiendo su lengua profundamente en su boca, consumiéndola tan pasionalmente que sus rodillas flaquearon, y él la sostuvo firmemente contra un árbol, sin separarse ni un milímetro. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro, sus alientos y respiraciones se mezclaban, y el joven parecía que no alcanzaba a satisfacerse nunca. Incluso terminó subiendo una mano por el frente del cuerpo de la rubia para acariciarle un pecho, algo que hasta ahora nunca había hecho. Ante eso, Kohaku no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, no porque no le gustara, sino porque parecía que todo estaba escalando en intensidad muy rápido, y no estaban precisamente solos. Pero el toque fue tan placentero que terminó gimiendo casi como un ronroneo directamente en el oído del joven, provocando que él se excitara mucho más y siguiera con su caricia, mientras empujaba un poco su pelvis contra la de ella, que ya se notaba que estaba completamente duro. Definitivamente se estaba yendo todo de control, y si bien era increíblemente placentero para ambos y le encantaría continuar, Kohaku logró reaccionar y volver a la realidad. Con toda la sutileza que pudo para que el científico no lo sintiera como un rechazo, fue suavizando sus besos hasta quedarse casi inmóvil, logrando que él también se calmara eventualmente. Senku terminó apoyando su frente contra la de ella, respirando pesadamente.

\- ¿Qué…demonios…estás…haciendo…conmigo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? No te hice nada raro –tuvo que esperar un minuto para que pudiera contestarle sin jadear de por medio.

\- Nunca pierdo el control, no a este punto. Y no me refiero sólo a los arranques sexuales, hablo por todas estas reacciones…y emociones…absurdamente exageradas que me provocas. Son más fuertes que la lógica, antes no me pasaba...de hecho, nunca me había pasado antes.

\- Estás muy impulsivo últimamente, sí, a mí también me sorprende, pero yo también he estado así, quizás es por todas estas cosas nuevas que estamos haciendo juntos. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –terminó sonriéndole y murmurándole bajito, acariciándole la espalda para ayudarlo a serenarse.

\- Bueno, eso fue inesperado y diez billones por ciento seguro que me calentó como nunca antes. Realmente tenemos que apurarnos a hacer los malditos condones, no aguantaremos mucho así. Pero sí, ya me siento mejor, y cuando baje esta condenada erección voy a estar mejor. Mierda, parezco un púber descontrolado.

\- Senku…no sé qué pasó antes, pero sabes que no me interesa Ryusui en lo más mínimo. No me gustó nada que hayas insinuado que me estaba babeando con él, pero lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez porque es la primera vez que tienes un ataque de celos así. Tengo la sospecha que esos dos saben algo de nosotros, y están juntando fuerzas para presionarnos a confesar la verdad.

\- La verdad, eh.

\- Sí, lo que tenemos juntos, sea lo que sea. Sé que es terriblemente inoportuno que te diga esto ahora, pero me gustas, mucho - Él clavó sus ojos carmín en los aguamarina de ella, y por un momento pareció hasta aguantar su respiración- Más que gustarme, o encontrarte atractivo o disfrutar de estos momentos contigo, eres muy importante para mí. Yo te…te…amo.

Los ojos de Senku se abrieron enormemente, y la miraron tan intensamente que no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

\- P-perdona…no quería decírtelo para no obligarte a una respuesta. No la quiero, de hecho, no es el momento. Pero sentí que necesitabas saberlo, y más si cabía alguna duda de que eres el único hombre que me interesa, y por el que siento esto. Así que, por favor, no te enojes más ni con nuestros compañeros, ni conmigo, ni contigo mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

El científico sólo pudo asentir ligeramente, completamente estático al escuchar esa confesión. Pero unos segundos después comenzó a parpadear, y sacudió la cabeza. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella un momento, y volvió a apoyar sus frentes juntas, suspirando profundamente. Pero finalmente, apenas se separaron, Senku acercó sus labios suavemente a los de ella, y le dio un largo pero tranquilo beso, que para ella fue casi tan fuerte como si le hubiera contestado a su confesión.

\- De verdad Senku, no te reconozco cuando te comportas tan dulce conmigo. Me agrada, mucho, pero no logro acostumbrarme –rió nerviosamente.

\- Yo tampoco, no tengo ni una pizca de control sobre mí mismo, te lo dije en serio, parece que provocas en mí más de lo que puedo manejar. Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona, me tienes completamente irreconocible.

Luego de soltar sus manos, se acercaron nuevamente a donde estaba Ryusui, y también había vuelto Gen, que los miraban con una pequeña sonrisa al verlos volver juntos haciendo como si nada. Claramente Gen había visto el despliegue de pasión de esos dos, y se lo contó a su cómplice, pero no iban a decir ni una palabra al respecto, estaban muy satisfechos con los resultados de su plan estilo cupido. Siguieron trabajando, ahora sí más relajados todos, y como estaba anocheciendo y todavía tenían que seguir juntando el líquido lechoso y viscoso durante un buen rato más, se dispusieron a preparar una fogata para descansar y comer.  
Se pusieron a asar verduras en unos palillos, y se sentaron juntos alrededor del fuego. Kohaku se encontraba en medio de Senku y Ryusui. Cuando la comida estaba cocida, se sirvieron. Aprovechando para hacer la última jugada seductora del día, el capitán se le acercó a Kohaku.

\- Oh, qué linda, permíteme, tienes un poco de comida en la cara. Es más fácil que yo te la quite.

Pero en cuanto alargó el brazo y casi le roza la comisura de la boca, Senku intercedió alejándola de un manotazo. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, sonrió y con toda la confianza dijo

\- Ey, aleja tus manos de mi chica.

\- ¿Tu…qué? –Eso sí que no se lo esperaba nadie, hasta Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta, con la comida a medio camino suspendida en el aire.

\- Escuchaste perfectamente. Mi chica, mi mujer, como quieras entenderlo me da lo mismo. Te lo advierto por última vez, no la vuelvas a tocar así.

\- Senku-chan –dijo lentamente el mentalista, sinceramente estupefacto- ¿Desde cuándo…?

\- Desde hace varias semanas seguro, aunque no tengamos el título pegado en la frente. Pero te lo puedo asegurar ahora, Kohaku y yo estamos juntos, no hay lugar para nadie más en el medio – y para terminar de asegurarlo, posó una mano en su cadera y la atrajo hacia él– ¿Les quedó claro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola! Esta vez actualicé bastante rápido (no se acostumbren xD), pero las palabras y las imágenes fluían ininterrumpidamente, estaba muy inspirada parece jaja, y a pesar de que es larguito, lo terminé escribiendo en sólo un par de horas. Vi el raw del capítulo 143 del manga y moriii! Como siempre, espero que disfruten, gracias por el continuo apoyo, hasta el próximo! Comenten :) (es la humilde recompensa por el tiempo invertido jaja, y me llena el corazón)


	10. Chapter 10

Ante la revelación de Senku, se quedaron todos boquiabiertos. Sí, había sospechas de que algo pasaba entre él y Kohaku, pero Gen y Ryusui conocían al científico lo suficiente para saber que no estaba interesado en el romance, y aunque lo estuviera (porque en algún punto no podría evitarlo si pasaba), iba a mantener un perfil bajo, no era el tipo de hombre le gritara al mundo que estaba enamorado. A decir verdad, tampoco lo hizo, pero no dejó lugar a dudas que no iba a dejar que nadie intentara seducir a Kohaku. Pero pasada la sorpresa, el único que mantuvo una cara seria fue el marinero.

\- Más te vale cuidarla entonces, Senku. Si algún día la veo triste por tu culpa, vas a perderla, yo me encargaré personalmente.

\- ¿A qué viene esa amenaza? –el científico se tensó.

-Oh vamos, Senku-chan, lo dice en broma –trató de tranquilizarlos el mentalista, mirando a uno y a otro, pero no parecía funcionar. 

\- No, lo digo en serio -Todos miraron a Ryusui cuando dijo eso- Es de verdad...si la lastimas, no me importará si eres el líder o lo necesario que seas para el reino científico, te voy a dar una paliza que no te olvidarás en tu vida, y voy a alejar a Kohaku de tu vida. Voy a cuidarla yo como se merece, lo juro por mi honor de marinero.

La mirada de Senku era terriblemente seria, y más cuándo vio rápidamente de reojo al mentalista, y encontró genuina sorpresa en su cara. Si él estaba sorprendido, es que eso no estaba en los planes, eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Ryusui. Así que silenciosamente, mientras su corazón le daba martillazos en su pecho, asintió brevemente, sin correrle la mirada de los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo. Y de todas formas, no depende solamente de ti, Kohaku es la primera en la lista en patearme el trasero si la molesto, no sería la primera vez –con ese comentario terminó sonriendo de lado, dándole una mirada a la rubia, que le respondió la sonrisa con la suya propia, asintiendo- En fin, pasemos a lo importante, tenemos que organizarnos para hacer esto.

\- Me parece bien Senku-chan, ¿volvemos mañana?

\- ¿Mañana? Para nada, todavía tenemos unas dos semanas de trabajo aquí –las caras de horror de todos no se disimularon- Pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí todos juntos, nos turnaremos. Pintaremos un sendero hasta la aldea, así pueden todos ir y venir sin perderse. Kohaku, que es la más rápida y mejor entrenada, organizará los viajes. No hay que hacer trabajo duro aquí, se hace sólo prácticamente, pero tenemos que cambiar los cuencos cuando se llenan, e ir llevando el recurso de vuelta a la aldea. Iremos y volveremos entre todos hasta tener una buena provisión, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron, y terminaron de comer en silencio, ya que todavía había tensión en el aire. Luego de cambiar los cuencos, se dispusieron a dormir para comenzar a preparar todo a primera hora. Kohaku, viendo que Senku estaba bastante taciturno, decidió acercarse a él para animarlo, recostándose junto a él, y hablando lo suficientemente bajo para que los otros no la escuchen.

\- Oye, Senku… ¿está todo bien?

\- Claro, no hay ningún problema

\- ¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara tan amarga?

\- Hoy tienes una lengua bastante afilada, pareces más una víbora que una leona –le gruñó molesto por que haya sido tan directa.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, gruñón –ella en cambio sonrió, pero instantáneamente la borró cuando vio que él evitaba mirarla y aceptar su chiste. Estiró una mano para agarrarle la suya, lo cual él correspondió sin mucha convicción.

\- No me esperaba eso de Ryusui…es un maldito vanidoso, y acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, pero esa fue una reacción bastante honesta, y poco conveniente para mí.

\- No digas eso Senku, no te preocupes. No me importa lo que dijo Ryusui, él no va a "quedarse conmigo". Mi consentimiento vale también, no soy una cosa que pasa de mano en mano -suspiró profundamente- y salvo que hagas algo realmente muy malo y estúpido, seguiré contigo… Si no me defraudas, todo estará bien.

\- Eso lo dices ahora –por alguna razón parecía deprimido- pero es una molestia tenerlo respirándome en la nuca, y saber de sus expectativas contigo. Tengo muchas oportunidades de hacer cosas mal, no soy un tipo caballero y delicado, soy práctico y directo, y ya te has enojado conmigo por cómo te he hablado. No pensé que iba a tener competencia tan pronto –hizo una mueca divertida, aunque no lo sintiera así.

\- No es muy halagador lo que dices, si te pones a pensarlo –se quejó la rubia- pero…Senku, hace un momento te dije que te quiero… que te amo. Y no me importa cuántos pretendientes pueda tener, sólo me interesas tú. Si confiaras un poco más en mí…y en ti, no tendrías que preocuparte para nada.

\- Si tú lo dices –Esta vez sí entrelazó sus dedos con más seguridad, pero Kohaku le terminó respondiendo con un abrazo, apoyándose en el lado sano del cuerpo del joven.

\- Te lo digo. Y si necesitas que lo confirme delante de esos dos, y de toda la aldea, lo haré.

\- Quién sabe, tal vez te tome la palabra, si tus pretendientes quieren buscar más problemas –le bromeó, finalmente relajándose y correspondiéndole finalmente el abrazo.

Un par de horas después, todavía en la penumbra, Ryusui se levantó para dar una vuelta, ya que no podía dormir bien. Procuró no despertar a los demás, y se alejó un poco de la zona. Pero no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando oyó pasos a sus espaldas, y ya tenía una idea de quién era.

\- Perdón si te desperté, Gen.

\- No te preocupes, tengo sueño liviano. Pero tampoco podía dormir bien, verás, tengo varias preguntas dándome vueltas.

\- Suéltalas, para eso has venido a perturbar mi meditación.

\- ¿No ibas realmente en serio con lo que dijiste antes, cierto?

\- Más o menos –suspiró pesadamente- La verdad es que exageré, sí…no estoy enamorado de Kohaku, para nada…aunque siempre me pareció una chica muy interesante, pero nunca pude ver a una linda dama sufrir, y quería ponerle un poco de presión al “líder” para que se lo tome en serio, ya que se decidió a marcar territorio tan dramáticamente. Pero tengo códigos, y no voy a meterme con la chica de un colega y amigo. Podría pensarlo seriamente si veo que lo de Kohaku y él termina no funcionando.

\- Ooooh, ¿o sea que en el fondo estás preocupado por nuestro querido Senku-chan? Podrías transmitirle tu vasta experiencia con las señoritas.

\- Para nada, se ve a leguas que tenemos estilos distintos de acercarnos a las mujeres –le respondió frunciendo el ceño- Pero le vendría bien madurar un poco en ese aspecto, podría apostar que jamás tocó a una mujer de verdad, y no hay nada como un poco de presión y sana competencia para terminar de abrir y sincerar el corazón de un hombre.

\- Eso es cierto. Bueno, de verdad me sorprendiste con eso, fue un excelente as bajo la manga. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tienes un corazón tan tierno y solidario, Ryusui-chan?

\- …

Kohaku fue la primera que despertó al amanecer, y se encontró muy cómoda en la misma posición en la que quedó dormida, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Senku, mientras él tenía su brazo encima de ella. Se preguntó a sí misma cómo sería despertar todas las mañanas con él a su lado, pero inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento, que iba kilómetros por delante de lo que era su relación actual. Aunque dentro de poco, cuando fueran a…hacer todo eso, sí iban a despertarse juntos y probablemente desnudos, y… no, no podía creer que estuviera realmente imaginando eso, de hecho su cara había levantado varios grados de temperatura de sólo pensarlo, pero eso le trajo a su vez recuerdos de lo excitante que fue ese momento contra el árbol el día anterior, y el desenfreno con el que Senku la tocaba... ”BASTA, no, esto no es nada bueno”

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás teniendo pensamientos sucios conmigo? –un susurro en su oído que parecía la voz de su consciencia le dio escalofríos, y no esperaba encontrarse con la sonrisa arrogante de Senku tan cerca de su cara.

\- ¡N-NO, yo no estaba…! –pero su voz se perdió cuando sintió que robaban sus labios, a la vez que notaba como un solo dedo del científico recorría toda su columna por encima de su vestido, por suerte ahogando el suave gemido entre sus bocas.

\- Vamos, que no te dé pena admitirlo. Yo también los tengo, como todo adolescente demasiado atento a sus malditas hormonas para su propio bien –alejó su dedo y su cara de la proximidad con la de ella- Pero es verdad que no podemos seguir haciendo esto, se está volviendo insoportable. Y están comenzando a mirarnos, así que de todas formas tendríamos que parar.

Por suerte esta vez se encontraron con dos suaves sonrisas en frente de ellos, pero de todas formas Kohaku se separó como si Senku quemara, aunque casi segura que era ella la que estaba en llamas. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso a agarrar las provisiones para el desayuno. Media hora después, Senku estaba haciendo un preparado que sirviera como pintura para marcar el sendero de vuelta, Kohaku fue a buscar los árboles señalados para hacerles más cortes, y los dos chicos estaban ayudando a juntar y tapar la recolección de todo el látex (caucho) natural. El peliverde se acercó a donde estaba Kohaku, para darle sus indicaciones:

\- Cada cinco metros irás marcando con esta pasta. Cuando llegues a la aldea, no olvides contarles exactamente el proyecto. Tú los ayudarás, pero no volverás aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque creo que ya te diste cuenta lo difícil que se está volviendo que estemos tan cerca. Lo mejor será distanciarnos un poco, hasta que terminemos con este maldito trabajo y pueda dedicarme a trabajar con el material. Yo me quedaré aquí supervisando todo el tiempo.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo –murmuró un poco desilusionada, la entristecía un poco, pero sabía que era la decisión más lógica y por el bien de ambos- Entonces pediré que traigan provisiones para ti, será un poco duro.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no te olvides que estuve seis meses viviendo solo desde que me despetrifiqué, ahora es mucho menos duro que antes porque ya contamos con mucha más ciencia y comodidades, no te preocupes por mí. Además, no estaré solo.

Siguieron con lo suyo, y Gen se deslizó como una serpiente cerca de Senku, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su amigo.

\- Senku-chaaan, quería felicitarte por tu valiente declaración, no sabía que lo tenías en ti lo de ser posesivo.

\- Cállate mentalista, sabes muy bien que tú fuiste el que me incentivó a eso. Y podría asegurar que tramaron algo entre Ryusui y y tú. Jamás te ofrecerías para hacer un viaje y trabajo duro, algo olía mal en eso.

\- Qué cruel eres, pensando así de mí. Con todo lo que he hecho por el reino científico. Oh, mi corazón se romperá.

\- No soy idiota Gen, y sospecho que tú no tienes corazón. Empecé a sospechar cuando insististe con el tema de que hacían una buena pareja. Tú te dedicas a meterte en la cabeza de la gente, te conozco hace tiempo. Eso no quiere decir que tu estúpida manipulación fue más fuerte que mi autocontrol y mi lógica, diez billones de puntos para ti.

\- Gracias, ahora me siento mejor –le sonrió maliciosamente- pero bueno, ahora podemos confirmar nuestras sospechas de que el látex era también para otro uso más personal.

\- Sí, lo admito, pero tampoco era necesario anunciar a toda la aldea que voy a tener sexo con la hija del ex-líder, y ni que hablar que va a ser fuera del estúpido matrimonio.

\- Eso fue un poco demasiada información –rió falsamente mirando al cielo- pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Un consejo, como alguien que sabe tratar más con las mujeres…no digas “tener sexo” tan fríamente, parece que hay más que un atractivo físico y sexual entre Kohaku y tú…y si te escuchara Kokuyo te daría una paliza aún más fuerte que la que te prometió Ryusui.

\- Sí, claro, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Algún consejo más? –le dijo sarcásticamente.

\- De hecho...

Gen pasó confiadamente un brazo por encima de los hombros de Senku, y lo atrajo para susurrarle unas cuántas sugerencias. Los ojos del científico se abrieron desmesuradamente en un principio, pero terminó entrecerrándolos con una sonrisa de mucho interés y diversión, totalmente concentrado en recordar esos consejos para más adelante.

\- Nada mal mentalista, nada mal. 

Kohaku partió un poco antes del mediodía, con todo listo para marcar el sendero, y se pusieron de acuerdo para que Chrome sea el siguiente en venir, junto con otra persona más. Ryusui volvió de otro recorrido para analizar la zona y encontrar nuevos árboles, y mientras anotaba en un mapa sus resultados, escuchó pasos acercándose y levantó la vista, encontrándose con Senku que lo miraba con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

\- Ryusui, tú eres el próximo que volverá a la aldea, así que descansa bien que en unas horas tendrás un par de horas de caminata por delante.

\- Ja, qué raro. ¿Y no te preocupa que yo esté cerca de Kohaku allá? No estarás cerca para verme o marcar territorio como antes.

\- No, confío en ti.

El capitán lo miró fijamente, permitiendo una sonrisa aflorar en su rostro desafiante. No le pidió explicaciones, pero de todas formas Senku se las dio. 

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que no está en mis planes molestar a la leona. Y ella misma me dijo que no tiene interés en otros hombres, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme, por más que vayas a ella con todo tu arsenal seductor y experimentado en atraer mujeres.

\- Vaya, qué confianza. Del perro rabioso de ayer a esta nueva actitud, me gusta el cambio –chasqueó los dedos como solía hacerlo, y finalmente estiró una mano para ofrecérsela al científico, en señal de respeto.

\- No me interesa mucho tu opinión, pero gracias. Ya hablé con Gen también, que aprovechó para darme unos interesantes consejos. Resultaron ser buenos compañeros ustedes dos.

\- Me imagino que ese mentalista te habrá dado consejos psicológicos para endulzar a Kohaku, no lo veo con mucha experiencia práctica en el área, aunque podría sorprenderme. Yo, por otro lado, me especializo más en esa última…normalmente pensaría en cobrarte unos cuántos dragos por la información, pero como disculpa por pretender meterme en medio de tu relación anoche, por esta vez te la daré gratis.

\- Me parece bien, soy todo oídos.

Durante las dos semanas que finalmente tomó todo el trabajo, fueron construyendo carros de madera rodantes para transportar todos los cuencos de caucho, y además terminaron rehaciendo otro automóvil con un anclaje al final para poder arrastrar los carros, facilitando no sólo el trabajo de transporte, sino también ahorrando el cansancio y el tiempo de los trabajadores. Por lo tanto, al final reunieron tanto material como hubiera tomado al menos un mes de trabajo forzado, y con el tiempo que ahorraron extendieron la búsqueda a otras zonas, encontrando más de los famosos árboles. Esa era una de las ventajas de que la humanidad se hubiera detenido por 3.700 años, la vegetación había proliferado enormemente, e incluso plantas que no eran autóctonas lograron adaptarse y seguir creciendo por su cuenta en condiciones ambientales favorables. El último viaje en coche y carros se completó, y al fin Senku volvía a la aldea. 

Fueron dos largas semanas que Senku y Kohaku no tuvieron contacto alguno, y ambos tenían de alguna forma la incertidumbre de que todo se enfriara con la distancia. Lo tomaron como una prueba de lo real que eran sus sentimientos e intenciones, y aunque estos no cambiaron ni un poco, ninguno sabía lo que pensaba el otro, y eso los ponía un poco ansiosos, aunque quisieran disimularlo. Eso los había llevado al punto incluso de potenciar lo que sentían, ya que sólo vivían de los recuerdos del otro, y de los intensos momentos que habían vivido últimamente. Y como no había otro proyecto significativo paralelo al del látex, tampoco tenían mucho en qué ocupar la cabeza aparte de sus tareas usuales. Eso quería decir que habían dedicado más tiempo del debido a recordarse y añorarse, lo cual bien podría ser una bomba de presión cuando realmente se encontraran, o mejor dicho, eran como una gran piedra lanzada contra un reguero de pólvora.

Cuando Kohaku identificó con su vista de águila la llegada del automóvil al reino científico, pegó el grito y todos salieron corriendo a festejar y recibirlos, ella siendo una de las más rápidas en atravesar el puente y alcanzarlos. Tenía muchas ganas de darle un abrazo fuerte a Senku, y mucho más si no fuera porque estaban todos presentes, pero al mismo tiempo seguía con la duda de si él iba a reaccionar desinteresadamente o no al verla, por lo cual optó por darle la bienvenida a todos con el mismo entusiasmo. El científico cargaba su propia vasija llena del futuro látex, y como la rubia veía que claramente tenía una expresión de agotamiento, se decidió a aligerarle su carga. En el proceso de tomar la vasija de las manos del joven, hubo un par de segundos en el que rozó sus manos con las de él, y ambos se miraron rápidamente a los ojos, ligeramente sobresaltados. Fue un toque ínfimo, y muy casual, pero ya que escondían tanta energía acumulada por la incertidumbre, prácticamente sintieron una descarga de estática que fue lo que les generó el sobresalto, pero cuando sus ojos rojos y aguamarina conectaron, fue otro el tipo de electricidad que los recorrió. No necesitaron decir ninguna palabra para entender los pensamientos del otro. Kohaku reaccionó primero, se sonrojó un poco por la intensa mirada que compartieron, pero a los ojos de los demás no tenía sentido que estuvieran quietos como estatuas de piedra, sosteniendo la vasija entre ambos. Así que le corrió la mirada, se dio vuelta y lo más rápido que pudo fue a llevar la vasija al laboratorio, quedándose allí resoplando con fuerza, aunque dudaba si era por la exigencia de la corrida y el peso, o por el científico.

Cuando terminaron de guardar todo en su lugar, el laboratorio quedó vacío…excepto por cierta joven rubia que seguía fingiendo que ordenaba las cosas. Era increíble como después de todo eso, no se atrevía a buscar a Senku, ni sabía qué decirle. Evidentemente estaba llamándolo a gritos con sus pensamientos, porque en unos segundos sintió unas lentas pisadas acercándose. No se animaba a darse vuelta, por más que era obvio que lo había escuchado, y él también lo sabía, pero es que de verdad no sabía qué hacer. O sí sabía, pero lo que quería era algo que no podía pasar en ese momento. Pero por suerte no fue ella la que tuvo que decidir esta vez, porque de pronto sintió que Senku la cubrió desde atrás y entrelazó sus dedos sobre los de ella. Pero no fue una acción delicada o romántica, sino que lo hizo con toda la intención de restringir sus movimientos. Intentó voltear la cabeza, pero se encontró con que el científico apoyó sus labios sin reparo sobre el lado del cuello que quedó despejado y extendido, haciéndola gruñir y arquearse aún más contra él. Nonono, ya sabía lo que estaba por pasar, iban a quedar otra vez envueltos en llamas, para luego cortar a último momento la acción cuando se estuviera casi a un punto de no retorno. Pero esta vez se sorprendió cuando sintió que Senku la daba vuelta para ponerse cara a cara, y aún más cuando lo vio acercarse mucho a ella, pensando que iba a besarla, pero la sorpresa se multiplicó cuando él sólo la atrajo hacia él de la cintura, su otra mano soportando su nuca, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, y con una voz muy grave y ronca le dijo unas palabras que le hicieron temblar hasta las entrañas:

\- 72 horas –jadeó- Dame 72 horas para terminar esto, y te juro por la ciencia que no esperaremos ni un minuto más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas!! Bueno, para animar la dura cuarentena total que nos tiene acorralados, actualicé finalmente esto! Escribir dos historias largas paralelas al mismo tiempo veces es un poco demandante, pero decidí que le voy a dar más prioridad a actualizar esta, parece que es la favorita de la mayoría (además de la mía), y no sé si ahora sufrimos la espera a la par de estos dos futuros conejitos, para empatizar jaja. ¡Así que hasta el próximo capítulo! Se viene, se vieneee, comenteeeen! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Desde que llegó al reino científico, Senku se encerró en el laboratorio, incluso durmiendo ahí por la noche. Aunque a regañadientes le pidió ayuda para realizar unas construcciones a Chrome y a Kaseki, que le habían hecho un escándalo cuando pretendió dejarlos afuera. En realidad le era de mucha utilidad que le fabricaran eso, le facilitaría el tratamiento del látex enormemente, pero tampoco quería que estén muy encima de él para cuando tuviera que darle forma a su ansiado condón. Así que tuvo que hacer el doble de trabajo para fabricar unos guantes (aunque terminó admitiendo que le ayudó a entender cómo darle forma con precisión con eso), una cinta elástica, y luego por la noche secretamente trabajar en los condones.

Sin embargo, tuvo que recurrir a los únicos dos amigos que sabían de su plan, porque sino no iba a poder con el cansancio y el tiempo, así que lo ayudaron sigilosamente durante dos noches con muy poco descanso. A cambio, exigieron que sean los primeros en obtener algunos de esos condones, aunque en ese momento no tuvieran con quién usarlos, y la exclusividad de pedirle algún otro diseño con látex cuando quisieran. Por supuesto que Senku accedió, aunque lamentaba cada segundo desde que había dicho que sí. Él y Kohaku habían decidido verse sólo lo mínimo indispensable para no levantar sospechas de que estuvieran peleados, así que cada tanto lo visitaba junto con otros amigos viendo los avances del material, o para alcanzarle las comidas. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo de su lesión, y estaba completamente recuperado, así que eso fue un alivio para ella.

Pero para desgracia de Senku, al amanecer del último día, lo convocaron a una reunión en el centro de la aldea. Absolutamente todos los habitantes de allí y del reino científico estaban presentes, lo cual le pareció ya un mal presagio.

\- Ishigami Senku –comenzó Kokuyo con voz potente, apoyando su mano grande con fuerza sobre el hombro de Senku, aflojándole un poco las rodillas- queremos decirte que hoy se cumple un año desde que te convertiste en el líder de nuestra aldea, y fue un año sorprendente lleno de mejoras para el bienestar de todos, y por eso queremos agradecerte.

\- Ya, ya, gracias. Ahora estoy ocupado, así que tengo que ir a trabajar, no puedo perder el tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, lo vemos. Por eso es que organizamos una celebración para esta misma noche, ya está todo arreglado. Cuando todos terminen sus tareas y trabajos, tenemos preparado un gran festín y sake para festejar.

\- ¿...Qué? - Miró horrorizado al ex-líder, se le cayó el alma al suelo. Rápidamente miró de reojo a Kohaku, y ella tenía la misma expresión que él- No, hoy no puedo, hoy…

\- Vamos Senku, tienes que relajarte y descansar un poco, te lo mereces. El año pasado te escapaste del festejo muy desagradablemente, aunque luego te perdonamos porque curaste a Ruri. Ahora no tienes excusa, nadie te permitirá ausentarte. Tampoco es que tienes otra que hacer al anochecer, ¿cierto? –la severa mirada que le dedicó al final silenció todas sus posibles excusas, y al científico no le quedó más que asentir.

\- De acuerdo, pero mi presencia será breve, soy el líder actual y tengo derecho a irme cuando se me plazca. Pero participaré, ya que no tengo opción.

\- Excelente. Eso es todo, sigue con lo tuyo, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí.

Con una tensa sonrisa, Senku se volvió para el laboratorio, y cuando la vio a Kohaku trotar para alcanzarlo le hizo un gesto para que no se acercara, aunque dándole a entender con una sonrisa resignada que no estaba enojada con ella. El día pasó, los aldeanos preparando la comida y los decorados con luces y papeles teñidos de colores, y Senku enfrascado en su tarea “secreta”, ya que pidió que absolutamente nadie lo molestara. No le quedaba mucho por terminar, pero la realidad es que quiso dormir una siesta más tarde porque estaba agotado, y no sabía todavía cómo iba a terminar la noche. Quizás los festejos durarían hasta el amanecer, y Kohaku no podría librarse, aunque él sí, o tal vez estarían tan casados que no les quedara ganas de nada. Sin embargo, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y él volvía a la choza que compartía con Chrome, se dio de cara con él, que tenía un paquete en su mano.

\- ¡Senku, finalmente sales! Tranquilo, lo pasaremos genial, y es la primera vez que puedo participar de un festejo de la aldea oficialmente, así que estoy muy entusiasmado –los ojos del castaño brillaban de emoción- Ah, Yuzuriha dejó esto para ti.

\- ¿Qué es? –Trató de adivinar tocándolo, pero sólo sintió que era algo blando.

\- Sorpresa. Nos vemos en un rato, prometí ayudar a Ruri con algunas preparaciones más.

Cuando Senku abrió el paquete, su ceño se frunció profundamente, pero cuando otro pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza, terminó sonriendo diabólicamente.

Yuzuriha se había esmerado mucho en hacer ropa y vestidos para todos, dándole una elegancia prácticamente moderna a la fiesta. A Senku le hizo un chaleco negro ajustado sobre una camisa blanca, y unos pantalones largos negros, luciendo sencillo y muy atractivo, tanto que todas las chicas de la aldea se voltearon a mirarlo boquiabiertas. Pero lo que les causó esa impresión es que por primera vez no ponía cara de hartazgo o disgusto por ser obligado a usar esa ropa tan ajustada, sino que las lucía con una sonrisa muy especial en la cara…por supuesto que casi nadie sabría el motivo real de su satisfacción. Sonrisa que se acentuó más al ver a Kohaku, charlando con su hermana.  
Ruri como siempre estaba preciosa, con un vestido largo turquesa con cuello tortuga, un estilo elegante y maduro. A Kohaku, en cambio, le había hecho uno largo rojo oscuro, mucho más provocador, con la espalda totalmente descubierta y un profundo escote en V, que se sostenía por detrás del cuello, y para colmo un largo tajo al costado de una pierna. Estaba despampanante, resaltando cada una de sus muy generosas curvas. La joven se había sonrojado mucho al verse con el vestido puesto y lo expuesta que se sentía, y aunque no entendía el motivo, Yuzuriha le había dicho que el mentalista le había pedido expresamente que lo diseñara así. Algo debía estar tramando, pero cuando miró de reojo y vio a Senku con la boca ligeramente abierta (así como toda la aldea, en especial los hombres) y hasta detectando con su vista 11.0 que estaba un poco sonrojado y tragando fuerte, por dentro se relajó y se sintió muy contenta del efecto que provocó en él.

\- Apuesto a que ahora estás arrepintiéndote de mantener tu promesa de no meterte con la chica de un amigo, Ryusui-chan –Gen le dijo disimuladamente son una sonrisa malvada en la cara.

\- Te confieso que sí, pero no es como si fuese la única mujer de por aquí. Y me dijeron que la idea del vestido fue tuya. Eres un desgraciado.

\- Qué malvado, aunque lo tomo como un halago. Es para darle un empujoncito a esos dos tórtolos, y divertirnos un poco a costa de ellos, no pueden manejarlo y tienen que disimular toda la noche. Esto será muy divertido.  
\- Lo voy a pensar como nuestra venganza por todo ese trabajo que nos hizo hacer Senku últimamente.

Kohaku se acercó Senku, a ella tampoco se le había escapado lo atractivo que se veía, y además todavía no sabía qué iba a pasar esa noche.

\- ¡Hola Senku!

\- Hola 

\- Mmm espero que estés bien. Te queda bien esa ropa, podría ser tu estilo. Yo me siento rara…es hermoso el vestido, pero siento que tiene muy poca tela.

\- Veo –Maldición, estaba monosilábico, pero no podía evitarlo, todo él estaba muy rígido y embotado por la presencia de la rubia así vestida.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? Estuviste trabajando tanto. Vamos, recupera fuerzas, come algo. 

\- Sí

Un poco frustrada porque por los nervios no podía dejar de hablar, mientras que él estaba extrañamente corto de palabras, Kohaku se alejó de él, y buscó relajarse un poco hablando con sus amigos, no sabiendo qué más hacer. Cuando miraba a Senku por el rabillo del ojo, todas las veces lo encontró mirándola, si bien parecía esforzarse por ser disimulado. Hasta que vio que se le acercaban Ryusui y Gen, y temiendo que se produjera un accidente por la tensión que era tan palpable la última vez que los vio juntos, se volvió a acercar rápidamente al grupo.

\- ¡Felicitaciones “jefe”! Chin chin por la ciencia, que nos trajo tantas posibilidades, ¿verdad, Senku-chan? –le guiño un ojo

\- Aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias, sé que eres un buen tipo, y el más inteligente que conozco, así que tengo que reconocértelo y felicitarte.

\- Gracias, aunque nada de esto es necesario, en realidad es una molestia.

\- Vamos, vamos, no seas tan amargado. Un poco de fiesta no hace mal, ya verás como…predispone más. Además, parece que vas a tener tu propio festejo después, ¿eh? – mostró una sonrisa de lo más libidinosa, aunque en broma- Oh, mira quién se acerca, pero si es la bella y fuerte Kohaku-chan, está especialmente guapa hoy, ¿no lo crees?

Antes de que Senku pudiera responder algo, las hermanas Garnet, Saphire y Ruby se acercaron, también luciendo bellísimas, y con una botella de sake en las manos.

\- Buenas noches líder, y felicitaciones por su exitoso primer año –el científico sólo les obsequió una diminuta sonrisa- háganos el honor de aceptar una copa de sake, por favor.

\- Yo no tomo, lo sien- fue interrumpido por Gen.

\- ¡No digas tonterías, Senku-chan! Esta es tu noche, y es importante que tomes al menos una copa para aceptar su gratitud. Una sola, en nombre de toda la aldea, ¿de acuerdo?- esto lo dijo en voz muy alta, y como respuesta se escuchó una exclamación de júbilo de todos los presentes.

\- De acuerdo, sólo una.

\- Aaah, pero espera. Según me contaron, es tradición que bebas junto a la primera persona que conociste de la aldea.

\- Jamás oí de esa tradición, Gen –Kohaku lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

\- Es porque…es una nueva tradición que coincidimos muchos en inaugurar. Así que, si no me equivoco, justamente tú Kohaku eres esa persona. Ten –les dio rápidamente una copita a cada uno - Ahora entrelacen sus brazos y tomen todo el trago de una vez.

Un poco incómodos por la presión y la cercanía en público, Senku y Kohaku se acercaron torpemente, y peor aún cuando al entrelazarse quedaron tan cerca uno del otro. Chocaron las copitas como pudieron en señal de brindar, y de un largo trago se lo acabaron juntos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos todo el tiempo. Se había creado una atmósfera particular en ese momento, pero nadie sabía bien la razón, a excepto de unos pocos. 

\- ¡Muy bien, felicitaciones a ambos por inaugurar la tradición! Ahora vamos todos a comer, dejemos a Senku-chan tranquilo un momento.

Cuando Kohaku, un poco aturdida, se dio vuelta para seguir a los demás, escuchó un suave jadeo tras de ella, y antes de poder girarse sintió la mano de Senku en su brazo, reteniéndola, y se le acercó lo suficiente para decirle:

\- En cuanto la luna se posicione sobre la copa de ese árbol, nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente. No abandonaré mi promesa, no importa lo que suceda, vamos a hacerlo hoy. Y no tomes ni una gota más de alcohol, ¿entendido? –ella sólo asintió, y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sin poder ocultar una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! En un rato hoy mismo ya publico el tan esperado momento, lo estoy terminando. Lo separé en dos capítulos porque me iba a quedar eterno, y así el próximo ya va al grano. 72 horas después, cumplí yo también jajaja. Prepárense porque se viene muuuy largo, van a tener para leer un buen rato, y todo muy hot :)


	12. Chapter 12

Unas interminables horas después, cuando todos estaban bastante borrachos y haciendo ruido, Kohaku se escabulló hacia el punto de encuentro. Allí ya estaba Senku, golpeando el suelo con los zapatos en señal de impaciencia. Sin mucha ceremonia, la agarró de la mano y la arrastró con él, caminando tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Apenas se alejaron lo suficiente para que nadie los pudiera seguir, Senku se paró y giró, tirando de ella hasta que literalmente se chocó con él. No le dio ni tiempo de quejarse por la brusquedad cuando él la besó larga y bruscamente. Se parecía al beso que compartieron en el árbol cuando estaban en la misión: intenso, salvaje, profundo, y aún más cuando el joven apoyó una mano en la espalda desnuda de ella, y la bajó suavemente hasta el borde del vestido. Eso provocó un sobresalto en Kohaku, y por algún motivo Senku decidió que era suficiente y se alejó.

\- Maldición, ¿tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de hacer eso mucho antes? Andabas toda coqueta, mientras ignorabas cómo todos los hombres seguramente tenían los pensamientos más indecentes contigo.

\- ¿No estarás hablando por ti? –Kohaku logró recomponerse, y casi se ríe en la cara de Senku, que se lo veía perturbado por varios motivos.

\- Vamos. Ahora. No quiero esperar ni un minuto más, diez billones por ciento seguro, y ya logramos escaparnos de esos imbéciles que casi arruinan nuestro plan. Ya está todo listo…todo.

El apremio y la oscuridad de esos ojos carmín la dejó hipnotizada por unos segundos. Cuando volvió en sí, asintió y lo siguió, ahora no siendo arrastrada por él, sino caminando a la par de él. Cuando alcanzaron la choza de Kohaku, ella se sorprendió mucho al entrar. Había unas pequeñas luces que iluminaban muy tenuemente el lugar, y la cama estaba cubierta por una tela que no le pertenecía. Se acercó a tomarla entre sus manos, mirándolo confundida.

\- ¿Y esto? Es esa tela llamada seda, o se parece, es muy suave y fina, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

\- Le pedí a Yuzuriha que la haga hace unos días. En mi tiempo la llamábamos “sábana”, para cubrirse al dormir en una cama. Aunque solía ser de algodón, esta terminó siendo bastante lujosa, pero es lo que tenemos.

\- Pero no entiendo por qué la pusiste aquí. ¿Qué quieres hacer con esto?

\- Sí que eres ansiosa…si tanto te interesa saberlo ahora, quiero que te desnudes y te tapes con eso –lo dijo así sin más, como si no fuera gran cosa.

\- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Kohaku, inconscientemente tapándose el cuerpo con las manos– ¿Así nomás, estás loco? Tan frío…no quiero hacerlo así.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, leona? No te miraré si eso es lo que te molesta. Aunque después será inevitable vernos desnudos, te guste o no. Yo también haré algo parecido, pero tengo menos que cubrir –sonrió de lado dirigiendo sus ojos directamente a los casi expuestos pechos de Kohaku, cohibiéndola aún más.

\- N-no me refiero a eso…es sólo que se siente como un ritual así. 

\- Bastante apropiado para una tribu primitiva como la tuya -ese comentario arrogante le ganó que Kohaku alzara una ceja desaprobatoria -pero no, no es por eso. Simplemente no quiero lidiar con interrupciones incómodas si alguno es un poco torpe para sacarle al otro la ropa, y evitar arrancarla en caso de impaciencia. Es especialmente complicada de poner y sacar esta vez, y no quiero problemas con Yuzuriha si la terminamos rompiendo.

\- Siempre tan práctico y lógico, aún en momentos como este.

\- No es el único motivo, para lo que tengo pensado, esto va a ser muy útil.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes pensado? ¿No se supone que esto tiene que ser más natural? -ahora fue el turno de Senku de levantar una ceja, aunque un poco desilusionado- Aunque si eres tú...no es raro que lo pienses de antemano. Disculpa, no quise que sonara tan duro.

\- Tampoco planeé cada segundo, me refiero a que tengo ganas de probar algunas cosas, después veremos cómo resultan. No es como uno de mis mapas de procedimiento científicos... exactamente.

\- Está bien -terminó riendo ante el comentario- así eres tú, prefiero que actúes como sueles ser. Hasta ahora siempre era algo improvisado cada vez que…pasaban cosas, por eso me extraña.

\- Se suponía que tenía que ser algo cuidadoso y “romántico” o algo así, pero parece que me equivoqué. Bueno, cambiemos un poco el procedimiento entonces –no podía evitar hablar como si fuese otro de sus experimentos, ahora que se había enfriado un poco el ambiente con toda esa conversación incómoda- Olvídalo por ahora, aunque después me sigue interesando que lo usemos, te dejaré la incertidumbre de para qué, ya que tanto prefieres la espontaneidad.

\- No te enojes, perdona si no pude leer tus intenciones, sólo que realmente jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza algo así.

\- Ya está, o se terminará por arruinar todo –suspiró hondo buscando calmarse- Estamos hablando demasiado en realidad, posiblemente sea porque los dos estamos un poco nerviosos.

\- Sí, puede ser –murmuró con un gesto de disculpa.

Como a pesar de sus intenciones parecía que Senku no tenía idea de cómo retomar el clima pasional que había iniciado fugazmente en el bosque, Kohaku se decidió a dar el primer paso. Respiró profundamente, y dando un par de pasos cortos mientras exageraba un poco el movimiento de sus caderas, cambió un poco su expresión a una más relajada y juguetona. Funcionó porque ahora Senku la miraba con curiosidad, pero empezaba a asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, dándose cuenta que ella estaba jugando.

\- Sabes…me parece que para empezar tenemos que acortar un poco esta distancia, ¿no te parece?

\- Ahí tienes toda la razón.

Ahora fue el turno de él de dar unos pasos al frente, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Senku extendió los brazos para apoyar sus manos en la muy curvilínea cadera de la rubia, y suavemente atraerla, recortando aún más la distancia hasta que estaban sólo un par de centímetros uno del otro. 

\- Así está mejor. Hay algo que pensé toda la noche, y ahora me parece un buen momento para decírtelo –se acercó hasta casi apoyar sus labios en los oídos de ella, susurrándole tentadoramente– Me encanta ese vestido, cómo delinea todo tu cuerpo. Y me fascinan lo sinuosas que son tus curvas, sólo con verte moviéndote así ya me calienta bastante.

\- Sen…ku mmm!

Ese comentario le había provocado un tirón placentero en el interior de la zona baja de su cuerpo, pero el nombre que quería pronunciar se terminó volviendo un gemido cuando él besó y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras deslizaba sus manos sin pudor por toda su espalda, e incluso pasando sus dedos por debajo del bode del vestido, pegándola contra él hasta que no se veía ya luz entre ellos. Kohaku pasó sus manos por atrás del cuello de Senku, enterrando una en sus largos e indomables mechones parados, sintiéndolo temblar ligeramente. Si seguían así iban a ir directamente a la acción, y ese comentario anterior del científico había despertado una idea en ella. Mientras suavizaba el beso para bajar la fogosidad del momento, empezó a mover la cadera de un lado a otro, un movimiento tan sutil como provocador. No pasó inadvertido para el joven, que incluso cortó el beso para darle un vistazo a lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer exactamente, leona?

\- Mmm…bueno, como dijiste hace un momento que te gustaba mucho cuando me movía así, pensé que podía hacerlo un poco más.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti por ser tan atenta, pero también eres peligrosa, no sabes lo que provoca en mí eso.

\- O sí lo sé, y por eso lo hago –rió con picardía, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras seguía moviéndose tentadoramente. De pronto escuchó una suave risa, y miró a Senku con intriga.

\- Disculpa, no me estaba riendo de ti, para nada. Sólo que algo parecido a lo que haces es lo que en el mundo moderno llamábamos bailar.

\- ¿Tú bailabas?

\- No, para nada, no era algo que me interesara, aunque muchos compañeros lo encontraban muy divertido, y había lugares para ir de noche donde se bailaba y escuchaba música hasta el amanecer. Pero ahora en estas circunstancias, no me parece tan ridículo, tengo que admitirlo.

\- Entonces sigo un poco más. Me gusta ver que te diviertes, y me relaja a mí también.

Cuando él asintió, Kohaku se volvió a apoyar en él, y poco a poco iba exagerando más sus movimientos, presionándose más con él en cada vaivén. Lo escuchó respirar muy profundo, y sin previo aviso la giró para ponerla de espaldas a él y posó ambas manos en su cintura, manteniéndola junto a él. Senku agradecía mentalmente a la madre naturaleza y todas las generaciones de mujeres anteriores a la rubia, por hacerla heredar tanta voluptuosidad, porque aunque ella estuviera perfectamente derecha, su enorme trasero se acoplaba directamente a su pelvis, resultando un roce muy placentero. Le susurró al oído que siguiera moviéndose como antes, y él cerró los ojos disfrutando, aunque ya no pudiera evitar que su excitación se reflejara en su cuerpo. Cuando Kohaku finalmente se dio cuenta, toda ella subió unos grados de temperatura, pero la sensación era bastante cómoda y se animó a seguir un poco más, en especial cuando escuchaba que él respiraba más sonoramente. Le daba mucha intriga ver qué expresión estaba haciendo él, y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, encontrándose a escasos centímetros de esos increíbles ojos rojo oscuro seductoramente entrecerrados que le devolvieron la mirada. Como pudo, acercó un poco más su cara a la de él, pidiéndole implícitamente un beso, y él se lo otorgó con suavidad, cambiando el sostén que tenía sobre ella, tomándole la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra abrazaba completamente su cintura. Si bien era interesante, a Kohaku le terminó pareciendo un poco incómoda esa posición para responderle el beso con más intensidad, y se decidió a volver a ponerse de frente a él, siendo ella la que profundizó el beso. Un momento después Senku deslizó su mano desde la cintura, bajando por la cadera, hasta terminar rozando la piel expuesta por el tajo del vestido. Mientras tomaba aire, aprovechó para hacerle un comentario.

\- Me encanta este detalle, y tiene sus ventajas para que no estés tan limitada de movimientos.

\- ¿Limitada? –no terminaba de entender el punto, hasta que sintió que Senku se flexionaba un poco para agarrarle la pierna por detrás del muslo, y con delicadeza la levantaba.- Ah, quieres decir para hacer esto.

Cuando entendió lo que quería decir, fue ella la que enroscó esa pierna levantada alrededor de la cadera de él, jadeando sonoramente cuando sintió una presión bastante fuerte que conectaba directamente con su entrepierna. Hundió un poco sus uñas en la espalda del científico, pero se molestó un poco al darse cuenta que había demasiada ropa en el medio, había algo en ella que quería sentir rasgar directamente la piel, y no tantas capas de ropa de por medio. En algo tenía razón Senku anteriormente, le entraron ganas de arrancarle la ropa, y le frustró saber que no debía hacerlo. Así que tuvo que frenar un poco sus impulsos para, sin separarse mucho se él, pasar sus manos al torso del joven para desabotonarle el chaleco.

\- ¿Ansiosa? No me voy a quejar, pero no esperaba que empieces tú a sacarme la ropa –le comentó con un dejo de diversión en la voz, y un tanto sorprendido porque no lo hacía muy cuidadosamente, como si estuviera apurada.

\- Es que de pronto me pareció que había más ropa de la que necesaria, y me molestó.

\- Excelente, yo estaba pensando lo mismo…sólo que me temo que si yo te saco ese vestido vas a quedar desnuda en un instante, así que te daré un poco de ventaja. Por más que esto estaba resultando entretenido, podemos ir yendo a la cama para estar más cómodos.

Pero determinada a seguir con lo suyo, mientras caminaba de espaldas guiada por él, le seguía desabrochando la ropa. Logró sacarle el chaleco sin desgarrarlo, y luego bufó frustrada porque tenía otra tanda de molestos botones en la camisa. Para cuando finalmente sus talones tocaron el colchón tirado en el piso, ya le había desabotonado todo, pero el peliverde fue más rápido y la guió a arrodillarse con él para caer juntos. A pesar del reacomodamiento, Kohaku no perdió un segundo más y comenzó a sacarle la camisa, aunque por un momento la imagen de Senku a medio vestir con ese tipo de ropa elegante le resultó terriblemente atractiva y casi se arrepiente del apuro que tenía.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti por hacerlo sin romperla, como corresponde a la ágil leona que eres –sonrió muy satisfecho y aliviado, ya que pensaba que ella con su fuerza terminaría arrancándole la ropa sin querer- Ahora te falta lo de abajo, si quieres terminar el trabajo.

\- Mmm –de pronto le invadió un poco de timidez, desabrochar su pantalón implicaba rozar el muy notorio bulto ya. Era tonto que eso le preocupara, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban por hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo. Reuniendo valentía, respiró hondo y tímidamente bajó sus manos, aunque sólo estiró un par de dedos para tocarlo lo menos posible. Aunque obviamente Senku se dio cuenta enseguida de su sospechosa cautela, y bufó suavemente.

\- ¿De verdad estás haciendo eso? No fuiste tan miedosa un minuto antes –mostró su sonrisa maliciosa, claramente pensando una maldad- ¿Qué, tienes miedo de hacer esto?

Acunó la mano de Kohaku rápidamente, y ganándole a la sorpresa de ella, le hizo apoyar totalmente su mano contra su entrepierna. Por más que tuvo que tragar duro ante la cálida sensación, se rió con ganas cuando vio la cara de espanto y roja como un tomate de la rubia.

\- Eres…un…pervertido. ¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! –le gritó indignada por el atrevimiento.

\- Vamos, te di una mano…literalmente. Si realmente te escandalizas por eso, entonces me desilusionas un poco, porque parte de una relación sexual es tocar las partes íntimas del otro para darle placer.

\- No…bueno…es que…

Ante esas palabras y la real expresión de desilusión de Senku, se sintió avergonzada, y reconoció para sus adentros que estaba actuando demasiado inocente y egoísta, porque él incluso parece que tenía pensadas muchas cosas para hacerle pasar un buen momento. Nuevamente se armó de valentía, y se acercó a él para besarlo, y cuando lo sintió corresponder y dejar atrás el incómodo momento, procedió a desabrochar el pantalón con más decisión, y comenzó a bajarlo empujándolo con los pies cuando ya no llegaba con las manos para no cambiar mucho la posición en la que estaban.

\- Buena chica, esa es mi leona. Me preocupaste por un momento.

Terminó sacándose él mismo la prenda, y luego volvió a acercarse para esta vez hacerse cargo de la de ella. Pero frunció el ceño al no saber exactamente por dónde tenía que sacarlo, ya que no tenía botones a la vista.

\- Kohaku…ahora es el momento de decidir si finalmente prefieres sacarte el vestido y quedar inmediatamente desnuda, o si vamos con mi idea previa de que te tapes con la sábana esa.

\- Oh. Bueno, dijiste que tenías algo planeado con eso, así que confiaré en ti, ahora más bien me dejaste con curiosidad con eso.

\- Bien, toma entonces –bromeando un poco para que no se sienta la expectativa, le arrojó la sábana a la cara, ganándose una cara de mal humor y casi un golpe que logró evitar aunque fuera en chiste.  
Kohaku se recostó para levantar el dobladillo del vestido, y subirlo hasta su cintura más cómodamente, y luego de un tirón hacia arriba se lo sacó de una vez. Propio de su gran velocidad, tomó la tela y se cubrió con ella como si fuese una toalla, sonriendo con suficiencia por su habilidad y la cara de incredulidad de Senku, que su fugaz desnudez le pasó como una sombra.

\- ¿Así? –preguntó un poco dubitativa, ahora le parecía gracioso que se sentía demasiado cubierta, justo lo contrario de lo que estaba buscando antes.

\- Sí, perfecto.

Senku se acomodó sobre ella, pero apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas para no descargar todo su peso, y así tenía más posibilidad de movimiento. Se inclinó a besarla, primero lenta y suavemente, al tiempo que levantó una mano del colchón para apoyarla sobre la fina cintura de la rubia, siempre por encima de la fina tela. Detectó que Kohaku abrió bastante los ojos e inconscientemente levantó unos milímetros su cuerpo hacia el de él, pero supuso que fue porque le gustó la sensación que le generaba, y esa era la idea, así que se puso contento de que reaccionara así. Profundizando un poco el beso, deslizó muy lentamente su mano hacia arriba, para tocarle el costado del pecho, sintiendo un poco sus senos, y hacía movimientos como de mínimos y suaves masajes por la zona. Sintió que Kohaku gemía suavemente en su boca, y satisfecho con cómo había empezado, se decidió a ser más osado y corrió su mano hasta apoyarla directamente sobre uno de sus pechos, esta vez sintiendo que un escalofrío repentino la recorría, y en el impulso de la sensación lo abrazaba. Pero parecía que algo había cruzado por su cabeza porque sacó las manos muy rápidamente, pidiéndole perdón.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- ¿P-puedo tocarte?

\- ¿Ah? Claro que puedes, hasta dónde sé eres una mujer y no una muñeca, no tendría ninguna gracia si sólo te quedas ahí postrada...sería muy poco excitante. Haz lo que más te guste.

Viéndola asentir y abrazarlo nuevamente, Senku prosiguió con sus tentadoras caricias. Después cambió la mano de apoyo y reanudó las caricias y masajes en el otro pecho, y ya sólo con eso Kohaku estaba prácticamente ronroneando. Bajó la mano hasta apoyarla en su vientre, y la subió por el costado de sus costillas, acompañado por el movimiento de ella misma levantando su torso hacia él, para volver a acariciar sus pechos. Viéndola ya relajada y bastante entregada, con los ojos cerrados absorbiendo las sensaciones, se animó a inclinarse para comenzar a besar su cuello, ya no tan suavemente sino con algunos mordiscos y besos húmedos, lo que logró que soltara un gruñido y le clavara las uñas en la espalda, incentivándolo a seguir con pasión. Luego fue bajando de a poco, hasta que se topó con el borde de la tela, y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por encima de la tela. Aprovechando que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba, siguió bajando rápidamente hasta que alcanzó a besar con la misma intensidad uno de sus pechos, mirándola de reojo para observar su reacción. Como era de esperar, se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos para mirarlo muy ruborizada, pero luego le terminó sonriendo diciéndole implícitamente que siguiera, sólo que no se atrevía a seguir mirando y recostó la cabeza contra el colchón, mirando el techo.

Definitivamente el científico tenía que agradecerles a sus amigos por los consejos, estaban resultando perfectamente, y eso que quedaba mucho por delante. Durante varios minutos, se dedicó a recorrer la mayor parte del cuerpo de la joven con sus sorprendentemente habilidosas caricias, usando sus manos y su boca para estimular con distintas presiones. Cuando volvió a subir para besarla en la boca, ella se le enroscó como una serpiente, a pesar de estar con esa enorme tela encima, dispuesta a corresponderle un poco sus increíbles atenciones. No se imaginaba para nada que Senku pudiera hacer eso, parecía que sabía exactamente lo que a ella le podía gustar, y si bien se volvió a preguntar por la experiencia que realmente tenía él, descartó el pensamiento para concentrarse en el sensual momento. Pero su relajación se vio interrumpida cuando, recibiendo un beso especialmente invasivo y profundo, sintió que una mano se apoyaba justo encima de su intimidad, aunque siempre por encima de la seda. No pudo evitar intentar correrlo, pero escuchó un suave “shhh” con la intención de tranquilizarla, mientras le hacía suaves e intermitentes caricias en la zona. Ella empezó a respirar más agitadamente, y a soltar suaves gemidos, en especial cuando los diestros dedos de Senku rozaban un punto particularmente sensible de ella. Pronto se olvidó de la incomodidad mezclada con vergüenza, y su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo empujándose un poco contra la mano de él, lo cual le provocó gemidos mucho más sonoros, que resonaron directamente en el oído del joven, quién tuvo que reunir todo el autocontrol que pudo para no mandar todo su plan al demonio y ceder a sus impulsos. 

Pero el científico tenía ganas de aliviar un poco su necesidad, y aunque sabía que le iba a costar horrores controlarse después, procedió a la parte siguiente de su “plan”: Sentándose sobre ella pero un poco más atrás, le abrió mucho las piernas, prácticamente apoyándolas contra en el colchón, aprovechando su increíble elasticidad, pero no alejó sus manos, sino que por el contrario las mantuvo ahí para restringirla. 

\- ¿Qué-qué haces? No me puedo mover

\- Esa es la idea

\- Pero es incómodo, me estás poniendo nerviosa si no puedo moverme libremente.

\- En un momento presiento que pensarás todo lo contrario, confía en mí, ya sabes que no voy a lastimarte, más bien lo contrario. Démosle un uso más a esta cosa, que está resultando muy satisfactoria por cómo reaccionas.

Como pudo, se fue deslizando sobre ella, posicionándose en el medio, y se dio cuenta que él todavía tenía puesta su ropa interior, que se sacó rápidamente. De reojo vio como ella lo miraba directamente, pero de forma muy obvia corrió la cabeza, mostrándose terriblemente sonrojada. Se contuvo de bromearle porque todavía estaba un poco tensa, pero se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, sonriéndole con confianza para que se relajara. Finalmente, cuando aflojó la tensión de sus piernas, Senku apoyó bastante más su peso sobre ella, porque no quería soltar sus manos de donde estaban. La escuchó decir un largo “ooh” cuando sus sexos se conectaron a pesar de la tela, y esta vez se miraron a los ojos directamente. Había algo instintivo en él que no quería correr la mirada de esos hermosos ojos aguamarina, quería saborear cada expresión que ella hacía, pero al parecer la necesidad no era mutua, porque ella cerró los ojos, aunque volvió a abrazarlo. Esta vez sintió que Kohaku se animó a tocarlo un poco más, también moviendo sus manos por toda su espalda, aunque luego se quedó como colgada de su cuello. Cuando comenzó a empujar su pelvis suavemente contra la de ella, ninguno pudo contener esta vez un muy sonoro gemido, ya eso les proporcionaba un placer increíble, y era especialmente intenso para la amazona, porque él la obligaba a mantener muy abiertas las piernas, sintiendo absolutamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de él contra el de ella. Continuaron así por algunos minutos, a veces se movían con más intensidad y rapidez, y otras veces tortuosamente lento. Cuando se besaron ya fue casi insoportable, los dos deseaban que esa sábana desapareciera del medio, y más porque ahora el cuerpo de Kohaku correspondía perfectamente a los movimientos de Senku.  
Empezando a realizar su deseo, Senku soltó las piernas de la rubia, y jadeando fuertemente, se levantó un poco. Había estado muy cerca de acabar en un momento, todavía no tenía el control de su cuerpo en ese aspecto porque era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, y casi se dejaba llevar por el instinto, pero por suerte su racionalidad lo alcanzó y se frenó a tiempo. Necesitaba darse varios minutos de descanso para controlarse, así que aprovechó para seguir con las atenciones a su chica. Tomó el borde de la tela con una mano, y la miró a los ojos como para pedirle permiso, lo cual ella le otorgó con un confiado asentimiento. La fue bajando unos centímetros, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se volvió a inclinar sobre ella para hacer el mismo recorrido que había hecho anteriormente, sólo que esta vez finalmente saboreando su tersa y cálida piel. Su corazón se saltó varios latidos cuando finalmente pudo verla desnuda, pero evitó mirarla tan directamente y se dedicó a besar y mordisquear sus grandes y suaves pechos, absurdamente feliz por dentro. Ahora podía dedicar una mano a acariciar uno mientras se encargaba con su boca del otro, y recordando otro interesante consejo de sus amigos, tiró y rodó uno de los pezones entre sus dedos, mientras hacía algo parecido con su boca y lengua en el otro.

Al sentir eso, Kohaku soltó un grito de placer que no pudo contener, y empujó los hombros de Senku, aunque él hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para que resistir a que lo corriera. Eso era una nueva sensación, y muy intensa que misteriosamente le dio un tirón en la parte baja de su vientre, como si estuvieran conectadas esas dos partes. Como él siguió haciendo eso y hasta con más confianza al percibir su evidente placer, ella tuvo que taparse la boca para silenciar su voz. El tirón interno que había sentido se intensificó mucho más, y ahora su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí solo cuando se retorcía y arqueaba fuera de su control. Senku finalmente dejó de hacer esa tortuosa pero maravillosa caricia, pero sólo para seguir besando vorazmente cada centímetro de piel a medida que bajaba. Cuando alcanzó su bajo vientre, volvió a mantener separadas sus piernas, y aprovechó para dirigir su boca a sus muslos. En ningún momento bajó la intensidad de sus “ataques”, y aunque Kohaku inconscientemente deseaba que esa fascinante boca le aliviara un poco la necesidad de más placer que tenía, a su vez tampoco se lo esperaba cuando finalmente los labios y la lengua del científico hicieron contacto con su intimidad. No pudo más que gritar el nombre de él, abrumada por la indescriptible sensación que la recorrió entera. El maldito parecía incluso que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía ahora también, y hasta se anticipaba a lo que el cerebro de Kohaku deseaba que hiciera. Recorrió con la punta de su lengua cada milímetro de su sexo, haciéndola jadear y gemir como nunca antes, y cuando pensó que no podía sentirse mejor, sintió que él lamía y succionaba ese milagroso punto de su anatomía que le provocaba que se anularan todos sus pensamientos. Y el pico de su placer fue cuando lo sintió alternar ese contacto con deslizar su lengua sólo un poco en su entrada.

Aunque no sabía bien lo que pasaba, de pronto sintió que un insoportable calor y entumecimiento se iba apoderando de ella, no podía ya ni respirar, y aunque en algún punto la asustaba no saber qué estaba sucediendo con ella, logró controlarse y dejarse invadir por esa sensación extraña, confiando en que Senku sabía lo que hacía y no haría nada por lastimarla. Finalmente, como si algo terminara por explotar en ella, todo su cuerpo se apretó durante unos segundos, sus piernas y su abdomen incluso temblando fuera de su control, y perdió hasta la fuerza con que clavaba las uñas en los hombros del joven. Realmente parecía que se había desconectado de todo su ser, y cuando todo pasó, sus extremidades se aflojaron lánguidamente y no podía más que respirar rápidamente para recuperar el aire que había perdido. A su lado, un inmensamente orgulloso Senku se terminó tirando a su lado, también relajándose merecidamente por unos minutos.

\- ¿Qué…fue…eso?

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Bueno, ese fue tu primer orgasmo. Y uno bastante intenso por lo que parece, aunque la verdad yo no sabría decirlo. 

\- ¿Sabías…que…pasaría? –Dioses, todavía no podía hablar normalmente.

\- No lo sabía, entiendo que es bastante más difícil de alcanzar que para un hombre, pero diez billones por ciento seguro que hice todo lo posible desde que entramos a aquí para que pasara. 

\- Ya veo –Ahora se sentía un poco en deuda, porque ella no había hecho nada por él– ¿Puedo…yo hacer algo parecido contigo?

\- Sólo si prometes parar en el momento exacto en que te diga que pares, y sé breve, lo digo en serio. No es porque no me guste, sino todo lo contrario. Podría gustarme demasiado, y el orgasmo en el hombre suele significar que se acaba la relación sexual instantáneamente, y tenemos otros planes para terminar la noche. 

\- De acuerdo, te lo prometo. ¿Podemos cambiar de lugar?

\- Sí, sería bastante incómodo para ambos sino.

\- ¿Y..qué hago?

\- No me preguntes eso, descúbrelo por ti misma, tampoco es tan difícil. Lo único, por favor, controla tu fuerza. Es algo delicado, no hagas cosas bruscas.

Luego de intercambiar lugares, Kohaku pensó cómo empezar. “Sé breve” dijo, así que tendría que ir directo al grano… su objetivo se veía un poco menos firme que antes, aunque supuso que era de esperar con tanto tiempo que no recibió atención. Sin embargo, vio con curiosidad y sorpresa cómo iba recuperando su “entusiasmo” mientras iba deslizando su mano desde los abdominales hasta rozarlo delicadamente con los dedos. Se sentía sumamente suave y cálido, y pronto se animó a rodearlo con más seguridad, robándole a Senku un gemido de aprobación. Con cuidado, experimentó distintas formas de tocarlo, guiándose por las reacciones que veía. No sabía si le gustaba cada vez más hacerlo por la sensación de tocarlo, o porque encontraba su propio placer en escucharlo vocalizar su goce ya sin contenerse, pero le estaba gustando más de lo que esperaba, y ya no había rastro de inhibición en ella. Aunque fuese por unos segundos, quería probar si para él era tan enloquecedor como para ella usar su boca, y aprovechando el momento en que el científico cerró los ojos, se acercó sigilosamente a su miembro. Al principio le intimidó, no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar, pero tenía que hacerlo con decisión, así que se lanzó directamente.

Senku soltó una fuerte exclamación de sorpresa, no pensaba que Kohaku se fuese a animar, pero lo peor es que confirmaba sus propias sospechas de que se sentía demasiado bien. Quiso frenarla, pero recordando que le había prometido que pararía cuando se lo pidiera, le dejó seguir. Se notaba que la rubia era muy observadora, y había tomado nota mental de lo que él había hecho con ella, porque no dejó centímetro sin recorrer, entre besos, lamidas y succiones. Estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida, hasta que de pronto una sensación que le hizo apretar los dientes lo invadió…los dientes, justamente los malditos dientes, no le había advertido de eso, y ella no lo iba a saber por sí misma.

\- Por lo que más quieras leona, te lo ruego, no uses los dientes. ¡Duele!

\- Oh disculpa, no me di cuenta.

\- Estuviste muy bien, pero detente ahora, después no sé si podré controlarme – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Podemos seguir?

\- Eeh, sí, ya estoy bien.

\- Tengo entendido que la primera vez de la mujer puede ser un poco...incómoda, así que tendré que controlarme como nunca en mi vida para ir absurdamente lento, al principio porque prefiero que lo disfrutes y no que estés contando los segundos para que termine.

\- Mmm eso no suena nada bien, ¿de verdad es así?

\- Podría serlo si soy descuidado, pero no es mi intención, ya te lo dije. Es la primera vez de ambos, yo también soy nuevo en esto.

\- No parece, sabes muchísimas cosas más cosas que yo.

\- Por supuesto, tampoco es una novedad eso –ante la mirada reprobatoria que recibió, se explicó rápidamente- porque tengo más información de...varias fuentes, pero nunca lo puse en práctica. Es todo teoría.

\- ¿Así que es información que viene de tu mundo anterior?

\- Podría decirse que sí -Senku sonrió mientras pensaba que, aunque esa afirmación era exacta, la había adquirido hace poco tiempo.

\- Senku… ¿Podemos empezar sin el condón?

\- ¿Qué? Ni hablar, me tomé todo ese trabajo para crearlo y evitar riesgos, para que ahora quieras hacerlo sin esto.

\- Sólo un poco, al principio…

\- No es así como funciona –su negación era férrea, por más que internamente lo deseara con todo su ser, no podía permitírselo.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero sentirte, sentirnos, al menos por un momento. Sólo un minuto, por favor, realmente es importante para mí, sólo porque es la primera vez, no te lo volveré a pedir –había un ruego en su mirada al que era muy difícil de negarse

\- Solamente podría considerarlo si me respondes lo siguiente: ¿Cuándo tuviste tu período por última vez?

\- Hace una semana, mientras estabas en la misión.

\- No estoy convencido para nada pero…de acuerdo. Sólo por eso, porque disminuye bastante las probabilidades de embarazo. Sólo un minuto, o menos. No me importa lo bien que se sienta, no nos arriesgaré.

\- Sí, gracias –colocó sus manos a los lados de las mejillas de Senku y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con toda la ternura que pudo- Senku…ya te lo dije pero…te amo.

\- Lo sé –sonrió con un hermoso brillo en los ojos, y después de respirar hondo fue él quien la besó tiernamente, para luego murmurar junto a su boca- yo también.

\- ¿De-de verdad? –Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Por qué la incredulidad? Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta, pero me di cuenta hace unas semanas… que no me guste decirlo es otra cosa. En fin, vamos, colócate encima de mí, una pierna a cada lado.

\- ¿Yo? No, ¿por qué? Se nota que sabes mejor que yo qué hacer.

\- Justamente porque sé más te lo digo. Así podrás controlar tú la velocidad y la profundidad. De la otra forma yo tendría que estar preguntándote a cada rato.

Asintiendo con los labios apretados ya que todavía tenía demasiadas dudas, se colocó cómo él dijo, pero de pronto Senku le hizo un gesto de que se quede quieta.

\- Perdona, olvidé de hacer algo, inclínate sobre mí un momento

Kohaku lo miró interrogante, no pareciera que faltara nada, pero le hizo caso. Senku atrajo su cabeza con una mano para besarla, lo cual le pareció muy dulce si eso era lo que le faltaba, pero da pronto sintió la punta de sus otros dedos tocando su centro, y se puso un poco rígida. Acariciando su nuca para calmarla, sus miradas se cruzaron y él le sonrió un poco mientras asentía con la cabeza, en señal de que se relajara. Unos segundos después, con mucho cuidado y lentitud le introdujo un dedo, y la rubia le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Perfecto, parecía estar lista, aunque no lo dudaba con toda la preparación que hizo. Pero aprovechando para prepararla más, siguió con esas caricias, animándose a usar otro dedo, y ella jadeó con fuerza.

\- Ahora sí. Tenía que comprobar que estuvieras lubricada, sino te dolería como un infierno. Pero creo que por tu reacción vas a estar bien.

\- Se sintió bien –dijo mirando a un costado bastante sonrojada, pero cuando escuchó la risa suave de Senku volvió a mirarlo.

\- Excelente, aunque era lo esperable. Cuando quieras –le extendió una mano- Si quieres apóyate en mis manos, pero primero usaré una para ayudarte e empezar.

Sin terminar de entender a qué se refería con la ayuda, entrelazó sus dedos con la mano que le ofreció el joven, y cuando siguió con la vista la otra mano se dio cuenta que se refería a colocar su miembro en la entrada. Cuando sintió la presencia cálida presionando contra ella, tomó una última respiración profunda, y muy lentamente comenzó a bajar su cuerpo. Senku finalmente le dio la otra mano, sobre la que ella enseguida apoyó su mano libre, y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, así como también apretó el agarre en las pobres manos de él. Ciertamente la abrumó una sensación que parecía que la quemara por dentro, y era bastante incómoda la intrusión, pero no le parecía encasillarla como dolor, y siguió bajando hasta que quedó totalmente sentada sobre él.

Senku, por su parte, apretaba su mandíbula con mucha fuerza, no porque fuera desagradable lo que sentía, sino porque estaba tan apretado y caliente que le preocupaba mucho que su cuerpo inexperto lo traicionara antes de tiempo. Era mejor que todo lo que se había imaginado y lo que había sentido esa noche, y desde ese momento sabía que iba a tener que frenarse varias veces si quería durar más de un par de minutos. Después de quedarse quieta un momento para volver a respirar y relajarse más, Kohaku volvió a subir su cuerpo y luego bajarlo a una velocidad tortuosamente lenta, que para ella estaba resultando placentera. Pero cuando empezaba a sentirse finalmente cómoda y más entusiasta, Senku le soltó las manos y le hizo una señal de que se saliera. Oh maldición, ¿tan rápido había pasado ese minuto? Sin embargo tenía que cumplir con lo acordado, y él se levantó sin decir palabra cuando ella se corrió, yendo a buscar un paquetito que había dejado oculto en el cuarto.

\- Bueno, ahora sí. Quizás no sea tan fino o cómodo como los que se veían en mi tiempo, pero como ninguno tiene nada para comparar, lo importante es que cumpla su función. Luego con más tiempo lo mejoraré, por ahora es lo mejor que pude hacer. 

Kohaku no sabía si era incómodo mirarlo directamente, así que se limitó a mirar de reojo, porque tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que era ese condón. Se sorprendió al ver que era un objeto blanquecino, aunque bastante traslúcido, que era cubría su miembro. Cuando el peliverde chequeó que estuviese bien asegurado de no salirse, sonrió con satisfacción y se acercó nuevamente a la cama, importándole muy poco la exposición de su cuerpo desnudo: era un hombre con un objetivo en mente. Todavía sin decir palabra, esta vez se colocó encima de Kohaku, y se recostó apoyándose sobre un codo, mientras ponía sus piernas en el medio de las de ella. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

\- Todo listo, no más interrupciones. Pero ahora yo soy el que va arriba, seré cuidadoso, pero me temo que necesito controlar mis tiempos, o esto durará muy poco. Abraza mi cintura con tus piernas. ¿Te duele?

\- No, ya no. Fue sólo un momento al principio, después empezó a sentirse muy bien.

\- Eso es un alivio, entonces podremos ir un poco más fuerte.

Cuando ella hizo lo pedido, Senku acercó su cara para besarla, y mientras comenzaba solamente a frotar un poco sus pelvis, intensificó mucho más el beso, deleitándose con el suave contacto de sus lenguas, pero luego lo interrumpió para continuar con esos besos húmedos en el cuello de ella. Cuando la escuchó volver a gemir de placer, besándola y respirándole prácticamente en el oído, se acomodó ligeramente para volver a entrar en ella. Maldijo por dentro porque ahora con el condón lo sentía más apretado que antes, pero por otro lado era menos intensa la sensación al ya no estar piel con piel, y eso le daba la esperanza de durar un poco más. Cuando Kohaku soltó un largo gemido y terminó diciendo su nombre tan sensualmente, el poco autocontrol que le quedaba se quebró como un frágil cristal. Empujó su cadera gradualmente más rápido y profundo cada vez, y cuando pensó que podría seguir asi un buen rato, la rubia comenzó a responder y a acompañar el vaivén con su propio cuerpo, el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, absurdamente placentero.

\- No leona, no hagas eso. Se siente increíble diez billones por ciento seguro, pero por favor, si lo haces…

\- No…puedo…quedarme…quieta –acompañaba cada palabra con un empuje de su cadera, maravillada del placer que la invadía.

\- Oh mierda –tuvo que pensar en el cálculo más difícil de su vida para concentrarse, lo cual sorprendentemente ayudó, aunque era terriblemente injusto desviar su atención a algo como eso en ese momento. No sabiendo si iba a ayudar o no, decidió limitar los movimientos de ella volviendo al recurso de restringir sus piernas con sus manos, aunque con eso perdía el apoyo de su cuerpo y también terminó aprisionando el cuerpo de Kohaku.

\- ¡No! ¡Suelta mis piernas Senku! Suel…OOH! 

Inhaló con la boca abierta muy bruscamente y lo abrazó enterrando profundamente sus uñas, porque no se esperaba que se sintiera aún mejor. Esa posición exagerada hizo que se frotaran cada milímetro de sus intimidades juntas, especialmente tocaba ese misterioso punto de placer que la había hecho tener un orgasmo antes. Siguió haciendo un poco de fuerza con las piernas para aparentar que quería cerrarlas, y de esa forma el científico no aflojaba la presión, sin enterarse del plan de ella. Tanto era el placer, y de a poco el retorno de esa sensación que le embotaba la mente y el cuerpo, que involuntariamente apretó mucho sus músculos internos, provocando que Senku insólitamente soltara un muy largo y fuerte gemido de placer. Casi estaba por quejarse cuando él sacó las manos de sus piernas, pero sólo fue para deslizarlas inmediatamente hasta su trasero y apretarlo fuertemente acercándolo a él, como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Ese toque atrevido la excitó mucho más, y como seguía sintiéndose increíblemente delicioso, ella misma hizo lo posible por extender y abrir las piernas al máximo, mientras él no dejaba de presionarla contra su cuerpo y la penetraba cada vez más profunda y rápidamente.

\- Kohaku –apenas podía hablar, su voz salía ronca y jadeante- ya no puedo más… voy a acabar en cualquier momento…

\- Creo que… yo también –ella tampoco podía casi articular una frase, mientras sentía el calor que la empezaba a recorrer de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

\- Te lo juro…por mi vida...y la…ciencia –no sabía por qué le dio por ponerse conversador ahora, pero le salió como una necesidad desde lo más profundo de sí, aunque le costaba soltar cada palabra- de verdad te… nnngh...te amo

La emoción que la recorrió al escuchar eso fue suficiente para que la tensión en el cuerpo de Kohaku se libere junto con el placer acumulado, arrastrando consigo a Senku que no pudo contenerse más al sentir las paredes internas de ella temblar y comprimirlo imposiblemente, alcanzando a besarla a último momento para amortiguar el sonoro último gemido de ambos, que de otro modo prácticamente se los podría haber escuchado a la distancia.

Quedaron resoplando y respirando fuerte un buen rato, tratando de recomponerse, aunque sus mentes estaban completamente anuladas de todo que no sea absorber los ecos de placer que los recorrían, aunque Senku se dio cuenta de ponerse de costado para dejar de aplastarla, y subió sus manos hasta rodearle la cintura, pero manteniéndose abrazados. Unos minutos después, cuando más o menos volvieron en sí, el científico se salió de ella para sacarse el condón, y fue el primero en hablar.

\- Qué locura. Y resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Sí… así que eso es tener sexo.

\- Bueno, no sé si llamarlo así –Kohaku lo miró inquisitivamente, sin entender.

\- Me refiero a que fue algo bastante más especial que simplemente “tener sexo”, que suele ser algo más pasional y desapegado.

\- Es verdad. Incluso me dijiste que me amabas.

\- ¿Qué? Oh… -Senku abrió mucho los ojos y dejó la boca entreabierta, de pronto recordando su pasional confesión. Lo sentía de verdad, pero diez billones por ciento seguro que eso escapó de su consciencia y racionalidad, tanto que casi no lo recordaba.

\- ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Fue sólo por la intensidad del momento? –Kohaku empezó a alejarse, sintiendo una punzada de tristeza. Pero Senku se dio cuenta y se apuró a enmendar su error, abrazándola nuevamente casi a la fuerza.

\- No…no digas eso. Bueno, sí se escapó de mi control –reconoció un poco avergonzado- pero es verdaderamente lo que siento, no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. ¿Me crees, o tengo que decírtelo otra vez?

\- Mmmm… ya que presiento que no es algo que dirás muy seguido, te perdono solamente si lo vuelves a decir, ahora que recuperaste tu “lógica y racionalidad” –le sonrió juguetonamente.

Él sacudió la cabeza también sonriendo, pero luego la borró inmediatamente para mirarla serio. Le clavó su hermosa mirada carmín, y poniendo una mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar, se le acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban, repitiendo sus anteriores palabras con más decisión, pero con un tono tan dulce y cálido que la terminó de derretir.

\- Kohaku, mi leona…diez billones por ciento seguro, te amo.

Ella sólo pudo reír colmada de felicidad y acortó los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre ellos para besarlo y tirarse encima de él. Sólo quería que esas palabras quedaran flotando en el aire, sin escuchar ni decir nada más, y eventualmente se terminaron rindiendo al cansancio y a la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos, hasta caer juntos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora siiiiii! Uuufff, cómo seguir después de esto jajaja, pero tantos capítulos, tensiones, vueltas y emociones merecían todo este detalle y dedicación para transmitir la magia de su primer encuentro de pasión y amor :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y aunque fue largo, que no se haya sentido así (les juro que me costó resumir, no quería recortar nada jeje). Hasta el próximooo, comenteeen!


	13. Chapter 13

Kohaku se despertó, su reloj biológico siempre fiel a los primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, pero reprimió sus ganas por desperezarse cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a su lado a un profundamente dormido Senku. Todavía un poco adormilada, se acobijó en el cómodo calor que emanaba el cuerpo de él, y se quedó mirándolo a la cara un buen rato con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara, sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Finalmente lo habían hecho…y de qué manera. Seguía sin creer la nueva faceta que había conocido de Senku, tan juguetón y atento, además de lo apasionado que había sido toda la noche. No era del todo una sorpresa porque en sus últimos encuentros fogosos él había demostrado que tenía un gran potencial como amante, pero lo que sí le sorprendió gratamente era todo lo cálido y delicado que fue con ella, pensando en su comodidad y placer durante toda la noche. Y para colmo de felicidad le había dicho en la cara que la amaba, y eso sí que no lo veía venir. Definitivamente el que se merecía los “diez billones de puntos” como decía, era él mismo.

Se abrazó un poco más a él, depositando un beso cariñoso en su torso, y en ese momento sintió que la abrazaba, aunque parecía estar todavía disfrutando de su sueño, y lo escuchó soltar un ronco “mmmm” de satisfacción. Divertida con la reacción, se movió unos centímetros para darle otro corto beso más cerca del cuello, y ahí él se le enroscó como una serpiente, soltando otro adorable gemido. Kohaku deslizó como pudo la mano que había quedado libre arriba de su cuerpo para acariciarle la espalda desnuda, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no lo había tocado mucho durante la noche. Sí seguramente le había dejado unos cuántos rasguños, pero no pudo explorar su cuerpo como él había hecho con el de ella, aunque tampoco le había dado mucha opción en realidad. Tendría que compensar eso la próxima vez. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por interrumpirle el sueño, no pudo evitar las ganas que tenía de despertarlo con unos mimos, esa visión adorable era demasiado fuerte para ella como para contenerse. Se estiró un poco más, y rozó su nariz con la de él. Nada. Deslizó sus suaves labios por el borde de la cara… ¿nada? Se decidió por atender esos finos labios que tanto placer le habían dado, eso debería despertarlo, seguramente.

Comenzó a darle cortísimos besos, tan ligeros como una pluma, uno atrás de otro, saboreando su calidez y carnosidad, con lo cual logró una pequeña reacción de que sus cejas temblaran involuntariamente. Los próximos besos los fue extendiendo cada vez un poco más, siempre suaves, hasta que en un momento vio un reflejo rojizo que la miraba entre sus largas pestañas casi cerradas. Senku finalmente despertó, y le regaló una de sus minúsculas sonrisas que ella adoraba tanto.

\- Hasta que despertaste, dormilón. ¿Desde cuándo duermes tan profundamente?

\- Desde que agoté todas mis fuerzas en lo que fue probablemente la mejor noche de mi vida –murmuró todavía adormilado, pero atrayendo el cuerpo de la rubia aún más contra el de él. ¿Te aprovechabas de un hombre dormido e indefenso?

\- No…quería darte los buenos días, pero dormías como un tronco y ni te enterabas.

\- Me terminé enterando –mientras él se estiraba, sus manos recorrieron y abrazaron toda la espalda de Kohaku, robándole un suspiro de placer.

\- Qué sueltas tienes las manos, tan temprano –bromeó la rubia, aunque un poco tentada por la cercanía y calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos. Podría acostumbrarse a eso todos los días sin cansarse.

\- Y no sé por qué paraste lo que estabas haciendo antes, fue una buena forma de despertar. Aunque sabes, todavía me siento muy dormido, creo que necesitaré más ayuda –Lo hacía a propósito, pero se había despertado de muy buen humor y estaba predispuesto a jugar un poco, era una nueva sensación en él, una que encontraba muy agradable-

\- Y yo creo que te aprovechas demasiado. De acuerdo, yo también lo estaba disfrutando. Pero ya que estás tan dormido, espero que te quedes bien quieto. Muy quieto.

\- Sí, señora…leona.

Negando con la cabeza sin poder creer cómo se comportaba el estoico científico, se movió para colocarse encima de él y así estar más cómoda. Los ojos de Senku estaban apenas abiertos, y todavía no borraba esa fina sonrisa suya, claramente disfrutando de su falsa inocencia. Volviendo a su tarea anterior, pero decidiendo que ese juego provocador podrían hacerlo los dos, comenzó a dejar los más dulces besos que podía en las comisuras de su boca, y poco a poco delineó todo el contorno de sus labios de la misma forma. Al notar cómo el joven comenzaba a respirar más profundamente, volvió a hacer lo mismo una vez más, sólo que cada vez eran un poquito más largos y comenzaban con la boca más abierta, provocando más succión al terminar el beso. Él soltó un gemido con la boca cerrada, sin duda disfrutando las atenciones que recibía. Atreviéndose un poco más, comenzó a usar la punta de su lengua para volver a delinear el contorno de la boca del científico, logrando que se removiera bajo ella.

\- Quieto, dije.

\- No es como si pudiera controlarlo…

\- Y callado.

\- Qué mandona –soltó antes de levantar las manos en señal de que no iba hacer ni decir más nada.

Sonriendo con picardía, y disfrutando muchísimo de la sensación de poder de tenerlo a su merced, reanudó sus tiernas pero incitantes caricias, ahora deslizando su lengua por sus labios, siempre muy ligeramente. Le estaba siendo difícil controlarse ella misma, y más porque en la posición en que se encontraba parecía que estaba despertando otra parte de Senku, pero tenía que aguantarse, no podía ceder y terminar con ese momento tan interesante. Continuó volviendo a esos besos tan tentadores, ahora dedicándose durante minutos a recorrer primero el labio superior, y luego el inferior, cada tanto mordisqueando y succionando cada uno. Era una tortura para ella misma impedirle al él que no se mueva ni le devuelva los besos, pero mientras pensaba eso sintió que eran correspondidos.

\- Te dije que n-mmm!

A Senku poco le importó lo que pretendía ordenarle, ya no podía contenerse y su cerebro tampoco estaba muy obediente, así que en un rápido movimiento los volteó para quedar encima de ella, y le agarró ambas manos y entrelazó los dedos para que ella no pudiera sacárselo de encima. Definitivamente se había despertado ahora, TODO él, y arrastró los brazos y manos de ambos hasta llevarlos por encima de la cabeza de ella, contra el colchón.  
Kohaku no pareció quejarse luego de eso, la verdad era que soñaba con que él reaccionara así, aunque le hubiera arruinado su jueguito seductor. Para colmo ahora estaban completamente piel contra piel, y era tanto el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos que se estaba perdiendo muy fácilmente en las sensaciones. Pero por algún motivo sentía que Senku se estaba conteniendo, si bien no podía evitar su excitación palpitante, no parecía como si quisiera entregarse al momento. Queriendo comprobar su pensamiento, la rubia separó las piernas y las abrazó alrededor de la cadera de él, empujando con los talones su trasero para acercar al máximo sus intimidades. Si bien ambos jadearon, luego el peliverde se esforzó por separarse un poco.

\- No…Kohaku, no podemos.

\- ¿Por qué? Si tú fuiste el que nos puso en esta posición.

\- Lo hice para frenarte, no estaba en una posición ventajosa para hacerlo antes.

\- No entiendo por qué no podemos.

\- Varios motivos. Uno, todavía estás sensible por tu primera vez, aunque quizás no lo notes. Fuimos un poco bruscos al final anoche, y podrías irritarte, no tenemos cuidados medicinales para eso, y no puedes pedirle consejos ni medicina natural a las aldeanas, porque será un problema si se enteran.

\- Estoy bien, de verdad –aunque le emocionó cuánto la cuidaba y consideraba su estado, estaba ansiosa por disfrutar algo más, la llama había sido encendida.

\- No, va en serio. Además, no tengo otro condón.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿No hiciste más?

\- Era la idea, pero con la maldita fiesta que organizaron en la aldea, gracias si me dio tiempo de hacer uno, no es tan fácil hacerlos manualmente, y varios salieron mal hasta que logramos hacer uno exitoso.

\- ¿Logramos? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? –ahora estaba confundida, se suponía que nadie más sabía de su plan.

\- Ah, maldición… Gen y Ryusui, ellos… se dieron cuenta en el viaje. No te preocupes, no dirán nada, se puede confiar en ellos. Y además me ayudaron mucho desde que llegaron. En fin, hoy pensaba hacer más, pero no esperaba que te levantaras tan predispuesta.

\- Fue la mejor sensación de mi vida, y ahora que sé que nos amamos, no me cansaría nunca de hacerlo contigo.

\- Tú y tu infinita energía de gorila –una mirada repentinamente asesina lo intimidó- Me encantaría decir lo mismo, pero recuerda que no tengo ni la mitad de tu resistencia, vas a tener que dejarme descansar cada tanto. Te prometo que haré más en cuánto pueda, pero ahora no podemos.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas –resopló muy frustrada, ya habían pasado por algo como eso antes, y era muy molesto interrumpir a la mitad.

\- ¿Te piensas que es fácil para mí negarme? Seguramente ya notaste que mi cuerpo quiere esto tanto como el tuyo.

\- ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

\- Bueno, siempre se puede, hay varias opciones para estimular los órganos sexuales y tener un orgasmo, pero…ah, al demonio con todo, tampoco quiero dejarlo así esto, comenzó demasiado excitante como para dejarlo pasar, es tu culpa, leona. Pero será algo rápido.

Sí, definitivamente Kohaku prefería esta faceta de Senku, mucho más osada y relajada que antes, y al parecer el factor hormonas ayudaba en gran medida a la situación. Podía ser todo lo lógico y racional que quisiera, pero ahora que había probado algo tan placentero y adictivo, ni él podía negarse, no tuvo ni siquiera que rogar que accediera. No parecía él, tan descontrolado y salvaje, apenas sonrojado o tímido por las cosas que hacía con ella. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que cedieron a sus impulsos, y él ya estaba encima de ella, besándola rápida y profundamente, acariciándole los pechos con menos delicadeza que la última vez, y prácticamente enterrando su entrepierna en la de ella. Era demasiada estimulación junta en muy poco tiempo para Kohaku.

\- Dioses…Ya estás…tan…–apenas podía hablar entre besos y sus propios gemidos.

\- Kohaku, soy un maldito adolescente, anoche tuvimos sexo increíble y eso que fue la primera vez de ambos, y además tengo tu fascinante cuerpo desnudo caliente contra el mío, ¿de verdad esperabas que no me excite a los pocos segundos de empezar?

\- N-no, digo que estás muy intenso. Esto es…

\- Estoy estimulando tu cuerpo lo más rápido y simultáneo que puedo para que te acabes en menos de diez minutos. Si mis cálculos son correctos, podría ser posible.

Kohaku sabía que sus cálculos nunca fallaban, aunque no tenía idea qué tipos de cálculos podrían serle útiles para esa ocasión. Para lo flacucho que era, tenía que admitir que le estaba gustando lo que se esforzaba en mantenerla quieta, aunque si ella lo quisiera podría sacárselo de encima en menos de un parpadeo, pero esa actitud dominante y de control le estaba encantando. Pero no pensaba quedarse atrás, su energía y actividad eran más fuertes, y había algo en ella que tampoco dejaría que nadie la dome completamente, era una ligera sensación de competitividad, que en este caso quería luchar contra lo limitado de la posición en que se encontraba. 

Senku había dado muestras de ser bastante sensible a ciertos toques, así que, haciendo un poco de fuerza, aflojó su cuerpo del aprisionamiento lo suficiente para poder impulsarse un poco y alcanzar el cuello de él para ver cómo reaccionaba a los besos y mordiscos de su parte. Quizás su actitud había resultado demasiado salvaje, porque sintió un fuerte estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del científico y luego se quedó quieto unos segundos. Preocupada por la reacción, comenzó a alejarse para verle la cara, cuando notó que Senku colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza, atrayéndola más hacia él. O sea que en realidad le había gustado, y bastante, sólo que aparentemente se había quedado sin palabras. Incluso lo vio mover un poco su cabeza dejándole más espacio para sus atenciones. Hubiera preferido que le dijera algo, pero al parecer todavía era tímido para eso, y ella también en realidad. Había algo terriblemente excitante en escucharlo soltar esos pequeños gruñidos y gemidos, y la forma en que empujaba su cuerpo contra el de ella más desordenadamente, como si no pudiera controlarse, y lo único que sabía con certeza la rubia, era que quería más de eso, de lograr descontrolar al hombre más lógico y racional del mundo. Había una indescriptible satisfacción en ello, una que hacía que el propio interior de su cuerpo hirviese de deseo.

Así que mientras ella seguía con sus caricias que le derretían el cerebro y el cuerpo, Senku se giró levemente para no estar tan encima de ella, y así aprovechó para bajar su mano desde la nuca, recorriéndole toda la columna, hasta apoyarla en su precioso trasero, y moviéndola en forma de suaves masajes circulares, aunque cada tanto lo apretaba y lo empujaba contra él, cosa que arrancaba un hermoso ronroneo de la boca de Kohaku. Pero tanta frotación y esos salvajes besos que recibía lo estaban llevando a su límite, así que decidió que era hora de volver a atenderla y aumentar la intensidad para lograr su objetivo. Se alejó lo suficiente para detener las placenteras atenciones de ella, y cuando volvió a acercarse lo hizo dándole un beso con tanta pasión e impulso que la empujó de vuelta hasta el colchón. Reuniendo cada última fibra de control de su ser que le quedaba, empujó su miembro contra ella presionando en su entrada, pero cuidando de no llegar a hacerlo. “Mierda….está absurdamente mojada ya” pensó, lo cual en realidad resultaba más cómodo y placentero para ambos, pero era un peligro para su escaso autocontrol. Moviéndose lo más lentamente que podía, se acomodó para frotar todo el recorrido entre su clítoris y su entrada, y así estimularla mucho más intensamente, y funcionó de maravilla. Pero no contaba con que Kohaku también se comenzaba a descontrolar, su cuerpo moviéndose inconscientemente para acomodarse y buscar sentir más placer. Como pensaba que ella se estaba acercando a su orgasmo también por lo errático de sus movimientos y porque le estaba perforando el oído con sus sensuales gemidos, decidió mandar a sus últimas neuronas controladoras al demonio y entregarse al momento, su cuerpo también le exigía la liberación. Aumentó la velocidad y la intensidad todo lo que pudo, aunque a esa altura parecía tener el cuerpo entumecido del cansancio, hasta que de pronto escuchó que la respiración de Kohaku pareció cortarse y suspenderse por unos momentos, al tiempo que se ponía ridículamente rígida, y finalmente se permitió acabar él también, obviamente haciendo un enchastre entre los dos.   
Respirando muy pesadamente, y tratando de recuperar su cerebro frito, se giró boca arriba extendiendo su cuerpo imposiblemente caliente como una estrella de mar. Ninguno de los dos hizo amague de moverse esta vez, al menos no por varios minutos.

\- ¿Satisfecha?

\- Si dijera que no estaría mintiendo y sería muy injusta. ¿Cómo lo haces, Senku?

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Leerme la mente y que pareciera que conoces mi cuerpo mejor que yo.

\- No hago ninguna de esas…pero básicamente eres una mujer, y todas tienen prácticamente la misma anatomía, así que sabiendo dónde está cada cosa y cómo estimular cada una, hago las cosas que deberían funcionar. Y me voy acordando de todo lo que te hace gritar más y desgarrarme la espalda, así lo uso la próxima vez. 

\- En eso me llevas mucha ventaja, yo no conozco sobre esa “anatomía”, lo mío es más práctico. Y nadie nos enseña nada antes, porque se supone que hasta el matrimonio no se puede hacer.

\- Si quieres un día te enseño todo eso, será como una clase…práctica –le estaba resultando bastante interesante la idea de pronto.

\- Suena bien, gracias –de pronto se dio cuenta de una sensación fresca y húmeda que tenía cerca de su intimidad, y bajó una mano para tantearla- Mmmm Senku… ¿y qué hago con esto?

\- Oh- el científico se sonrojó furiosamente al ver el pegote que ella tendría entre los dedos- Por lo que más quieras, no te lo metas adentro.

\- ¿P-por qué haría eso? –le gritó aún más sonrojada que él, ante esa idea pervertida

\- Sólo lo digo, eso es mi eyaculación, si eso queda adentro tuyo es el camino directo a quedar embarazada, por eso es que se usa el condón.

\- Sí bueno, me imaginaba, tampoco soy tonta. Me refería si tenía que tener OTRA precaución especial.

\- No, es algo natural, sólo límpiate. Necesitamos un pañuelo o algo así cerca, maldición…

Curiosa, y como no tenía una tela para limpiarse cerca y no quería que le ensucie la cama, acercó sus dedos a la nariz un poco para olerlo, y como de verdad no parecía desagradable lo probó apenas con la punta de la lengua. Escuchó un jadeo ahogado y de reojo vio que Senku abría desmesuradamente los ojos, y tenía hasta las orejas coloradas.

\- ¿Qué…qué haces?

\- ¿Ah, no se puede? Como dijiste que es algo natural, me daba curiosidad ver bien cómo era. ¿No es parte del conocimiento eso también? Tú hiciste algo parecido anoche cuando estabas…besándome ahí abajo.

\- Sí, se puede…pero…es….-sorprendentemente no podía encontrar las palabras, y a pesar de que estaba agotado sintió una punzada de placer en su miembro. Respiró hondo- sólo que es algo absurdamente excitante y no tengo idea de porqué. No pensé que lo harías, fue bastante atrevido, nada más –de pronto le vinieron a la cabeza otras imágenes mucho más obscenas, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta se levantó de la cama como si hubiera caído un rayo cerca, y se puso a buscar su ropa.

\- No me pareció tanto, pero si tú lo dices.

Por las dudas no volvió a hacerlo, y se levantó ella también agarrando rápidamente el vestido azul de siempre. Era tonto que le de vergüenza estar desnuda ahora, pero como ya había pasado el momento de pasión le había vuelto un poco la timidez.

\- ¿Te vas a la choza de Chrome ahora?

\- Sí, tengo mi ropa normal ahí. Además, quiero llegar antes de que se despierten todos, así evito preguntas. Puedo poner la excusa de que me quedé dormido en algún rincón, porque no soy muy tolerante al alcohol. Lo cual lo último no es mentira, por eso no quise tomar anoche.

\- Bien, yo me iré a entrenar entonces, es lo que suelo hacer todas las mañanas.

\- Nos vemos luego entonces.

\- ¡Espera, Senku! Anoche desaparecimos de la fiesta los dos, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero tenemos que decir lo mismo.

\- Fácil, yo dije que me iba a ir temprano. Si alguno nos llegó a ver yéndonos juntos, decimos que estabas un poco mareada por el alcohol y que te acompañé hasta aquí y seguí camino…hacia el río, para despejarme. Y con eso cubrimos el tema de por qué no dormí en lo de Chrome.

\- Suena convincente, de acuerdo. Y…-se acercó a él nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos un poco sonrojada- ¿podremos hacer esto seguido?

\- Claro, pero vas a tener que dejarme descansar cada tanto. Diez billones por ciento seguro que no tengo tu resistencia, hoy voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por caminar normal, me matan las piernas. Así que me encerraré en el laboratorio para disimular. Tengo que hacer unos cuántos condones más de todas formas, y al mismo tiempo inventar algún objeto útil con el látex para la aldea, estaré ocupado hasta mañana o pasado. 

\- Lo mejor sería que te visite y ayude como siempre.

\- Sí, sería lo mejor. Bueno, me voy, Nos vemos luego leona.

\- Senku… -antes de que se fuera lo agarró por la manga de la camisa, y lo atrajo hacia ella para ponerse de puntas de pie y darle un beso en los labios de despedida, para luego mirarlo con los ojos aguamarina brillantes de felicidad– Que tengas un buen día.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo -murmuró sonrojándose- tú también, hasta pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas buenas! Y después del fuego quedan las cen...más fuego...y...bueno, era obvio que ahora no se querrán quitar las manos de encima. Veremos cómo lidian con eso, si logran mantener el secreto xD, ¡uuff lo que se viene! Quédense en casa, pórtense bien, y lean mucho. Hasta el próximo capi, y no se olviden de comentar! xD :D


	14. Chapter 14

Senku hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimular su cansancio corporal, aunque apenas empezaba el día, pero no fue lo suficiente para los detallistas ojos del mentalista y el capitán, y en especial porque eran los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando notaron que el peliverde y la rubia se habían fugado de la fiesta. Le siguieron con la mirada hasta que lo vieron dirigirse al laboratorio, y decidieron seguirlo para satisfacer su curiosidad de cómo había ido todo.

\- Buen día Senku-chan. No sé, podemos equivocarnos, pero nos parece ver que estás caminando inusualmente lento, ¿estás bien? –no pudieron aguantar la carcajada por lo bajo, ninguno de los dos, y Senku sólo los miró mal.

\- Sí, claro que estoy bien. No sabía que suelen prestarle atención diaria a la velocidad de mis pasos. Se nota que están muy ocupados.

\- Oooh, alguien quiere jugar a evadir el tema del día. Qué injusto eres, Senku-chan

\- No sé si te acuerdas, pero nosotros trabajamos unas cuantas horas extras para ayudarte a hacer “algo” en especial, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es contarnos cómo fue todo. Aunque por cómo caminas…

\- Bien, muy bien de hecho. El condón fue un éxito, habrá que hacer más, los considero aprobados para producir con seguridad.

\- ¿Y…? –la mirada sugestiva del mentalista era asquerosamente obvia

\- Con lo de muy bien me refería a eso también. No voy a darles los detalles, pero fue una noche muy interesante, diez billones por ciento seguro –y luego sonrió de costado para agregar- y una mañana también, aunque por falta de condones tuvimos que limitarnos a otras opciones.

\- ¡Excelente, ese es nuestro líder! –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos satisfecho- seguro esa hermosa mujer tiene mucha energía. 

\- Demasiada, me temo. Ella ya está entrenando como si nada. Por cierto, gracias por los consejos. Tengo que darles más crédito, me hicieron quedar como todo un experimentado.

\- Nuestro querido Senku-chan ya es todo un hombre, qué emocionante. ¿Se imaginan cuando dé el siguiente paso, en su declaración de amor?

\- Ya lo hice –dijo el peliverde, metiéndose el dedo en la oreja.

Los ojos de sus dos amigos se abrieron exageradamente, y por unos segundos sólo les quedó la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué…hiciste? –la cara de incredulidad de Gen era una obra de arte para Senku

\- Le dije que la amaba –frunció el ceño- dos veces. Aunque la primera no fue del todo consciente.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? Kohaku no te pudo haber obligado.

\- No digas tonterías. Estábamos en medio de “eso”, y cuando fue demasiada estimulación e intensidad para mi sistema nervioso…lo dije sin pensar.

\- Uf, la confesión en el calor del momento, ¿eh? –Ryusui asintió sonriendo nerviosamente, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

\- Exacto, y la segunda vez fue porque se dio cuenta lo que había pasado, y ya se veía la desilusión dibujada en su rostro. Pero no me malentiendan, lo dije honestamente, no me sentí obligado.

\- Entonces voy a retirar esa amenaza que te hice hace unos días. Confirmo que eres un hombre de palabra y que vas a cuidar bien de Kohaku. 

\- No puedo hablar por mi yo futuro, si alguna vez haré una estupidez. Pero ten por seguro que mi intención es que las cosas sigan bien para ambos.

\- Mejor así. Y cuenta con nuestra discreción –el capitán le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

\- Les agradezco. Ahora a lo importante, aún queda mucho por hacer. Vamos charlatanes, a trabajar.

\- Siempre tan considerado, Senku-chan.

El trío continuó trabajando hasta pasado el mediodía, y cuando terminaron su producción secreta, llamaron a los demás del equipo de artesanos para continuar con la reinvención de otra de las mayores comodidades de la modernidad: el colchón. Afortunadamente, se podían hacer colchones con el látex natural obtenido, y con el material que les quedaba les alcanzaba para hacer tres o cuatro individuales. Si lo probaban y les gustaba, podrían desarrollarlo más masivamente para todos los habitantes, y mientras tanto era un sueño hecho realidad para los que ya lo conocían. No estaba tan mal el de paja y otros materiales que ya usaban algunos, pero esto era otro nivel.

Los próximos días fueron tan ocupados y trabajosos como el científico había pensado, lo que no le dejó a él y a Kohaku casi tiempo libre para encontrarse furtivamente, y para colmo Chrome se le pegaba como una sombra para ayudarlo y muy interesado en todos los usos del látex en la era moderna, así como imaginando sus propios inventos (que por supuesto, ya existían), por lo que escaparse a la noche se le hizo prácticamente imposible por unos días. La amazona, frustrada con la situación, pero sin poder hacer nada para no levantar sospechas, aprovechaba las escasas oportunidades en que lo encontraba solo para robarle besos o toquetearlo sutil pero provocadoramente, con la esperanza de tentarlo tanto como para que se decida a tomarse un descanso y se saque de encima al castaño.  
Finalmente, para alivio de la pareja, cuatro días después el intenso trabajo amainó, así como el casi infinito interés de Chrome por las aplicaciones del caucho y el látex en la ciencia. Por lo que pudieron hacerse más tiempo para sus ocasionales encuentros secretos, y de paso probar la comodidad del preciado colchón, que terminó resultando un gran éxito.

Senku se escabullía a la noche desde la choza de Chrome para irse a la de Kohaku, pero era agotador porque tenía que volverse ni bien saliera el sol, o inventar incontables excusas cuando se quedaban dormidos, para que el ex-hechicero ni nadie se diera cuenta de sus ausencias nocturnas. Por suerte, Gen y Ryusui lo ayudaban ocasionalmente con dichas excusas, y el castaño era bastante inocente y les creía siempre, pero resultaba bastante agotador para el científico mantener su “doble vida”, y no le gustaba para nada andarse con rodeos y pequeñas mentiras. Como si la situación no pudiera empeorar, una mañana en la que se quedaron remoloneando un poco a base de besos y caricias incitantes, se dio una muy inusual e inesperada situación.

\- ¡Kohaku! - alguien gritó el nombre desde cierta distancia, anunciando su llegada, parándole el corazón automáticamente a ambos- ¿Hija, estás aquí?

\- ¡Mierda, leona! ¿Qué demonios hace tu padre aquí? - Le preguntó desesperado, para colmo estaban totalmente desnudos y sonrojados, y no había tiempo para pensar.

\- ¡No lo sé, es raro que salga de la aldea, y hace años no venía para acá! - Kohaku saltó de la cama, poniéndose su vestido lo más rápido que podía.

\- Maldición, tampoco es como si tuvieras lugar donde me pueda esconder…y definitivamente no puedo saltar por esa ventana, además de que me vería o escucharía, con los buenos reflejos tiene un ex-jefe de la aldea.

\- Métete debajo de esa pila de abrigos, y no te muevas para nada. Yo voy a salir para distraerlo y que no entre, o estamos muertos.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que me mata a mí al menos. ¡Vete, rápido! Llegará en cualquier momento.

Pese a la preocupante situación en la que se encontraban, no pudieron evitar reírse, esto seguro era parte de la pésima suerte que manejaba Senku en su vida, de seguro.

\- Padre, aquí estoy. ¿Pasó algo en la aldea? Es muy raro que vengas.

\- No, todo está bien, pero…Pensé que estabas enferma hija, he escuchado que últimamente hubo varios días que no te levantaste al alba para entrenar, y hoy lo pude comprobar personalmente, eso es extraño en ti. ¿Estás bien?

\- Eeeeh...sí…bueno, no… la verdad es que el otro día me doblé un poco el pie, y no quería exigirme demasiado –sí, mentía HORRIBLE.

\- ¿Es así? No eres tan descuidada Kohaku… ¿acaso Senku tiene algo que ver? 

\- ¿Q-qué…? ¿A-a qué te refieres, padre? ¿S-Senku? –dioses, nunca había tartamudeado tanto en su vida, y le estaba costando mucho disimular el nerviosismo.

\- Quizás se está excediendo en pedirte trabajo forzado, y si estás cansada puedes menos atenta. Hace unos meses te pasó también, cuando Senku resultó lastimado por protegerte, según dijiste.

\- Ah…eso…sí, puede ser. No me está exigiendo tanto, pero estuve muy ocupada estos días, y me estuve salteando algunas comidas cuando estaba sola, quizás fue eso.

\- Kohaku –Kokuyo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, entrecruzando los brazos en el frente de su cuerpo. La rubia tragó duro, pero le mantuvo firme la mirada, desafiante- De acuerdo, pero cuídate más, me preocupaste hija, con el antecedente de la salud débil de Ruri, no quería ni pensar que estuvieras ocultando una enfermedad…siempre haciéndote la fuerte.

\- No padre, quédate tranquilo, estoy bien. Me cuidaré más, lo prometo. Gracias por la visita.

\- Soy tu padre todavía, aunque te haya desheredado…Claro que me preocupo. ¿Todo bien en tu casa? ¿Necesitas algo? No me dejaste ni entrar.

\- S-sí, todo está bien. Es que justo estaba por salir, es por eso.

\- Bien, me vuelvo entonces. Cuídate Kohaku, o empezaré a venir más seguido para garantizar que seas más responsable.

\- ¡NO!…ahem…no, no te preocupes padre. Me cuidaré, lo prometo, no es necesario.

\- Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

Kohaku hizo como que se iba para el lado opuesto al de su padre, pero en cuanto pudo volvió muy silenciosamente para decirle a Senku que ya podía salir.

\- Eso estuvo cerca –suspiró aliviada, tirándose en el mullido colchón.

\- Supongo que no tenemos opción ahora, esta fue nuestra última mañana de pereza, si queremos guardar esto en secreto todavía –se vistió mientras decía eso con una mueca de fastidio.

\- Y aunque no quisiera, tendremos que esperar un tiempo para que no sea sospechoso, y mi padre no saque sus propias conclusiones peligrosas.

\- Lo mejor será que no nos encontremos acá por un par de noches, por las dudas que se le ocurra hacer otra visita inesperada.

\- Sí –la desilusión se leía perfectamente en el rostro de Kohaku, lo que hizo reír un poco al científico.

\- Vamos, puedes vivir un par de noches sin mí leona, no será tan distinto a lo que hacemos. Pero te propongo algo, así te animas un poco. ¿Te acuerdas que querías una clase de anatomía… práctica? 

\- Ah, es verdad. Nos habíamos olvidado de eso.

\- Bueno, te propongo que la hagamos esta noche, como “despedida”, y después cumpliremos nuestros días de abstinencia, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece que tengo el mejor novio del mundo.

Cuando Kohaku dijo “novio” tan naturalmente, Senku abrió mucho los ojos y se le quedó mirando. Si bien ya habían confesado sus sentimientos, tenían relaciones y demostraciones más afectivas que antes, nunca le habían puesto un título a la relación, principalmente porque al ser secreta no tenían la necesidad de llamarse de esa forma. Y a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, todavía tenían esa veta poco romántica que los terminaba sorprendiendo siempre que daban un paso más en la realización de que ya eran una pareja en todas la de la ley. 

\- “Novios” - el científico probó decir cómo sonaba esa palabra que nunca creyó decirla para sí mismo.

\- Ah…perdona Senku- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca avergonzada por su desliz- No me di cuenta, lo dije sin pensar, no te quiero presionar…yo…

\- No te disculpes leona, está bien –se le acercó y la abrazó de la cintura, acercándola a él- Sólo me pareció raro escucharlo por primera vez, y que se refiera a mí, a nosotros. Pero sería absurdo negarlo, eso es lo que somos, o lo que estamos por ser si seguimos así. Pensé que me iba a molestar o parecer ridículo…pero no fue así, es otra novedad. Te preguntaría si estás de acuerdo, pero como fuiste tú la que lo dijo, asumo que estás bien con eso.

\- Sí… - ¿por qué se ponía tímida de pronto? 

\- Nos vemos a la noche entonces, “novia” –frunció el ceño– Ugh no, no estaba ni un milímetro listo para soltar ese tipo de cursilería, casi me revolvió el estómago en realidad. Perdona, pero me sigue gustando más cómo suena “leona”, o tu nombre en todo caso.

Con una exagerada pero divertida cara de asco, Senku se fue de la choza, dejándola a Kohaku muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Siempre pensó que él rechazaría totalmente cualquier alusión a una formalizar algo romántico en su vida, pero ahora tendría que ser ella la que rompiera con sus prejuicios. Lo había pensado, y se sentía tonta por la felicidad que le surgía ante la idea de que algún día pudieran anunciar públicamente su relación y dejar de esconderse, ya que todo parecía ir en esa dirección, eventualmente. Pero quizás ya habían madurado un poco más los dos, y la seriedad y sinceridad de sus sentimientos hacía que dejaran de burlarse de cuestiones románticas, en especial porque lo estaban viviendo en carne propia y sería hipócrita negarlo. Radiante de felicidad, corrió al puente a buscar a los hermanos Kinro y Ginro para entrenar con ellos, le entusiasmaba más eso que entrenar sola ese día, y así aliviaba los rumores que circulaban sobre ella.

\- ¡Senku!

El susodicho se dio vuelta cuando escuchó una voz potente llamarlo, y vio acercarse a Kokuyo, por segunda vez en la mañana, aunque el otro no tuviera idea.

\- Senku, al fin te encuentro. Entre tú y mi hija, no sé quién está más difícil de encontrar últimamente, qué jóvenes problemáticos.

\- Fui al río a refrescarme antes de empezar a trabajar, no me estaba escondiendo –mierda, esperó que el ex-líder no hubiera notado lo tenso que se puso por un segundo.

\- Tranquilo, no lo decía por eso. Quería agradecerte en nombre de la aldea, los que probaron los llamados “colchones” están encantados, en especial las personas mayores. Se sienten mejor, y no podemos esperar a que puedan hacerse más para todos.

\- Excelente, es la idea, pero no va a alcanzar el material así que pronto voy a tener que organizar otro viaje para ir a buscar más –una idea interesante cruzó por su cabeza- De hecho, podría ser en dos días, inicialmente con un grupo de cuatro o cinco personas, y luego nos quedamos dos, y los otros vuelven, y así hasta recolectar lo suficiente.

\- Me parece bien, ¿quieres que vaya esta vez?

\- No, necesito al ex-jefe de la aldea para que me reemplace unos días, ya que conoce bien el trabajo –más excusas, aunque no era del todo mentira, pero no quería ni pensar que el padre de Kohaku se metiera en medio del plan que estaba armando para ellos, sería diez billones por ciento de inconveniente.

\- De acuerdo, de hecho hasta lo extraño un poco. Gracias Senku, ve tranquilo. Lo que necesites pídelo, confiamos totalmente en ti.

\- Sí, gracias –maldición, la culpa del tamaño y peso de la fundición infernal lo carcomía por dentro al escuchar eso.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad después de eso, y cuando comenzó a anochecer, todos se dispusieron a terminar sus trabajos para finalmente irse a cenar y descansar. Chrome vio a Senku cerrando los últimos detalles y se le acercó.

\- Oye, ¿volvemos?

\- No, hoy no. Le prometí a Kohaku que revisaría algo que no se sentía cómodo en su colchón, así que voy a probarlo y quedarme un rato allá para ver si encuentro el problema. Ya sabes, antes de que los hagamos para toda la aldea tiene estar perfecto.

\- Me gustaría sumarme, pero no siento que vaya a ser útil. Te veo más tarde.

\- No me esperes –hoy no quería poner ni una excusa más- Si se hace tarde me quedaré en su choza. No tengo muchas ganas de caminar más hoy.  
\- Te entiendo. Bueno, hasta mañana Senku, y descansen bien, cuando puedan.

\- “Cuando puedan”, mejor dicho imposible Chrome –murmuró con voz inaudible, mientras iba a su último destino del día.

Cuando llegó, Kohaku estaba sentada al lado de una fogata, asando unos pinchos de pescado y verduras.

\- ¿Me recibes con la cena lista, leona? Qué detalle, diez billones de puntos para ti por la atención.

\- ¡Senku! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Ahora preparo más entonces.

\- Simplemente hoy le dije a Chrome que venía aquí a arreglar algo de tu colchón, y que si se hacía tarde me quedaba a dormir porque estaba cansado. Es la excusa más cercana a la verdad hasta la fecha.

\- ¿Estás cansado? –preguntó dubitativa...ansiaba lo que iban a hacer esa noche, pero tampoco quería agotarlo.

\- No más de lo normal. Y tengo una excelente idea. Me encontré con tu padre hoy, y surgió la idea de pasado mañana hacer otro viaje a buscar más látex, porque quiere que hagamos los colchones para todos. Así que tenemos la oportunidad de estar más tranquilos, les diré que vengan Chrome, Gen y Ryusui, y luego ellos tres se irán y nos dejarán solos una o dos noches, mientras recolectamos más.

\- Oh…suena bien. Algo me dice que planeaste eso para tener un momento a solas y saltarnos la abstinencia –Kohaku se le acercó por atrás para abrazarlo y apoyó su cara en la espalda del científico– Y después dices que yo soy la insaciable.

\- Muy bien con tus deducciones, leona. Sólo me pareció la oportunidad perfecta, y así podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin preocuparnos por los demás. Ahora, saca tus manos de ahí o la comida se va a quemar si nos dejamos llevar.

A regañadientes Kohaku lo soltó, pero mostrándole una sonrisa felina, muy satisfecha de que con tan poco ya lo tenía predispuesto. Pero tuvo que contenerse de seguir provocándolo para cenar, y además porque todavía era temprano y podía pasar alguien accidentalmente por ahí. Una hora después, habían apagado la fogata y entraron a la choza, refugiándose del aire fresco que comenzaba a soplar, ya estaba empezando el otoño. Sin mucha ceremonia, Senku se tiró en el colchón, y palmeó el lugar a su lado para que ella se acercara.

\- Estuve pensando que para mantenerlo simple pero instructivo, voy a ahorrarme la explicación química y científica difícil, para enfocarnos en la cuestión anatómica y las investigaciones de las zonas erógenas. Es decir, las partes del cuerpo que generan mucho placer al tocar y estimular, porque están llenas de terminaciones nerviosas.

\- Senku-sensei, estoy lista –bueno, al menos camuflaba su pésima actuación con esa actitud pícara que le resultaba más natural por el ambiente que ya se estaba generando entre ellos.

\- Tienes que ser muy obediente con el profesor, ¿de acuerdo? Y en las clases el alumno escucha mayormente, así que te quedas callada y pones atención –se sentía un poco tonto, pero al mismo tiempo había algo excitante en ese juego- Vamos a empezar fácil, y vas a ser mi sujeto de pruebas. Lo primero que tienes que saber, es que hay una parte de tu cerebro, la corteza insular, que integra lo emocional con lo sensorial, y se activa tan sólo con toques ligeros y lentos como estos –deslizó y rozó sus manos con las de ella, para subir delicadamente recorriendo sus brazos- y son parte de las tantas “caricias eróticas”.

Apenas la había tocado, pero la voz tan grave y sensual que estaba utilizando el joven, sumado a la mirada ligeramente entrecerrada de esos ojos rojos profundos, ya le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, y comenzaba a respirar profundamente en anticipación. Esa noche prometía ser una divina tortura.

\- Se dice que las mujeres son especialmente sensibles al tacto en general, tal vez porque tienen la piel más suave y delicada, aunque no hay evidencia científica precisa al respecto. Pero incluso masajes y caricias por aquí –pasó sus manos por la nuca hasta enterrarlas en el pelo de la rubia, desatándole la coleta en el proceso, y luego dibujando delicados círculos con sus dedos- producen un efecto muy relajante, y también excitante.

\- Veo, mmmm…

\- Y más excitante se vuelve si ejercemos un cierto tironeo así –le tiró un poco del pelo, y aprovechó el jadeo de sorpresa de Kohaku para acercarse a ella, tanto que ahora le hablaba al oído. ¿Qué dices, te pareció así?

\- S-sí…-ooooh dioses, ya estaba perdida y desbordante de deseo, con tan poco. 

\- Bien. Ya que estoy aquí, te voy a contar que en la cabeza hay otras dos partes muy importantes para el placer. Una es el lóbulo de tu oreja –le dio un corto beso que la hizo estremecerse, para luego envolver su lengua ahí, y terminó mordisqueando y tironeando con suavidad, haciéndola contener un gemido- y la otra que ya conoces bastante, son los labios y la boca, aunque la lengua es especialmente sensible.

Eso último lo dijo a escasos milímetros de sus carnosos labios, para sellarlos luego con un beso que comenzó muy suave, pero que a los pocos segundos lo profundizó mucho más, y para colmo le jaló más fuerte del pelo, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás y aprovechando que ella abrió la boca al soltar un quejido para meter su lengua y prácticamente devorándola con el beso.

\- ¿Ves? Y si además combinas algunas caricias se vuelve más potente el efecto –rió por lo bajo, disfrutando demasiado lo sensible que era ella a las estimulaciones- Bueno, luego seguimos bajando por el cuello, que está lleno de terminaciones nerviosas muy sensibles también, y ahí podemos luego seguir el recorrido por la clavícula, los hombros, y justo atrás los omóplatos.

Comenzó ahora su delicada tortura bajando por la mandíbula y a lo largo de un lado del cuello, combinando besos, succiones y algunos suaves mordiscos, pero a un ritmo inesperadamente lento y provocador, que sin embargo le aceleraban imposiblemente el pulso, y ella no estaba mejor que él en eso. Mierda, ir así de detallista y lento le estaba costando más de lo imaginado, si fuera por él ya estaría recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con las manos, pero tenía que contenerse e ir de a poco. Deslizó la punta de su lengua tentadoramente por la yugular de la rubia, y siguió por todo el frente del cuello para dedicar las mismas atenciones al otro lado. Kohaku ya no pudo quedarse quieta y apoyó sus manos en el cuello de la ropa de él, necesitando tocarlo de alguna forma. Senku entonces comenzó a recorrer con su boca el largo de la clavícula, hasta terminar en un hombro, mientras con sus manos acariciaba por atrás sus omóplatos. La amazona se derretía en sus manos, e incluso se echó para atrás completamente entregada, lo cual hizo realmente replantear al científico si iba a poder seguir con el plan original. Tenía que hablar para distraerlos un poco.

\- Y con eso podemos comprobar que esa es una parte especialmente absurdamente sensible, al menos para ti. Bueno, me parece que va siendo hora de aligerar la vestimenta de ambos, para lo que sigue.

Sacándole el vestido por la cabeza, mientras ella le desabotonaba su ropa, la empujó con cuidado para que quedara recostada, y se sentó sobre ella de forma que inmovilizara sus piernas entre las de él, para evitar que se entusiasme demasiado y le haga perder el control. 

\- Bueno, ahora vamos a una de las partes favoritas de tu anatomía… para ambos –le rozó con sus manos el nacimiento de los pechos- Primero una breve explicación, y luego me dedico a la demostración práctica, será una molestia cortar a cada rato para hablar sino. Un dato muy interesante, es que la estimulación de los pechos en la mujer activa las mismas áreas del cerebro que la estimulación vaginal, así que si me lo propongo, podría hacerte tener un orgasmo de esta forma. ¿Qué dices? –Kohaku, muy ruborizada, sólo pudo asentir sin correrle la mirada– Entonces, la teoría primero…el seno está formado mayormente por glándulas y tejido graso, aunque por debajo de todo eso se encuentra el músculo, claro. Pero hay una parte que es absurdamente sensible, el pezón, esta protuberancia de aquí que cuando es estimulada se pone dura. Pero como es tan sensible, es mejor comenzar estimularlo por esta zona de piel oscura cercana que se llama areola, debajo de la cual se encuentran las dichosas glándulas fundamentales para segregar leche materna…Sabes, en el fondo estas explicaciones también nos ayudan a enfriar un poco, sino ya estaríamos haciendo desastres. Bien, a la parte práctica ahora.  
Senku se reclinó un poco sobre ella para estar más cerca y cómodo, y comenzó rodeando ambos pechos delicada y tentadoramente. Algo que le divertía y había aprendido de Kohaku, era que había una relación directamente proporcional entre lo ligero que la tocaba y lo salvaje que se ponía ansiando más, pero ahora tenía que contenerse y eso era diabólicamente entretenido para él. Luego los cubrió con las manos lo más que pudo y presionó como si estuviese haciendo un masaje, de afuera hacia dentro, y de abajo hacia arriba, y vio cómo ella se mordía el labio conteniéndose. Acercó su boca a uno y recorrió con la lengua los bordes de las areolas, y milimétricamente se fue aproximando a la base del pezón, nunca llegando a rozarlo salvo por su respiración cálida, pero notando cómo ya se erguía con sus atenciones. Una cosa era la teoría de cómo tenía que reaccionar el cuerpo, otra cosa era verlo en carne propia, y estaba resultando de lo más interesante y excitante. Cuando vio que ella comenzó a moverse ansiosa para que continúe con algo más intenso, quiso jugar a provocarla un poco más y corrió su cabeza hasta el cuello, para iniciar un incitante recorrido con su lengua desde el cuello, luego a lo largo de toda la clavícula, y finalmente bajar hasta el valle entre sus senos.

\- Se-Senku…por favor –rogaba ya sin poder contenerse Kohaku. No sabía si era la mejor o la peor idea de su vida que hicieran eso, y si bien se esforzaba por retener la información, sus sentidos le estaban bloqueando los pensamientos conscientes.

Escuchar rogar a su bella leona era una de las satisfacciones secretas más grandes que tenía él, en especial porque ella era siempre tan fuerte y segura, que algo parecido a la debilidad era muy extraño de ver. Pero decidió contentarla, y tampoco podía ocultar que él estaba muy excitado también.

\- Bien, bien, vamos al plato fuerte de la zona entonces. No por nada estos sensibles botoncitos de aquí se irrigan tanto, vamos a darle toda la atención que piden.  
Finalmente consintiéndola, acercó su boca a su pezón, mientras acariciaba el otro con su pulgar. Imitó los ligeros roces en ambos lados, y cuando se decidió a cubrir uno con su lengua, agregó el dedo índice en el otro para rodarlo y tironearlo entre sus dos dedos. La espalda de Kohaku se arqueó mucho, y hundió una mano en la cabellera de él, mientras la otra la apoyaba en su hombro, hundiendo sus dedos y tirando de él para acercarlo más aún. Senku fue intercambiando sus dedos y su boca de uno al otro para igualar las intensas sensaciones, y se propuso probar un tip que había aprendido, cortesía del experimentado Ryusui. Colocó el pezón entre sus dientes frontales con mucho cuidado, y empujó levemente mientras giraba su cabeza con lentitud, para después tironear para el otro lado. La rubia se revolvió como pez fuera del agua mientras cantaba como un pájaro con sus agudos gemidos, esa era una sensación nueva y terriblemente intensa, rozaba el dolor, pero sin llegar a serlo realmente. Cambiando súbitamente de acción el científico lo succionó como si estuviese bebiendo de un sorbete, y cuando la sintió tensarse y gruñir un poco cambió al otro pecho. La escuchó maldecir, probablemente porque le interrumpió la intensa sensación que había alcanzado, pero pensaba dedicar esas mismas caricias a ambos lados, después se lo agradecería, aunque ya sentía cómo le había arrancado varios pelos de su cabeza. Para finalizar con la presentación de su última “técnica devastadora” (sí, definitivamente le tenía que agradecer mucho, MUCHO al capitán) movió su lengua rápidamente como las alas de una mariposa sobre la punta del pezón, para después combinar con los movimientos de antes alternadamente. Increíblemente, escuchó la muy acelerada respiración de Kohaku volverse más errática, y al darse cuenta de que de verdad estaba logrando su objetivo, no sólo no paró sino que aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta que finalmente la sintió tensarse y luego aflojar todo su cuerpo, completamente rendida.

\- Diez billones de puntos para mí, me parece. ¿Ves? La ciencia no miente, si continúas con los pasos del plan, uno a uno, vas a llegar al resultado…y el cuerpo y el sistema nervioso son parte de la ciencia, así que no podía fallar.

\- Wow… nunca pensé que podría sentirse así.

\- Para serte sincero yo tampoco estaba seguro de lograrlo, pero parece que eres una mujer muy receptiva, haces todo más fácil. Bien…ahora, voy a darte un descanso, y pasamos un poco a la anatomía masculina, así después volvemos a ti después de eso. ¿Te parece?

\- Claro, la idea de todo esto era que yo entienda cómo hacerte sentir mejor. Aunque te agradezco poder hacer que conozca mejor mi propio cuerpo.

\- No lo hice sólo por eso, tanto hombres como mujeres compartimos las mismas zonas erógenas, con sus obvias diferencias, así que en su mayoría es información que puedes aplicar en mí también, recuérdalo para la próxima vez.

\- Oh, entiendo. Lo recordaré entonces. Bueno, ahora me encargo yo de la parte práctica.

\- Qué confiada suenas, me gusta esa actitud. Bien, entonces, ya te has hecho otras veces la idea de lo que hay que hacer, pero vamos a ir más en detalle. Sueles ser ansiosa y vas directo al grano, no me estoy quejando, y de hecho para el hombre es mucho más rápido excitarse y tener un orgasmo, pero puedes aprovechar un poco más los alrededores, si quieres dar más placer. Toda la zona baja del abdomen hasta el comienzo del pene está repleta de terminaciones nerviosas, y subiendo desde las piernas, la cara interna de los muslos también es bastante sensible. Después de eso sí iremos a lo principal, soy todo tuyo, leona.

Como ya estaba en gran parte desnudo salvo por la ropa interior, Kohaku no tardó mucho en ponerse manos a la obra. Era verdad que todavía no se había tomado el tiempo de explorarlo con más dedicación, así que esta vez iba a aguantar su ansiedad. Se movieron para que ella se pudiera colocar encima de él, y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el abdomen del científico. A pesar de ser flaco, tenía bastante marcados los músculos del cuerpo por el ineludible trabajo físico de los últimos años, así que tenía que admitir que se veía bastante atractivo para tocar, y ahora se sentía más tonta que nunca por no haberse animado a hacerlo antes. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, y siguió el recorrido con sus dedos de los músculos abdominales, para seguir por esa atractiva V que se formaba desde su cadera y desembocaba en su…oh, todavía no. Seguramente las sensaciones que produciría su boca eran más intensas que sus dedos, así que volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido pero esta vez a base de besos, lamidas y algún mordisco juguetón. Senku asintió satisfecho, y le sorprendió sentirse tan bien, aunque ahora entendía por qué ella se retorcía tanto de gusto cuando él le hacía lo mismo. Tan atenta como era a las indicaciones, volvió al hueso de la cadera para trazar una línea de masajes hasta el muslo de él, y luego se volvió a acercar para volver a complacerlo con su boca, aunque también usó sus uñas para ver la reacción. Involuntariamente el científico separó un poco más sus piernas mientras lo recorría un escalofrío, realmente le estaba gustando esto, había sido una excelente idea, y no se esperaba que ese tipo caricias tan tranquilas lo pudieran excitar tanto. Ya estaba sintiendo la urgencia de querer que liberara su palpitante miembro de su prisión de tela, y como si Kohaku le hubiera leído la mente, comenzó a bajar su ropa interior. 

\- Muy bien, leona…ahora. Vamos a trazar el mapa del placer del órgano reproductivo masculino. Pero te lo explicaré todo de una vez porque me temo que no podré hablar mucho cuando empieces. Lo más básico de la estimulación es el tronco, que es todo el largo del miembro. Ya sabes cómo tocarme, pero si quieres darle un poco más de intensidad, puedes hacer movimientos rotativos con una mano... o las dos, en sentidos contrarios. Justo antes de la cabeza, hay una milimétrica zona de piel que se llama frenillo, y tiene un absurdamente potencial de placer. Luego viene el glande, que es la cabeza del pene, y es lo más sensible de todo el miembro, así que siempre con cuidado, controla tu entusiasmo y tu fuerza ahí, aunque mejor sería que usaras tu boca y ya. Y algo que vienes ignorando siempre, pero también es importante, es atender a los testículos ya que también es placentero, en especial esa fina línea que verás que une a los dos. Por último, justo donde terminan, y detrás, hay un pedacito de piel jodidamente sensible que se llama el perineo, y es otro punto absurdamente excitante –ya conocía de las clases de biología las partes de su cuerpo, pero nuevamente tenía que agradecerle al capitán y al mentalista por esos nuevos consejos, a pesar de que no tenía mucha idea de cómo se sentirían en realidad- En fin, eso sería todo, tu sujeto de pruebas está listo.

Eso fue mucha información para Kohaku, y no estaba segura de poder recordar todos los nombres, pero sí se esforzó por recordar las indicaciones que escuchó. Esta vez se recostó sobre el colchón, entre las piernas de Senku, para hacer su minucioso trabajo con comodidad, elevándose sobre sus codos. Acercando ambas manos, rodeó duro y aterciopelado tronco, y para hacer algo distinto, alternó sus manos arrastrando hacia arriba cada una, en vez de hacer el típico movimiento arriba-abajo que conocía. Luego consideró lo de usar ambas manos y hacer ese movimiento giratorio, aunque era mucho más suave le recordó a cuando estrujaba la ropa para secarla, aguantándose una carcajada. Parecía ser cierto que era algo especial eso, porque ya escuchaba al joven intentar callar sus gemidos, y eso que solamente solía ser más vocal cuando estaba al límite de su excitación. Después subió sólo una mano, extendiendo el pulgar para rozar esa fracción de piel tan sensible debajo de la cabeza, y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba ahí porque Senku se sobresaltó y apretó los labios. No confiaba tanto en la delicadeza de sus dedos, así que nuevamente tomó el consejo de usar su boca. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió toda la circunferencia, pero la única parte que lo hacía moverse y jadear era una que estaba justo debajo de la parte de atrás, la que se encontraba frente a ella. Con suaves besos y lamidas siguió tanteando su reacción, y finalmente se decidió a subir para hacerse cargo del “premio mayor”. Lo lamió como si fuese un gato, y hasta se animó a dibujar pequeños círculos con su lengua, lo cual ganó que Senku enterrara una de sus manos en la cabellera rubia de ella. 

\- Mierda, no…espera, Kohaku… más tranquila, o voy a acabar demasiado pronto. Diez billones por ciento seguro que se siente de lo mejor, pero uses todos los buenos trucos de una vez porque no voy a durar nada.

Ja, de verdad estos nuevos detalles funcionaban, nunca la había frenado tan rápido. No tenía muchas ganas de contenerse, a decir verdad, pero disimuló sus verdaderas intenciones pasando a la otra zona que él le había recriminado que jamás había prestado atención antes. Le parecía un poco incómoda la posición, así que tuvo que pedirle que doble un poco las piernas para poder acceder mejor sin doblar el cuello tanto. Curiosa y un poco nerviosa, tocó sus testículos con cuidado, y le sorprendió que fueran bastante más suaves y blandos que lo anterior, pero de todas formas se animó a darle placer, usando su lengua, y también succionando, y para cuando hizo un poco de presión en el llamado perineo, Senku prácticamente dio un salto en la cama, y cuando lo miró lo vio apretar su mandíbula con fuerza y con unos ojos tan llenos de deseos que la hicieron jadear a ella. “Ah, al demonio con todo” pensó Kohaku, le iba a dar la mejor sesión de sexo oral y manual de su maldita vida, ya lo vería, era la oportunidad perfecta y no pensaba dejarlo pasar, acabe o no. Sin preocuparse ya por cuidar la intensidad, volvió a complacerlo con una actitud mucho más decidida y salvaje, escuchándolo maldecir sonoramente y sin chances de ocultar ya sus gemidos y jadeos. Subió recorriendo nuevamente todo el caliente miembro, y hizo uso de su excelente sincronización para estimular simultáneamente todo lo que podía: Mientras metía lo que podía en su boca, con una mano apretaba y hacía los movimientos giratorios en la base, y con la otra mano acariciaba sus gemelos debajo, extendiendo el índice para tocar ese pedacito mágico de piel que lo había hecho saltar antes. No le importó ni un poco que Senku hiciera lo posible intentar frenarla, sobrecargado de estímulos placenteros como nunca en su maldita vida, ella era muy superior en fuerza y no lo dejaría escapar, en especial porque definitivamente quería probar por primera vez que tenga él también un orgasmo de esa forma. Pero de pronto el científico pareció caer en la realización de que no iban a detenerse, dejó de resistirse, y en su lugar apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños para contener las ganas de tirarle de los pelos, y al carajo con contener su voz, como estaba gimiendo podría darle vergüenza si no fuera porque no le importaba ya ni un milímetro, y tampoco podía evitarlo. Sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, finalmente se dejó ir, y el orgasmo que sintió fue absurdamente intenso y anuló todas y cada una de sus prolíficas neuronas.

A Kohaku no le quedó otra opción que recibir la descarga en su boca, pero estaba tan satisfecha con lo que había logrado que hasta lo disfrutó. Cuando se levantó para mirar a Senku, se sonrió al verlo respirar tan pesadamente como si hubiera subido una montaña corriendo sin parar, y toda la cara roja hasta la punta de las orejas. Se le recostó al lado para darle un beso en la mejilla y esperar a que vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Mierda… no tuviste ni un milímetro de piedad. Pero tengo que felicitarte, fue demasiado bueno para mi sistema nervioso. Ahora, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Si quieres que terminemos juntos vas a tener que esperar un buen rato. 

\- No tengo apuro, y de verdad lo hice porque quise. Eres demasiado atento y dedicado conmigo cada vez que estamos en la cama, quería compensarte al menos una vez.

\- Vas a seguir estando en deuda entonces, porque todavía falta la última parte de la clase de hoy.

Aunque todavía estaba un poco atontado de los ecos del placer recibido, aprovechó que Kohaku estaba con la guardia baja para ponerse encima de ella, y después de besarla de una forma que la que quedó atontada fue ella. Se fue moviendo a lo largo de su cuerpo, depositando una línea de besos desde el cuello, bajando por los pechos, su abdomen y por último dejando un sonoro beso en el comienzo de su pubis, justo por encima de su fina ropa interior.

\- Bueno, es hora de que saquemos esta molesta prenda, ¿no te parece? –ahora fue él el que le quitó el último pedazo de tela que se interponía entre ellos– Listo, ahora sí. Entonces comencemos. Te presentaré detalladamente a tu vulva, que es toda tu zona íntima. Primero vamos a atender a tus labios, pero no me refiero a los de tu boca, sino a los que tienes aquí abajo. Los que están del lado de afuera, se llaman mayores. Todo es muy sensible aquí, pero estos son los menos, porque son los que están en constante roce con la ropa y con el exterior. Y estos cubren a los labios menores, que ya se potencian la cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas, y al estar tan cerca del clítoris y de la entrada de tu vagina, se pone un poco más interesante lo que sientes cuando se los acaricia bien.  
Mientras decía eso, rozaba ligeramente con dos dedos la parte exterior, primero con toques muy superficiales y suaves, y luego con un poco más de presión, de afuera hacia adentro, y a los pocos segundos acercó directamente su boca. Besó y tironeó apenas apoyando sus dientes ahí, y luego trazó todo el recorrido con la punta de su lengua. A continuación, acercó los dedos de la otra mano para separar los labios exteriores, abriendo paso a los suavísimos labios internos, o menores. Procuró incitarla lo suficiente, pero sin siquiera rozar el botoncito mágico que estaba justo encima. Adoraba ver cómo el pecho de su leona se elevaba y arqueaba al sentir sus atenciones.

\- Contrólate un poco, ¿quieres? Todavía no pasamos a lo mejor. Estos labios cubren y protegen otras dos áreas de lo más sensitivas: la entrada vaginal, y el clítoris. El clítoris es tu nuevo mejor amigo, es este botoncito de aquí, y vendría a ser como el glande, sólo que en pequeña escala y diez billones de veces más sensible. Y te digo un dato curioso, aunque veas y puedas tocar sólo la puntita, en realidad es bastante más grande y largo que eso, está conectado prácticamente a todo tu sexo.

Usando su lengua en forma plana, y separando todo lo que podía sus labios, lamió varias veces toda esa zona como si de un helado se tratase, desde la entrada hasta el clítoris, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo muchas veces y buscando a su vez que cada una sea algo distinta, y cuando alcanzó esa protuberancia tan especial la cubrió enteramente con sus labios. Kohaku se estremeció con esa acción, se sentía tan húmedo y cálido que siempre la derretía al instante. Y cuando él alternó rápidas succiones con los “aleteos” de su lengua que había aplicado un rato antes en sus pezones, la amazona ya estaba más que perdida, gimiendo y diciendo de una forma insoportablemente sensual el nombre del científico, algo que lo volvía loco.

\- Kohaku, por más honrado que me sienta, te ruego que no me llames con ese tono porque voy a perder la paciencia y el control que estoy guardando. Te lo advierto por única y última vez.

\- N-no puedo evitarlo, no es mi culpa que me hagas sentir así…y no puedo controlar ni lo que sale de mi boca, lo lamento.

\- No lo lamentas ni un poco, pero está bien. Ya verás…te presentaré en un momento a un escurridizo y secreto punto de tu anatomía, el llamado punto G, uno que te hará perder la cabeza…si lo encuentro, claro.

\- ¿Cómo que si lo enc…? ¡Ooooh!

Sin más preámbulos, Senku acarició toda la entrada con su lengua, apenas metiéndola y sacándola unos milímetros, y tuvo que soportar que ella rodeara su cuello con las piernas, rezando que no se le ocurriera apretarlas porque se lo partiría al instante. Con una mano la tomó del trasero para acercarla y fijarla más contra él, para luego disimuladamente ponerla en el muslo interno y así mantenerle la pierna abierta y fuera de peligro para él, mientras que acercó el dedo índice de su otra mano para reemplazar a su lengua y enterrarlo dentro de ella. Otra vez la escuchó ronronear y jadear algo ininteligible, y como estaba totalmente húmeda metió también su dedo del medio. Recordando las indicaciones para encontrar ese punto tan especial que tendría que estar cerca, dejó su mano boca arriba y arqueó los dedos un poco hasta encontrar una zona rugosa. Unos segundos después, creyendo haberla encontrado, comenzó a doblar y estirar los dedos con más presión y velocidad, pero no parecía que tuviera un efecto especial en ella. Cuando estaba por desistir un poco frustrado, de pronto vio que Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos, y extendió los brazos para apoyarlos sobre los de él, y se los rasguñó involuntariamente, tratando de aferrarse a algo. Justo cuando Senku comenzó a sonreír aliviado por su exitoso hallazgo, volvió a oír esa melodiosa voz que tanto lo excitaba, y su nombre volvió a sonar en el aire de una forma casi obscena, y ese fue el momento en que su control dijo adiós y esfumarse.

\- Demonios…te lo dije, te lo avisé –su voz sonaba tan ronca y grave que no parecía suya–prepárate, leona.

Así como ella se había decidido abarcar todo lo que podía para darle múltiples placeres simultáneos a él, el científico pensaba hacer exactamente lo mismo con ella. A sus devastadoras caricias internas con una mano, sumó sus labios para empujar y tironear de su clítoris, para después dedicarse a usar su lengua para intensificar las sensaciones, y su otra mano libre la subió para apoyarla sobre un pecho y replicar esas atenciones lo más posible con sus dedos sobre el turgente pezón. Su nombre se convirtió en un gemido incongruente, aunque igual de enloquecedor. No pasó ni un minuto cuando sintió las paredes internas de Kohaku cerrarse sobre sus dedos, y sintió un fluido casi líquido salir dentro de ella, que para colmo ayudó a que moviera sus dedos más fácil e enérgicamente. La rubia tembló como nunca en su vida, porque hasta ese momento jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como eso, era otro nivel de orgasmo, porque surgía de todos los centros de placer más poderosos y sensibles de su cuerpo, y juntos para colmo.

Senku presintió que no tenía que tocarla más, quizás se le había ido un poco la mano con la sobre-estimulación, pero estaba seguro que no la dañaría, así que en su lugar la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda en círculos, conteniéndola. Un par de minutos después por fin se relajó y se quedó quieta, reestableciendo su respiración normal. La miró a la cara y por un momento se preocupó cuando vio esos hermosos ojos aguamarina que adoraba ver empañados de lágrimas.

\- Kohaku… ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué las lágrimas, te lastimé? Perdona, me dejé llevar.

\- Sí…. –abrió los ojos para enfocarlos mejor en él- quiero decir no, estoy bien, sólo que…no sé, no lo pude evitar. Fue tan fuerte todo al final que apenas podía respirar, tenía mucho calor y…simplemente me abrumé. Pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, fue increíble, esa es la verdad. Gracias por las enseñanzas, fueron muy…instructivas y precisas. Pero vas a tener que perdonarme, no tengo más energía ni capacidad de moverme por un buen rato. Lo lograste por primera vez en mi vida, que no me queden fuerzas, eres un brujo de verdad –le sonrió y le acarició la cara, recibiendo a cambio un tierno beso.

\- Claro, tampoco hace falta seguir después de esto. Fue suficiente para ambos. Y ahora estamos más a mano por todas las nuevas cosas que lograste que yo haga. ¿Lo pasaste bien? Creo que sé la respuesta, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

\- Diez billones por ciento segura –se rió tontamente- Es un número muy grande, ahora que lo pienso. Pero creo que le hace justicia. Y a la ciencia también, es así de interesante.

\- Sí, lo es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Los tuve leyendo un buen rato, jeje... sigue la racha conejera, pero así es con la nueva y joven pareja, ya se van a calmar un poco, quieran o no xD. Fue difícil combinar la parte teórica con un buen lemon al final, espero haberlo logrado sin que haya sido raro de leer :) Como siempre, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, siempre amo sus comentarios, me entusiasman a continuar la historia por un buen rato! Hasta el próximooo!


	15. Chapter 15

La mañana siguiente, Senku nuevamente los convocó a todos en la aldea para contarles del nuevo viaje que harían en busca de más látex, porque si realmente querían esos mullidos colchones para todos, con lo que tenían no iba a alcanzar. Todos asintieron emocionados, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que, como ya tenían la ruta y el automóvil, esta vez sería más rápido, y con un equipo de cinco personas serían suficientes. Obviamente esas personas ya estaban seleccionadas, aunque sólo Senku y Kokuyo lo supieran: Ryusui, Gen, Chrome, Kohaku y Senku. La mirada que cruzaron el capitán y el mentalista confirmaban que algo sospechaban de tan particular elección, pero no dijeron nada hasta quedar a solas con el que seguramente tuvo la idea.

\- ¿Qué, ya agotaron las existencias? Pero si no son más que un par de conejos salvajes – Ryusui se burló de él.

\- Lo del colchón es una inocente excusa, ¿verdad, Senku-chan?

\- No, es de verdad. Me crucé con Kokuyo el otro día y me pidió que haga colchones para todos.

\- Entiendo, pero armaste este "equipo de trabajo" para garantizarte estar tranquilo y a solas con Kohaku-chan, admítelo, a mí no me puedes engañar.

\- Puede que haya algo de eso –respondió mirando desinteresado el piso, metiéndose el dedo en la oreja.

\- ¡Lo sabíamos! –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos– Y a Chrome para disimular, y porque es un fanático de las exploraciones.

\- Miren nada más, hoy son un par de detectives, los felicito.

\- De todas formas, no podrán hacer mucho con nosotros cerca.

\- Eso está por verse –el peliverde los miró de reojo, sonriéndoles de manera desafiante.

Partieron a media mañana, habiendo cargado los jarrones en el automóvil, esperando que con dos viajes fuera suficiente. Gen manejó todo el trayecto, así que cuando llegaron evitó el trabajo ya que dijo que merecía un descanso. Kohaku se trepó a los árboles a hacer los tajos altos, mientras Ryusui se encargaba de las bases, y Chrome y Senku se fueron con el mapa que habían armado la otra vez para volver a encontrar los árboles que estaban más lejos. Una hora después, todos se reencontraron, y no tenían mucho que hacer, así que solamente acamparon y se pusieron a charlar animadamente. Al rato Senku se levantó y dijo que se iba a descansar cerca del río, y después de un poco de duda Kohaku decidió acompañarlo, ignorando la mirada circunstancial que le dedicaron los dos amigos que estaban al tanto de la situación.

\- Senku, ¿puedo acompañarte?

\- Sí, claro. Aunque me ya me imagino las caras cómplices de ciertas dos personas.

\- No te das una idea –Se sentó a su lado– Pero no dirán nada, y Chrome parce que no tiene ni pista.

\- No me extraña. Tampoco me molestaría que lo sepa, es un buen amigo. Sólo que...dame unos días.

\- ¿Por qué, va a pasar algo especial en unos días?

\- Puede ser –dejó entrever una sonrisa misteriosa, pero rápidamente cambió de tema– Ah, ¿te das cuenta dónde estamos justamente ahora?

Kohaku miró alrededor, y luego asintió. Se le acercó un poco más, susurrándole con una voz juguetona.

\- Donde tú hiciste hace un tiempo una gran escena de celos, y luego, si no me equivoco, me hiciste algunas cosas pervertidas contra ese árbol de allá.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, me alegra que lo recuerdes –frunció el ceño– bueno, no en realidad, no me siento orgulloso de todo eso. Pero también fue el lugar donde me dijiste que me amabas...por primera vez.

\- Oh, es verdad...pero lo hice porque quería sacarte esa estúpida idea de que me interesaba Ryusui.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero es bueno que lo hayas hecho, ya que desde ese momento me di cuenta que no quería verte con otro tipo, que quería que estemos juntos sin nadie en el medio.

\- Cómo olvidar la forma en que le dijiste a Ryusui que yo era "tu chica". Si te soy sincera, a pesar de la sorpresa...me gustó.

\- ¿Ah, con que así fue? – Se recostó sobre el árbol que tenía detrás, y tiró suavemente de ella para recostarla de espaldas sobre él, y la abrazó enlazando sus manos alrededor de su abdomen.

\- Sí, no sé cómo explicarlo. Estabas como más "dominante", salvaje, no sé... con un aura muy atractiva a tu alrededor. Quizás te suene estúpido, ni yo misma lo entiendo bien.

\- ¿Así que te gusta que me ponga dominante? Pero qué leona más pervertida tengo aquí –le susurró eso último directamente en su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento.

\- No...sí...no sé. No me hagas decir cosas tan vergonzosas, maldito –le dio un suave codazo en el costado.

\- Tranquila leona, no te sulfures. Es una lástima, se está muy bien aquí, pero uno de los dos tendrá que volver pronto, sino daremos qué hablar.

\- Yo vuelvo, tú dijiste que venías a descansar acá, así que hazlo. Yo mientras me voy a entretener con Ryusui –le dijo provocándolo, pero le gustó ver que él no respondió más que con una sonrisa confiada, como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

Luego del descanso, volvieron todos a trabajar un poco, manteniendo las mismas tareas como se las habían repartido, y juntando todo el látex que habían reunido en una sola vasija, para ya colocarla en el coche y que durante toda la noche pudieran seguirse llenando las otras. Era un trabajo lento y minucioso, pero valía la pena. Así siguieron dos días más, y si bien a veces Senku y Kohaku aprovechaban algún rato para hacer alguna tarea juntos, no podían esperar a que se llenen las vasijas para que al final se fueran y los dejen solos. Como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento, Gen tuvo una interesante idea.

\- Aaay pobre de mí, lo que extraño dormir un poco más acobijado y en algún cómodo colchón. Ahora que lo pienso, no hay mucho trabajo que hacer hasta mañana, ¿cierto? Digo, las vasijas se llenan solas. Así que propongo volver con Ryusui-chan y Chrome-chan a la aldea, y venimos nuevamente mañana, ¿te parece, Senku-chan? A ellos les vendría bien descansar también. La próxima podremos hacer al revés si quieren, sería lo justo.

\- Me parece perfecto –Ryusui accedió chasqueando sus dedos como costumbre.

\- No, ni hablar –se negó Chrome para sorpresa de todos– Yo me quiero quedar hasta mañana, me interesa seguir explorando el bosque. Pero Ryusui quiere volver, así que váyanse ustedes dos, estará bien también.

Para fastidio de Senku, no hubo forma de convencer a Chrome, ni siquiera con las habilidades manipulativas de Gen, el castaño estaba como pez en el agua con su exploración en ese lugar. Así que esa noche se quedaron los tres en el improvisado campamento, mientras que al mentalista y el capitán no les quedó otra que irse como habían sugerido, con una cara de "al menos lo intentamos, lo lamento". Pero el científico estaba cansado de esperar para estar a solas con Kohaku, y de pronto tuvo una idea que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente. No sería del todo como quería, pero sería diez billones por ciento interesante lo que planeaba.

A la medianoche, cuando ya todos estaban envueltos en las mantas que habían traído, y Chrome roncaba sonoramente, Senku se acercó haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para colocarse detrás de Kohaku, y se acostó a su lado. La rubia, que tenía un sueño ligero cuando estaba a la intemperie, se despertó y giró la cabeza, para ver al científico que le hacía un gesto de que no hiciera alboroto.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Senku?! –susuró con un tono de reproche –Estás muy cerca, y Chrome está a unos pasos, si se despierta nos verá. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¡Aléjate!

\- Entonces tendremos que procurar que no nos escuche –Mientras decía eso, se pegó a la espalda de ella, y comenzó a deslizar su mano por el brazo de ella, una larga caricia.

\- ¡No! Vete, no seas tonto...no hay forma de que no hagamos ruido, se va a despertar y será muy incómodo.

\- Tranquila leona, no te olvides que yo duermo en su choza hace un par de años, sé qué tipo de sueño tiene Chrome, y créeme que es un maldito tronco cuando está despatarrado como ahora. Cállate y disfruta, esto sí que será emocionante.

\- Senku...

\- ¿No me dijiste ayer que te gustaba cuando yo actuaba dominante? Bueno, aquí me tienes, no pienso dejarte escapar. Y diez billones por ciento seguro que quieres esto también, si no te preocupara nuestro espectador durmiente.

La resistencia de Kohaku fue mermando, básicamente porque el científico conocía ya todos sus puntos débiles, y nunca pudo sobreponerse cuando él comenzaba a besar su cuello y a respirarle en la nuca, además de que sus diestras manos hacían ya maravillas con apenas unos toques hasta por encima de su ropa. Mientras que siempre agradecía la impresionante memoria de su novio, y lo mucho que buscaba complacerla, en ese momento lo maldecía, porque le hacía cada vez más difícil no entregarse al placer. Cuando Senku comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de su vestido, ella tuvo que morder la manta para acallar su gemido. Miró asustada hacia donde estaba Chrome, pero de verdad que seguía roncando como si estuviera en su cama. Bueno, por algo Senku decía que dormía muy profundo, quizás podía dejarse llevar un poco. Para colmo la estaba calentando mucho sentirlo ya muy excitado y presionando contra su trasero, se necesitaban con urgencia, y cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más evidente.

\- Senku...me estás volviendo loca. Hagámoslo, pero rápido.

\- Sabes que para un hombre eso no sería un problema, ¿verdad? Más bien lo contrario.

\- Lo que sea, me refiero a que...no me importa si no acabo, sólo con sentirte un poco es suficiente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? Me extraña que pienses que estaría de acuerdo con eso. Si de verdad quisiera satisfacerme yo sólo, y además hacerlo rápido, tengo dos manos para eso. Quiero que los dos lo disfrutemos leona, no necesito explicártelo, es lógico. Cállate de una vez, estás siendo muy ruidosa, pero no de la forma que esperaba. Y espera un momento, tengo que ponerme el maldito condón.

En esa posición tan limitada en la que estaban, Kohaku no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro, pero sintió cómo Senku se giraba para agarrar algo oculto en su ropa. Ella se sintió un poco avergonzada de haberse olvidado por completo, pero se alegró que al menos él todavía conservara la cabeza y el sentido de responsabilidad. Un minuto después volvió a acomodarse detrás de ella.

\- Quédate así, quieta.

Ese susurro en su oído conectó directamente con su entrepierna, y tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para contener otro gemido cuando lo sintió entrar en ella. Con la otra mano que tenía libre, la estiró hacia atrás para apoyarla en la cadera de él, que estaba descubierta, aunque todavía ambos estaban vestidos por si Chrome repentinamente despertaba. Así como estaban sólo se veía como si estuvieran acurrucados por el frío, moviéndose con una cadencia lenta y profunda, y procurando que no se escuche absolutamente nada. Kohaku era mucho más ansiosa y enérgica, con lo cual movimientos tan lentos. Había algo en ese riesgo de ser vistos que la llenaba de adrenalina y la excitaba muchísimo más, tenía que admitirlo, y Senku decía la verdad sobre dedicarse al placer de ambos. Sumando sus dos manos para estimularla aún más, a los pocos minutos logró hacerla estallar, y abrazándose fuerte a ella finalmente se dejó arrastrar él también.

Mientras trataban de calmar sus respiraciones sin jadear ruidosamente, se miraron a los ojos completamente sonrojados, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como dos niños que sabían que habían hecho alguna travesura.

\- Nada mal leona, ¿eh?

\- No...no puedo creer que hicimos eso al lado de Chrome, me siento muy pervertida.

\- No exageres, estamos vestidos y nos quedamos en esa posición disimulada, nos contuvimos bastante. Y él sigue durmiendo como si nada, te lo dije.

\- Sí, tenías razón. Pero ahora sí vete, vamos.

\- Y yo que pensaba que te ibas a poner más cariñosa y relajada, ya me estás gruñendo como la leona que eres, ¿o necesitas otra ronda?

\- ¡BASTA! Si no te alejas, me corro yo.

\- Ya, ya. De nada –le dio un último mordisquito en la mejilla mientras se reía y se alejó rápidamente, evitando el puñado de tierra que le arrojó enojada, aunque divertida en el fondo.

La mañana siguiente volvieron Gen y Ryusui tal como habían dicho, y volvieron a trabajar y pasar el tiempo los cinco juntos, para dejar pasar un último día más antes de arrastrar al castaño a la fuerza de vuelta a la aldea.

\- Senku-chan, creo que con un último viaje será suficiente, así que esta vez los dejaremos solos, ya que parece que podrán arreglarse perfectamente con unos tres días más.

\- Me parece bien Gen, vayan. Chrome, ya aprendiste cómo trabajar el material, te dejo a ti el resto.

El pataleo del castaño se convirtió en una mirada brillante y entusiasmada, y al segundo dejó de quejarse para pasar a ser él quién apuraba a los demás a volver. Y así se fueron los tres y los dejaron solos y a sus anchas. Fueron los días más pacíficos de sus vidas, no tenían que escabullirse, ni poner excusas, ni contenerse de besarse y abrazarse, y tampoco tenían que preocuparse por no hacer ruido o por estar atentos a que alguien los viera o escuchara cuando intimaban. Era la gloria para ambos.

\- ¿Te imaginas si esto pudiera ser así todos los días? –dijo Kohaku soñolienta la última noche solos, recostando su cabeza sobre el torso de Senku.

\-- Hagámoslo entonces.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Vivir juntos, en tu choza

\- ¿Qué? ¿...De verdad? – Así, como si fuese lo más lógico y natural, Senku estaba tomando una gran decisión – Pero... ¿qué les diremos a los demás?

\- No hace falta dar detalles ni explicaciones. Y en el peor de los casos, les decimos la verdad, omitiendo los detalles de nuestras...actividades.

\- "En el peor de los casos" dices. Eso sería si sospecharan o nos vieran juntos haciendo algo más que cosas de colegas y amigos.

\- No me preocupa por nuestros compañeros, creo que hasta no les sorprenderá. Tu familia es lo que me preocupa.

\- Ruri...sabe algo, hace tiempo. Apenas comenzaron a pasar cosas entre nosotros. Es mi hermana, Senku, y me conoce mejor que nadie.

\- No me molesta que lo sepa Ruri, el que me preocupa es tu viejo.

\- Mmm...sí. Pero él te respeta mucho, lo entenderá. Aunque es muy tradicional, no por nada me desheredó. Ya lo resolveremos juntos, ahora disfrutemos nuestra última noche de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Esa es mi leona, aunque me gusta más cómo suena lo de seguir disfrutando, más que lo de paz y tranquilidad– Se giró para ponerse encima de ella, sonriéndole con picardía, y se besaron y siguieron fundiéndose uno en el otro hasta que el agotamiento se apoderó de ellos.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la aldea, Kohaku estaba un poco nerviosa por la propuesta de Senku. Sinceramente estaba encantada con la idea, pero le preocupaba bastante lo que algunos podrían pensar. Y hacer un anuncio iba a complicar todo, porque estaba segura de que en la aldea lo tomarían como un matrimonio, y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Así que terminaron decidiendo que no iban a decir nada salvo que alguien se los preguntara, y de hecho casi nadie lo iba a notar realmente, porque las chozas de Chrome y de Kohaku estaban las dos ubicadas fuera de la aldea, y ellos pasaban la mayor parte del día afuera, trabajando con los avances científicos. El único que se daría cuenta y tenía que saberlo era Chrome, pero él no causaría ningún tipo de problema, y aún así Senku no se lo dijo directamente como para no darle importancia. Pero la suerte del científico era conocida por fallar miserablemente, y al final sucedió de casi la peor forma posible.

\- ¿Senku, a dónde te estás llevando tus cosas? -preguntó Chrome mientras lo veía bajando de su choza una bolsa con sus escasas pertenencias.

\- Ah, me mudo, voy a compartir la choza con Kohaku a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Qué QUÉ?

Perfecto, en el exacto momento que le estaba contestando, aparecieron Kokuyo, Ruri, Jasper y Turquoise de quién sabe dónde. La sorpresa los dejó mudos a todos, mientras que la sacerdotiza se tapó la boca con las manos, porque era la única que sabía de la relación entre Senku y su hermana.

\- ¿Se van a casar? –Preguntó el ex-jefe frunciendo el ceño

\- ¿Qué demonios? Nunca mencioné eso. Dije que de ahora en más voy a vivir con ella. Tiene más espacio y me cansé de los ronquidos de Chrome –se metió el dedo en la oreja, para simular fastidio.

\- ¡OYE!

\- Con Kohaku...una joven mujer...mi hija –dijo cada frase lentamente, como si estuviera procesando la información de a poco.

\- Sí, con ella. Desde que la conozco que nos vemos más tiempo del que estoy solo, así que no cambia mucho. No tiene nada que ver que sea mujer o su hija.

\- ¿Por la noche también?

\- Claro, es un poco la idea de tener un refugio seguro, así que sí, en especial por la noche. Muchas veces hemos dormido cerca juntos, no veo el problema.

\- ¿Tienes pretensiones con ella? -la cara de Kokuyo empezó a enrojecer, no quería ni pensar....

\- Papá, tranquilo, Kohaku también está de acuerdo aparentemente, así que si ella está bien con esto, es porque se siente cómoda y segura con Senku. Ya sabes que es un buen hombre, si algún día quisiera dar un paso...más personal con ella, te lo diría primero que a nadie, ¿cierto, Senku?

La mirada aparentemente tranquila de Ruri se entrecerró ligeramente, en señal quizás de advertencia, aunque sólo Senku notó eso. Sonriendo tensamente les confirmó sus palabras, agradeciendo en el fondo que la sacerdotisa intercediera, porque Kokuyo se serenó milagrosamente, a pesar de que en realidad Senku no había afirmado ni negado su última pregunta.

\- De acuerdo, te doy mi consentimiento, aunque como en realidad desheredé a Kohaku no creo que le importe mucho, pero sigo siendo su padre. Senku...sólo quiero que sepas que confío en ti y aún si decidieras emparejarte con mi hija los apoyaría. Sin embargo-se le acercó hasta estar a un palmo de distancia, con una postura imponente y una mirada amenazante- si me llego a enterar que ella sufre por tu culpa o que con la excusa de estar bajo su techo pretendes ponerle una mano indecente encima sin al menos una promesa de matrimonio, te romperé varios huesos. ¿Estamos claros?

\- Sí -Senku hizo lo imposible por mostrarse sereno e impasible, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado, sobre todo porque ya había puesto varias veces sus manos indecentes sobre Kohaku.

\- Bien, es importante que nos entendamos de hombre a hombre. Esto ya no tiene que ver con que seas el actual líder de la aldea, sino que yo soy el padre de Kohaku.

Senku se fue a llevar sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar, y al no encontrar a la rubia dentro, se volvió para trabajar, pensando cómo lidiar con la delicada situación que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Lo seguro, es que mantener oculta su relación estaría llegando a su fin próximamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Aaay se les complica el secreto a nuestros tórtolos, aunque era inevitable. Pueblo chico...infierno grande. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, besoos!


	16. Chapter 16

Si algo había provocado la convivencia entre Senku y Kohaku en las últimas dos semanas, fue un imprevisto interés en el rol paternal de Kokuyo en la vida de su hija menor. Cuando tiempo antes la había dejado vivir a sus anchas, aunque más bien porque se había resignado de poder controlarla y ya la había desheredado, ahora estaba más bien comprometido con seguir la vida de ella bien de cerca y con frecuencia. Lamentablemente, demasiado cerca y con demasiada frecuencia para el gusto de Kohaku y de su nuevo compañero de choza. Por supuesto que cuando Senku mudó sus escasas pertenecías, Kokuyo hizo una "inspección" del lugar para ver cómo se había instalado y cómo se organizarían, con especial interés en la disposición de los colchones, aunque al científico le importaba poco lo que tuviera que decir al respecto.

Para desgracia de Senku, haberse comportado indiferente con su posible futuro suegro, trajo como consecuencia que el susodicho se apareciese más seguido de visita, comenzando con poner excusas de que venía a pedirle algo a él o a su hija, pero más adelante ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular que su interés era indagar el verdadero motivo por el que estaban conviviendo los jóvenes. Y lo peor fue unos días después, cuando esas visitas también se produjeron a las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando por supuesto todavía ellos estaban durmiendo juntos, y alguna que otra vez interrumpiéndolos en medio de la acción. Si no fuera por los agudos sentidos de Kohaku, Senku ya hubiera estado convertido en polvo de lo que lo hubieran molido a golpes. Aunque sin querer ya lo estaba un poco, pero a base de los empujones y las patadas que la rubia le propinaba para lanzarlo hacia su colchón cuando se daba cuenta casi demasiado tarde que alguien estaba acercándose a la choza.

Lamentablemente habían tenido que desarrollar la costumbre de dormirse vestidos o a medio vestir, aún después de quedar soñolientos después de una intensa sesión de sexo, que obviamente estaban a la orden del día desde que vivían juntos. Era una pereza enorme para ambos tener que cortar el relajante momento y perderse de disfrutar de sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto, en especial las noches más frescas, pero no les quedaba otra opción, al menos no si pretendían que Senku siguiera vivo en una sola pieza. Lo más difícil era controlar el sonrojo de sus rostros por los momentos de pasión cuando eran interrumpidos, porque el pelo alborotado era algo normal en la mañana, pero ahí era cuando uno generalmente Senku se hacía el dormido mientras que Kohaku escapaba por la ventana de su propia choza. Definitivamente no era lo que tenían en mente cuando pensaron en vivir juntos, pero lo soportaban porque aun así las recompensas para su relación eran mayores, y porque pensaban que eventualmente Kokuyo se iba a dar por vencido.

El científico tuvo que pensar en un proyecto científico de lo más innovador e increíble para dirigir el foco de atención hacia otro lado, en especial porque ya prácticamente toda la aldea sabía de la convivencia, y más de uno ya sacaba sus conclusiones, lo cual era demasiado peligroso, en especial si llegaba a oídos del ex-jefe. Así fue como llegó con la idea de hacer un biplano, uno de los primeros aviones a motor, y lo diseñó para que entraran dos personas. Ryusui estaba más que encantado, reservando desde el primer momento con una enorme cantidad de dragos el privilegio de pilotear el primer viaje. Ni hablar que Chrome y Kaseki lloraban de emoción, y ahora todos en la aldea estaban muy ocupados reuniendo los materiales, fabricando las partes y haciendo todo lo necesario. Eso incluía a Kokuyo, que con mucha sutileza Gen lo había convencido de supervisar el trabajo de todos, además de hacer el suyo propio con el equipo de fuerza, por lo cual ahora estaba con las manos ocupadas todo el día, con poco tiempo de husmear a la pareja, y tan extenuado que tampoco tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Esa idea, por supuesto, se la había pedido Senku al mentalista, durante una charla que tuvo con Ryusui y Gen sobre la situación de la convivencia.

Flashback

\- ¿Así que ya dieron el gran primer paso los tórtolos, eh, Senku-chan?

\- Te apuesto diez mil dragos a que están agotando las existencias de los condones con demasiada rapidez –el capitán chasqueó los dedos, guiñándole un ojo.

\- No estoy en posición de aceptar tu apuesta, aunque nunca me importaron una mierda esos dragos. Pero sí, esa era la principal idea por la cual valía la pena convivir, estás equivocado si piensas que fue una decisión absurdamente romántica – Senku contestó metiéndose el dedo en la oreja– Fue por practicidad, y porque ya estaba harto de estar a las corridas escapándome de todos lados. Soy el maldito jefe de esta aldea, pero parece que el rol no es excepcional para ciertos beneficios no maritales.

\- Sólo recen a todos los dioses que tienen en la aldea que no se les rompa un condón...y que tu suegro no se entere que estás profanando a su hija intensamente hace rato.

\- No me hagas recordarlo. ¿Pueden creer que se pasa al menos día por medio haciendo visitas sorpresas para intentar atraparme o ver lo que hacemos? – sus dos amigos se carcajearon sin piedad– Es insufrible que el viejo no tenga una mejor ocupación ahora que no es jefe. Estoy tentado de devolverle el rol, o tendré que reconsiderar la mudanza. Antes dormía menos, pero al menos no tenía este nivel de alerta encima.

\- Senku-chan, me compadezco de ti. Una vez que decides madurar y dar un paso romántico en tu vida, con lo que sabemos que te cuesta el tema, y tienes estos dilemas. La pobre Kohaku-chan no debe estar mejor. Quizás entonces tu mejor opción es encontrarle otro entrenamiento a tu suegro.

\- Deja de decirle "suegro", mentalista, me das escalofríos. Es buena idea, y ahora con el avión tenemos la excusa perfecta. ¿Pero qué tarea le puedo encargar? Es del equipo gorila, eso seguro.

\- Bueno, parece que se le da muy bien la vigilancia y el control, ¿verdad? –Ryusui fingió pensar profundamente, mientras sonreía con malicia– hazlo supervisar todo el trabajo de los aldeanos, es el más apropiado y el que más acostumbrado está.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, capitán. Gen, ¿te ocupas de eso? Será demasiado obvio si se lo pido yo, por no decir que ya me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque esté dibujando planos o comiendo un pedazo de carne. Te agradecería que se lo sugieras con tus habilidades de manipulación infalibles.

\- Claro, cuenta con eso. ¿Mencioné que por eso espero recibir dos cajones de cola en los próximos días?

\- Después te arreglas tú con Kohaku cuando proteste de que le robas a su proveedor de placeres carnales.

\- Oh no, querido Senku-chan, ten por seguro que ella me lo agradecerá también. Aunque ahora me compadezco de ti nuevamente, ya me imagino lo agotado que estarás entre planos, construcciones, recompensas y tu rol de...ah, cierto, "proveedor de placeres carnales". Te sugiero que le cambies el nombre a eso, no le hace justicia a todo lo conlleva tu relación con nuestra bella Kohaku-chan.

\- Es verdad, Senku. Tienes que dejar de disimular y de ser tan cretino por momentos –Ryusui lo sermoneó– ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir frente a los demás que la amas y que es importante para ti? Ambos confesaron su amor y todo, ya no es sólo una cuestión de placer físico, para decidir convivir estoy seguro que tiene que haber mucho más de fondo. Son novios en toda regla, y algo me dice que en este mundo de piedra no pasará mucho para que sean...algo más.

\- ¿Ya nos quieres casar? No me interesa, gracias.

\- Sólo digo. Quizás a ti no te importa, pero casi cualquier bella dama lo piensa en algún momento, incluso Kohaku. La "leona" perdió sus colmillos desde que están juntos, eso se ve a la legua para un hombre experimentado como yo, y lo mismo te podría decir aquí nuestro amigo mentalista. Así que, en un tiempo, vas a tener que empezar a considerar los sueños y expectativas de tu compañera, que ya es tu novia, y no sólo encerrarte egoístamente en los tuyos. Si ella se está conteniendo, sólo lo hace por ti. Piénsalo, para que no te sorprenda cuando pase, porque va a pasar, te puedo apostar cien mil dragos.

Senku no respondió a eso, y su tono de burla e indiferencia había desaparecido. Resopló y se fue a trabajar, con algunas cosas de más en mente ahora, para su mala suerte.

Lo bueno de la infernal tarea que tenían por delante con el avión era que ya tenían todos los materiales necesarios al alcance, y ya tenían más experiencia construyendo motores. Senku con sus increíbles conocimientos y Ryusui con los suyos propios sumados a su experiencia práctica, nuevamente hacían un equipo infalible. Iban a estar unos meses con esa construcción, sobre todo porque era una que no admitía errores, si el avión fallara podía costarles la vida. Lo cual también les dio la idea de hacer paracaídas, que dicho sea de paso podría ser un nuevo deporte para algunos de los aventureros, además de una medida de seguridad. Yuzuriha se emocionó mucho cuando los escuchó hablar de eso, y fue la primera en ofrecerse como voluntaria para hacer los paracaídas.

Otra semana de duro trabajo pasó, aunque todos estaban maravillados con la posibilidad de volar por los cielos a mucha más velocidad que con el globo aerostático, y eso valió como motivación para trabajar hasta el cansancio. Por suerte para Senku y Kohaku, Kokuyo estaba tan absorbido por sus tareas de supervisión y recolección de metales desde la mina, que no pasó ni una sola vez por la choza de la pareja, de hecho, ya ni miraba mal a Senku, sino que volvió a reconocerlo con respeto y admiración. Eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, aunque sea por unos días, ya que ahora sí podían disfrutar de estar juntos y libres a sus anchas, y podían incluso olvidarse de la ridiculez de dormir vestidos luego de sus sesiones apasionadas de amor.

Una tarde, Kohaku había vuelto de darse un baño rápido en el río para sacarse de encima la suciedad y la transpiración del día, cuando ve a Senku corriendo hacia ella con una sonrisa maniática de punta a punta.

\- ¡Leona! –No podía ni contenerse de esperar para contar las novedades– ¡Excelente noticia! ¡Terminamos el motor, y funciona perfectamente!

\- ¡Genial, felicitaciones Senku!

\- ¡Lo probamos con las hélices de testeo y todo, éxito total! –La tomó de la mano y la arrastró dentro de la choza. –Esto hay que festejarlo, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Claro que sí, ¿y qué se te ocurre?

Sin contestarle, pero con una sonrisa lobuna, se acercó a besarla con mucha pasión. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, el científico la empujó contra la pared y deslizó sus manos sin vergüenza alguna por el cuerpo de ella, dándole y sensual apretón en el trasero. Kohaku se sobresaltó por el "ataque" repentino, y tuvo que parar un segundo para preguntarle lo que hacía.

\- Creo que sabes muy bien lo que tengo ganas de hacer en este momento.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es de día! Bueno...de tarde, pero ni siquiera se fueron todos a sus casas a descansar ya, es un riesgo enorme si mi papá o alguno de los chicos que entrenan pasan justo por acá, dalo por seguro que nos oirán.

\- Que nos oigan, en este momento no me importa ni un milímetro.

Wow, Senku apasionado y desesperado por tener relaciones era algo que ni siquiera ella tenía la suerte de vivir seguido, y ahora parecía que había tirado todas sus inhibiciones juntas al fondo de un precipicio. Divertida y muy excitada por la idea, saltó para treparse sobre Senku en un momento de desenfrenada pasión, pero no contó con que el flacucho científico no estaba preparado, y no tuvo ni la fuerza ni el equilibrio para sostenerla, y cayeron hacia atrás, él golpeándose duramente contra el suelo.

\- Aaaauuuuch...eso dolió.

\- Lo lamento Senku, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí...veo muchos puntos de colores en este momento, por todos lados...pero estoy bien, creo –Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, esforzándose también por enfocar la vista– Acércate un poco, por favor, leona.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, preocupada, pero apenas acercó su cara a la de él cuando el científico rodó rápidamente sobre ambos, y la aprisionó con su cuerpo contra el piso, sonriendo con picardía por la jugarreta que le hizo, mientras aprovechaba para continuar su asalto sin piedad. Demasiado rápido para lo que Kohaku podía manejar, le subió el vestido hasta el cuello, para que ella se saque el resto, y comenzó a besarle todo el cuerpo como si estuviera desesperado. Ella no iba a quejarse, aunque no entendía por qué el apuro.

\- Senku, espera...estás yendo muy rápido, pero ¿no sería mejor ir al colchón? Estamos a unos pasos. Podría ser incómodo aquí.

\- No, luego iremos. Te quiero aquí y ahora, en el piso, no me importa.

\- Oh...

El científico continuó con sus abrumadoras atenciones, y luego se dedicaron mutuamente a una muy intensa sesión de caricias y de sexo prácticamente animal, sumando la adrenalina y desvergüenza de estar haciendo eso con a plena luz del día, tratando de ignorar la innegable incomodidad de rasparse las rodillas contra el piso áspero.

Como si fuera poco, parecía que ese día Senku estaba milagrosamente enérgico, o quizás era que estaba demasiado contento con los avances del avión y eso repercutía también en su libido. Tanto así que incluso volvieron a hacerlo unas horas después, y eso porque la rubia tuvo que frenarlo para decirle que tenían que cenar primero porque ella sí estaba muerta de hambre y cansancio, por una vez.

Estaban en la cama, Kohaku apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, y jugaban entrelazando los dedos en silencio, mientras el científico le daba distraídos besos en su cabeza mientras tenía la mirada ausente concentrado en algún pensamiento lejano. Pero ella estaba un poco inquieta y pensativa. A la mañana Ruri se había encontrado con ella, y le había preguntado sobre todo el tema de la convivencia con Senku y las expectativas que tenía con su relación, además de preguntarle si pensaban confesar su noviazgo públicamente pronto. Kohaku se tomaba muy livianamente lo de vivir con él, pero las preguntas de su hermana la hicieron reflexionar un poco sobre lo que pensaba del futuro de su relación con el científico. Además, la sacerdotisa había jugado un rol importante en lograr que su padre deje de atosigarlos, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda cubriéndolos, porque eso significaba que le estaba mintiendo a los demás. Todo eso le daba vueltas en la cabeza, y se decidió a hablarlo con el joven para ver lo que pensaba al respecto, hacía tiempo que no hablaban del tema, a decir verdad. Quería sacarse todas las dudas que tenía y las que le transmitió su hermana.

\- Oye, Senku... ¿crees que tal vez nos apuramos demasiado en hacer esto?

\- ¿Qué de todo sería "esto"? –salió de su letargo, aunque estaba un poco confundido por la repentina pregunta.

\- Vivir juntos

\- ¿Qué, ya te cansaste de no poder extrañarme y me quieres sacar a patadas de acá? –bromeó, mirándola de reojo– No te preocupes, seguro Chrome me acepta nuevamente.

\- No, no es eso, para nada, disfruto cada minuto de nuestra decisión. No lo digo por mí, sino...bueno, porque ahora tenemos que estar cuidando que no se enteren los demás, y sé que es una molestia vivir así de cautelosos. Y también lo digo por Gen, Ryusui y Ruri, que saben lo que pasa realmente. En algún momento alguien más se va a dar cuenta, o nosotros nos cansaremos de ocultarnos, lo que pase primero.

\- Kohaku, cuando sea que se enteren, conviene que tú le digas a tu padre que te gusto o algo así. Sigue pensando que tengo "pretensiones indecentes", y podría terminar todo muy mal para mí si se entera lo que estamos haciendo, o que casualmente ahora que me mudé contigo le confieso empiezas a gustarme, será muy evidente que ya pasaba algo.

\- Pero si ya estamos viviendo juntos aquí, y le decimos que nos gustamos, va a preguntar cuándo nos casaremos...ya lo hizo hace poco.

\- Entonces quizás tendríamos que casarnos y ya, se terminan los problemas, para todos.

\- ... ¿Qué? ¿Quieres casarte?

\- No, no me interesa –frunció el ceño, al recordar lo que le había dicho Ryusui unos días atrás, y decidió aflojar un poco– Me da lo mismo, el matrimonio no es algo que cambie mucho la situación. Hasta es más sencillo que en la modernidad, donde había un molesto papelerío, anillo y todas esas cosas. El breve casamiento con tu hermana fue de palabra. Así como el divorcio.

\- Bueno, hubo otros más románticos, pero sí, con la palabra y la aprobación del jefe de la aldea...que eres tú, y el de la sacerdotisa, alcanza.

\- Y si lo piensas, nos ahorraríamos todo este secretismo. Y nadie me tildaría de indecente ni te miraría mal a ti. Y si algo sale mal, siempre está el divorcio.

\- Pero luego todos esperarán que tengamos hijos

\- Eso olvídalo. Tenemos mucho que hacer con la civilización por delante, y además apenas tenemos dieciocho años, ni siquiera me interesaba tener hijos antes, pero en estas circunstancias menos aún... por los próximos diez años.

\- ¿Diez...años? –La cara de incredulidad y desilusión de Kohaku fue demasiado evidente por ignorar– Pero...tendríamos veintiocho años para entonces.

\- Sí, ¿y? Estaba dentro de lo normal en mi tiempo. La vida no era tener hijos solamente, también hacías una carrera, trabajabas, y después venía lo de asentarse y formar una familia. No todos eran así, claro, dependía del objetivo de cada persona. Yo ni siquiera pensaba tener hijos, así que tampoco es una prioridad ahora. ¿Aquí cuál es la edad promedio de paternidad?

\- Veinte años, algunos puede que antes.

\- Ah –se quedó callado por un momento, aunque en el fondo no le sorprendía esa respuesta. La esperanza de vida primitiva era mucho menor, y su vida era crecer, mantener la aldea y procrear para– Bueno, salvo algún accidente con los condones, eso no pasará.

\- ¿Tu...tu no quieres tener hijos más adelante?

\- No realmente, tengo cosas muchas más importantes que hacer en la vida, y más con la situación en la que estamos de la petrificación, quién sabe aún qué pasará dentro de diez años.

\- Pero la vida continúa...es decir, puedes tener una familia y mientras seguir trabajando y haciendo tu vida. Así lo hemos hecho por cientos de años.

\- Sí, vida primitiva sin objetivos científicos. ¿En qué tiempo? Quizás tú tengas mucho tiempo libre, pero yo soy el que se tiene que devanar los sesos pensando la forma de recuperar el mundo y la ciencia, no tengo tiempo para mocosos, y lo dices como si fuera una obligación tener hijos.

\- No, pero es lindo formar una familia, continuar el legado...

\- Que lo continúen otros, ya que les gusta tanto –maldición, el capitán había tenido toda la razón con respecto a la leona, hubiera perdido esos cien mil dragos.

A Kohaku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y no pudo continuar hablando porque comenzó a sentir una angustia como para hacerla llorar. Tampoco es como si fuera el sueño de su vida ser madre, pero siempre había dado por sentado que algún día se casaría con algún joven de la aldea. Y desde que conoció a Senku y más aún desde que estaban en una relación seria (aunque todavía secreta), había fantaseado alguna que otra vez con un futuro así con él, y casi podía imaginar pequeños niños científicos, correteando por la aldea. Pero por cómo habló Senku, quizás nunca se haría realidad, y tampoco parecía importarle lo que ella quería. Extrañamente le hizo un agujero en el corazón, no podía evitarlo.

Lentamente alejó su mano de la de él, y en realidad quiso alejarse completamente, aunque para no ser tan dramática repentinamente, solamente se giró haciéndose un ovillo, dándole la espalda. Senku, extrañado por la repentina reacción, se levantó un poco para verla.

\- Ey, leona, ¿qué te pasa, te sientes bien?

\- .... –no podía hablar todavía, maldición, encima el imbécil no tenía la menor idea– No....no, no estoy bien.

\- Hace unos segundos estabas perfectamente, ¿qué te agarró ahora?

\- Quizás...

Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, como nunca en su vida había amado ni le había importado tanto otra persona, con el perdón de su familia. Pero tal vez no tenía mucho sentido seguir con esto si no podrían tener un futuro tranquilo y pleno como el que ella quería, y no pensaba ceder en eso, mientras estuviera con alguien que amara tanto, iba a querer formar una familia con él. Y tampoco quería obligarlo, nada bueno resultaría de eso, y menos con Senku que podía ser tan cerrado y terco en ocasiones, siempre poniendo a la ciencia primero. La presión que empezaba a sentir en el corazón la estaba sofocando, le estaba doliendo mucho sólo de pensarlo. Pero quizás no había otra salida, y esperar a que cambie de opinión podría ser demasiado tarde. Luchando interiormente para mantenerse tranquila, logró poder hablar.

\- Quizás...entonces...estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con qué? -frunció el ceño, confundido.

\- Nosotros, esto –su voz era muy queda, como si le costara soltar cada palabra murmurada- si no te interesa un futuro así, quizás...mejor no seguir con esto.

\- Espera, Kohaku –al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de ella, y se tensó completamente, demasiado impactado para siquiera pensar en algo más que detenerle esa línea de pensamientos, y apenas si logró apoyar su mano en el brazo de ella.

\- Senku, suéltame. Déjame sola...necesito pensar. No creas que esto no me duele, pero ahora no veo otra solución. Si queremos cosas tan distintas, quizás no es conveniente que sigamos juntos. No voy a entorpecerle a tu ciencia con mis deseos "primitivos", y tú no tendrás que preocuparte por hacer algo que odias –una lágrima se le escapó sin poder controlarla, y sintió que era tan caliente que le quemó la piel.

\- Kohaku –Senku inspiró bruscamente, quizás sólo tenía que reafirmarle lo que ya sabía por si había malinterpretado lo de antes– Yo...te amo, de verdad, y lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé –no ayudaba que se lo dijera en ese momento, pero...– pero quizás que nos amemos no sea suficiente. –Nunca le había resultado tan difícil hablar, esas palabras eran como tener ácido sulfúrico en su garganta y en sus entrañas. Se levantó y se puso rápido el vestido, sin darle tiempo de contestarle nada, aunque el científico parecía tan shockeado que tampoco decía palabra– Necesito irme, solo...no me sigas, por favor Senku.

Y se fue, aunque apenas pisó la tierra echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sólo para detenerse cuando ya no estaba a la vista, y arrodillarse en el piso, apretando un puñado de tierra en sus manos y finalmente dejando salir todo el llanto que estuvo conteniendo para no desmoronarse frente a él.

\- ¿Qué...acaba...de pasar? –La mano de Senku con la que había intentado detener a Kohaku cayó sobre el colchón como derrotada, mientras que la otra la apoyó sobre su cara para cubrir sus ojos, sin terminar de procesar lo que había sucedido realmente, y sin poder controlar un temblor que tomó posesión de su mano y de todo su cuerpo como pocas veces en su vida. La angustia comenzó a recorrerlo e invadirlo, un sentimiento que sólo una o dos veces en la vida había sentido, y su inexperta experiencia emocional no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

No había sido una simple discusión, no era como si se pudieran calmar y reconciliar unas horas después. Fue algo mucho peor que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Uuups, bueno, era inevitable que algo así pasara algún día, con el emocionalmente difícil Senku, que tampoco se la veía venir. ¿Podrán superar esta situación? Si realmente se aman, hay esperanza...a ponerle todo por salir a flote. Chaaaan! Hasta el próximo!


	17. Chapter 17

Kohaku le había dicho que no la siguiera, pero Senku no sabía realmente qué hacer. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y nunca vio venir que ella tomara una decisión tan drástica así de impulsiva, o al menos no sin que lo discutieran un poco más antes. Y no estaba seguro, pero le pareció entender que Kohaku decidió que no valía la pena estar juntos si él no quería tener hijos con ella a futuro. No fue determinante, "quizás", "tal vez" ... Podía jurar que ella dijo esas palabras varias veces mientras cortaba con él, como si no estuviera convencida de lo que estaba por hacer. No sabía si irse o no de allí, no a buscarla, porque le había pedido que la deje sola, pero porque esa era en realidad la choza de ella, él no era más que un "invitado permanente", y cuando volviera, quizás quería estar tranquila y sola. Pero si se iba, era como si estuviese abandonando todo ante el primer problema que surgiera, y él no abandonaba...aunque sea no sin estar seguro de lo había pasado, y haber intentado todo para arreglarlo. Así que resolvió quedarse despierto a esperarla, en todo caso prefería que ella lo eche a patadas, pero al menos le demostraba que quería solucionar las cosas, y era la pura verdad.

Así que se sentó en la cama, y se quedó esperando...horas, no tuvo idea de cuántas, tampoco pudo pegar un ojo, pero la oscuridad seguía cubriéndolo todo, tanto el mundo externo como dentro de él, mientras toda clase de pensamientos venían a él para torturarlo. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? No era una condición física, su cuerpo estaba completamente sano...y aun así, ahora parecía que toda la fuerza se había extinguido de su cuerpo, y le presionaba el pecho sólo el hecho de respirar. La cabeza le estallaba, no sólo por los agobiantes pensamientos, sino porque nunca había llorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, y sentía una presión en sus sienes que parecía que iba a reventar por dentro.

Kohaku no volvió en toda la noche, incluso no volvió cuando amaneció, y para ese momento Senku estaba hecho un desastre. Sumado a su garganta que parecía arder y tener un nudo del tamaño de una bola, y sentir todavía una presión horrible en su pecho y en su cabeza por la realización de lo que había pasado, ahora estaba la preocupación de si le había pasado algo a su leona, o por qué no había vuelto. Lo peor era que tuvo mucho, demasiado tiempo, para pensar en ella, en ellos juntos, y no dejaban de venirle a la mente imágenes de los preciados momentos que pasaron últimamente, y la inimaginable posibilidad de que se haya acabado. Una parte de él quería seguir en esa cama, esperando pacientemente hasta que ella se decidiera a aparecer, pero su parte racional le decía que tenía que continuar con sus cosas, y de paso se despejaría un poco. Tampoco es como si pudiera dejarle una carta, ella no sabía leer, así que no había forma de dejarle saber que la había esperado.

Arrastró sus pasos hasta la aldea, para colmo de su problemático estado mental y emocional, estaba agotado y confuso por el insomnio, y ni devolvió el saludo a aquellos que pasaban a su lado, tampoco los registraba. Ryusui fue el primer amigo que lo vio, le parecía que caminaba un poco aletargado, pero como lo veía sólo de espaldas estaba listo para hacerle otra de sus bromas de que la noche anterior se había entusiasmado demás con su novia. Recordaba que se había ido muy emocionado cuando hicieron andar el motor y las hélices, y lo último que dijo fue que iba a "festejar" con Kohaku. Trotó hasta acercarse a él, y colgó un brazo sobre los hombros del científico para darle un saludo enérgico, de no ser porque el peliverde casi se cae.

\- Oh vamos, ni que me hubiera colgado tan fuerte, ¿tan cansado estás de...? –sus palabras se perdieron a medio camino cuando vio la expresión demacrada de su rostro, y la mirada ausente de sus ojos. –Senku...oye, ¿qué pasó? Te ves horrible.

\- Ah, te felicito por tus grandes instintos, tenías razón, pero no puedo pagarte.

\- No te entiendo nada, ¿pagarme qué? –el capitán frunció el ceño, el tono de voz del científico no podía ser más indiferente a todo.

\- Los cien mil dragos. Acertaste, Kohaku quiere tener hijos conmigo a futuro.... pero no me lo dijo antes, me lo dio a entender cuándo ya era muy tarde. Y yo le dije que no me interesaba y ahora...creo que ya no estamos juntos.

\- ¿Creo? Espera, no entiendo nada. Ve al laboratorio, voy a buscar a Gen.

Minutos después los dos amigos vinieron corriendo, y Gen se quedó muy sorprendido al ver la cara de Senku, esa era la expresión de un hombre roto, y era una que jamás se imaginaría ver en la cara del científico. Volvieron a preguntarle lo sucedido, y que explicase de a poco y en orden, y así les contó todo. Se quedaron callados un buen rato, hasta que el mentalista se decidió a hablar.

\- Kohaku es bastante impulsiva y actúa antes de pensar, pero...hasta que no hables con ella no sirve de nada que le des vueltas. Tú mismo dijiste que no parecía segura, quizás la encuentres más tarde y puedan ver lo que pasó más tranquilos.

\- Pero tú no viste su expresión –Senku cerró los ojos recordando– No estaba enojada como siempre, estaba...mal.

\- Seguramente, creo que la superó la desilusión. Si quieres puedo hablar con ella.

\- No, ni pensarlo. No lo entiendo, dijo que me amaba como a ningún otro, ¿y tan fácil quiere cortar todo? –En un segundo su expresión cambió de derrota a indignación, frunció el ceño profundamente– ¿En serio, eso es amor? Me parece que fue sólo un decir, nunca me amó de verdad, o no hasta ese punto que dijo. No puedes abandonar algo tan preciado así de fácil. Quizás soy un idiota, y me dejé llevar por sus cursilerías y palabras bonitas, y ahora mírenme.

\- No me parece que estés pensando con claridad, Senku-chan. No seas tan duro con ella, no sabes lo que pasó por su cabeza –Gen trató de apaciguarlo, cada segundo lo veía más enojado ahora.

\- O tal vez al fin sí estoy pensando con claridad. Lo sabía, sabía que las relaciones amorosas eran problemáticas, y aun así me dejé llevar. Y por un momento casi lo pierdo todo, porque por primera vez en mi vida no pude pensar ni en la ciencia. ¿Pueden creerlo?

\- Bueno, sí, es entendible –Ryusui se encogió de hombros– Pero no vayas a esa línea de pensamientos, Senku...sabes que no es así, y que vale la pena amar a alguien, nadie te va a quitar lo que viviste y disfrutaste con ella. ¿Qué estoy diciendo, hablando en pasado? Esto no terminó todavía, ya que rechazas tanto la idea de abandonar, no seas hipócrita ahora.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos –Gen estiró los brazos en un gesto de apaciguamiento para ambos– Hagamos algo, Senku-chan, ven a dormir a mi choza, hasta que resuelvan esto con Kohaku-chan. Y como dices que no la encuentras, y no puedes decirle a nadie más porque daría que hablar, nosotros vamos a encargarnos de buscarla o preguntar por ella. Tú...haz lo posible por volver a la ciencia, ocupa tu cabeza en eso.

\- Sí, claro.

Un par de horas después, el mentalista se acercó a los hermanos Kinro y Ginro, y les preguntó si sabían dónde estaba Kohaku. La habían visto, pero de lejos, en su lugar de entrenamiento favorito, adentrado en el bosque. Mintió diciendo que la necesitaba para un trabajo del equipo de fuerza, y que si la volvieran a ver le dijeran que lo busque.

\- ¿No es Senku quién siempre le da esas tareas? –preguntó Ginro con curiosidad.

\- Sí...pero esta vez está muy ocupado con el avión, y está de pésimo humor porque le está costando una parte, así que les recomiendo que no lo interrumpan, y yo me ofrecí a buscarla por él.

Al parecer se tragaron la excusa, y de paso Gen se aseguró de decirles a ellos y a quién se cruzara en su camino que el científico estaba hecho un demonio exigente y que no se acercaran a él a menos que quisieran ser obligados a hacer un trabajo infernal. Lo que el mentalista no se dio cuenta, fue que Ruri justo pasaba por detrás y escuchó lo que decía, y por algún motivo tuvo un mal presentimiento, y conociendo a Gen se imaginaba que estaba cubriendo la situación. Así que se fue ella sola al bosque, con la excusa lista de querer pasear un poco. Y encontró a Kohaku al rato, como bien había dicho Kinro, junto a su árbol favorito de entrenamiento. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cara demacrada de su hermana.

\- ¡Kohaku! –La susodicha de dio vuelta, sobresaltada porque no esperaba que nadie la fuera a buscar. – Kohaku... ¡¿qué te sucedió?! Escuché a Gen que te estaba buscando para darte un trabajo, pero dijo que no te encontraba, y que Senku está un poco alterado. Y ahora verte así...estuviste llorando.

\- Sí... –exhaló largamente, no quería hablar de eso, pero era su hermana– Anoche pasó algo. Todo estaba bien, estábamos hablando. Senku bromeó...o no, sobre casarnos, y yo saqué el tema de que nos insistirían por tener hijos pronto. Y él posiblemente no quiera tener hijos, o no por los próximos diez años al menos. Y no sé qué me pasó, pero fue como si me rompiera el corazón, aunque no me trató mal, aunque fue un poco duro porque estaba irritado.

\- Oh, ya veo... –lo que le sorprendió mucho, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, fue que su hermana menor estuviera interesada en tener hijos en los próximos años– ¿y qué pasó?

\- Le dije que quizás no tenía sentido que estemos juntos, si no teníamos la posibilidad de un futuro más familiar. Y que quería estar sola, y me fui. No sé por qué me lastimó tanto escuchar eso...pero no pude soportarlo, y le dije cosas feas, como que quizás no alcanzara con que me ame mucho, o yo a él...no se lo dije directamente, pero creo que le di a entender que estaba cortando nuestra relación, al menos la romántica. No sé qué pensar ahora, quizás me excedí, pero realmente lo siento así. Me destrozó, y todo lo que estuve pensando desde entonces...no ayudó.

\- Te entiendo hermana. Veo que lo amas mucho, porque de otra forma no considerarías formar una familia con él. Pero tampoco parece como si le hubieras dicho que era algo tan importante para ti, para ver su respuesta de verdad, y quizás necesitaba más tiempo para considerarlo. O puede que de verdad se mantenga firme con sus creencias, pero tienes que preguntarte...si de verdad no puedes seguir estando con él a pesar de eso, o qué es más importante para ti. Lo que sea que pienses, va a estar bien. Pero no lo dejes así a Senku, no lo vi pero me dio la impresión que está tan triste como tú, y te estaba buscando.

\- Lo sé, pero...hoy no me siento para hablar. Gracias por tus sabios consejos Ruri, como siempre. Pensaré en ello, sólo que no puedo ver a Senku todavía. Tal vez en unos días, y así tendré tiempo de pensar en lo que me dijiste.

\- De acuerdo, si no te molesta, se lo diré. Para que se quede tranquilo, y tenga paciencia.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Vuelve a tu choza a la noche a dormir, por tu seguridad. Le pediré a Gen que convenza a Senku de que vaya a otro lado, para que los dos estén tranquilos. Y tendrás que dejarte ver un poco, o los demás sospecharán. Papá en especial, ya sabes.

\- Maldición, es cierto. Bien, lo haré. Hasta luego Ruri.

Cuando la sacerdotisa volvía, encontró en su camino al dichoso mentalista, pero no le dio ni tiempo de poner una excusa, cuando lo puso al tanto de lo que había hablado con Kohaku. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que era lo mejor, y que le pasara al científico el mensaje. Así lo hizo Gen cuando llegó al laboratorio, y Senku no pudo mantener más su enojo al escuchar lo que las hermanas habían hablado, y que posiblemente la leona reconsideraría su decisión. Incluso se sintió un poco mal por su exabrupto con Ryusui, y se le ocurrió algo para hacerle saber a Kohaku que la esperaría, que no se rendiría con ella.

Cuando Kohaku llegó al anochecer a su choza, enseguida notó que había algo sobre la mesa, y al acercarse se le ablandó el corazón: Sobre la mesa había una piedra, envuelta en hilos y atada a otra piedra contenida de la misma forma. No, no era sólo una piedra, era un trocito de una mineral amarillento, parecida a un ámbar. Al principio le costó pensar qué podría significar, hasta que... ¿sus nombres? "Ishi" y "Kohaku", y atados... ¿unidos? Se tapó la boca un poco emocionada, pero con eso le volvió la angustia y el recuerdo, y a pesar de la ternura, no pudo evitar pasar la noche entre sollozos. Lo extrañaba horrores, pero todavía no había resuelto su dilema.

La mañana siguiente comenzó de una manera accidentada, al menos para el peliverde.

-¡¡¡SEEENKUUUUU!!!

Algo que sonó como un grito de guerra lo sobresaltó en su camino al laboratorio, pero no llegó ni a darse vuelta cuando un puñetazo se estrelló contra su mejilla, y lo tiró al piso. Antes de que pudiera recomponerse del golpe y levantarse, esa persona lo había agarrado del cuello, y estaba listo para pegarle otro puñetazo hasta que escuchó la voz de Ruri gritar detrás.

\- ¡Papá no! ¡Detente, no lo lastimes más! –desesperada se trepó del brazo de Kokuyo, pero él se la sacó de encima, soltando a Senku en el proceso. Así que saltó para interponerse entre él y su padre, protegiéndolo.

\- ¡Te lo avisé maldito, te lo avisé, y rompiste tu palabra de no lastimar a mi hija! ¿Qué veo esta mañana? A Kohaku con los ojos rojos, hinchados y con cara de no haber pegado un ojo. Y no se me ocurre otra persona que pudiera hacerla sentir así. Te mataría si pudiera, malnacido...

\- ¡BASTA! No sabes lo que sucedió, y aun así le pegas brutalmente...

\- No lo defiendas, Ruri. Todos sabemos que lo que sea que haya hecho, fue él quien la hizo sentirse así. Córrete del medio, ahora.

\- No lo haré... puedes hablarlo, o preguntarle, antes de casi matarlo con tu fuerza.

Kokuyo no le contestó, y se fue iracundo de ahí, no sin antes mirar a Senku de una forma que haría estremecer a más de uno, como advirtiéndole que eso no había acabado.

Ruri se llevó a Senku a su choza para tratarlo, tenía un corte y una magulladura importante que ya comenzaba a hincharse, tan fuerte que le habían pegado.

\- Gracias por salvarme de eso Ruri, creo que realmente me habría matado si no intercedías.

\- No creo que lo hubiera hecho, no es ese tipo de hombre. Perdónalo, Senku.

\- En algo tiene razón...yo fui el que la hizo sentir así, y es verdad que me lo había advertido que no la lastime...y que no le ponga una mano encima, pero ya sabemos que es tarde para eso.

\- Sí –la sacerdotisa se sonrojó por la alusión al tema, pero se concentró en limpiarle la herida –Senku, escucha...creo que Gen ya te lo dijo, pero aunque a Kohaku le afectó mucho lo que hablaron, te ama de verdad. Por eso es que te está evitando, porque lo está pensando seriamente y no quiere que le ganen las emociones, no porque no quiera saber nada más contigo. Y que haya llorado anoche, aunque yo no sabía nada, es una prueba de eso.

\- Podría ser mi culpa también –El joven miró al piso, resoplando– le dejé un regalo, un poco tonto, pero para demostrarle que sigo pensando que quiero estar con ella a pesar de lo que me dijo. Pero me imagino que tuvo el efecto contrario.

\- Fue un lindo gesto –le sonrió dulcemente, y le apretó la mano con fuerza –Mi hermana es muy feliz desde que conoció, nos ayudaste a todos, salvaste mi vida. Espero que puedan resolverlo y seguir adelante juntos, lo deseo de corazón.

\- Gracias, Ruri. Y ya lo decidí... voy a hablar con tu padre, aunque me pudiera ganar otra paliza... Basta de ocultamientos, de mentiras, de secretos. Lo haré bien esta vez, como debió ser desde un principio. Quiero que entienda que lo que menos quiero es lastimarla, y que yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto. Vuelvo en un rato, ¿sería mucho pedir si nos pudieras dejar solos?

\- No hay problema. Mucha suerte, Senku y...grita si necesitas ayuda –rió suavemente.

\- Esperemos que no...aunque apreciaría que la suerte esté de mi lado esta vez.

Tal como dijo, una hora después, cuando se aseguró que Kokuyo estaba de vuelta en la choza y Ruri al ver al científico a lo lejos se retiró por un momento, él se acercó a hablar. El padre de las hermanas estaba sorprendido de verlo, y entrecerró los ojos con dureza.

\- Eres valiente en venir en este momento, podría matarte.

\- Lo sé, y por eso quiero ser honesto...aunque preferiría seguir viviendo de ser posible –Suspiró y se armó de valor– Amo a Kohaku.

\- ... ¿Qué? –Los ojos de Kokuyo se abrieron desmesuradamente, pensó que sus oídos le habían fallado.

\- Que amo a Kohaku...y ella me ama a mí, o al menos lo hacía hasta anteayer.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Desde cuándo...? –Estaba estupefacto, y aunque sospechaba algo no se imaginaba precisamente eso.

\- ¿Cómo? Ni yo lo sé, de hecho me negaba a creerlo, pero simplemente pasó. Desde cuándo.... me di cuenta hace un casi dos o tres meses, pero sólo después que ella se me confesó.

\- O sea que cuando se mudaron juntos... ¿acaso ustedes han...? –Su cara se puso roja de furia, tuvo que contenerse mucho de no molerlo a golpes de verdad ante lo que estaba imaginando– No, mejor no me digas, no podría contenerme. Y eso que te lo avisé, maldito.

\- Golpéame hasta que estés satisfecho, pero eso no va a hacer que deje de amarla.

Kokuyo miró a Senku a los ojos, sorprendido por la temeraria respuesta. Estaba muy serio, no había una pizca de mentira en su expresión, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña...con tristeza.

\- Lo que más me cuesta creer es que hables de tus sentimientos tan abiertamente, tú que eres todo lógica.

\- Sí, también me sorprende a mí mismo. Pero es lo que siento, y lo sé con más claridad que nunca, y ya no me avergüenza ni un milímetro, al menos no ahora. Tienes que agradecerle a tu hija por eso, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Bien... –Lo había dejado incrédulo, tanto que su aura asesina desapareció– ¿Y entonces qué pasó, por qué Kohaku está decaída y llorando?

\- Resumiendo, quiere hijos y yo no.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- No ahora, tranquilo viejo. Pero eventualmente, si seguimos juntos...parece que quiere formar una familia. Y yo abrí mi boca sin pensar...o probablemente pensando demasiado, y le dije que no me interesaba. Y así, en un segundo, se puso mal y se fue, dejándome ahí y desapareciendo de mi vista, todavía me esquiva.

\- ¿Kohaku quiere hijos? ¿Mi Kohaku? –No le entraba en la cabeza que esa hija menor tan rebelde y que nunca había demostrado ni una pizca de interés en los hombres...quiera tener hijos. Y nada menos que con Senku. Comenzó a pensar que quizás de verdad había encontrado el amor, y uno fuerte, porque no había forma sino de entender eso.

\- Sí, mi sorpresa es tan grande como la suya, así que no medí mis palabras, tampoco fue del todo clara con lo que ella quería. Y decidió, sin hablarlo a fondo, que entonces no podíamos seguir estando juntos, porque era una pérdida de tiempo. Y que, aunque nos amemos...tal vez eso no alcanzaba, ni importaba. O el paquete incluye hijos, o no hay trato, algo así me dio a entender.

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Tan terminante?

\- Sí...así que eso es todo. Como verás, yo tampoco me esperaba eso, no tenía idea que la estaba lastimando con lo que dije, y mucho menos esperaba que me dejara por eso, y de esa forma. Y si crees que no me importó y estoy bien, te equivocas. Pude haberme merecido ese golpe antes, pero no me parece que siga mereciendo que me muelas a golpes.

\- No... no voy a disculparme, Senku, porque de todas formas rompiste una, y ya creo que las dos, de las condiciones que te di antes con respecto a Kohaku. Pero también entiendo que no es fácil para ti, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, y en el hecho que seas tan sincero conmigo, y eso te lo agradezco chico.

\- No me gusta mentir, pero no lo dijimos antes porque sabíamos que me ibas a querer matar.

\- Tienes que entender que tú, un forastero, viniste un día, diste vuelta nuestro mundo, y lo hiciste con todas tus costumbres y tu forma "moderna" de vivir y manejarte. Sé que tus intenciones fueron siempre buenas y generosas, pero también tienes que entender que nosotros tenemos nuestras formas. Y el hecho de que hayas...tocado a mi hija y fuera del matrimonio es algo que enloquecería a cualquiera aquí. Y tú tendrías que haberlo respetado, o consultado al menos. Ya sé que Kohaku estuvo de acuerdo, y ella no es precisamente el ejemplo de seguir las reglas de la aldea, pero una cosa no quita la otra.

\- Lo sé, Kokuyo. Pero quiero que sepas que no fue algo apresurado, lo pensamos mucho, durante casi uno o dos meses, y me hice cargo de tomar todas las medidas necesarias para cuidarla y...no embarazarla –el ex-jefe apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza, al haber confirmado sus peores sospechas– Incluso Kohaku no quería hacer nada si yo no le correspondía con mis sentimientos, cosa que respeté y casi nos peleamos por eso. Pero eso me hizo pensar mucho, madurar, y abrirme a algo que antes detestaba y me parecía absurdo, que son las relaciones románticas. Puede que no haya seguido tus reglas, pero respeté las de tu hija, al menos hasta que ella también estuvo de acuerdo en dar otro paso.

\- No sabes lo difícil que me es escuchar eso, y más teniendo en cuenta que te casaste y divorciaste de Ruri. Pero al menos me tranquiliza que no fuiste un joven estúpido y llevado sólo por tus impulsos.

\- Necesito decir esto de una vez, así que escúchalo bien porque no lo volveré a repetir, no es fácil para mí. –Mierda, sí que tenía agallas para hablarle así al padre de su novia...o ex-novia. – Estos días estuve pensando mucho... Y no me interesa otra mujer en mi vida, aún si Kohaku no quiere estar más conmigo porque le importa más el sueño de formar una familia que lo que podemos tener en el presente –de pronto sus ojos se empañaron, recordando la angustia que le provocó la sensación de perderla– Quizás parezca absurdo lo que digo, pero lo siento así. Nunca me había enamorado antes, y aunque parezca joven e inexperto en este tema...puedo prometerte ahora, sin temor a arrepentirme o cambiar de parecer, que es la única con la que me sentiría feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida.

Kokuyo inspiró bruscamente al oír eso, y no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco ante las sinceras palabras del científico, pero siguió escuchándolo.

\- Kohaku fue la única que cambió mi opinión sobre las relaciones románticas, y seré masoquista, pero a pesar de toda esta situación de mierda que confirma mi teoría de que el romance es de lo más problemático...volvería a intentarlo, aunque sólo si es con ella. Pero ahora me encuentro en una encrucijada, porque pese a lo mucho que la amo, no quiero mentirle y decirle que todo va a estar bien, y que algún día cumpliremos su deseo. Porque no sé lo que me...lo que nos deparará la vida, y no quiero dejar a un hijo sin su padre o madre, sé algo de eso. Y tampoco quiero contentarla y dejar de ser yo, dejar mis aspiraciones y mi misión de restablecer la civilización y revivir a todas las personas, o seguir con ellas con el riesgo de que nos pase algo. Así que todavía no sé qué hacer. Ni que hablar que no creo tener madera de buen padre, o que me guste la idea de un mocoso revoltoso gritando y llorando a cada rato...creo que esas últimas dos cosas son lo que más me asusta, a decir verdad.

– Senku... –suspiró profundamente para recomponerse, y sonrió antes de mirarlo con seriedad– jamás hubiera imaginado que escucharía todo eso de tu parte. Entiendo tus dudas, y será tu decisión, y la de mi hija, pero puedo darte algunos consejos al respecto. Si hay algo que nos hace crecer, es amar, y tener alguien a quien queremos cuidar y acompañar. Sé que para alguien como tú tantas situaciones fuera de control o lógica puedan resultarte difíciles, pero si te pones a pensar, las mejores cosas que hiciste para tu vida y para la de los demás, fue cuando los quisiste y te preocupaste por ellos. Y es muy valiente de tu parte querer enfrentarte nuevamente a aquello que te lastimó, pero porque ya te diste cuenta de las hermosas recompensas que tiene. Y tener hijos va a ser más de lo mismo, y hasta más complicado.

Dudó si adelantarle todo lo que le esperaba, quizás lo asustaría más, pero ya que estaba tan abierto y reflexivo quizás sí era el momento justo.

\- Conociéndote, te volverás un maniático protector de la seguridad y salud del embarazo de Kohaku, y luego por varios meses no podrás dormir bien, ni dedicarte a tu ciencia y tus inventos, así como tendrás que posponer tu misión y tus ambiciones. Sentirás que el mundo se detiene y cae a pedazos si tu hijo se enferma o lastima, y te puedo asegurar que pelearás más de una vez con tu pareja, y aunque luego será más manejable, en cierta forma eso se mantendrá por el resto de sus vidas. –A este punto, la cara de Senku expresaba puro horror y hasta comenzaba a sudar– Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que no habrá nada en la vida como la emoción de tener en brazos a tu bebé por primera vez, sentir su diminuta mano agarrando tus dedos o tocando tu cara –los ojos de Kokuyo se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar con una sonrisa como si lo estuviese reviviendo–, ver las primeras sonrisas, oír sus primeras palabras, verlo caminar torpemente y crecer demasiado rápido...sentirte orgulloso de cada paso que dé en la vida. Créeme que todo eso valdrá la pena, y te llenará la vida de formas insospechables. Y aunque ahora no lo pienses, podrás manejar todo eso, lo bueno y lo malo, y no estarás solo.

Quizás era por ver al duro hombre enternecerse y emocionarse tanto, pero Senku se dejó llevar por cada palabra y las imágenes que le llegaban, y pudo sentir un calorcito en su corazón que antes no se permitía ante la idea de ser padre.

\- Y estoy completamente en desacuerdo con que no tienes madera de padre. Nadie la tiene al principio, es cuestión de aprender sobre la marcha, pero desde que llegaste aquí, te dedicaste a enseñarnos toda clase de cosas que mejoró nuestras vidas, sé cuánto te preocupas por todos aunque no lo quieras admitir y pongas excusas de que es por la ciencia. Y si eso haces con nosotros, puedo imaginarte lo que darías por las dos personas que más amarás en tu vida. Senku... – acercó una mano al hombro de Senku, quién se estremeció un poco al no saber qué esperar– Pese a todas nuestras diferencias y que a veces me sacas de quicio...no podría pensar que haya otro hombre mejor para mi hija, ni uno más digno de respeto y admiración. Con gusto te recibiría como parte de la familia si algún día te decides a ir a compartir tu vida con Kohaku, y que sepas que todos te ayudaremos y acompañaremos si además se deciden en tener hijos.

Senku no le pudo responder en ese momento, pero entrecerró sus ojos con calidez y le sonrió con seguridad, agradeciendo las inesperadas palabras de Kokuyo. Ahora tenía mucho más para pensar, pero con todo el abanico de posibilidades de sus miedos y esperanzas.

Por la tarde, Kohaku estaba entrenando sola como una desquiciada, pensaba que exigirse hasta el agotamiento al menos iba a sacarle de la mente por un momento el dilema que tenía con su novio...o ex-novio, ya ni sabía. Ya le dolían las piernas de tanto pegar patadas a un árbol, y tenía unos cuántos raspones y moretones, así que, aunque no quería, tuvo que detenerse, o sino no podría seguir entrenando más tarde. Comenzó a volver a su choza, perdida en sus oscuros y tristes pensamientos que le pesaban como una roca, y su mirada ausente no alcanzó a ver una depresión en el terreno, como preludio de una pendiente. Se dobló el pie al pisar justo esa tierra blanda, y se cayó de costado. Esta vez no estaba Senku para protegerla de la caída por su estúpida distracción, y aunque apoyó las manos en el piso, la tierra estaba tan blanda que no pudo agarrarse y cayó rodando hasta la base de la pendiente.

Adolorida, pero registrando que no tenía dolores punzantes, se levantó, pero sólo para caer nuevamente al gritar de dolor cuando quiso apoyar su pie derecho. No podía pararse, le dolía tanto que le cayeron lágrimas de los ojos, y a eso se sumó una sensación de desesperación por no poder pedir ayuda a nadie. Para colmo, la imagen de Senku le vino a la cabeza, y ahora se sentía incluso peor porque lo necesitaba. No podía mentirse a sí misma, esos días fueron un tormento, no quería estar sin él...pero...dioses, era tan difícil su elección. A su dolor de pie se le sumó el de su corazón, que la ahogaba incluso más que el otro, y se descargó llorando a mares, impotente, mientras no le quedaba otra que esperar a que alguien se preguntara por ella y decidiera buscarla, porque en ese momento todos los dolores de su cuerpo y de su corazón la ahogaban tanto que no se sentía capaz de salir de ahí por su cuenta. Quizás si esperaba unas horas al menos recuperaría las fuerzas para intentarlo, después de todo ella era muy ágil y fuerte.

Saliendo del laboratorio, Senku vio a Kokuyo, Ruri, Kinro, Ginro y Chrome, y todos tenían cara de preocupación, se dio cuenta enseguida que algo andaba mal. Se acercó a preguntarles.

\- Kohaku no volvió de su entrenamiento, y no la encontramos en los lugares que suele estar/

\- ¿Qué...? –la preocupación lo invadió también a él, sobre todo porque sabía que ella ya no se estaba ocultando– ¿A dónde la vieron por última vez?

Kinro señaló donde solía entrenar. Senku sin decir palabra corrió hacia ese lado, seguido de los demás. Encontraron el árbol, y se dieron cuenta que era ese porque parecía vapuleado a golpes. Ahí se separaron para rodear la zona, en especial el posible camino de vuelta, quizás la había atacado un animal muy fuerte. Desesperado porque comenzaba a anochecer y no podría ver con claridad, corrió hasta que casi se cae por la pendiente, y su instinto le decía que siguiera por ahí. Pegó el grito a sus compañeros para que supieran su localización, si llegaban a escucharlo. Y ahí lo escuchó:

\- ¿Senku?...¡SENKU!

Kohaku. Esa era sin duda alguna su voz, y sonaba angustiada. Bajó con cuidado la pendiente, agarrándose de piedras y ramas como podía, hasta que la vio tirada en el piso.

\- ¡Kohaku! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás tirada aquí?

\- Senku –Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ahora llorando, pero de alivio. De todas las personas que podían encontrarla...era él. Siempre él. Lo miró a la cara, sólo para retroceder asustada antes un moretón morado que incluso le cerraba un poco el ojo – ¡¿Qué te pasó en la cara?!

\- Tu padre –ella lo miró horrorizada– Te vio triste y asumió correctamente que yo era el causante, así que cumplió su promesa de golpearme si te lastimaba–P ese a los nervios, sonrió un poco.

\- Oh... lo lamento.

\- No, no tienes nada que lamentar. Y tuvimos una chara muy...interesante. Pero ahora no hablemos de eso, tengo que rescatarte. Parece que no puedes ponerte de pie.

\- No, me duele mucho el tobillo. No puedo apoyarlo, y tenía muy cansadas las piernas como para subir esa pendiente yo sola. Pensé que se me iba a pasar, pero las siento muy pesadas, me exigí demasiado.

\- Ya veo –su cara de concentración indicaba que estaba pensando un plan. – Bien, ya sé cómo sacarte de aquí. Menos mal que siempre llevo conmigo una cuerda larga. Subiré de nuevo, haré un nudo y te la arrojaré para que puedas colocártela alrededor de la cintura y así sacarte de aquí. Lo lamento, pero no tengo la fuerza ni la agilidad para subirte en brazos hasta arriba, y si me resbalara y te cayeras te lastimaría peor. Y no ayudaría tampoco si yo me lastimo.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Senku.

Con esfuerzo volvió a subir la pendiente bastante empinada, y cuando estaba por treparse unas manos tiraron de él para ayudarlo. Chrome ya había llegado, y a unos pasos venían corriendo los demás. No hizo falta lo de la cuerda, porque Kinro se ofreció a cargar a Kohaku en su espalda, mientras Kokuyo los respaldaba por atrás y Ginro por delante, cuidando de resbalones o tropiezos. Finalmente la subieron, y un suspiro de alivio los recorrió a todos.

\- ¡Hija! Estás bien, me alegro tanto...no tenías idea lo mucho que nos preocupaste.

\- Lo lamento mucho...estaba cansada y distraída, y me caí al resbalar. ¿Pueden cargarme hasta mi choza?

\- Por supuesto hija.

\- Yo iré por unas hierbas que tengo, puedo hacer una pasta para ayudar con la inflamación y el dolor –Chrome sugirió, y se fue corriendo cuando Senku le asintió.

Cuando llegaron, la apoyaron en el colchón, y el científico sin dudarlo había tomado una decisión.

\- Yo me quedaré con ella a cuidarla, pueden irse tranquilos. Gracias por la ayuda, no vendría mal si conseguimos hielo o algo muy frío para apoyar en su pie.

Todos sonrieron silenciosamente, y Kokuyo volvió a palmear su hombro con una cálida sonrisa, que Senku le devolvió. La única que estaba un poco sorprendida, e incómoda con esa decisión, era Kohaku. Pero esperó a que se fueran todos para hablar.

\- Senku...no tienes porqué quedarte aquí, lo entiendo si es difícil. Después de las cosas que te dije....

\- No, me quedaré contigo. Así como tú me cuidaste a mí la otra vez, quiero hacerlo por ti ahora. No me importa si me odias en este momento, o si te cuesta verme la cara. Si así lo quieres, sólo me quedaré en silencio, para chequear como estás, aliviarte el dolor y estar para lo que necesites. Pero no me iré de tu lado, no te dejaré sola y lastimada.

\- No...no te odio Senku. Si te soy sincera, me alegro que estés conmigo, pese a todo, gracias –estiró una mano para acariciarle el brazo.

El joven le sonrió aliviado, y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella le corrió la cara.

\- Perdóname pero...no sé si puedo con corresponderte ahora. Te sigo amando como siempre, Senku...pero también pienso que sólo nos traería dolor continuar esto, si no va hacia ningún lado. – La cara de desilusión de Senku y la tristeza en sus ojos fue demasiado para ella, tanto que tuvo que correr la mirada.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. Quiero que sepas que estuve pensando mucho estos días, y hoy hablé con tu padre. Y con eso me refiero a que ya sabe todo lo que pasa entre nosotros.

\- ... ¿Todo? –Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Todo...todo?

\- Sí, todo. Que nos amamos, que intimamos –la vio taparse la boca con las manos, sonrojada– y muchas cosas más. Como ves, estoy aquí y vivo, y no tenemos ya nada que temer de su parte, fue más que comprensivo, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Bien, es un alivio. Uno grande, tenía miedo por ti.

\- Y me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron reflexionar, tienes un viejo muy sabio, te felicito. Y quiero decirte lo que estuve pensando, con respecto a lo que pasó la última noche que nos vimos. No es una presión para que tomes una decisión, sólo...quiero decirte lo que me pasa con eso. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Leona...sabes que estamos en una situación difícil, o por lo menos lo estoy yo, que me propongo restablecer la civilización y despetrificar a toda la humanidad. Tú y los demás me acompañan en mi misión, y les agradezco mucho, porque perfectamente podrían seguir con sus vidas normalmente, al menos la gente de la aldea, y dejarnos eso a los del mundo moderno, ya que es nuestro interés. También...sabes que Byakuya era mi padre, pero no mi padre biológico. Eso no me importa ni un milímetro, él fue el único padre para mí, y quién sabe si mi verdadero padre de sangre me hubiera apoyado en mi interés por la ciencia tanto como él. A lo que voy es que, si algún día tuviera un hijo, uno con mi sangre...quiero estar para él. –Vio cómo los ojos de Kohaku comenzaban a humedecerse, y la vista de él también estaba un poco nublada. Maldición. ¿de dónde surgía tanta sensibilidad últimamente? – No quisiera que tengamos un hijo, sólo para después abandonarlo o dejarlo sin padre si algo se complica. Y tampoco quiero renunciar a la civilización, que cuenta conmigo, y necesito que entiendas que esa es mi prioridad. Hablé con tu padre, con nuestros amigos, y lo pensé mucho, pero sigo sin encontrarle la vuelta –Le tomó la mano, que ella no rechazó esta vez.

\- Senku...yo...

\- No, escucha. Así como pensé que nunca me enamoraría, y menos en circunstancias como estas, también te dije en su momento que iba a hacer lo posible por comprender mis sentimientos para corresponderte si fuera el caso, ahora es lo mismo. No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien, y que sí quiero tener hijos, porque no sé lo que me deparará la vida...y la tuya si sigues a mi lado, todos correremos mucho peligro con lo que se viene. Sé que te amo, nunca antes me sentí así en la vida, y estoy diez billones por ciento seguro que no lo volveré a hacer si no eres tú. Estos días que pasaron, que creí haberte perdido...fueron imposibles. No pude siquiera concentrarme en mis tareas, en mis planes, no tenía la voluntad de hacer nada, aunque me esforzaba por continuar y no lo hiciera notar tanto. Es ilógico, pero creo que hasta había perdido mi motivación. La ciencia es muy importante para mí, y mi objetivo de restablecer la civilización seguirá adelante, aunque no sé de dónde encontraré la fuerza, pero lo haré, si no me queda otra opción que seguir adelante...sin ti –Sus ojos le ardieron al decir eso, y una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, aunque no la limpió– Pero también me di cuenta que eres tanto o más importante que la ciencia, fuiste el único ser en el universo que le hizo competencia por mi interés y pasión. No quiero vivir sin ti. Ya seas sólo mi amiga, o la compañera de mi vida.

Ahora Kohaku fue la que soltó un sollozo. Ya le estaba siendo difícil controlarse con todo lo que escuchaba. ¿Dónde había quedado el Senku emocionalmente torpe y arisco ante las "cursilerías" románticas?

\- Yo tampoco...quiero vivir sin ti. No fui yo misma estos días. Te amo, y te necesito...pero...no creo que pueda vivir sólo con el presente, sabiendo lo que tengo que renunciar para seguir contigo. Y si es posible que te ame aún más, va a ser un agujero en mi corazón saber que no podemos ir más allá y tener una familia contigo, porque sé que lo voy a querer en algún momento.

\- Espera, o no voy a poder terminar –Otra lágrima se le escapó, no podía negar la realidad en las palabras de Kohaku, porque después de la plática con Kokuyo comenzó a pensar él mismo en esas cosas– Quiero que entiendas lo que me atormenta esto, y lo que te dije antes, de estar ahí para mi hijo, si es que sobrevivimos y no pasa algún desastre en el medio. Después de hablar con tu padre, me puso las cosas en perspectiva, quién diría que tu viejo es tan sabio, porque me hizo pensar e imaginar muchas cosas. Si es por fantasear con mi deseo egoísta, y si algún día te amaré tanto que no me alcance conque seamos nosotros dos solamente, resultó bastante emocionante la idea de imaginarnos criando un hijo, Kokuyo me hizo visualizar unas imágenes bastante claras al respecto. Cuidarte mientras tu panza se convierte en una pelota, y soportar tus quejas que no puedes entrenar ni pelear, y tú las mías de que no tengo tiempo para trabajar en mis proyectos. Aunque no sé si pude imaginar del todo la sensación de tener al bebé en brazos por primera vez, o cuando sonriera o dijera sus primeras palabras...pero lo poco que lo hice me llenó el corazón tanto como cuando pienso en lo que significas para mí. Y cuidarlo juntos, y criar a un niño que se parezca a ti y a mí, enseñarle la ciencia, mirar las estrellas, que empiece a entrenar contigo...un leoncito en toda regla. Pero quiero estar para eso, esa es mi única condición, y lamentablemente es algo que no podemos predecir. No quiero dejarlos solos, o en el peor de los casos que quede huérfano... al menos cuenta con toda tu familia, a diferencia de mí. –Respiró hondo, y continuó– Antes no pensaba así, cuando me lo preguntaste, no me producía ni una pizca de emoción todo esto, sólo lo había pensado racionalmente, y se prendieron todas las luces de alarma en mi cabeza de que era una mala idea, y no vi la parte buena. Aunque no sé si ahora estoy mejor, porque podría decirte después de todo este monólogo, que sí me agradaría la idea de tener hijos contigo a futuro. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en lo otro, en que no puedo abandonar a todas esas personas petrificadas, ni evitar los riesgos que conlleva. Y necesito, de verdad, que te pongas en mi lugar y lo entiendas... Pero al menos quería que sepas todo lo que siento, antes de tomar la decisión de si quieres seguir o no conmigo. Y que ya no pienses que me es indiferente, o que no me interesa o me niego rotundamente a la posibilidad, más bien lo contrario.

\- Oh...Senku, eso fue muy hermoso –Le apretó la mano– Te entiendo, y ya no sé qué decir, me dejaste sin palabras.

\- Nada, no digas nada. Te dije que no era para que tomes una decisión ahora. Así que te propongo que lo dejemos estar un tiempo, no volvamos a hablar de esto, no hasta que te cures al menos. Vayamos de a poco, como cuando empezamos a estar juntos. Y cuando estemos más tranquilos, hablaremos nuevamente. Mientras tanto, no te besaré ni te tocaré, me será ridículamente difícil, pero no lo haré...al menos no si no es por tu iniciativa. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí...creo que será lo mejor. Gracias, de verdad.

\- Lo que sea por ti, leona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! ¿Sobrevivieron hasta acá? ¡Los felicito! jajaja. Uuuuf, no sé si se me fue la mano, y quise abrirle el corazoncito "duro" a Senku pero dentro de lo que me pareció que podía ser su personaje, ya pasó bastante agua debajo del puente como para que siga sin admitir sus sentimientos, y ahora tenía que jugársela a todo o nada!. Miren que los quiero eh, que me pasé medio cumpleaños escribiendo algo tan tristón y emocionante para actualizar hoy, ahora que no está el manga jeje. En fin, veremos cómo lo llevarán ahora. Me gustaría saber lo que les pareció, ya que fue bastante complejo y distinto!...hasta el próximo!


	18. Chapter 18

Como no tenían el equipamiento necesario para hacer rayos X en el corto plazo, Senku tuvo que probar esa noche sólo con distintos movimientos y ejercicios para ver la gravedad del estado del tobillo de Kohaku. Lamentablemente, el más mínimo apoyo y movimiento del pie le hacía estremecerse o chillar de dolor, así que estaban lidiando posiblemente con una fisura o una fractura. Por el momento no podría hacer más que obligarla a estar quieta, pero si podía dedicar un tiempo de los días siguientes para conseguir sulfato de calcio, si lo mezclaba con agua podría hacer yeso, y si le pedía a Yuzuriha que le haga unas vendas finas como gasas, podría hacer una férula de yeso bastante buena para asegurar el cuidado del pie. Por lo pronto, le pidió a Kaseki que le haga esa misma noche un soporte de madera cóncavo para que Kohaku pudiera apoyar el pie en alto con más comodidad, y con una pequeña manta de piel para acolchonar y cubrir el pie era suficiente por el momento.

Todos fueron muy atentos y colaboradores con el dúo. Chrome volvió con un manojo de hierbas y aceite en unos cuencos para molerlas y hacer una pasta medicinal con Senku. Françoise se encargó de hacer un rico plato de comida para consolarla, y los demás estaban pendientes de lo que necesitaran ambos. El científico se quedó con ella toda la noche, puso el colchón a su lado para pasar la noche, y cada algunas horas volvía a aplicarle la pasta medicinal o a comprobar si la hinchazón disminuía o empeoraba. Si bien se sentía muy contenida por él, Kohaku no podía evitar una sensación de culpa, ya que él estaba descansando poco y nada por ella, y después de todas las emocionantes palabras que le había dicho más temprano, ella sólo quería abrazarlo y besarlo como siempre, pero tenía que contenerse o iba a confundirlo mucho con sus idas y vueltas. Así que cuando él se volvió a acostar y procuró descansar un poco, la rubia quiso transmitirle su agradecimiento y extendió una mano para tocar la de él. Senku se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el suave contacto, pero le correspondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y se quedaron dormidos así.

Apenas amaneció, Kohaku se despertó muy incómoda, y se estaba removiendo en el colchón. No quería despertar al peliverde tan pronto, y menos después de lo poco que había dormido, pero no tenía mucha opción. Apretó su mano, y como no reaccionaba, lo sacudió suavemente hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos.

\- Senku, no aguanto más, por favor...

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pensó que estaba adolorida, pero se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de ella, y por unos segundos le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de ciertas cosas que solían hacer y que la ponían con una expresión similar. Se abofeteó mentalmente y reaccionó.

\- Necesito...que me des una mano. – Ante la cara de confusión que todavía veía en el rostro de él, y un ligero rubor que encontró muy sospechoso, pero no le dijo nada, continuó– Tengo que hacer mis necesidades.

-Ah, con que eso era –ejem, sí que su mente viajaba rápido.

\- ¿Qué pensabas? No importa, ayúdame a ir afuera solamente.

\- ¿"Solamente"? No voy a dejarte sola, al menos no si no es en la cama.

\- ¡Pero tengo que ir! Y es muy vergonzoso que te quedes ahí mirando.

\- No te voy a mirar, pero con todas las cosas que hemos hecho, y te da pena que te ayude a ir al baño en una situación así.

\- No me voy a bañar ahora, eso no es lo urgente, tengo que...

\- Ya sé, ya sé. Ustedes no tienen baño todavía, no en el sentido moderno. Te entendí, vamos, apóyate en mí.

Después del vergonzoso momento para Kohaku, del cual volvió aún más sonrojada si era posible, regresaron a la choza, justo a tiempo para ver a Ruri y Kokuyo traer una bandeja de comida cada uno. Senku les agradeció el gesto, y les contó que posiblemente la herida fuera una fisura o fractura, con lo cual hasta que pudiera hacerle un yeso o algo apropiado para fijar su pie y que pueda apoyarlo de alguna forma, no podía salir de la cama por su cuenta. El padre se ofreció a quedarse con ella, y la sacerdotisa a seguir aplicándole esa pasta medicinal que parecía aliviarla un poco además de charlar con ella y entretenerla, para darle tiempo a Senku de que haga los arreglos necesarios para hacer ese "yeso" y pueda al menos bañarse, ya que se negó a alejarse más tiempo de su tarea de cuidador.

Por suerte para el científico, hacer el sulfato de calcio no iba a tomarle más de un día, y además era el tiempo necesario para pedirle a Yuzuriha que haga las vendas, así luego él le aplicaba el yeso casero y podía hacer la famosa venda de yeso. Nunca se había fracturado un brazo o pierna, pero sí lo había visto en algunos amigos, así que se guió por su lógica para realizar todos los pasos. Luego decidió que podía aprovechar para bañarse él, pero estaba un poco fresco ya el clima como para darse un chapuzón en el río, aunque podía calentar un poco de agua para bañarse cómodamente al menos con un paño. En ese momento recordó que cuando él estuvo herido, Kohaku fue a buscarle una vasija de agua termal... podía hacer lo mismo por ella esta vez. Aunque no tenía la fuerza ni la intención de acarrear con tanto peso todo el camino, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a Ryusui para que lo acompañe y lo ayude a cargar la vasija y manejar el automóvil, a lo cual accedió con gusto. Después del mediodía ya estaba de vuelta y listo, el armado de las vendas podía hacerlo en la choza. Pero antes de ponerle el yeso quería ayudarla a limpiarse. Liberó a Kokuyo y Ruri de la tarea de cuidarla, y cuando quedaron solos le obsequió una de sus sonrisas de costado.

\- Mira lo que traje, leona. ¿Te trae recuerdos?

\- Esa vasija... ¿agua termal?

\- Sí, además de darte un baño, podemos usarla para que remojes un rato tu pie ahí. Se supone que estas aguas son sanadoras.

\- ¡Genial, muchas gracias Senku! Déjalo cerca y yo me hago cargo.

\- No, yo te ayudaré.

\- Salvo el pie, puedo mover el resto de mi cuerpo normalmente, así que puedo bañarme sola, más si es con un paño y no meterme entera.

\- Aun así, no quiero que te muevas, al menos hasta terminar el yeso. Después tendrás más libertad, pero por ahora me ocupo yo...quiero hacerlo.

\- Sabes que no tienes nada de culpa de lo que me pasó, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, en realidad sí tengo un milímetro de culpa, pero no es por eso que estoy contigo ahora, ni por lo que te estoy cuidando. Y no desapareceré del medio una vez te recuperes, espero que entiendas eso...y estés de acuerdo –había mucha determinación en sus ojos carmín.

Por un momento, Kohaku estaba tentada de preguntarle el motivo por el cual estaba tan seguro de quedarse a su lado, ahora y cuando se recupere, pero se dio cuenta que era obvio, no necesitaba preguntárselo. Y su respuesta no haría más que ablandarle el corazón, como todo lo que hizo en las últimas horas. Lo vio llenar un cuenco profundo con el agua termal, y lo puso cerca de un banquito de madera. La ayudó a levantarse y luego sentarse ahí, para que pudiera meter el pie en el agua en una posición más cómoda. Ooooh delicioso, se sentía tan bien, estaba a una temperatura perfecta. Luego lo vio arrastrar un poco la vasija grande para acercarla a ellos, meter un paño dentro de ella y estrujarlo un poco. Sacó de una de sus bolsas colgantes un trozo de jabón, y lo frotó contra el paño. Se sentó en otro banquito que trajo, y comenzó la dedicada tarea de limpiarla centímetro a centímetro, comenzando por los hombros, bajando por los brazos y hasta las manos, cada dedo e incluso las uñas. Pensó que estaba siendo demasiado detallista, pero recordó que, con el entrenamiento y la caída del día anterior, debía de estar bastante sucia en realidad. Sus movimientos eran suaves, incluso parecían cariñosos, como si él también lo estuviera disfrutando. Enjuagó el paño y otra vez volvió a limpiar todo a su paso, para sacar los restos de jabón. Luego pasó directamente a las piernas, para darle el mismo tratamiento. Pero ahora Kohaku lo veía fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era por los numerosos moretones y raspaduras que ahora podía ver en detalle.

\- Siempre tan descuidada, leona, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? –Ella sólo agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada– Seré más cuidadoso, pero esto hay que limpiarlo bien, o los cortes podrían infectarse.

\- Gracias, pero ya estás siendo muy cuidadoso, no sé si podrías ser más que eso.

Senku sonrió sin decir nada, aparentemente satisfecho con la observación, y con una lentitud y delicadeza casi insoportables, comenzó a limpiar esta vez milímetro a milímetro. Lo que cambió esta vez, como respondiendo juguetonamente a la observación de que no podía ser más cuidadoso, fue que cuando se sentía satisfecho de limpiar a fondo esas partes lastimadas de piel, acercaba su cara un poco y depositaba un beso en ese lugar, como si quisiera borrarle las lastimaduras con el paso de sus labios. Kohaku se sorprendió de que hiciera eso, cuando él había dicho que no iba a tocarla con intenciones románticas hasta que ella lo buscara...pero, a decir verdad, no era una acción provocadora y sensual, sino una muy tierna y cariñosa, y ella le había tomado la mano durante mucho tiempo la noche anterior, así que no era tan atrevido de su parte que hiciera algo así. Esa dulce tortura de limpieza, toques y besos la habían relajado mucho, y hasta había cerrado los ojos complacida, pero cuando Senku terminó con ambas piernas lo que la despertó de su letargo fue que el científico había levantado un poco el borde del vestido. Abrió los ojos y lo miró inquisitivamente, pero él le devolvió una mirada como diciéndole que era obvio lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿Sabes que también hay que limpiarte por abajo del vestido? No sé por qué me miras así.

\- No...deja, está bien, preferiría que no me desnudes –se estaba sonrojando, era una tonta, pero no podía evitarlo. Además se sentiría muy expuesta desnuda con toda la luz del día.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Además de que tienes ropa interior puesta, con lo cual no quedarías desnuda, créeme que ya te vi demasiadas veces así, recuerdo tu cuerpo perfectamente.

\- ¡No seas pervertido! No me imagines desnuda, maldito –aunque era tonto, cubrió con sus manos su cuerpo.

\- Oh, demasiado tarde. Aunque te tapes, aquí dentro –señaló su cabeza, riéndose– puedo seguir viéndote, una y otra vez, en el más preciso detalle.

\- ¡Basta! ¡No es gracioso! –O mejor, en vez de chillar, podría hacerle probar un poco de su propia medicina– Ooooh, qué buena idea me diste. Ahora yo también puedo verte. Todo tú –Agregó levantan una ceja y mirándolo de arriba abajo, quedándose más de lo debido mirando cierta parte de su bata. Esperaba ponerlo nervioso con eso, pero no contaba con que Senku no tenía muchos problemas de vergüenza.

\- No necesitas imaginarme, cuando quieras puedo ofrecerte la vista real y al alcance de tu mano, si la disfrutas tanto –su sonrisa era diabólica, estaba disfrutando mucho eso.

\- No, gracias –hizo un mohín mirando al costado, un poco decepcionada de que no surtiera efecto con él. Pero luego terminó estallando en una carcajada junto con él, y se dio cuenta que con eso se había vuelto a relajar bastante. – De acuerdo, tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué, que me desnude también? –Comenzó a abrir su ropa desde el cuello.

\- ¡No! Me refiero a que no es tan terrible que me veas en ropa interior, es verdad que exageré. Además, si te propasas conmigo, mis manos están sanas como para pegarte– Le retrucó satisfecha, pero vio que la sonrisa confiada de Senku cayó un poco ante eso.

\- Así que volvimos al primer paso, ¿eh? –murmuró para él mismo, pero luego la miró a los ojos y habló un poco más alto– ¿Lo harías?

\- ¿Qué...pegarte? –Senku asintió levemente con la cabeza– No lo sé. Suena raro después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, y porque pese a todo esto, no es como si volviésemos el tiempo atrás y no me interesara tenerte cerca o que nos toquemos...

\- Disculpa leona, te hice una pregunta difícil ahora. Tuve que arruinarlo, y eso que había logrado sacarte una sonrisa al final.

\- ¿Hiciste todo eso para hacerme reír, eh? Gracias Senku, y no te preocupes. Sé que es igual de difícil para ti. Y no, no te pegaría si soy sincera. Pero eso es lo que me preocupa, que si empiezas...no podré rechazarte, y no sé si es lo mejor para ambos en este momento, y más conmigo en este estado lamentable.

\- Tú tampoco te preocupes. Anoche dije que no iba a tocarte de esa forma salvo que tú lo pidas, y pienso cumplir mi palabra. Sólo quería saber cómo te sentías al respecto. En fin, hagamos esto de una vez, o el agua se enfriará.

Kohaku se sacó el vestido por la cabeza, y con eso arrastró también la coleta de su pelo sin querer. Tanto tiempo con el pelo atado, sumado a que no lo tenía suave como su hermana, le dieron el aspecto de verdad de la melena de un león, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Senku.

\- Somos tal para cual con el pelo pajoso y desordenado, aunque ahora le haces justicia a tu apodo de leona. Si algún día de verdad tenemos hijos, lo voy a lamentar mucho por ellos, pero el cabello no será su característica más atractiva me parece.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante eso. Era la primera vez que hablaba con naturalidad del tema, casi aceptándolo, y sonó raro escucharle esas palabras de su boca. Pero se rió con él cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, y aunque trató de bajar un poco su pelo, desistió de la lucha. Para no quedarse enredados con un tema delicado, Senku volvió a su tarea de limpiarla con el agua y jabón, primero toda su espalda, y después se dedicó al frente. Lo que le resultó más difícil fue contenerse, siempre le había parecido que la leona tenía un cuerpo muy curvilíneo y atractivo, y su cuerpo reaccionaba sólo cuando la veía con poca ropa, ni que hablar cuando la tocaba. Así que involuntariamente se puso un poco más rígido, pero trató de disimularlo lo más que pudo, en especial cuando pasaba sus manos por su escote o su cadera, a pesar de que el paño se interponía entre piel y piel. No fue tan paciente como antes, pero porque realmente no podía soportarlo mucho sin evidenciar lo que pasaba por su mente. Buscó el vestido y se lo dio para que se lo vuelva a poner, evitando mirarla a la cara. De todas formas, Kohaku se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y no le dijo nada para no ponerlo más nervioso. Cuando pensó que él había terminado con la limpieza, estaba por girarse para ver dónde estaba, y lo vio mirándole pensativo el pelo.

\- Este jabón no está hecho para el pelo, pero supongo que un poco tampoco lo dañará, y no te vendría mal sacar un poco de suciedad de ahí. Espera un minuto.

Lo siguió con la mirada, y lo vio buscar otra toalla de tela, y se acercó a ella para colocársela en los hombros. Luego acercó la vasija para que quede justo detrás de ella y no haga un enchastre en el piso, y con otro pequeño cuenco lo llenó con un poco de agua para meter su pelo rubio ahí, mientras que con una mano libre mojaba el resto del pelo. Kohaku sólo podía mirarlo de reojo, y vio cómo se enjabonaba un poco las manos y comenzaba a frotar toda su cabeza, haciéndole masajes circulares. Involuntariamente soltó un gemido de satisfacción, se sentía increíblemente bien eso que le hacía en la cabeza, y no tardó en dejarse llevar y relajarse en sus habilidosas manos. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo detectar una mirada igual de relajada y placentera en el rostro del científico. Aunque tenía que admitir que cada tanto esos toques le despertaban otras sensaciones más calientes, y misteriosamente en otras partes de su cuerpo, pero trató de alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la paz que le traía. Lavarle el pelo no podía tardar tanto tiempo, así que asumió que ya el joven sólo lo hacía para hacerla sentir bien un rato. Pero evidentemente no podía alargarlo eternamente, y volvió a acercar el cuenco de agua para limpiarle los restos de jabón. Luego le envolvió el pelo con la toalla que tenía en sus hombros, y volvió a los suaves masajes, pero esta vez para ayudarla a secar el pelo. Cuando terminó, quitó la toalla, la peinó un poco con los dedos, y se colocó frente a frente para admirar su obra.

\- Es una lástima que no existan los peines ahora, pero al menos estás decente. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Demasiado relajada, creo que me dio sueño. Gracias por todo el aseo Senku, no dejas de sorprenderme con tu dedicación.

\- Lo que sea, y lo mejor, para ti...ya te lo dije. Ya que estás cansada, vamos a recostarte, una siesta no te vendrá mal, ya que no puedes hacer mucho más. Además, tu pie ya estuvo demasiado tiempo ahí remojado ya, va a estar todo arrugado a esta altura. Sácalo así te lo seco un poco, y ya vuelves a la cama.

Después de hacer eso, con tanto cuidado como si fuese de cristal para que no le duela, Kohaku se colgó del cuello de él, preparándose para pararse y apoyarse en el pie sano, pero lo que no se esperara es que Senku, después de inspirar extrañamente largo, la cargara en sus brazos. Era evidente que le costaba un poco hacerlo, estaba reuniendo toda su escasa fuerza para eso, pero podía manejarlo sorprendentemente mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba. Por suerte para él, el trayecto hacia el colchón no era demasiado largo, y se arrodilló en el piso lentamente antes de soltarla lentamente en su mullido lugar de descanso. Pero cuando estaba por alejarse, Kohaku lo agarró de la mano, impidiendo irse.

\- ¿Puedes...quedarte?

\- Claro, no pensaba dejarte sola e irme. Espera que acerque mi colchón.

\- No...ven aquí, quiero tenerte cerca –notó como los ojos carmín de él se abrían mucho, aunque no dijo nada– Si me muevo un poco, entramos juntos, ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Segura? No quiero molestarte, o golpearte accidentalmente.

\- Sí, segura. ¿Por favor?

Senku le sonrió un poco, y asintió con la cabeza. Se recostó a su lado, poniéndole el brazo bajo su cabeza como una almohada, y ella le apoyó su mejilla en el hombro, y como pudo cruzó un brazo encima de él, como para abrazarlo, aunque no era fácil con el cuerpo boca arriba. Leyendo su intención de acurrucarse contra él, el científico se giró de lado para abrazarla.

\- ¿Mejor así?

\- Sí, gracias. Pero me temo que se te dormirá el brazo, avísame si te canso.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy feliz de perder la circulación del brazo a costa de tu comodidad –dijo bromeando.

\- Sabes...estaba pensando. Me voy a aburrir mucho si sólo me acuesto durante varios días, pero no tengo otra opción. Y de todas formas en cuanto hagas el yeso vas a poder volver un poco a tus tareas.

\- No me divierte pensar en eso, tendré que ver cómo puedo hacerlo. No te voy a dejar sola, al menos no la mayor parte del día. Pero es verdad que tengo que continuar con las investigaciones.

\- Bueno, si quieres puedes traer tu trabajo a la choza. Hacer los planos, y tener las reuniones con los demás aquí, o cerca, así puedes hacer las dos cosas.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona, es una muy buena idea. Y si necesito materiales científicos puedo traer algunos aquí.

\- Pero lo que quería pedirte, para no aburrirme tanto, y que tú tampoco sólo te quedes a acompañarme... ¿me puedes enseñar a leer y escribir? Kinro me contó de la academia científica, pero yo no le di importancia y me lo perdí.

\- Claro, me encanta que te interese. Es algo muy útil, y así puedes entender un poco más las cosas que escribo y que diseño. Quién dice, pronto podrás ser mi aprendiz científica a medio tiempo, además de tu entrenamiento.

\- Suena bien, gracias. Aunque tendrás que tenerme paciencia, no entiendo ni la mitad de las cosas que dices a veces.

\- Contigo tengo todo el tiempo y la paciencia que desees, y me hace feliz que te intereses tanto por aprender y entenderme. Gracias a ti, leona.

Poco a poco la paz y el contento que sentían, además del confortable calor de estar juntos, los adormeció un poco, y Kohaku giró un poco su torso y acercó su cara aún más al cuello de Senku. Sin pensarlo, y como tenía su frente casi al alcance de su boca, le dio un tierno y largo beso ahí. Pero se dio cuenta que podía molestarla si se "aprovechaba" de la situación, y se alejó. Pero ella no sólo no se molestó, sino que apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él, como para que se quedara cerca y se miraran a los ojos. La mirada del científico, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y con un brillo de emoción y amor que no podía contener al poder volverla a tener entre sus brazos por voluntad propia de ella, logró atraparla, y fue acercándose muy lentamente a él, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron, y podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro. Kohaku no podía negarse o contenerse ni un segundo más, y tampoco lo quería, así que siguió recortando la distancia hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Senku sólo se quedó así, sin responder el beso ya que no sabía lo que pretendía, por lo que ella fue la que presionó sus labios con más decisión contra los de él, hasta que la mano que tenía apoyada en su mejilla se fue deslizando hasta la nuca, para atraerlo ligeramente y darle a entender que quería que él le corresponda. Era el primer beso que se daban en varios días, al menos desde que se distanciaron, pero eso no hizo sino potenciar las sensaciones y los sentimientos que surgieron.

Fue como un oasis en el desierto, y por más que seguían compartiendo un beso tranquilo y dulce, no por eso era menos intenso. Sus labios volvían a explorarse como la primera vez, con un poco de incertidumbre, como si ninguno se animara a dar un paso más. Pero para Senku esto le traía una paz y felicidad para la cual no alcanzaban las palabras, ya que le daban un poco más de esperanza de que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes, y quiso transmitir esos mismos sentimientos cada movimiento que hacía. Se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad mientras la besaba, como si estuviera tratando con algo sumamente precioso y delicado, todo lo contrario, a los besos apasionados y más salvajes que antes buscaba compartir con ella. Se animó a acariciarle los labios con su lengua, y luego permitir que dance que la de ella, pero siempre con una lentitud y profundidad que no se podían leer como otra cosa que no fuese amor y casi adoración.

Tanta dulzura terminó por hacer mella en el corazón de Kohaku, que ya se había comenzado a abrir un milímetro más cada hora que pasaba desde la noche anterior. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que podía alejarse de él, que podía vivir sin él? Ese joven, que antes solía poner una máscara de frialdad y desinterés, ahora había abierto su corazón entero a ella, y era tanto el amor y el cuidado que emanaban de él que no podía creerlo ya. En su vida se sintió tan cuidada y amada, y él para colmo se esforzaba en romper sus propios prejuicios y esquemas por ella, aunque sin dejar de ser él o ser auténtico, pero sí lo suficiente para ser su compañero en todos los sentidos posibles. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento pasó, la emoción la atravesó, y mientras continuaba ese precioso beso que compartían comenzó a temblar y a llorar, lo cual de pronto preocupó mucho a Senku. Tuvo que interrumpir el momento para ver lo que le pasaba, no se sentía bien si ella se ponía así por un beso.

\- Kohaku... ¿qué te sucede? –la última vez que ella se había angustiado tan precipitadamente, había pasado lo peor, y se moriría por dentro si volvía a suceder, ahora que todo parecía encauzarse. Y ahora estaba llorando mucho más fuerte, sus sollozos le interrumpían la respiración y le dificultaban hablar. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, y ella soltó sus lágrimas en el cuello de él, impidiendo que la vea.

\- No puedo... –entre sollozos trató de hablar, pero no pudo, y él contuvo la respiración, temiendo lo peor –me estás matando con esto...no quiero...vivir sin ti. Perdóname, lo que nos hice pasar, no lo merecíamos –lo sintió exhalar bruscamente, como si estuviese aliviado– No sé qué haremos en el futuro... pero no quiero que nos separemos más... Me estás rompiendo el corazón con esto, pero no de dolor, sino que haces que realmente no pueda concebir que no estemos juntos.

\- Shhhh, tranquila, leona. Estoy aquí, y estamos juntos –maldición, sus sollozos no disminuían, y ahora lo estaban angustiando a él también, además de la felicidad de escuchar que sí podía ser posible que volvieran a compartir su vida como antes, era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo demonios haces para hacerme sentir así? Te amo tanto que estoy llorando como una tonta, pero tú...no te rindes conmigo. Diga lo que diga, y aunque te haya lastimado...sigues aquí.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, nunca había soltado tantas malditas lágrimas juntas, antes pensaban que eran una debilidad...ahora no sé, quizás lo son, pero no necesariamente una mala. Voy a seguir aquí contigo, no quisiera estar en ningún otro lado. Y algún día tenía que aprender a vivir esto, no soy ni un milímetro tan estable o maduro como piensas. No me alabes tanto ni me pongas en un pedestal, todos nos equivocamos, o nos damos cuenta que nos equivocamos, tarde...aunque no demasiado. Y ya sabíamos que podía ser difícil en algún momento, pero es cuestión de avanzar...paso a paso, hacia lo que uno cree... como en la ciencia, ¿no? –No podía creer que ahora usaba esas palabras para algo como esto, pero no había otras mejores que pudieran explicarlo, ese era su mantra de vida aparentemente.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Finalmente dejó de llorar, habiendo descargado toda la tensión y los sentimientos encontrados que acarreaba hace un buen rato. Todas esas dudas y la incertidumbre. Así como saber que estaban el uno para el otro en las buenas y en las malas. Y pensar que todo esto salió a la luz no por una discusión o una charla extensa y profunda, sino de darse cuenta de pequeños gestos de cariño, de saber acompañarse, entenderse, cuidarse y también tener el temple de hacerle frente a las diferencias. De los granitos de arena que hacían a toda su relación, y no quedarse sólo con una o dos cosas buenas o malas solamente. Pero tendría que aprender a convivir con todo eso, tanto como Senku. Y lo harían, ahora sabía que podían hacerlo si confiaban en el uno en el otro, paso a paso, juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Me encantan las reflexiones, ¿se nota? jajaja. Pero si se la van a jugar por todo, es hora de buscar el equilibrio y no perder de vista lo importante. Al menos para mí, no es solamente una historia entretenida cuando la escribo, es un modo de compartir puntos de vista, sentimientos y experiencias.
> 
> Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y vamos dándole un norte a la relación, que todos queremos que sea un norte feliz jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias por su apoyo constante! Amo sus reflexiones y comentarios, no me voy a cansar de decirlo, sobre todo porque es parte de esta construcción que me interesa, de lo que les llega y lo que opinan de los vínculos, las relaciones y las expectativas en la vida, además de que se diviertan y disfruten la lectura. Besoooos!!


	19. Chapter 19

Unos días después, Kohaku ya podía caminar por su cuenta, con el yeso improvisado por Senku y unas muletas le hizo Kaseki. Extrañaba horrores entrenar y ayudar con los inventos, pero no tenía opción. El científico ya volvió a sus ocupaciones normales, y hasta peor por todo el trabajo atrasado, y aun así se hacía ratos para chequear cómo estaba la rubia, o para hacerle compañía. Su relación amorosa había vuelto a florecer, y ya no había incomodidades o roces entre ellos, o cuando los había ya sabían cómo resolverlos de una forma más equilibrada. Lo más curioso que encontraba Kohaku ahora, era la notable mejora en la relación de su padre con su novio. Desde que lo aceptó como líder se habían llevado bien, luego se volvió bastante arisco cuando la pareja comenzó a convivir, y después de esa "charla" que tuvieron (que Senku nunca quiso soltar una palabra al respecto) mágicamente ahora lo trataba con mucha más camaradería y afecto que antes. No estaba segura porque su oído no era tan fino como su vista, pero una o dos veces le pareció oír que se refería a Senku como "hijo". Era casi como si lo aceptara dentro de la familia, aunque la única forma de que lo estuviera sería si...Oh, su cabeza se estaba adelantando mucho.

Para matar el tiempo, practicaba la lectura y escritura que Senku le había comenzado a enseñar, y en poco tiempo había aprendido bastante bien, así que se había puesto sobre los hombros el proyecto de escribir las cien historias, transcribiendo lo que la sacerdotisa le dictaba lentamente. Por supuesto que aprovechaban el tiempo para hablar de cuestiones más personales entre las hermanas, y ya Ruri sabía todo lo que había pasado con la reconciliación. Era tanta la ternura que le provocaba saber de los sentimientos y las palabras de Senku hacia su hermana menor, que ahora cuando lo miraba tenía un brillo muy dulce en los ojos, que no hacía más que poner incómodo al peliverde ya que no tenía idea del motivo, y a decir verdad, le irritaba un poco.

Por la noche era cuando recién podía verse y pasar más tiempo de calidad con Senku, que ya había abandonado su manía sobreprotectora y la dejaba hacer libremente, siempre que evitara caminar mucho. Y aunque al principio Kohaku prácticamente tenía que rogarle para que tuvieran intimidad más apasionada, llegó el día en que no pudo resistirse a los insistentes avances de su novia, que por el aburrimiento estaba mucho más enérgica que él, y cedió. Si desde el accidente y que se reconciliaron Senku estaba mucho más amable y abierto con ella, la rubia no tenía palabras ahora para describir lo que era él cuando hacían el amor. Quizás también era porque se cuidaba de no ser brusco en sus movimientos para evitarle incomodidades en el pie, pero lo cierto es que había adoptado una forma de moverse casi en cámara lenta, que la derretía completamente, como si le susurrara su amor a cada milímetro de su cuerpo, para que ella no volviera a dudar de sus sentimientos ni su intención de construir de a poco su futuro juntos.

Duró poco más de un mes para Kohaku llevar puesta la férula de yeso, y para cuando fue el día de cortarlo y sacárselo, tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a Kinro, porque necesitaban a alguien con fuerza y un pulso muy firme para cortarlo de a poco, y evitar lastimarla con el filo de la espada. Cuando lo lograron, Kohaku luego casi lloró de dolor, pero por el atrofio que tenía en sus huesos del tobillo por no poder moverlos durante tanto tiempo. Una hora después, y con la ayuda de Senku que la masajeaba y le movía milimétricamente el pie de a poco, logró recuperar la mayor parte de su movilidad, y pudieron comprobar que ya se había curado por completo su pequeña fractura.

\- Leona, a partir de ahora puedes volver a entrenar y hacer tu vida normal, pero tómatelo con calma, y no te exijas mucho, hasta que te sientas totalmente cómoda con el pie. Si te cansas o te duele, usa las muletas como apoyo.

\- No te das una idea lo mucho que extraño correr y moverme, ya no soporto más estar tan quieta.

\- Sí, tengo una idea porque tuve que aguantarte quejarte todos estos días –Senku le dijo rascándose el oído con el dedo– pero sólo unos días más, y ya serás libre para correr de aquí hasta la playa.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

Senku entrecerró los ojos por un momento, sin decir nada, aunque era evidente que algo estaba pasando por su mente porque dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

\- Lo es. Hacia la noche, dentro de tres días. Espero que estés lista.

\- ¡Ja! Si me conoces sabes la respuesta de esa pregunta. Lo espero con ganas.

Esa promesa pareció levantar mucho el ánimo de Kohaku, y se decidió a ayudar con los toques finales del biplano, que también le faltaba muy poco para estar finalizado y seguro para volar. Por supuesto, Ryusui había pagado por los derechos de ser el primeo en manejarlo, aunque no era realmente necesario porque era el único que había tenido la oportunidad de aprender aviación en su juventud, ya que un tío suyo era piloto, y con él había hecho su primer vuelo en planeador. El biplano era bastante rudimentario, y parecía más un planeador que un avión de verdad, pero cumplía su función, además de permitir un pasajero extra. Los aldeanos estaban maravillados con la apariencia, y lo que más les había fascinado era la altura y la velocidad que podía alcanzar, además de su preciso control y mucha mayor seguridad con respecto al globo aerostático. Pero la desventaja es que llevaba un complejo aprendizaje para pilotarlo, ya que no podían permitirse ningún error o lo pagarían muy caro.

La siguiente tarea colectiva de la aldea, sobre la cual Yuzuriha llevaba la batuta, era la fabricación de paracaídas. Era imprescindible que hubiera para el piloto y el pasajero, en caso de algún imprevisto o accidente. Así que todos volvieron a la tarea de hacer grandes cantidades de tela, y a coserla de acuerdo a los planos en los que Senku estuvo trabajando bastante tiempo. Además de ese trabajo, el científico le hizo un encargue especial a Yuzuriha, pero uno que sólo ella podía hacer y del cual nadie podría enterarse, con excepción de Ryusui. El pedido y las condiciones le parecieron un tanto extrañas a la artesana, pero accedió como favor a su amigo, que lo tuvo muy difícil el último mes.

Senku estuvo muy ocupado esos días, y muy difícil de encontrar, y el segundo día hizo un corto viaje con Chrome y Magma, como en aquella ocasión de su cumpleaños, y les había dicho a los demás que era para buscar materiales en el enorme depósito de Skran que ya conocían. Cuando volvieron, los ojos del castaño brillaban más que el sol, ya que esta vez se permitieron usar el automóvil, y cargaron una enorme cantidad de piedras. Los recibieron todos con mucha alegría, demasiada para lo intrascendente que había sido su tarea, pero arrastraron a Senku a los empujones para mostrarle la verdadera proeza: El biplano estaba totalmente terminado y hasta pintado, así como los dos paracaídas para hacer el primer vuelo.

\- Todo listo, Senku –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos, emocionado– Y mi instinto de marinero me dice que las condiciones de temperatura y de viento hoy son óptimas para nuestra primera prueba, ¿qué dices?

\- Tú eres el experto aquí, de acuerdo. Pero tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar descampado, para poder hacer el despegue y aterrizaje con buenas condiciones.

\- Sí, claro. Como tiene ruedas, podemos atarlo al coche y arrastrarlo de a poco, en una hora como mucho llegamos. Si estás listo, partimos ahora.

\- Claro, no puedo esperar.

\- Y si todo sale bien hoy...cuenta conmigo para mañana.

\- Gracias Ryusui, sabía que podría hacerlo.

Todos los aldeanos se morían de ganas de ver por primera vez en su vida esa máquina volar como un pájaro, y los del mundo moderno estaban entre nostálgicos y emocionados. Por supuesto que Minami llevó la cámara con ella, esto era tan épico como la construcción del barco. Cuando llegaron al descampado, primero posaron todos frente al avión, el capitán al frente de todos con una ropa de aviador que Yuzuriha le había diseñado especialmente, así como unos enormes lentes para proteger su vista del viento, cortesía de Senku y Kaseki. Sin perder un segundo más, Ryusui se puso el paracaídas en su espalda y subió al pequeño avión, pero para sorpresa de todos, su acompañante no fue el científico, sino Chrome, que por poco y lloraba de la emoción.

El primer vuelo resultó un completo éxito, y a todos se les había puesto la piel de gallina, mientras que algunos soltaban lágrimas sin pudor, al ver cada vez más lejos el avión a cruzando el cielo, hasta que dio un gran giro cuando era casi un punto a lo lejos, y volvió, para aterrizar con bastante precisión en el área designada. Los gritos de emoción y alivio de todos se escucharon a varios kilómetros a la redonda, y Ryusui salió con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria, mientras que Chrome cayó de rodillas al suelo ni bien bajó, temblando como una hoja, y Ruri lo fue a socorrer.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Senku? ¿No es una belleza?

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro. Ni una falla, todo de acuerdo a los planes. Otro éxito del reino científico, capitán. Me sorprenden tus habilidades de vuelo.

\- Lo deseo todo, te lo dije. Y se podría que decir que domino los mares con los barcos, la tierra con las carreras automovilísticas, y el aire con este tipo de aviones. A que soy genial.

\- La humildad, ante todo. Diez billones de puntos para ti, revivirte fue una de las mejores decisiones, al fin y al cabo.

\- Y te doy mi aprobación para lo que tienes en mente mañana, será genial. Pero sabes que voy a necesitar a otra persona conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto, pero di por sentado que el mentalista iba a hacerlo. Encárgate de decírselo, no se va a negar, tan chismoso que es. Y puedes pedirle a Françoise que te de una mano con el resto.

\- Dalo por hecho. Será muy divertido. Bueno, volvamos, suficiente por hoy.

Una hora después, todos volvían muy emocionados, y Chrome y Ryusui estaban en su salsa contando lo maravilloso que fue su corto viaje, y explicando el funcionamiento del avión a los curiosos. Senku y Kohaku estaban más cerca de la choza, así que se despidieron ahí del resto y volvieron juntos para cenar. Decidieron acostarse temprano, ya que el científico estaba tan agotado que cabeceó más de una vez mientras esperaba sentado junto al fuego a que se cocine la carne y las verduras. Ella se sentó detrás de él, y apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, abrazándolo por detrás, lo cual sólo provocó que él se acomodara recostándose en ella y dormitara un rato. Kohaku adoraba verlo dormir, esa expresión relajada era su debilidad, y le acarició el pelo una y otra vez, suspirando feliz. Nunca se cansaría de eso.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kohaku se despertó, se extrañó de estar sola en la choza, Senku no le había dicho nada de que se iría temprano. Se levantó muy entusiasmada, ya era el día en que él le había prometido que podría volver a ser una bola de energía corriendo de aquí para allá si así lo quisiera, pero todavía tenía que esperar unas horas más. Desayunó rápidamente, y se fue a la aldea para buscarlo. Tampoco lo encontró ahí, ni en el laboratorio, y cuando preguntó por él nadie supo darle una respuesta. Se fue hacia donde estaba el avión, y se encontró con Ryusui, que se sobresaltó excesivamente al verla.

\- ¡KOHAKU!... –carraspeó, y le sonrió, tratando de aparentar normalidad– Buen día Kohaku. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Busco a Senku, no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Pensé que estaría aquí.

\- No, no está. Ayer me dijo que tenía algo que hacer, así que estará ocupado con eso. No te preocupes, seguramente ya esté de vuelta en un rato.

\- Mmmm, de acuerdo. Pero si lo ves, dile que lo estoy buscando. Ojalá no se le haya olvidado la promesa de hoy.

\- Tranquila, te aseguro que no se olvidó.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes tan seguro? –Levantó las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, observándolo fijamente.

\- Oh...eeh...¿porque Senku jamás se olvida de nada? –Demonios, ni él podía creer su pésima excusa.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. Me vuelvo entonces, no te olvides de avisarle si lo ves.

Mientras la veía irse, esperó un rato más apoyado en el biplano, suspirando con fuerza. El que salió con cara de haberse salvado por un pelo del lugar del acompañante, fue Gen.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, Ryusui-chan.

\- Demasiado. Por suerte no te vio, o hubiera empezado a hacer más preguntas. Y a ti te cree tan poco que dudo que la convencieras.

\- Bueno, no quisiéramos arruinar la sorpresa. Se lo cobraremos caro a nuestro querido Senku-chan.

\- ¿Terminaste ya con eso?

\- Sí, todo listo. Tapemos esto y volvamos de una vez, suficiente con hacernos trabajar desde temprano.

Efectivamente, unas horas después Senku volvió, pero Kohaku no pudo sonsacarle a dónde se había metido, pero intuía que quizás estaba preparando algo para esa noche, y de sólo pensarlo le volvió la sonrisa a la cara y no insistió más. El científico estuvo un poco esquivo todo el día con ella, y se escurría demasiado rápido y seguido, aunque cuando le preguntaba si estaba todo bien se hacía el desentendido. La rubia luchaba por mantener a flote su buen humor, pero le estaba costando un poco y su ansiedad no le ayudaba.

Poco antes del atardecer, Senku finalmente apareció y la encontró en la choza, escribiendo unos caracteres. Se podía sentir a la legua que estaba controlando su mal humor cuando lo oyó entrar, porque no quiso ni mirarlo. El científico, un poco preocupado de que no tuviera ganas de salir ahora, trató de bromear, y le apoyó un dedo en el entrecejo. Sin mover la cabeza, ella miró hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual finalmente.

\- Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te va a quedar la cara como una máscara oni, leona.

\- ¿Una qué?

\- Ah, así que mi viejo no pasó ese conocimiento. No importa, mejor así. No creo que te hubiera divertido la imagen. ¿Me acompañas un momento? Es hora de cumplir mi promesa.

\- ¿Por qué me esquivaste todo el día Senku? Y no lo niegues, porque fue muy obvio.

\- Estuve...preparando algo –suspiró y miró al piso, un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Puedes ser más específico con ese "algo"?

\- Si me acompañas, lo verás. Por favor.

A regañadientes, Kohaku dejó las hojas y los pinceles en la mesada, y tomó la mano que él le extendió. Salieron de la choza, y se dirigieron cerca del lugar donde la tarde anterior habían hecho la prueba de vuelo. Ella lo miraba de reojo, y le vio una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, en el exacto momento en que comenzaba a escuchar un extraño sonido por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando miró hacia arriba, se encontró con que era el biplano, que Ryusui estaba piloteando, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que había alguien más atrás, y que sostenía algo en la mano. Afinando su magnífica vista 11.0, vio que la persona que estaba atrás era Gen, y que sostenía una tela como si fuese una bandera, solo que la tela tenía algo escrito.

\- Senku, ¿qué están haciendo?

\- Creo que quieren decirte algo. Sabes leer ya, inténtalo.

Sonriendo por el desafío, que no parecía nada fácil entre el movimiento y la lejanía, volvió a mirar con detenimiento. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que la primera parte era su nombre, y luego...

\- "Kohaku, síguenos"

\- Los niños quieren jugar. Y tú querías correr según recuerdo.

\- ¿Voy a perseguir un avión? No sé si le encuentro la gracia a...

Pero se calló en cuanto vio que algo caída del cielo. Era pequeño, pero caía lentamente.

\- ¿Eso es...uno de los paracaídas de Yuzuriha? ¡Pero es muy pequeño, qué adorable!

\- Parece que es un juego de sorpresas. Vamos, te mueres de curiosidad ahora, leona, ve.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- No me apetece correr como a ti, y la invitación decía claramente tu nombre. Yo iré más lento, espérame cuando llegues. Aunque algo me dice que Ryusui no te lo hará tan fácil como ir en línea recta.

Sintiéndose atrapada por el misterioso juego, le sonrió y comenzó a correr. Además de la curiosidad que tenía, se dio cuenta que finalmente estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y eso la hizo gritar de felicidad y correr más rápido. El paquete no había llegado al piso todavía, así que logró saltar y agarrarlo en el aire. Un pequeño paracaídas sostenía un bulto de tela. Cuando lo abrió, se extrañó al encontrarlo vacío. Era simplemente una bolsa de cuero...aunque cuando vio que Gen tiraba otro paquete desde el avión, que descendía lentamente, dedujo que la bolsa era para cargar más fácilmente lo que seguirían arrojándole. Siguió corriendo hacia el próximo paquete, y cuando lo agarró, vio que ese sí tenía algo adentro, era un pedazo de cuero del tamaño de un mapa. Tenía dibujado varios círculos y flechas, como los mapas de procedimientos de Senku antes de hacer cada invento, pero lo raro es que estaba vacío. Guardándolo en la bolsa, y ya muerta de curiosidad de lo que se traían entre las manos, corrió para seguirlos. En algo había tenido razón el científico, y era que Ryusui la volvía loca haciéndole describir círculos y yendo hacia atrás, seguro el maldito se estaba riendo a carcajadas a costa de ella. El próximo mini-paracaídas fue arrojado por el mentalista, y cuando ella lo alcanzó, vio que tenía un objeto extraño. En realidad, era una miniatura de tres tubos parecidos a ruedas, unidos entre sí por una fina cuerda. Le sonaba familiar, pero no podía recordar lo que era, así que lo envolvió, lo metió en la bolsa, y siguió persiguiéndolos.

Así continuó un buen rato, atrapando los pequeños objetos que caían del cielo, aunque el mentalista comenzó a tirarlos más rápido, tanto que a Kohaku no le dio tiempo de revisarlos, y sólo los guardaba y seguía corriendo. Pero luego del último paquete que recogió, vio que Ryusui dirigía el biplano hacia el medio del mar, donde ella no podría alcanzarlo ya. Y en eso se dio cuenta: ¿El mar? Había llegado hasta la playa. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, primero porque se dio cuenta que Senku le había dicho exactamente eso, que "ya serás libre para correr de aquí hasta la playa". No fue una corrida para nada libre, pero lo cierto es que los puntos de partida y llegada sí coincidían. ¿Senku había planeado todo esto desde tanto antes? Tanta anticipación parecía más bien obra de Françoise, pero no, había sido Senku, en cada pequeño detalle. Y lo que es más, él le dijo que lo esperara allá, que iba a llegar también, pero no tenía idea cuánto tendría que esperarlo, ni exactamente dónde. Eso se preguntó hasta que vio, parado en la arena, a una figura demasiado conocida para ella.

\- ¡¿Senku?! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

\- Te dije que Ryusui iba a dar demasiadas vueltas. ¿Te gustó el juego?

\- No entiendo nada, pero sí, fue muy divertido volver a correr, y nunca en la vida pensé que me pasaría una hora entera corriendo detrás de un avión y recogiendo paquetes. ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

\- Así es. Si haces los honores de mostrarme lo que juntaste, quizás podemos hacer algo con eso.

\- Ya sabes perfectamente lo que hay aquí, no vengas a hacerte el misterioso ahora.

\- Vamos, déjame divertirme a mí también, que me tomó bastante trabajo armar todo esto.

\- Pero está comenzando a oscurecer, me da miedo perder algo.

\- Es absurdo que no pienses que yo ya prevía esto. Por supuesto que tengo luz, pero está más allá. Vamos.

Le tomó la mano y la llevó un poco más lejos, aunque en realidad era todo lo que se había desviado Kohaku del camino en línea recta, a costa de la persecución. En eso vio que Senku había preparado algo que parecía una pirámide de tela, con una abertura al frente, cerca de una manta grande colocada en la arena, y ya crepitaba una fogata al lado también. También había varias lamparitas conectadas a una batería, formando un círculo alrededor de ellos, aunque estaban apagadas.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Senku?

\- Ah, es algo que se usaba en el mundo moderno para dormir en la intemperie más protegidos, es una tienda de campaña. Esta es muy primitiva, pero servirá por si levanta viento o si comienza a hacer frío. Pero la idea sería quedarnos sobre la manta en la arena.

\- Ya veo...o sea que planeabas que nos quedemos aquí a la noche.

\- Sí, si quieres. No hay nada mejor que ver el amanecer desde la playa, no sé si lo has visto alguna vez. Y por supuesto que tenemos que comer, así que también traje algo para asar en el fuego.

\- Es un hermoso plan, me encanta. Pero tengo mucha intriga por juntar todo lo de ese mapa, armémoslo primero, y después nos ocupamos de la comida.

Kohaku apoyó la bolsa en el piso, y comenzó a sacar todo el contenido. Extendió el mapa en la arena, y luego sacó los pequeños paquetes. Agarró el primero que había encontrado, el de los tubos como ruedas conectados por la cuerda.

\- Sé que me suena familiar, pero no logro adivinarlo.

\- Bueno, pensé que podría suceder. Es una polea...de Arquímedes, ¿te acuerdas ahora?

\- Polea... pol...¡OOH! El primer invento que te vi hacer, cuando me salvaste.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, exacto. Ponlo en el primer círculo.

\- Bien. Pero es el único que abrí, así que ya no sé el orden en el que los recibí. Voy a abrirlos todos primero.

Cuando los abrió, vio que había varios objetos, y algunos paquetes contenían varios materiales, y otros eran pedazos de madera con un dibujo cavado. Reconoció algunos de los objetos: Un magneto, mijo, una réplica miniatura de las lanzas de entrenamiento de la aldea, hilo de oro entrelazado, tela de lino y trigo. Y por otro lado, "dibujos" de una bombilla, una katana, el teléfono, un automóvil, uno que parecía las caras de Yuzuriha y Taiju, un globo aerostático, el barco, un depósito de petróleo...hasta otros más recientes como una choza y sus dos cabezas dibujadas en la misma piedra. Eran muchos, pero de pronto miró el mapa y los objetos alternadamente y comprendió.

\- Tienes cara de que al fin te diste cuenta. Sí, es el recorrido de todo lo que sucedió desde que nos conocimos. Empezando con la polea con la que te rescaté del ataque de Tsukasa, uno a uno, todos los logros que hicimos juntos, además de la ayuda del resto de tu aldea y los amigos que fuimos encontrando, claro.

\- Dioses...es...impresionante. ¿Te acordaste de todo? –No pudo contener su emoción y se lanzó a abrazarlo, con tanto ímpetu que lo terminó tirando sobre la arena. Lo besó con todo el amor que pudo, estaba sorprendida de sólo pensar todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando y preparando todo eso.

\- Claro que me acordé, si hay algo que nunca me falló, es la memoria. Ahora termínalo, ponlo en el orden que va– se volvió a sentar, y la observó armar el mapa completo.

Le causó gracia que había tres dibujos similares, el que tenía sus cabezas dibujadas. La diferencia era que uno tenía una cruz encima, simbolizando el momento en que pensaron que se había terminado todo. Pero eso parecía solucionado con la otra piedra que, en vez de una cruz, tenía algo como una línea que los conectaba.

\- Senku, me di cuenta que no tiene línea de llegada, como todos tus mapas. Y hay más círculos, pero ya no hay nada con qué completarlos.

\- Bueno, eso es porque no tenemos una línea de llegada, salvo que tengas la habilidad de predecir el futuro –le sonrió de costado, bromeando– y lo de los círculos...pensé que pueden ser para completar lo que nos depare el futuro.

\- Oh...–escuchar esas palabras, y sólo imaginar lo que podían significar, esta vez pudieron con ella, y los ojos le comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas de emoción. Es demasiado hermoso, no pensé que harías algo como esto.

\- Yo tampoco, pero me pareció apropiado como regalo de aniversario –se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado. Lo romántico no era lo suyo, pero se había esforzado.

\- ¿Aniversario? Pero si no estamos juntos hace tanto.

\- No es el único aniversario que se puede festejar. Hoy ya son tres años desde que nos conocimos, o sea, desde el primer paso.

\- ¿Tres años? Parece mucho más, y al mismo tiempo pasaron tan rápido. Espera... ¿de verdad llevas la cuenta del día que nos conocimos?

\- ¿Te sorprende? Contar es lo que más hice en mi vida, y algo tan importante como conocer a otro ser humano vivo, y que me presentara a toda una aldea, me parece que es algo digno de recordar, leona. Y es la primera fecha que podemos celebrar desde que estamos juntos, ya que falta para mi cumpleaños y tú no sabes el tuyo.

\- Increíble...eres increíble –se volvió a acercar a él, con más cuidado esta vez, y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza– te amo tanto.

\- Yo también, leona. Y si estoy irreconocible, es por tu culpa. Pero tengo que admitir que me gusta un poco, por lo menos de todo esto tengo los mejores recuerdos, y sentí y cosas fascinantes. Aunque preferiría no recordar ni volver a pasar el momento en que nos separamos, claro.

\- No lo creo, no.

Le acarició la cara, y aunque ya había oscurecido bastante, pudo ver la sombra de esos ojos rojos igual de brillantes que los de ella. En ese momento no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarlo y expresarle todo su amor. Entre besos y abrazos, Senku la recostó sobre la manta, y él se colocó encima de ella. Sin importarles nada a su alrededor, encerrados en su mundo, no había otra cosa en mente de ambos que las ganas de consumar ese amor en ese mismo instante, sin prisas, sólo con el sonido del mar de fondo, y sin nadie alrededor en un par de kilómetros que los escuche o vea. Se liberaron de sus ropas, la necesidad de ambos de sentir cada milímetro de piel en contacto, y unirse en cuerpo y alma, bajo el cielo limpio y cubierto de estrellas, hasta que el agotamiento los consumió.

Kohaku despertó estremeciéndose de frío, y se dio cuenta que la fogata estaba casi completamente consumida, dejándolos a merced del fresco de la costa. Cuando trató de levantarse, notó que una de las razones por las cuales no sentía tanto frío como esperaba para la temperatura que hacía, era que Senku la estaba abrazando desde atrás, completamente pegado a ella, y habían usado la manta sobre la arena para cubrirlos un poco. Pero cuando se movió, despertó al científico, que miró alrededor también con una expresión adormilada.

\- Nos quedamos dormidos, pero todavía es de noche. Deben ser las dos o tres de la mañana. Demonios, hay que alimentar el fuego ahora mismo.

\- Sí, y si te soy sincera, me estoy muriendo de hambre. Podríamos comer, ya que dijiste que trajiste algo.

\- En ese tarro hay verduras...y aunque creo que el pescado se echó a perder.

\- ¡No, el mapa! –se sentó muy rápido, ignorando que todavía estaba desnuda, pero se alivió al ver que estaba casi completo. El mijo y el trigo se habían volado, pero lo demás seguía ahí, por suerte, aunque un poco cubierto de la arena que voló en esas horas.

\- No es problema, si quieres tenerlo completo otra vez reponemos lo que se perdió. Ah, mi estómago ruge, podemos comer un poco de pan mientras se cocina el resto, no vendría mal algo de comida caliente.

\- Podemos esperar en esa "tienda" que armaste, nunca había estado en una.

Se vistieron y se acurrucaron juntos en el interior de la pequeña tienda, mientras compartían un poco de pan para aliviar el hambre que sentían. Y luego volvieron a salir para comer cerca del fuego, que estaba mucho más cálido.

\- Había pensado en usar esa cosa para lo que hicimos antes, pero bajo las estrellas tuvo su encanto también, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- ¿Así que ya contabas con que lo haríamos?

\- Por supuesto...desde la hora en que llegamos hasta el amanecer, había que rellenar el hueco con varias actividades. Y después de todo ese trabajo que llevó el mapa, me parecía que era una buena forma de terminar la celebración.

\- Fue perfecto –le depositó un corto beso en los labios y siguió comiendo el pan, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Media hora después finalmente comieron un plato decente, y era tanta el hambre que tenían que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, disfrutando de hacer entrar al cuerpo un poco de alimento caliente. Luego se acomodaron juntos, Kohaku apoyada contra el pecho de él, entre sus piernas, boca arriba mientras miraban las estrellas juntos. Aprovechando el tiempo, Senku comenzó a enseñarle las constelaciones que podían verse, y hasta el nombre de cada una de las estrellas más importantes. Así siguieron hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaba muy poco para que amaneciera, ya comenzaba a aclarar apenas perceptiblemente en el horizonte. Kohaku notó que el científico miraba de reojo insistentemente hacia un costado, al principio no le importó, pero luego ya le llamó la atención, y cuando comenzó a girar la cabeza para buscar qué parecía tan digno de la atención de él, Senku rápidamente la besó. Ella no protestó, porque adoraba sus besos, pero ahora era evidente que había algo interesante allá afuera. Confiando en que él le diría si algo sucedía, le correspondió, pero cuando se separaron notó que él sonreía, y miraba al horizonte.

Ella siguió su mirada, cuando de pronto otro tipo de luz llamó su atención. A la derecha de Senku, hacia el lado donde él miraba sutilmente antes, había un destello azulado. Conocía ya ese magnífico y precioso brillo, era del tungsteno, lo que no entendía era por qué había justo en esa playa, cerca de ellos. Miró a los ojos al científico, intrigada porque seguramente él tenía algo que ver con eso, y se levantó para acercarse a la fuente de esa preciosa luz. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que esos trozos de piedra brillantes, estaban ordenados en caracteres, que ella ahora podía leer. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y él le hizo un gesto como para que leyera el mensaje. Instantáneamente identificó su nombre en el medio, pero tenía que descifrar rápidamente el resto, porque sabía que el brillo del tungsteno sólo aparecía en ese instante en que comenzaba a amanecer. Pero cuando lo logró leer, tampoco lo entendió, y su cara de confusión era muy evidente en todo el rostro.

\- Y, ¿qué dice, leona?

\- "¿Cómo te suena Kohaku Ishigami?" ...no entiendo. O sea, Kohaku es mi nombre, e Ishigami es el nombre de la aldea, que también es tu apellido. Pero no entiendo la relación.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, no está en las cien historias, y no es parte de la cultura de ustedes. Pero conecta las ideas, tú puedes –quería ver su rostro cuando lo dedujera, más que decírselo él mismo.

\- Veamos... Ishigami es el apellido de Byakuya, tu padre, tu familia. Si mi nombre comienza a llevar tu apellido, es porque entonces sería parte de tu familia. Pero soy tu novia, no tu hermana, y.... –sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se quedó congelada un momento. Miró las palabras, que comenzaban a desvanecer su brillo, y luego a Senku, que sonreía divertido al ver su expresión. ¿Es lo que pensaba que le estaba proponiendo? De una forma muy inesperada, compleja y un poco confusa a decir verdad...pero... ¿lo era?

\- ¿Estás ahí, leona? Creo que lo entendiste, me gustaría saber tu respuesta.

\- Senku... estás.... ¿estás...? –No le salían las palabras, aunque estaba bastante segura ya que era eso.

\- Sí, estoy. Aunque no quería hacerlo de la forma cursi tradicional de mi tiempo, pero parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda, así que reduciré tu respuesta a una sola palabra... Kohaku, ¿nos casamos? –No tenía anillo, al fin y al cabo, esto era completamente un secreto, al menos hasta que aceptara, pero simbólicamente estiró su mano con la palma hacia arriba, para que ella apoye la suya encima si aceptaba...esperaba que sí. Ella siguió mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y ahora también su boca entreabierta, al escuchar esas últimas palabras y ver su mano extendida hacia ella. Cuando salió del shock, levantó lentamente su mano, para acercarla hasta apoyarla en la de él. Y con eso volvió a la realidad, y al mirar a Senku vio su cara de expectativa, y se dio cuenta que no había respondido con palabras. Le agradeció que sólo tuviese que decir una, porque no creía que podría decir nada más.

\- Sí.

El científico soltó un suspiro de relajación, y cerró su mano sobre la de ella y tiró para acercarla y atraparla entre sus brazos, y besarla largamente.

\- Diez billones de puntos para nosotros, entonces, futura señora Ishigami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! SÍ. OOOH SÍ. Ya está, Senku no quiere perder más el tiempo. Esto no requiere más palabras de mi parte, así que los dejo...seguramente sorprendidos tanto como Kohaku jajaja. Gracias por leer, apoyar y comentar tan lindas palabras, como siempre! Me encantaría leer sus palabras sobre esto, fue un paso muuuy grande. Hasta el próximo capítulo, abrazooo!


	20. Chapter 20

El anuncio del compromiso de Senku y Kohaku comenzó esa misma mañana, cuando volvieron de la playa. Se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían los demás, ya que ellos habían ocultado demasiado bien su relación desde hace meses. Cuando se pelearon, cualquiera pudo notar sus caras largas, y al lastimarse Kohaku el tobillo, fue muy evidente que Senku estaba pegado como una sombra a ella, pero por lo demás no habían dado nunca muestras públicas de afecto o que demostrara que eran pareja. Los únicos que sabían con certeza lo que pasaba entre ellos, y las enormes posibilidades de que tuvieran un futuro juntos, eran Gen, Ryusui, Kokuyo y Ruri. Y el único con el que la charla les podía provocar cierta ansiedad, era el padre de Kohaku. Una cosa era que supiera del profundo amor que Senku que sentía por su hija, pero otra muy distinta era que se enterara que el científico se decidiera tan pronto a llevarlo "a los papeles", y sin habérselo dicho antes, lo cual sospechaba que era romper con otra de sus costumbres primitivas, de "pedirle la mano de su hija" primero. Pero no se arrepentía de la forma en que lo había hecho, y su prácticamente suegro lo estaba tratando demasiado bien últimamente como para que ahora se enojara de un detalle como ese.

Así que lo que primero quiso hacer, apenas volvieron a la alea, fue tener esa plática con él, mejor que fuera el primero que se enterara. Kohaku quiso acompañarlo, no por temer algún acto violento de su padre contra su futuro esposo, sino porque también quería estar ahí para darle la noticia, así como a su hermana. Cuando llegaron a la choza familiar, Senku no perdió el tiempo en cortesía, después de saludar al hombre y a la sacerdotisa.

\- Kokuyo, tenemos que hablar –lo dijo muy serio, casi demasiado como para tratarse de una noticia tan feliz.

\- Senku, ¿qué t...? –su voz se perdió un poco cuando vio a su hija detrás de él, con una mirada tímida. Y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. La seriedad con que Senku lo miraba, que vengan los dos juntos a hablar con él... además de que Kohaku era siempre tan decidida y frontal y ahora se la veía un poco incómoda... tragó duro, imaginándose ya lo que sucedía. – Esto es inusual, que vengan los dos a hablar conmigo, y algo me dice que no es sobre algún proyecto científico.

\- No, no lo es, más bien lo contrario, es algo personal. Algo muy personal, a decir verdad.

\- Kohaku...no me digas que...que... ¿van...van a...?

\- Sí, así es, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- ... ¿tener un hijo? ¿Estás embarazada?

\- S.... ¿QUÉ? –Los ojos de Senku se abrieron con horror, además de que casi confirmaba algo que no era. –Espera, ¿cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión, viejo? No, eso es absurdo, no es lo que veníamos a decirte.

\- Oh, ¿no? –se sentía confundido, sabía que tenía que aliviarse por esa respuesta, y mucho, pero al mismo tiempo era como si la rotunda negativa lo hubiera desilusionado.

\- No, para nada. Te adelantaste unos cuántos pasos en el mapa, viejo.

\- Con que es así...discúlpenme entonces, pero creo que me entenderían si hubieran estado en mi lugar y veían las expresiones que tenían. Bueno, de todas formas, ahora estoy más que intrigado, díganme lo que sucede entonces.

\- No voy a dar vueltas, seré directo. Kohaku y yo nos vamos a casar.

Una inhalación brusca se repitió tanto en Kokuyo como en Ruri, al escuchar tan abruptamente esa noticia, por poco tan impactante como la que había prejuzgado antes.

\- ¿Casarse? ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuándo...no lo sé, no lo pensamos. Sólo le pregunté hace unas horas a Kohaku si quería que nos casemos y aceptó, no es como si hubiéramos planeado todo ya.

\- Dices "sólo le pregunté", Senku –la rubia lo miró levantando una ceja– Créeme que no fue tan impersonal y directo como eso, fue...muy romántico de hecho.

\- ¡¿Qué hizo?! –padre e hija preguntaron al unísono, entre sorprendidos y muy curiosos.

\- No es momento para eso, leona... Es un poco vergonzoso, sabes. Cuéntales cuando no esté –las mejillas del científico se tiñeron de rojo, sólo de pensar que ella se pusiera a describir todas las cursilerías que hizo para declarársele, y más si le contaba desde el juego con el avión y el mapa, que ciertamente había contribuido a toda la idea romántica.

\- ¡Oh, hermana, estoy tan feliz por ti! –Ruri pasó corriendo por el lado de los dos hombres, para saltar y abrazar con fuerza a su Kohaku, que le devolvió el abrazo con mucha más tranquilidad –que mi pequeña hermana se case con el hombre que ama, y más alguien tan bueno como Senku, no podría estar más contenta.

\- S-sí, gracias Ruri...

\- Felicitaciones Senku –Kokuyo le ofreció su mano, aunque cuando se la estrechó le apoyó la otra en su hombro, casi haciéndole vencer las rodillas de la fuerza, y lo atrajo para darle un incómodo abrazo, y poder susurrarle al oído– como te dije anteriormente, confío en que mi hija no podrá estar en mejores manos, estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos.

\- Gracias Kokuyo –estaba agradecido que se lo hubiera tomado tan bien, pero se sentía torpe y avergonzado, y quería salir de allí lo antes posible, del abrazo y de esa choza.

\- Bueno, pero ahora sí habrá que pensar el día, y cómo será la ceremonia. Me imagino que quieren hacerlo pronto.

\- Supongo... –Kohaku se encogió de hombros, un poco sonrojada– no estamos en medio de algún proyecto científico urgente. Pero no es necesario hacer algo grande, papá, los casamientos fueron siempre sencillos aquí.

\- Ni hablar Kohaku, además eres la hija del lí..... del ex-líder de la aldea, y la futura esposa del líder actual, todos estarán de acuerdo en que no puede pasar desapercibido.

\- Es verdad, hermana. Además, en este caso piensa que es la unión entre nuestra aldea, y alguien del mundo moderno, ellos también deben tener sus costumbres. Y Senku es el hijo del fundador de nuestra aldea, también estoy de acuerdo con papá en que debemos hacer una linda ceremonia. Y todos estarán muy contentos, no se celebra una boda hace varios años. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

\- No, no me molesta...

\- Entonces está decidido –Kokuyo intercedió, juntando las palmas– Ustedes no se preocupen, Ruri y yo nos encargaremos de todo, y también lo consultaremos con alguno de los amigos de Senku, sobre costumbres suyas.

\- De acuerdo, pero de todas formas yo supervisaré todo –Senku se cruzó de brazos– Pueden hablar con Yuzuriha y Françoise, serán las más indicadas y las que más conocimientos tengan de bodas y celebraciones. Sólo... no lo hagan tan grande. Y esperen a que yo les diga por mi cuenta, Yuzuriha me matará si se entera por otro que no sea yo.

\- Claro, lo entiendo, así será. Bueno, gracias por la excelente noticia, a los dos.

\- Si te soy sincero, pensé que te ibas a enojar un poco de que no te lo hubiera dicho antes de hacerlo, como pedirte permiso.

\- Ya me rendí contigo, Senku, le escapas tanto a las reglas como Kohaku, son tal para cual. Y después de esa charla que tuvimos una mañana, supe que era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, y ya te dije en su momento que eras el hombre que más se merecía el amor de mi hija. Así que no hay rencores, todo está bien, hijo. Bueno, seguro estarán ocupados, no los entretengo más por el momento.

La pareja se despidió de su familia, y se fueron. Ambos coincidieron en sacarse de encima el tema de hacer saber su compromiso, así que, para simplificar, reunieron a sus amigos cerca del laboratorio e hicieron el anuncio. La reacción de total sorpresa fue lo que se repitió en todas las caras, algunas un poco menos, mientras que en otras estaba la tentación de cerrarles la boca con la mano. Aunque no lo veían venir, Gen y Ryusui fueron los que primero se recompusieron y los felicitaron, y luego vinieron los gritos de emoción de Taiju y Yuzuriha, así como poco a poco los de todos los demás, que formaron una bola de afecto que los abrazaban y apretaban.

\- Esperen, esperen, tengo que tomar una foto de esto ya mismo –Minami corrió muy entusiasmada a buscar la cámara, mientras los demás seguían con las felicitaciones y preguntándoles cómo había sido.

\- ¡Oh, me muero de emoción! ¡Una boda! –Yuzuriha daba saltitos, emocionada– Senku, déjame hacer la ropa... ya puedo imaginarte con un esmoquin negro, y a Kohaku bellísima con su gran vestido blanco largo, ¡no me importa cuántas horas esté haciendo esa tela, valdrá la pena!

\- ¿Gran vestido largo blanco? ¿Esmoquin? –Kohaku estaba perdida con eso.

\- Espera un poco, Yuzuriha... no vamos a hacer una boda occidental.

\- Oh... –su desilusión fue instantánea– ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no me parece lógico, ellos no conocen ese estilo de casamientos, y no es mi intención forzárselo. Podemos hacer algo intermedio, entre sus costumbres y las nuestras...considerando que las nuestras pueden ser las occidentales o las tradicionales japonesas.

\- Ya veo, bueno lo importante es que ustedes se sientan cómodos. Yo me encargaré de la ropa, y no aceptaré un no. Es mi sueño hacer un vestido de novia...sea como sea.

\- Gracias, y puedes hablar de eso con Kokuyo y Ruri. Además...Françoise, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Por supuesto, Senku-sama. Estoy a su servicio en esto, si el amo Ryusui está de acuerdo.

\- No dudo que lo esté. Nos ayudaría mucho si puedes poner un poco de calma y orden, y seguramente tengas algunas ideas interesantes que poner en práctica, además de organizar el tema de la comida y bebida, eres la que más sabe de las condiciones de nuestras provisiones.

\- Será un placer, Senku-sama. Felicitaciones a los dos, nuevamente.

\- Senku, ¿y ya elegiste a tu padrino? –Ryusui preguntó chasqueando los dedos.

\- No, diez billones por ciento seguro que no tuve tiempo ni interés en pensar en eso. ¿De verdad es tan importante?

\- ¡Sí! –A la voz entusiasmada de Ryusui, se sumó la de Taiju. Los dos se miraron, y fruncieron la boca, dándose cuenta que serían competencia.

\- ¿Qué son los padrinos? –Chrome estaba muy desorientado, así como Kohaku, Kinro, Ginro y Suika, que se preguntaron eso mismo, pero para sus adentros.

\- Que te lo expliquen después ellos, ya que están tan interesados. Maldición, no puedo creer que me tengan que hacer elegir. Por mí pueden ser los dos y ya está.

\- No, tiene que ser uno. Aunque cuando lo sepa, te apuesto que Chrome también estará interesado. Será difícil...Taiju es tu mejor amigo desde la infancia, Chrome lo es desde que revivimos...y yo soy el que más te ayudó, junto con Gen, a que hoy esto esté sucediendo.

\- Espera, ¿qué QUÉ? –Taiju gritó muy sorprendido– ¿USTEDES SABÍAN TODO ESTO YA

\- Tranquilo Taiju-chan –Gen intentó calmarlo, el grandulón sí que sabía hacer una escena– Sabíamos que eran novios, pero sólo porque estuvimos con ellos en el momento en que todo comenzó... prometimos mantener el secreto, nadie más lo sabía, no te lo tomes personal. Y no sabíamos nada de la propuesta de casamiento...aunque sí lo ayudamos ayer a hacerle un regalito a la linda Kohaku-chan, pero no tenía que ver con esto. Ah, por cierto, yo también merezco ser considerado como padrino, tengo mis méritos para eso.

\- Bueno, basta, no tengo ganas de esta absurda discusión. Ya me parecía que se iba a ir de las manos con ustedes, adiós a la idea de hacer algo tranquilo y sencillo.

\- Senku, es EL evento de nuestra vida actual. No sé qué tan inocente podías ser para pensar que esto sería algo tranquilo –Ryusui dijo como si fuese demasiado obvio– Además, nos vendría muy bien un buen festejo, para levantar la moral y entusiasmar a todos. Se casa el líder, el que logró tantos avances para la aldea y logró revivirnos a todos nosotros... y nada menos que con la hija del ex-líder, Y hermana de la sacerdotisa...

\- Ya, ya...te entendí. Como sea, ya dije quiénes van a ser los encargados de la organización, así que las ideas se las dicen a ellos, y yo luego las supervisaremos con Kohaku. Ahora, a trabajar.

\- ¿Trabajar? ¿En qué? –Aunque Ginro hizo la pregunta, todos tenían la misma duda– No hay ningún trabajo científico.

\- Entre otras cosas, si piensan hacer un despilfarro de recursos para el festejo, hay que comenzar a reponer todo lo que vayamos a consumir. En unos meses estaremos en pleno invierno, así que tenemos que prepararnos el doble. Comida, alcohol, tela...todo. Ah, por cierto, Ukyo, tienes mi permiso para dispararles flechas en el trasero a quien sea que se salte el trabajo con la excusa de que priorizar los preparativos de la boda. Y lo mismo Tsukasa, con tu ridícula fuerza...mantenlos a raya, aunque me temo que sólo tu presencia bastará para eso. Parece que ustedes dos son de los pocos que guardan un poco de compostura con todo esto, se los agradezco.

\- Es curioso...–Gen simuló una voz inocente para el comentario polémico que iba a hacer– Tsukasa fue el que te mató una vez, y lo hubiera hecho una segunda, impidiendo que todo esto suceda... y al mismo tiempo fue el responsable de que los novios se conozcan. Quizás podría ser otro que rivalice por el puesto de padrino, quién sabe.

\- Creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás –respondió el susodicho con tranquilidad, pero los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, lo que intimidaba tanto como cuando se enojaba– y ya estamos a mano con Senku cuando me mató...y me devolvió a la vida.

\- O sea que los factores de muerte y resurrección de ambos lados de la ecuación se anulan, y queda el de haberlos hecho conocerse a nuestros tórtolos...yo diría que está seleccionado para ser padrino.

\- ¿Desde cuándo un mentalista habla en términos matemáticos? Diez billones de puntos por tu creatividad Gen, no estuvo tan mal ese razonamiento. De todas formas, no voy a elegir un padrino, pierdan el tiempo entre ustedes para obtener el puesto. Pero no ahora, vamos, a trabajar.

Senku comenzó a pensar que había sido un error dejarles la libertad creativa a los demás en vez de resolverlo con Kohaku y solamente exponer el plan. La idea de casamiento le había surgido como un impulso, como la muestra definitiva de que decía muy en serio todo lo que le había dicho a Kohaku sobre sólo querer estar con ella, aunque no se arrepentía ni un milímetro. No le hacía mucha diferencia estar casado o no, lo veía más como un símbolo, y de paso se aseguraba que ni por error se iba a acercar nadie con la idea de cortejar a su novia. Pero la verdad era que no se imaginaba toda la parte de la ceremonia, los votos...estar ahí delante de todos diciendo cosas cursis mientras quizás veía ojos llorosos y las mujeres gritando de emoción...ugh no, por favor no. Pero haría un esfuerzo, es verdad que iba a levantar el entusiasmo colectivo, y él disfrutaría de ver a Kohaku hermosa y radiante, por no hablar de la noche que les esperaba después. Por lo demás, harían la misma vida que venían haciendo, sólo que ya no tendrían que ocultarse nunca más de nadie.

Sí, lo mejor sería no perder el tiempo posponiéndolo, podrían hacerlo en una o dos semanas, tampoco tenían mucho que preparar salvo la comida y la ropa, un poco de decorado y listo. Si se centraban en eso sería más eficiente, y no estarían con la concentración a medias. Kohaku estuvo de acuerdo con él, así que mandó a llamar a los "organizadores" para comentarles su nueva decisión, rodando los ojos cuando vio las caras de emoción ante la noticia, y Yuzuriha lo echó inmediatamente de ahí porque dijo que tenían mucho que pensar y no había tiempo que perder, que después les comentarían los resultados del planeamiento para ver si estaban de acuerdo, ya que tenían que ver cómo combinar las costumbres del mundo moderno con las de la aldea.

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente ya habían resuelto todos los detalles, los cuales contentaron a todos y fueron aprobados por Senku y Kohaku. Yuzuriha y Ruri compartían el estado de emoción al borde de las lágrimas, Kokuyo no estaba muy lejos, pero trataba de disimularlo. Françoise, siempre serena y eficiente, fue la que pudo exponer todos los detalles, además de todos los recursos necesarios de comida, bebida y ropa, así como algunas ideas que querían proponerle a Kaseki para que ayudara con detalles de la decoración. Así que se pusieron manos a la obra, Senku delegó las tareas necesarias a los que quisieran ayudar, que resultaron ser absolutamente todos en la aldea, tal como había anticipado Ryusui. Trabajaron codo a codo, con el doble de entusiasmo, como si fuesen ellos los que estuvieran por casarse. Pero la única que entró en modo berserker fue Yuzuriha, que decidió que ella sola quería hacer el vestuario de los novios, sin ayuda alguna, desde cero. Nadie podía ayudarla en los diseños aunque quisieran, pero al menos sí en poner los hilos en el telar y teñir lo que fuese necesario. Pero no, ella quiso hacer todo de principio a fin, sola, como si fuese la gran obra de su vida de diseñadora. Con lo cual las únicas señales de vida que dio al mundo exterior fue cuando Taiju iba y venía llevándole comida y telas.

Una semana entera pasó así, y se podía sentir en el aire el entusiasmo colectivo. Lo que Senku no se imaginaba, es que algunos de sus amigos habían sugerido una idea, la cual se extendió como reguero de pólvora, y notó con extrañeza cómo las caras de la mayoría tenían un brillo especial, entre divertido y malvado. Los únicos que no las tenían, eran como siempre los correctísimos Ukyo, Tsukasa y Kinro, pero de todas formas el científico detectó una minúscula sonrisa cuando le pasaban por al lado. El misterio no duró mucho, ya que un día al atardecer se colocaron en el centro de la aldea unos barriles de sake y un auténtico festín de comida, y como siempre fue Ryusui el que declaró a viva voz, chasqueando sus dedos, que iban a hacer un festejo porque al fin habían terminado los preparativos para la boda, y que podría ser en cualquier momento.

Senku ya comenzaba a despotricar sobre el derroche de recursos, y cómo iban a tener que trabajar el doble para reponer todo eso nuevamente, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le agarró las manos por detrás de su cuerpo y lo alzó con demasiada facilidad, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Se horrorizó cuando vio que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el primate más fuerte del mundo, con lo cual no tendría ni un milímetro de posibilidad de escaparse. Aunque el semblante del luchador era tranquilo y sólo dejaba ver una fina sonrisa, lo que aterró al científico fue ver la cara de demonios que tenían todos sus amigos hombres, mientras que las chicas miraban con curiosidad lo que iba a suceder.

\- ¡¡¡¡CORRE TSUKASAAAAAA, YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, se lanzó a correr con todos demás desvergonzados detrás, y Senku no tenía idea lo que estaba por suceder, su corazón martillaba como para salírsele del cuerpo, entre la incertidumbre y un poco de miedo que tenía al sentirse restringido y no poder escaparse de lo que sea que esos malditos estaban planeando. Kohaku, Ruri y Kokuyo también corrieron detrás, sólo que no tenían la menor idea de por qué lo hacían. La carrera duró varios minutos, pero no se sentían exhaustos por la emoción y la maldad que corría por las venas de todos, como un fuego que les daba fuerzas. Senku lo único que podía ver eran las caras demonizadas de todos, y no tenía idea de qué camino estaban tomando ni a dónde estaban yendo, pero en especial, por qué estaba sucediendo todo eso. Sabía que no lo lastimarían, pero lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle es que el siempre sereno Tsukasa fuese parte de eso, y sus peores sospechas acudieron a él cuando incluso vio al moderadísimo arquero corriendo con una enorme sonrisa que cruzaba toda su cara.

Pero de pronto todos se detuvieron, y los jóvenes se dividieron en dos grupos, y agarraron a Senku de los brazos y las piernas, extendiéndolo como si fuese un trozo de tela. Por fin lo dieron vuelta para que pudiera mirar al frente, y eso sólo hizo que ahogara un grito de horror: Estaba en el pequeño acantilado al borde del río, en una zona un poco más profunda que la que conocía. Los escuchó a todos gritar al unísono una cuenta regresiva, al tiempo que lo hamacaban en el aire como preparando un lanzamiento, y cuando la cuenta llegó a cero lo lanzaron por el aire como si de un avioncito de papel se tratase. El científico literalmente voló por el aire, y no pudo reprimir un grito desde el fondo de su garganta. Lo único que llegó a pensar, fue que era otoño, y que a esa hora el agua estaría heladísima, y que además si no se preparaba se iba a estampar de frente contra el agua de una forma muy dolorosa, así que hizo lo que pudo para darle forma de clavado a su caída. Todos estallaron en risas y gritos como animales, mientras veían el espectacular lanzamiento del pobre peliverde.

Kohaku también comenzó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, cuando Yuzuriha le explicó que seguramente era el comienzo de lo que en el mundo moderno definían como "despedida de soltero". Dioses, cuánto se alegraba de que no fuera una costumbre de la aldea, eso sólo ya era pura maldad. Pero la risa no le duró mucho, porque no se dio cuenta que bajó su guardia al pensar que era sólo algo para hombres, y aunque era muy fuerte, tampoco tuvo chances de resistirse cuando Tsukasa también la agarró a ella.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOOOO! NO ME METAN EN SUS TONTAS COSTUMBRES, ¡SUÉLTAME TSUKASA O TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO, MALNACIDO!

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Kohaku-chan –Gen rió por lo bajo.

Aunque a ella la trataron con un poco más de delicadeza que a Senku, la hicieron volar de la misma forma que a él, y su grito agudo se escuchó en toda la caída hasta que el agua la tapó. Ya todos reían tanto que les dolían sus estómagos, pero era obvio que ese descontrol no iba a terminar ahí. Con un impresionante trabajo en equipo, Ryusui, Taiju y Magma pegaron un tremendo salto contra Tsukasa, que, si bien podía haber esquivado el ataque a último momento, se dejó llevar por el buen humor general y les siguió la broma. Una bola de hombres cayó al río, pero esta vez con gritos de pura diversión, lo cual entusiasmó a las pobres almas que quedaron al borde del acantilado a hacer lo mismo, arrastrándose entre todos para saltar. El entusiasmo casi infantil contagió incluso a Kokuyo, que levantó a Ruri en sus brazos y saltó por cuenta propia. La mayoría estalló en carcajadas, aunque el frío del agua les llegaba hasta los huesos, y a pesar de que Senku estaba temblando como una hoja, próximo a morirse de hipotermia, no pudo evitar reír también cuando vio la escena de cómo tiraban a Kohaku y cómo caía Tsukasa y se lanzaban los demás detrás de él. La rubia nadó hasta alcanzarlo, y se abrazaron en el agua mientras titiritaban juntos, aunque por lo menos se aseguraban que ninguno corriera peligro, en especial el científico.

Cuando lograron salir todos del río, la sonrisa les quedó pegada a la cara, y decidieron que no había mejor opción que correr de vuelta a la aldea para secarse y cambiarse las ropas. Por supuesto que volvieron a dividirse en dos grupos, pero esta vez para cargar uno a Senku y el otro a Kohaku. Afortunadamente no era una noche demasiado fresca, así que ponerse una muda de ropa seca alcanzaba. El científico, como no tenía otra prenda más que su bata-vestido, terminó usando ropa prestada, y lo primero que hizo fue correr al lado de una fogata a entrar en calor, mientras maldecía a cada uno de los demonios que habían tenido esa idea, que ya podía apostar quiénes habían sido. Un rato después, cuando ya todos estaban calentitos y acomodados, comenzó la verdadera fiesta. Los aldeanos no tardaron en sumarse, porque se dieron cuenta que lo que más iba a circular esa noche iba a ser alcohol. Los jóvenes del mundo moderno no tardaron en proponer infinitos juegos de bebida, y poco a poco se podía ver cómo iban cayendo los que menos tolerancia tenían.

En un momento Chrome y Suika fueron a buscar algunos instrumentos musicales que habían hecho a base de hueso y madera, como flautas, tambores y uno similar a una pequeña guitarra, y se iban turnando para llenar de ritmo y música alegre la velada, y no hubo un alma que no haya saltado y bailado en algún momento, aunque sea por obligación como fue el caso de Senku, que prácticamente lo usaron como a un muñeco. A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta que resistirse era lo menos lógico que podía hacer, porque eso no hacía más que entusiasmar a sus amigos a hacerle más maldades, así que finalmente cedió e intentó dar unos torpes pasos y saltos. O eso fue su intención, hasta que la cantidad de alcohol que había en su sangre y en su cerebro fue más allá de lo que podía soportar, y su cuerpo ya no le respondía conscientemente, mucho menos sus inhibiciones. En ese momento, todos festejaban como si no hubiese un mañana... y era lo que verdaderamente parecía, porque nadie podría imaginar cómo se levantarían la mañana siguiente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas! Jajajaja alta fiesta los jóvenes, se lo merecían alguna vez. Veremos qué es lo que pasó con la falta de inhibiciones de Senku y compañía...si sobreviven a la noche en una pieza jaja.
> 
> Me llenaron de amor en todas las páginas donde también está publicado este fic (fanfiction y wattpad) con los comentarios de lo hermosa que fue la propuesta de casamiento de nuestro científico favorito. Graciaaaas hermosos, me encanta leerlos a ustedes así de emocionados también! Hasta el próximo capítuloooo!!


	21. Chapter 21

\- ¿Qué demonios...pasó aquí?

Cuando Senku abrió los ojos al amanecer y miró alrededor, al principio no reconoció dónde estaba. No era el centro de la aldea donde habían comido ese banquete y bebido alcohol, sino que aparentemente se habían trasladado al reino científico. Lo peor no fue eso, sino que se sintió muy "ligero", y con un poco de frío, y cuando se miró se horrorizó al ver que estaba semidesnudo. No recordaba haberse sacado la ropa, y el clima tampoco ameritaba para eso, quizás había sido alguna broma pesada de los demás cuando ya estaba demasiado ebrio para su propio bien. Pero en cuanto volvió a mirar a su lado, buscando la evidencia o el motivo de esa situación, se espantó con lo que vio: Él no era el único en paños menores...Ryusui y Taiju estaban no muy lejos de él, con sus lustrosos traseros tomando sol, y un poco más lejos estaban los demás, no en un estado tan patético como ellos, pero a la mayoría le faltaba al menos una prenda, ya sea la parte superior o la inferior. Lo curioso era que sólo eran los hombres jóvenes, no se veía ninguna de las chicas por ahí, aunque quizás era lo mejor para que no sean testigos de esa vergüenza. Minami y su cámara fotográfica podían ser su peor pesadilla.

Senku comenzó a levantarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía horrible. Sí, había aprendido por primera vez lo que era una resaca, y una de las buenas, porque para colmo no se acordaba ni un milímetro de lo que había pasado para que llegaran a ese estado. Logró ponerse de pie, y arrastró sus pies hasta encontrar a alguno de dos hombres más confiables y en mejor estado aparente: Tsukasa y Ukyo. Al primero que vio fue al luchador, y aunque estaba con el torso descubierto, se lo veía dormido sentado contra una pared, en una pieza. El científico apenas le puso un dedo encima cuando se encontró con esos ojos marrones comenzando a enfocar en los de él.

\- Oye, Tsukasa, despierta...tenemos un problema y te necesito. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó para que terminemos todos así? ¿Y por qué cambiamos de lugar?

\- Senku –se levantó y miró alrededor, con una mueca en la cara– ¿no te acuerdas? Eso es raro en ti. Llegó en momento de la noche en que Kokuyo echó a todos los jóvenes, porque dijo que los mayores y los niños necesitaban descansar en paz. Lo otro...Juegos de bebida, y Ryusui propuso que el que ganaba, elegía qué ropa sacarle a otro. Traté de mantenerme al margen, pero él y Gen fueron muy insistentes.

\- Sí, lo son... Ah, con que eso fue –suspiró aliviado, realmente había temido que las cosas se habían ido de las manos– bueno, no fue tan grave como pensaba. Aunque parece que Ryusui y Taiju perdieron muchas veces, y yo también.

\- No...fueron los que más ganaron, en realidad, pero estaban empeñados en desnudarse, e incluso se eligieron a ellos mismos para sacarse la ropa. Tú fuiste su primer objetivo, obviamente, pero luego encontraron se concentraron en ellos. Y... Ryusui bailó.

\- ... ¿bailó?

\- En ese momento estaban las mujeres presentes todavía. No sé qué tipo de vida llevaba antes de la petrificación, pero parece que estaba familiarizado con el descontrol y el ruido. Se sacaba la ropa mientras bailaba, y se la arrojaba a las chicas, que gritaban entusiasmadas. Como un...

\- Ya entendí, no necesitas completar la frase, o vomitaré. ¿Qué demonios lo llevó a hacer todo eso? No tiene un milímetro de vergüenza, ese marinero.

\- Recuerdo que dijo que era su primera decisión como padrino.

\- ¿Y en qué momento se decidió que él lo sería?

\- No lo recuerdas tampoco. Tú le dijiste que no te molesten más con eso, y que lo resuelvan con sus "juegos ridículos". Y lo hicieron...

\- Oh no, por favor, no...–Senku se tapó los ojos con las manos. No le importaba lo de tener un padrino de bodas, y tampoco que fuese Ryusui en sí, pero diez billones por ciento seguro que no quería eso y de esa forma, y al parecer fue su responsabilidad.

\- Deberíamos despertarlos. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, la cabeza me da vueltas todavía, pero buscaré hacer un brebaje asqueroso para estar mejor y poder trabajar. Fueron dos o tres copas, no tengo ni un milímetro de resistencia parece. Tú te ves perfectamente, te envidio.

\- No tomé mucho alcohol, y lo puedo aguantar bien.

\- No me extraña, diez billones de puntos para ti.

Poco a poco se acercaron a despertarlos a todos, Senku con mucha menos gentileza que Tsukasa, todavía estaba un poco indignado de lo cómo habían descontrolado todo. Agradecía a la vida que su futuro suegro no hubiera presenciado semejante vergüenza, pero no podía decir lo mismo por Kohaku...y todas las demás que presenciaron el espectáculo. No tenía problemas en que lo vieran con poca ropa, eso no le molestaba, pero de esa forma con tan poca dignidad...

Las caras de confusión y horror se repitieron en muchos, la de Kinro fue una obra de arte, y Taiju gritaba algo ininteligible de que no podría perdonarse de que Yuzuriha lo haya visto de esa forma. Por otro lado, Ryusui y Ginro se despertaron con una sonrisa, como si estuviesen completamente satisfechos con lo que hicieron. De hecho, el capitán se sentía realizado, afirmando que fue la mejor despedida de soltero que pudo haber, dadas las precarias condiciones del mundo de piedra, y que la recordaría por el resto de su vida. Y sólo le pareció poco caballero el recordar que las bellas mujeres presenciaron también esa parte de la fiesta, pero el lamento no le duró mucho. Se levantó como si no tuviera un mililitro de alcohol en sangre, a pura energía, anunciando a viva voz que tenía por delante muchos preparativos de los que preocuparse, como padrino de bodas.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos, Senku les dio un buen sermón de todo lo que tendrían que trabajar para limpiar y reponer los recursos utilizados en esa fiesta, y de que había sido absurdo lo que hicieron, pero luego arrastró consigo a Chrome (que estaba en un estado tan patético como el de él o peor) para hacer una gran cantidad de infusión para combatir la resaca. Senku mandó a algunos a buscar miel, hojas de menta y algún cítrico, aunque había otros ingredientes menos apetecibles que sugirió también. Mientras esperaba a que vuelvan, fue al centro de la aldea con cautela, quería ver cuál era la situación ahí.

Al parecer, ya sea porque había sido una fiesta en su honor, y él era el líder de la aldea, no se encontró con caras juzgadoras o de reproche, a lo sumo alguna sonrisa disimulada cuando pasaban a su lado. Se cruzó en el camino con Kokuyo, que lo saludó animado y preguntando cómo había terminado todo, con lo cual no se había enterado de nada, mejor así. Respiró aliviado al ver que no hubo daños colaterales más allá de la dignidad de todos, aunque lo que más le interesaba era saber la opinión de su futura esposa. Volvió a su choza, y justo Ruri salía de allí. Lo saludó con una tímida sonrisa, aunque estaba extrañamente sonrojada y apuró el paso inmediatamente. Demonios, estaba seguro que algo había pasado, aunque Ruri parecía bastante dulce e inocente y capaz sólo le había escandalizado un poco la situación. Pero cuando entró a la choza, se encontró una extraña mirada en Kohaku: Le sonreía un poco, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Inmediatamente le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo amaneciste, Senku?

\- Horrible, pero lo peor es que Tsukasa tuvo que ponerme al tanto de todo, no entiendo cómo no recordaba nada...al menos no desde que estábamos comenzando a beber y comer en la aldea –definitivamente parecía que Kohaku estaba conteniendo su mal humor.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, fue bastante...animada la fiesta de anoche, aunque no vi que pusieras mucha resistencia.

\- Vamos leona, tampoco tenía mucha opción, pero no es mi estilo ese tipo de fiestas, ya les dije un par de palabras a esos traidores, y les di una cantidad de trabajo infernal para que compensen hasta pasado mañana, que será la boda...–la miró con un poco de duda y nerviosismo– sigue habiendo boda, ¿verdad?

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? –Kohaku levantó una ceja.

\- No sé...Diez billones por ciento seguro que tienes algo que decirme. No tengo idea si hice algo incorrecto, pero te puedo asegurar que si lo hice no fue adrede, estaba con una proporción ridícula de alcohol en sangre, no pensaba claramente.

\- Me alegra saber que entonces no te confundiste a Ruri conmigo adrede –lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica. Una sonrisa que lo heló en el lugar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Toda la sangre abandonó su cara. Ah, con razón Ruri se sonrojó al verlo y salió corriendo... ¿qué demonios hizo?

\- Bueno, te le acercaste por atrás y le dijiste que le quedaba muy bien el pelo lacio y suave, y que "diez billones por ciento seguro" te generaba sensaciones indecentes que no tendrías problema en demostrárselas cuando estén solos.

Oh...sí que la había arruinado. Aunque para él era más que evidente que eso estaba destinado a Kohaku...Maldición, ¿tan alcoholizado estaba como para no notar que no era la leona? Sí, las dos eran rubias, tenían una figura y cara similar, y un vestido azul...pero hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes.

\- Por tu cara veo que ni te enteraste, y pareces arrepentido, y realmente me pareció que estabas completamente fuera de ti para decir eso, pero eso no quita el momento que le hiciste a pasar a ella...ni a mí. Pero salvo que quieras cambiar de novia y volverte a casar con Ruri, sí, sigue habiendo boda.

\- Kohaku...–se le acercó lentamente– Lo lamento mucho, no tengo palabras para explicarlo... aunque te agradezco que confíes en mí, pero no tienes tampoco que dudarlo nunca. Te prometo no volver a tomar alcohol para no hacer ese tipo de estupideces nunca más.

\- Oh, no hagas ese tipo de promesas, fue divertida la noche excepto por ese momento –ella se le acercó a él ahora, más decidida y con una mirada entre desafiante y una sonrisa misteriosa, y le susurró al oído– Pero te perdono si me prometes que harás lo que le dijiste a Ruri...conmigo.

\- Cuando quieras –Senku abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, pero en cuanto apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella para comenzar a cumplir su promesa, la rubia se las sacó y se alejó.

\- Nunca te dije que quería que lo hagas ahora. De hecho, vas a guardarte eso para nuestra noche de bodas, ya que no me tocarás un pelo hasta entonces. Y puedes dormir en la choza de Chrome hasta entonces. Hasta luego.

La vio salir erguida y orgullosa, sin mirarlo ni una vez más. Estaba MUY molesta todavía, pero el científico la había sacado demasiado barata para lo que había hecho. Y no le molestaban para nada las condiciones, era un castigo justo...y tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar su reconciliación. Volvió con los demás, y le contó la situación a Chrome, ya que tendría que alojarlo, pero procuró que nadie más escuche, o lo molestarían de por vida con eso si se enteraban.

Los próximos dos días pasaron con relativa normalidad, con la excepción de que Senku apenas si se cruzó con Kohaku, y que siempre se veía a alguien correteando con algún decorado o comentando con emoción que cada vez faltaba menos. Al menos Ryusui se había tranquilizado y no había hecho ninguna otra estupidez, más bien se comportaba más correctamente que nunca. Se había decidido que la boda comenzaría justo antes del atardecer, y se extendería hasta finalizar con el banquete nocturno.

Y finalmente el día llegó. Senku estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque lo único que todavía lo tenía nervioso era el hecho de que se sentía raro no hablar ni ver a su próxima futura esposa por esos días, y teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado. Se lo merecía completamente, pero no podía evitar ese sabor amargo de que se dieran de esa forma. Sin embargo, en algún punto de su cerebro pensaba que Kohaku estaba disfrutando secretamente con eso...ya se lo haría pagar, de una forma que ella jamás olvidaría, y esperaba redimirse con eso. Ryusui le había traído la ropa hecha por Yuzuriha para ambos, pero ella se había asegurado que nadie la viera antes, así sería una completa sorpresa. Lo único que sabían era que tanto la ropa como la ceremonia iban a ser una combinación de los dos "mundos", así que el científico daba ya por sentado que su ropa sería la tradicional del mundo moderno. De todas formas, en cuanto abrieron las bolsas con los trajes, se quedaron los dos boquiabiertos...Yuzuriha se había esmerado, era magnífico.

Se vistieron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Ryusui, mucho más acostumbrado a vestirse con ese tipo de ropa formal, lo hizo rápidamente y luego ayudó a Senku a acomodar los detalles. El peliverde había pedido al viejo Kaseki un espejo grande, regalo para Kohaku para que pudiera verse a sí misma al prepararse, pero el artesano terminó haciendo uno más para él. Así que cuando los dos jóvenes se miraron en el espejo, silbaron simultáneamente antes de lucir una sonrisa de confianza que hubiera provocado una combustión espontánea en el acto de cualquiera que los observara. El traje de Senku, que más bien era un chaqué, consistía de una levita negra bien entallada (que quedaría abierta) de una lana satinada, del mismo color que el pantalón perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo, un chaleco de un color gris claro casi perlado, una camisa blanca y por último una corbata negra ancha, pero que Ryusui le había hecho un nudo pequeño, dándole así más impacto. Lucía sencillamente impresionante, hasta él tenía que admitir que estaba gratamente sorprendido de cómo se veía esa ropa incluso en un flacucho como él. El capitán, aunque tenía un porte impecable naturalmente, también estaba muy atractivo, pero el de él era un esmoquin más tradicional, aunque de los mismos colores que Senku, a excepción de que su corbata era de un azul marino profundo, muy adecuado para él.

Una vez listos, chocaron las manos con una sonrisa de victoria, y fueron directamente al centro de la aldea, donde pronto comenzaría todo. Toda la aldea y los amigos del mundo moderno ya estaban ahí, y ahí se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión: Los aldeanos tenían unas ropas similares a los que ellos usaban, pero con una apariencia más formal porque los hombres tenían encima una yukata corta, mientras que las mujeres de todas las edades tenían un vestido largos pero al cuerpo, parecido al que usaba Ruri normalmente. Por otro lado, los pocos hombres del mundo moderno vestían un traje sencillo negro con una camisa blanca, mientras que Yuzuriha, Nikki, Minami y Mirai tenían vestidos también largos pero un poco más osados y sueltos, a pedido de la periodista. Cuando los invitados registraron que Senku había llegado, al principio se hizo un silencio de tan sorprendidos que estaban con la impecable apariencia del científico, y a los pocos segundos un "oooooh" de admiración se replicó como una ola. Yuzuriha corrió hacia su amigo gritando de emoción, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¡Wow Senku, te ves muy atractivo! Y me encanta la sonrisa con que lo luces esta vez, siempre pareces fastidiado al usar este tipo de ropa.

\- Hiciste un gran trabajo Yuzuriha, conmigo y con todos, diez billones de puntos para ti. Y tengo que decirte que me gusta mucho, esperemos que a mi novia también le guste.

\- No lo dudo ni un segundo. Espero que también te guste el vestido que le hice a ella, está más que preciosa. ¡Oh, tenemos que prepararnos!

Yuzuriha guió a Senku y a Ryusui al centro de la aldea, donde había un arco de madera labrada, que daban la ilusión de ser dos trozos de madera entrelazados, de los que salía también una tela traslúcida con unas adorables flores silvestres y coloridas incrustadas. En el piso habían pintado algo que parecía una estrella, pero de siete puntas, y le indicó al científico que se pare justo encima, aunque dejando lugar para Kohaku luego. Los aldeanos se colocaron automáticamente en un gran círculo alrededor del arco, y los demás los imitaron y se mezclaron entre ellos. Sólo faltaban Kokuyo y Ruri, que seguramente estarían viniendo con Kohaku. Esos minutos fueron interminables para Senku, que ya comenzaba a moverse un poco ansioso. De pronto se estaba volviendo muy intenso y muy real, y cayó en cuenta que estaba por casarse en la próxima hora. Casarse. Él, que se había cansado de decir que no le interesaba el romance, y que las relaciones amorosas eran problemáticas, por lo que las había evitado a puro desinterés durante toda su vida. Pero de pronto todo empezó a cambiar casi demasiado rápido, y fue él quien de pronto le propuso matrimonio a Kohaku. De no creer.

Ensimismado en esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar una suave melodía de flauta, acompañada por un rasgueo como de una guitarra. Al principio le costó ubicar la fuente del sonido, pero unos segundos después escuchó que venía del interior de la choza que habitaba Ruri con su padre. Del interior de ésta salió primero la sacerdotisa, con un impoluto vestido largo color crema, y un finísimo chal blanquecino que le cubría los hombros y caía casi hasta el piso. En sus manos sostenía una tela larga, del ancho de la palma de una mano extendida, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la base, el círculo se abrió, dejándola pasar, pero quedó abierto, listo para recibir a los últimos que faltaban.

Y finalmente se asomó, del brazo de su padre, la novia. Si bien todavía estaba un poco lejos para verla bien, Senku abrió los ojos enormemente, y su boca cayó abierta también. No era una leona, era una reina. Agradeció mentalmente a Yuzuriha por hacerle un vestido precioso pero sencillo. Mientras sonaba la dulce música, padre e hija bajaban lentamente, hasta que llegaron a la base y entraron en el círculo. Así como con Senku, al principio se escuchó una inspiración colectiva de sorpresa y emoción, y luego se escuchó el coro de un maravillado "ooooh", mientras Kokuyo le soltaba el brazo y la dejaba caminar majestuosamente hasta llegar al lado de Senku. El detalle más sorprendente era que Kohaku tenía el pelo lacio, como cuando fueron a la isla, y estaba adornado con una corona de unas delicadas flores rosadas y blancas, del mismo color que el hermoso y delicado ramo de flores que tenía entre sus dos manos. El vestido, para sorpresa de todos, era de un blanco sedoso, pero totalmente entallado a su cuerpo, y solamente se soltaba debajo de las rodillas, para terminar en una muy corta cola, perfecta para moverse con comodidad. El escote era una V profunda pero elegante, y aunque el vestido no tenía mangas, desde los hombros caían unas delicadas plumas. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su novio y se giró para colocarse frente a él, todos pudieron apreciar que ese increíble vestido tenía la espalda casi descubierta, pero que se unía en forma de una V debajo de su cintura para continuar hacia abajo. Para Senku, decir que estaba preciosa le estaba quedando corto, así como que era una reina. No tenía palabras para describirla, pero trató de controlar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta o no podría hablar. No estaba seguro de merecer a la diosa que estaba frente a él, pero se juró a sí mismo que iba a hacer lo posible para hacerlo.

\- Hola Senku. Tanto tiempo –le sonrió con picardía, disfrutando de la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Sólo "hola"? Es inusual que te quedes sin palabras. Te ves muy atractivo con esa ropa, me gusta... ¿Me veo bien? Nunca usé algo como esto, no me puedo mover mucho.

\- Sí –Aunque quisiera, no podía extender sus monosilábicas respuestas, en cambio la rubia parecía muy tranquila y charlatana. Por no decir que sentía que sus mejillas ardían, y seguro era visible para cualquiera a kilómetros a la redonda.

Antes de que Kohaku pudiera reírse o protestar de su escueta respuesta, Ruri se colocó en frente de ellos, e inmediatamente cesaron todos los murmullos. Miró con una dulce sonrisa a la pareja, saludó a Senku con una inclinación, y les preguntó si estaban listos, a lo cual ellos asintieron, y Kohaku le pasó su pequeño ramo a su padre, que se había colocado a la par de Ryusui, pero del lado de ella.

\- Aldea Ishigami, amigos del mundo moderno, nos reunimos hoy aquí frente a los dioses para celebrar el matrimonio de Senku Ishigami, líder de esta aldea, y Kohaku, hija del ex-líder y querida hermana mía. Los presentamos a los dioses en las siete direcciones de la vida: la energía cósmica, la madre tierra, los cuatro vientos y el interior del corazón. Les pedimos a los futuros esposos que entrelacen sus manos, para así poder cubrirlas con el manto bendecido por los dioses.

Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, y eso ya calmó un poco a Senku, aunque todavía sentía su corazón latir hasta en sus oídos. Ruri envolvió entonces sus manos un par de veces con ese suave y precioso manto, y colocó las manos de ella encima.

\- Este acto simboliza la promesa espiritual de la unión de esta pareja frente a los dioses y la naturaleza. Todos aquí son testigos de esta promesa, así como lo fueron de la vida y las experiencias que los novios vivieron juntos antes de llegar a este importante momento en sus vidas. Ahora ellos nos honrarán con sus promesas, que les pido que las guarden en su corazón, así como lo harán ellos mismos. Kohaku, ¿te gustaría comenzar?

\- Senku, no es casual la forma en que nos conocimos, ni lo es lo rápido que nos llegamos a amar una vez que nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Y así es que hoy estamos aquí juntos, mientras nos comprometemos a ser compañeros de vida. Voy a admitir que nunca pensé que me casaría tan pronto, así como tampoco pensé que lo haría con tanta felicidad. Aunque de cierta forma, desde que te conocí, supe que nuestras vidas estarían ligadas por mucho tiempo. Te admiré, te seguí, y fuimos aliados, colegas, amigos...hasta que un día sentimos algo más. Y de enamorados pasamos a ser novios, y ahora de novios a esposos. Desde hoy, mi "yo" se convierte en nosotros, y puedo prometerte que mi amor por ti no tiene condiciones, ni final, y lo quiero todo contigo, por el resto de mi vida. Lucharé por ti, te defenderé, te protegeré, y uniremos nuestras fuerzas de todas las formas posibles para hacer posible nuestro futuro, nuestro sueño. Te amo, y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

\- Kohaku...mi leona –Kohaku soltó una suave risa, pero lo miró con los ojos brillantes– Te amo, de una manera inexplicable e ilógica. Admito que no tengo ningún argumento racional para fundamentar lo que siento por ti, pero en este tiempo aprendí que se eso se trata el amor, algo que descubrí contigo. No tengo forma empírica de prometerte amor eterno, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es encargarme de que sepas y sientas que te amo cada uno de los días de nuestra vida juntos. Quiero que recuerdes todas y cada una de las promesas que te he hecho, daré lo mejor de mí día a día por cumplirlas, en nombre de la ciencia, y a pesar de las dificultades que nos depare el futuro. Pero quiero que sepas que no hay otra persona viva en este mundo que me importe y que ame más que a ti, que te protegeré de todo lo que esté a mi alcance mortal, y si no buscaré la forma de crearlo para cumplir mi palabra, porque no puedo ni quiero concebir un mundo sin ti. Entre la piedra y la ciencia, haremos nuestro camino de la mano, y quizás un día, espero, podamos compartirlo con otra personita especial para nosotros, y le mostraremos orgullosos lo que alcanzamos para darle la mejor vida posible. Te prometo todo eso, y por si te queda alguna duda, te aseguro en unos diez billones por ciento que eres la única mujer de mi vida, y que te amo y te amaré con todo lo que tengo, y todo lo que soy.

Los ojos de Senku, que ya brillaban cuando escuchó las palabras de Kohaku, se fueron humedeciendo con sus propias palabras, pero logró controlarse. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas de emoción sobre su rostro, en especial cuando escuchó la indirecta de que algún día esperaba que tuviesen un hijo. Al científico no le importó mucho si había un protocolo que seguir en ese momento, pero como tenían las manos atadas y no podía abrazarla, se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió. Cuando se separaron, Senku apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y se miraron unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, y Ruri se salió un poco del rol formal de sacerdotisa para poner una expresión que gritaba que se estaba muriendo de ternura de ver esa escena, así como más de uno de los del círculo. Kokuyo soltaba lágrimas sin vergüenza alguna, demasiado realizado y feliz por su hija como para hacerse el duro ahora. La pareja volvió a su posición normal, y miró a Ruri para que continúe. Retiró el manto que envolvía las manos de ellos, y se lo pasó a Turquoise que se acercó con una reverencia para recibirlo.

\- Ahora para finalizar procederemos con el ritual de las velas. Jasper, por favor.

El hombre se acercó con una cajita de madera, y se las ofreció para que ellos tomen una cada uno, a Ruri le ofreció una y luego otra notoriamente más grande, y luego fue de uno en uno hacia todos los invitados para que agarraran la suya. Tomó una para él, y luego se volvió a acercar a donde estaban los novios, con un cuenco que tenía unas maderitas ardiendo.

\- Los futuros esposos encenderán sus velas, que representan sus vidas individuales, y luego las dos juntas encenderán la vela principal, y así se iniciará una nueva llama que simboliza la vida en común que está a punto de empezar para ellos. Papá, Ryusui, ustedes encenderán sus velas a partir de esta nueva llama, y pasarán ese fuego a los demás, para mostrarles a los dioses que todos apoyaremos esta unión.

Senku y Kohaku acercaron sus velas al fuego, y una vez encendidas, pasaron la llama juntos a la vela grande que sostenía Ruri en una mano. Ella encendió la suya que tenía en su otra mano, y luego Kokuyo y Ryusui hicieron lo indicado. Para cuando se terminaron de encender todas las velas, era una imagen mágica cómo se mezclaba ese círculo de suaves llamas con los colores del atardecer. Ruri extendió su brazo al cielo, alzando la vela principal, y luego le siguieron en orden la de los novios, la de ella, su padre y el marinero, y luego todas las demás al mismo tiempo.

\- Los dioses y la madre naturaleza son testigos de esta nueva unión, que todos acompañamos en nuestros corazones y nuestros mejores deseos. Y a través de mi deber como sacerdotisa, los presento ante ustedes a partir de este momento como marido y mujer, mientras el amor dure.

Senku abrazó a Kohaku por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, y así ambos se acercaron para darse el beso que oficialmente sellaba su matrimonio, mucho más apasionado que el anterior, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, silbar y gritar de emoción para festejar. Luego, cada uno hizo un huequito en la tierra que tenían bajo sus pies, y enterraron la base de la vela, para que se consumiera y apagara naturalmente.

Poco a poco, todos los amigos y aldeanos se fueron acercando a felicitar personalmente al nuevo matrimonio, y se deshacían en elogios de lo hermoso que había sido esa especial ceremonia, además de lo guapos que se veían ellos. Luego de los saludos, comenzó el banquete, magistralmente preparado por Françoise, como era de esperar. Pero antes de que empiecen a comer y tomar, Kokuyo acercó dos copitas de sake a Senku y Kohaku, y les dijo que tenían que brindar y beberla en tres sorbos, explicando que cada uno correspondía al cuerpo, al corazón y al espíritu. Así lo hicieron, y luego de otra tumultuosa ronda de aplausos y festejos, comenzaron finalmente a comer y beber. Después de beber esa copa de brindis obligada, Senku rechazó todas las veces que intentaron rellenársela. La realidad era que tenía ganas de irse en ese mismo instante de allí con Kohaku, pero todavía tenían que hacer un poco de tiempo y llenarse un poco el estómago, al menos como cortesía y agradecimiento al gran esfuerzo que hizo la francesa en preparar todas esas delicias. Pero nadie dijo que no podía divertirse, así que mientras ella tomaba un vaso de jugo, él acercó sus labios al oído de ella para susurrarle.

\- Espero que estés lista, no puedo aguantar para cumplir mi promesa de redimirme por el otro día... digo, no será casualidad que luces el pelo lacio por nada, ¿no? Mis ideas indecentes están muy presentes.

Kohaku se ahogó un poco con la bebida que estaba tragando, y miró a Senku con los ojos muy abiertos, adorablemente sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? Tú fuiste la de la idea, espero que no se te haya olvidado. Maldición...no te sonrojes así, no voy a poder controlarme. No te preocupes, nadie escuchó. Y, de todas formas, todos se hacen una idea de lo que vamos a hacer, es nuestra noche de bodas ¿no, señora Ishigami?

\- No, es verdad –se repuso de su breve momento de vergüenza, sonrió con picardía y lo tomó de la mano, antes de decir en un tono que alcanzaran a escuchar los que estaban cerca– Disculpen, Ruri, papá, amigos... sigan festejando en nuestro nombre, por favor, pero Senku y yo nos retiraremos. Muchas gracias por todo, fue precioso y estamos muy felices y agradecidos.

Senku se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo directa que fue, pero más le sorprendió que en vez de avergonzarse, los que escucharon eso soltaron silbidos y gritos de apoyo, e incluso vio con casi horror que Kokuyo alzaba su copa hacia ellos, con una mirada muy significativa hacia Senku, como diciendo "haz las cosas bien, chico". Empezaron caminando con tranquilidad, todavía tomados de la mano, pero cuando ya no estaban al alcance de la vista de los demás, Kohaku miró con una enorme sonrisa de picardía al científico, y echó a correr con él, casi arrastrándolo al principio, hasta que logró acomodar su carrera a la de ella y llegaron a la choza. Pero antes de entrar, Senku la soltó, y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar un poco de aire. Había algo que tenía que hacer, pero ella seguramente no lo sabía, y lo miraba entre burlona y con curiosidad. Cuando se volvió a levantar, apoyó una mano en la espalda de ella, y preparándose mentalmente e inspirando profundo, se agachó un poco para bajar su otra mano hasta sus piernas, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta lo que pretendía la levantó entre sus brazos. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y no le era nada fácil con su fuerza de pulga, pero sólo necesitaba poder aguantar hasta cruzar la choza. Ignoró la pregunta de Kohaku de para qué hacía eso, y se apuró a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, aunque lo pensó mejor y decidió soltarla directamente en la cama.

\- ¿Para qué hiciste eso? ¿Alguna costumbre de tu...?

Pero no la dejó siquiera terminar, además de que la respuesta era demasiado obvia, cuando se echó sobre ella y la besó con la pasión de dos días de contenerse. No quería ir muy rápido, pero al menos necesitaba hacer eso para dejarle bien en claro lo que tenía en mente para ellos esa noche. Kohaku quiso rodearlo con sus piernas, pero se dio cuenta que el molesto vestido era demasiado estrecho para eso, y salvo que se lo levante o se lo saque, no tendría mucha libertad de movimiento. Pero Senku rió suavemente al darse cuenta de su frustración, y le susurró con una voz muy grave y juguetona.

\- ¿Por qué el apuro, leona? Tenemos toda la noche...y parece que por el momento estás a mi merced, aunque tranquila, pienso atenderte muy bien como disculpas por lo del otro día, y demostrarte que no hay otra mujer que quiera tocar que no seas tú.

\- Sen...ku –dioses, sólo con esa frase ya le había provocado que su interior se vuelva líquido ardiente, todas las veces que él había dicho algo parecido, habían sido noches memorables. Lo único que dudaba era si iba a poder soportar esa dulce tortura que la esperaba.

\- Sólo que siento que tengo demasiadas capas de ropa, y necesitaré tu ayuda, porque ya tengo demasiado calor y todavía no empezamos. ¿Me ayudas?

Asintiendo ligeramente, hipnotizada por esos ojos carmín que eran puro fuego controlado, se sentó junto a él en el colchón, y comenzó a sacarle el largo saco por los hombros. Pero él no pensaba quedarse quieto, así que acercó su torso al pecho de ella, aunque tenía sus brazos restringidos, y giró levemente su cabeza para besarle con una suavidad muy provocadora un lado del cuello. Kohaku soltó un jadeo y se aferró a la tela de las mangas de él, pero trató de continuar, lo que más quería era sacarle todo de una buena vez en realidad. Cuando liberó sus brazos, arrojó con muy poca delicadeza la prenda lo más lejos que pudo, escuchando otra vez esa suave risa contra su cuello, que le provocó un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Luego pensó en sacarle esa prenda que llamaban "chaleco", que le quedaba demasiado bien y sólo verlo le provocaba un tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo. No tenía mangas, pero sí tuvo que desabrochar la fila de botones que estaban a la altura del abdomen. Los tentadores besos de Senku se convirtieron en provocadores mordiscos, que ya la hacían gemir sin pudor, pero luego él pasaba su lengua por el mismo lugar como si se estuviese disculpando por la ligera sensación de dolor que le provocaban los dientes al cerrarse sobre su piel.

La estaba torturando, con mucho amor y pasión, pero era una verdadera tortura resistir esas atenciones y no ceder a arrancarle su ropa y ella su vestido, para calmar esa necesidad que ya punzaba con fuerza en cada parte de su ser. ¿Con tan poco ya se ponía así? Ese maldito la tenía en la palma de su mano, ya la conocía demasiado bien. Pero ella no pensaba quedarse atrás, también podía hacer lo suyo para volverlo loco. Movió su cabeza para alejarse de esa boca peligrosa, y lo besó casi con brusquedad, mientras tanteaba con sus manos para abrirle los molestos botones sin mirar. El científico soltó un gruñido de aprobación, y ella tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes, para después besarlo exactamente ahí a modo de disculpa, tal como él hizo con ella. Ambos se sonrieron porque sabían que estaban jugando, lo que no sabían era quién se rendiría primero al deseo. Finalmente le desabrochó los primeros botones, pero ella también quería jugar con fuego, así que apenas terminó con el último, siguió bajando su mano para rozarle descaradamente la entrepierna. Oyó a Senku inspirar bruscamente, y vio cómo la miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

\- Señora Ishigami, eso es jugar sucio.

\- Señor Ishigami, nunca dije que jugaría limpio. Como si fuese a quedarme inocente y quieta mientras tú "me atiendes muy bien" como prometiste. No es como las primeras veces, yo también tengo mis trucos ya.

\- Si así inauguramos nuestro matrimonio, creo que por lo único que vamos a tener que preocuparnos es por no quedarnos sin condones. Pero eso será más adelante, tengo un buen stock por el momento.

\- Y deja de decirme "señora Ishigami", no te haces una idea lo que me hace sentir cada vez que lo dices con ese tono.

\- Gracias por la información...me alegro que mi apellido te excite tanto. Quizás de ahora en adelante use ese, en lugar de "leona".

\- No juegues con fuego, Senku...

Pero él si quería jugar con fuego, y gustosamente quería quemarse con ella. Esa joven, esa mujer, siempre lograba sorprenderlo y sacarlo de su elemento, y últimamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, comenzaba a considerarse un poco masoquista porque cada vez le gustaba más que eso suceda. Sacó la delicada corona de flores de la cabeza de ella, y la lanzó con cuidado sobre una mesita que tenía cerca. Enterró una de sus manos en el ahora sedoso pelo de ella, y le tiró un poco para obligarla a levantar su cara hacia él, y así poder besarla profundamente. Su otra mano libre la apoyó en la espalda desnuda de ella, y la bajó hasta el borde del vestido, tanteando si tenía algún botón que aflojar, pero no lo encontró, y maldijo para sus adentros. O sea que cuando le sacara el vestido, la dejaría completamente desnuda de una vez. Entonces tendría que ser más creativo con el proceso.

Kohaku le terminó de sacar el chaleco y lo arrojó sin cuidado tal como el saco. Quería ir por la camisa ahora, pero se encontró con esa prenda en el cuello larga y extraña, que no sabía cómo sacar. Tiró de ella, pero no hizo más que arrastrar a Senku bruscamente, y él tuvo que dejar de acariciarla para detener sus torpes intentos de sacarle la corbata, o terminaría ahogándolo. Le mostró cómo aflojar el nudo, y que era como un lazo que se podía achicar y agrandar, lo cual le dio un par de ideas muy poco inocentes para usar otra vez, ya que esa noche no tenía tanta paciencia para jugar lentamente. Podía deshacer el nudo, pero no sabía cómo atarlo nuevamente, así que lo agrandó hasta poder sacárselo por la cabeza, ignorando el comentario de él de que hubiera más fácil la otra forma. No sabía si él quería que lo desvista más, ahora estaban casi iguales en cuanto a capas de ropa, sólo que él tenía la ventaja de que podía sacarse la camisa o el pantalón por separado. Pero justo cuando ella le estaba comenzando a abrir los botones del cuello, él le agarró las muñecas y la empujó contra el colchón, sosteniéndole las manos por arriba de su cabeza, restringiéndola.

Senku acercó sus labios a la base del cuello de ella, bajó por la clavícula y continuó con un sendero de besos húmedos a lo largo de todo el profundo escote de su ahora esposa. Cada tanto volvía a subir rápidamente para besarle o mordisquearle el otro lado del cuello que no había atendido antes, y después apoyó su boca sobre los pechos de ella, por encima de esa tela blanca impoluta y tan suave. No tenía sujetador, así que seguro sería bastante sensible si él la rozaba ahí con sus dientes. Kohaku gruñó por lo bajo cuando lo sintió que la acariciaba de esa forma, y al ser un contacto menos directo, era más provocador y no sentía ni una pizca de dolor, pero sí todo el calor que le provocaba la acción. Odiaba cuando él la restringía así, ya que no podía hacer mucho, y menos ahora que sus piernas estaban limitadas por el largo y ajustado vestido. Por un segundo le soltó las manos, pero sólo fue para voltearla boca abajo, y aunque esta vez le dejó las manos libres, se acostó sobre ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Bueno, no es como si fuese muy pesado tampoco, pero era la acción dominante de él lo que la mantenía en su lugar, y que él estaba apoyando contra ella cada milímetro de su anatomía.

Pero el científico quería sentir su piel en contacto con la de ella, al menos la parte superior, así que se sentó sobre ella y rápidamente desabrochó los botones, algo que podía hacer muy fácilmente, al contrario de Kohaku, por la infinidad de camisas que se desabrochó de cuando las usaba en el mundo moderno. En un par de segundos ya la había abierto completamente, y también se la sacó, mientras la rubia miraba admirando la velocidad y facilidad con que se la sacó. Se volvió a recostar sobre ella, disfrutando esta vez el cálido contacto de sus pieles, lo cual era un alivio para la necesidad que ya sentía. Ella soltó un ronroneo de satisfacción, y levantó su mano para acariciarle la cara, que ya tenía junto a su cuello nuevamente. Adoraba esa sensación caliente de tenerlo respirándole en el cuello, escuchar sus suaves jadeos de placer le provocaban un tirón indescriptible que conectaba directamente con su intimidad. Pero él tenía planeado ahora atender cada centímetro de piel al descubierto de esa preciosa espalda casi desnuda, y no perdió un segundo en besar y apoyar su cálida lengua ahí, y en especial le encantaba hacer eso con el huequito que se formaba dónde estaba la columna de ella. Deslizó un par de dedos a lo largo de esa zona, con una delicadeza enloquecedora, para después hacer lo mismo con sus labios. Amaba cada centímetro de esa mujer, y pensaba demostrárselo de todas las formas que pudiera, de ahora en adelante, aunque no fuese algo nuevo para él. A la vez que acariciaba también su cintura cuando su mano quedaba libre, empujaba de una forma muy sensual sus caderas contra el trasero de ella, en un movimiento que estaba volviendo un poco locos a los dos, ya que ambos deseaban sentir eso mismo, pero sin esa molesta ropa de por medio.

Kohaku no podía ahora más que apretar sus manos contra la tela que cubría el colchón, como la única forma que tenía de controlarse. Pero después pensó que no tenía por qué hacerlo en realidad, y un poco de pelea no vendría nada mal para equilibrar un poco las atenciones que se daban, así que hizo un poco de fuerza para levantarse, y logró luego girarse para colocarse ella encima de él, quedando cara a cara. Se lanzó a besarlo salvajemente, mientras con sus manos recorría el cuello de él, y luego bajó una para moverla por el torso y el abdomen de él, mientras se apoyaba con su codo y su otra mano cerca de la cabeza del científico. Bajó sus labios para recorrer también su cuello, eso era algo que siempre le robaba algunos gemidos y gruñidos, en especial cuando ella lo hacía con brusquedad. Como ya tenía el camino despejado, comenzó a bajar lentamente, aunque dedicándose con igual detalle que él había hecho anteriormente por cubrir con sus labios, dientes y lengua cada centímetro de esa suave piel caliente. Le encantaba sentir esos músculos que tenía tan delineados, que a pesar de ser flaco se notaba que igual los tenía, tanto trabajo manual infernal en ese "mundo de piedra" como él lo llamaba, había rendido sus frutos. Pero eventualmente llegó a esa tentadora zona en la que los huesos de sus caderas y su vientre formaban esa atractiva "V" que terminaba en su entrepierna, zona que todavía estaba cubierta por ropa, pero que estaba muy evidentemente tensa por su notable excitación.

No tenía sentido demorar eso más, así que le abrió el pantalón y se lo bajó, y el científico incluso la ayudó sin hacerle ningún chiste por su impaciencia, más bien lo contrario. Le hacía gracia que, por primera vez, ella era la que todavía estaba bastante vestida, mientras que él estaba ya prácticamente desnudo, pero venía bien para variar. Ella pensaba bajarlo sólo lo necesario, pero el que ahora estaba molesto con su restricción de ropa a medias era él, así que se levantó del colchón rápidamente para sacarse los pantalones por completo, y ya estaba tan ansioso y excitado que también bajó la última prenda que impedía su completa desnudez. Kohaku jadeó ante la intensa mirada de deseo vio cuando sus ojos oscuros se conectaron, y los de él prácticamente le suplicaban, así que se acomodó para ocuparse directamente del miembro de su amado. Pensaba ser delicada y juguetona, pero el ronco gemido que escuchó cuando apoyó sus labios y su lengua contra él la hicieron cambiar de opinión con mucha rapidez, la ponían a cien cuando los escuchaba, y lo único que quería era sacarle más de esos adictivos sonidos del fondo de su garganta, eran puro deseo. Pero después de un minuto de complacerlo con bastante intensidad, disminuyó su ritmo a apenas roces y tentadoras caricias, a las que agregó su mano para recorrer cada milímetro de su intimidad, recordando perfectamente esa vieja "clase de anatomía" que él le había dado hacía varios meses, y por supuesto su experiencia de qué era lo que más le gustaba a él particularmente. No había nada mejor que cuando alcanzaba a ver su rostro completamente sonrojado, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta en silenciosos gemidos de placer, o cuando se mordía el labio inferior para contener esos dulces sonidos, lo cual era una lástima para ella, porque verdaderamente disfrutaba de escucharlo expresar su satisfacción.

Pero así como sabía hacerlo deshacerse de gusto, sabía ya cuándo parar, así que cuando terminó de acariciar su muy sensitivo miembro, se fue alejando, hasta que se sentó sobre él. Senku la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, mientras respiraba agitadamente, y ahora fue ella la que sintió que tenía demasiada ropa puesta. Como no había otra forma de sacarse el vestido, comenzó a levantarlo desde abajo, pero Senku logró sentarse con rapidez y detenerle las manos.

\- No...déjame hacerlo a mí. Vengo deseando sacarte ese vestido con mis propias manos hace un buen rato.

Claro que con el peliverde nunca nada era tan sencillo como sonaba. Lo vio moverse para estar cómodamente sentado, luego la subió a su regazo, y mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y comenzaba a levantar el vestido muy lentamente, iba depositando sus cariñosos y a la vez apasionados besos en cada milímetro de piel que descubría. En realidad, el vestido era demasiado largo para controlarlo él solo con comodidad, así que ella lo ayudó a sostener la tela que iba separando de su cuerpo, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarla y besarla. Kohaku temblaba ligeramente, o más bien se estremecía, cuando él deslizaba sus manos de forma experta por cada curva de su cuerpo, y cada beso y cada vez que apoyaba su lengua, parecía que lo hacía con reverencia y adoración. Era tan ardiente como emocionante, porque era como si él le estuviese expresando su amor con cada mínima caricia, y eso la desarmaba completamente, no entendía cómo podía ser tan dulce y tan apasionado al mismo tiempo, y esa era una característica de él, ya que ella nunca pudo hacerlo de la misma forma, aunque lo amara con la misma dedicación e intensidad que él a ella. Finalmente, la sedosa tela descubrió sus pechos, y Senku soltó un murmullo de aprobación mientras los comenzaba a torturar con mucha delicadeza con el borde de sus dientes, para después hacer el mismo recorrido con la punta de su lengua.

El científico sabía que ella era particularmente sensible en esa parte de su anatomía, así que le dedicaba todo para derretirla de placer. Pero pensó que no debía ser cómodo sostener ese largo vestido para Kohaku, así que tampoco quiso abusar y la ayudó a liberarse totalmente de esa bellísima prenda, y quedando así completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Le había sorprendido y sobre-excitado antes ver que no llevaba puesta ropa interior, pero supuso que era para que el vestido le quedara mejor siguiendo las curvas naturales de su cuerpo. La abrazó y la atrajo hacia él, ahora sí pudiendo dedicarse con más comodidad a recorrer su tersa y deliciosa piel, y hacerla gemir de una forma que siempre lo volvía loco. Como científico dedicado y enamorado que era, a esta altura sabía y recordaba perfectamente cómo usar toda su boca y sus manos en sincronía para llevarla al límite, así que mientras la rodeaba con una mano y besaba con pasión sus pechos, bajó la otra mano para acariciar directamente su centro de placer. Kohaku se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda, y lo arañó un poco en el proceso, gesto que él tomó para aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias. Siempre le había gustado esa posición, porque así estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y podían sentirse completamente con facilidad. Cuando ella instintivamente movió sus caderas acompañando los movimientos de los dedos de él, Senku aprovechó para ser un poquito más brusco y comenzó a mordisquear y lamer sus ya muy duros y sensibles pezones. Disfrutaba más que nada ese momento en que ella comenzaba a descontrolarse bajo sus atenciones, pero esa noche quería que sea especialmente intensa para ella, así que dejó de acariciarla cuando la sintió comenzar a moverse erráticamente.

Kohaku lo miró con una expresión de protesta, pero su esposo le sonrió con malicia y la sostuvo de la cintura, para lentamente inclinarse hasta apoyarla en el colchón, y él colocarse entre sus piernas. Pero había prometido dedicarse muy bien a complacerla, y todavía faltaba algo más antes del ansiado momento de sentirse adentro de ella. Esta vez, en vez de moverse para atrás y recostarse él también en el colchón, se sentó y la agarró de las piernas, y se las levantó hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros, obligándola a que sus caderas se alcen hacia él y no al revés. Esa posición era algo nueva y distinta para ella, y la hacían sentirse mucho más expuesta que nunca, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y correrle la mirada. Senku se tuvo que inclinar un poco de todas formas, pero disfrutaba de deslizar sus manos hasta sostenerla de su hermoso trasero, y sin más demora se dedicó a robarle gemidos, jadeos y algunos casi contenidos gritos a su reina, devorando su intimidad con un ritmo casi desesperado, aunque siempre se detenía en el momento justo en que sentía que el cuerpo de ella se comenzaba a entumecer. En un momento Kohaku soltó un insulto muy poco agraciado, pero eso no le importó ni un milímetro porque sabía que todo valdría la pena más adelante.

Pero ya había sido demasiada provocación, y ambos necesitaban más ya, así que bajó sus fuertes piernas de sus hombros, y la apoyó con cuidado en el colchón, mientras iba a buscar y colocarse uno de los condones mientras ella se recuperaba. Poco más de un minuto después, Senku volvió a acercarse a ella, y aprovechó para dejarla en esa posición mientras él se volvía a colocar sobre ella y entre sus piernas, sólo que esta vez casi se recostó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre un codo para mayor comodidad.

\- Ahora sí, vamos al plato principal...aunque por cómo estamos los dos me parece que va a terminar siendo el postre directamente.

\- ¿De verdad vas a hacer comparaciones de comida ahora?

\- ¿Y por qué no? –se acercó a su oído para susurrarle con una voz lasciva– Estabas muy rica.

\- Maldito... ¿cómo puedes...? –No importaba todas las veces que estuvieron juntos antes, Kohaku nunca podía superar que él dijera esas cosas tan pervertidas como si nada, mientras que ella se ponía roja como un tomate de la vergüenza. No tenía problemas en el acto al cual se refería, pero decir cosas tan atrevidas era algo que todavía no podía, al contrario de él.

\- ¿Y sabes qué más, señora Ishigami?

\- No sé si puedo soportar más esas cosas que di...

\- Te amo

\- Oh...– Tampoco se acostumbraba a eso, a escucharlo decirle que la amaba. Quizás era porque no pasaba tan seguido, él era más de acciones que de palabras, entonces realmente atesoraba cada vez que escuchaba esas dulces palabras de su boca, y más aún cuando las susurraba con un tono muy suave– Yo también, Senku...te amo mucho, tanto que es ilógico.

\- Oye, no me robes mi línea. Bueno, podemos empezar a compartirla.

Acercó la mano que tenía cerca de la cara de ella para acariciarle la mejilla con cariño, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía suavemente, disfrutando sólo de esa vista hermosa que eran sus ojos aguamarina, sus finos y bellos rasgos, y la expresión de amor que también emanaba de ella. Se acercó lentamente para besarla con suavidad, una, dos, tres veces, y al tiempo que profundizaba su beso con su lengua, entraba también en ella, y ambos ahogaron un gemido de placer en la boca del otro. Kohaku colgó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, mientras que él deslizó sus manos poco a poco para abrazar su espalda y su cintura, acercándola lo más que podía a él. No quería apurarse, quería disfrutar cada segundo y cada sensación de esa conexión que tenía con ella, y sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos, para que ambos absorbieran esa mágica sensación que era unirse y fundirse el uno en el otro. Sabía que esa forma de hacer el amor siempre la llevaba casi a las lágrimas a la rubia, pero sentía que quería hacerlo así, porque también les llenaba el corazón de plenitud. A pesar de que los minutos pasaban, aunque no tenía la percepción del tiempo en ese momento, él mantenía implacable ese ritmo cadencioso, y no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse, o murmurarse palabras de amor, hasta que el placer que venía construyendo en Kohaku comenzó a desbordarse. A pesar de eso, no quiso aumentar la velocidad, sino que solamente lo hizo con mayor intensidad y aumentó el contacto entre ellos, no dejando que se filtre ni una molécula de aire entre sus cuerpos. Un minuto después, ella se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de él, así como él hizo con ella, cuando su cuerpo se tensó y tembló intensamente contra el de él, lo cual aprovechó para dejarse ir también, aunque nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan potente y tan sereno al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron así abrazados y conectados por un largo rato, negándose a soltarse y romper ese momento, aunque se acostaron de lado para no incomodarse con el peso. Kohaku estiró una mano para acariciarle el pelo con suavidad, y Senku soltó un sonido de puro contento, hasta que tan relajado estaba que a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, aunque él no pudiera ya verlo, adoraba ver esa expresión pacífica que él tenía en el rostro cuando dormía tan tranquilo. Era muy tentador quedarse dormida así, así que se acomodó un poco para recostarse sobre el pecho de él, escuchando y sintiendo latir su corazón, y se dejó también llevar por el sueño, mientras recordaba lo maravilloso que había sido ese día, y que a partir de ese día serían marido y mujer seguramente por el resto de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaas! Oficialmente el capítulo más largo que escribí nunca jaja, pero lo ameritaba, no quería cortar el capítulo, ni escatimar los detalles en este momento único y especial para ambos. Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y no se hayan cansado jeje, me llevó un montón de tiempo pensar y escribir todo esta vez. Me encantaría saber qué pensaron de la boda, bah, y de todo jaja, pasaron muchas cosas. Hasta el próximo capítulo, besoooos!


	22. Chapter 22

"Señora Ishigami". Era la primera mujer descendiente en la aldea desde que esta se fundó en tener un apellido. Por supuesto que no la llamaban así, ella seguía siendo sólo "Kohaku", excepto para su esposo, que encontró muy divertido provocarla con esa forma de llamarla. No era como "leona", el apodo al cual ya se había acostumbrado, aunque por mucho tiempo lo había odiado, sino que este resonaba de una forma especial. Los primeros días de recién casados, aunque en realidad no cambiara en nada su relación salvo por el hecho de que eran reconocidos por todos como una pareja y no tenían que disimular más, Senku se entretuvo mucho bromeando con ella. Lo más curioso es que casi nunca la llamaba por el nombre, salvo cuando le decía algo con mucha seriedad, como para remarcar que era algo mucho más importante. El apodo de "leona" lo usaba casi todo el tiempo, como siempre, pero llamarla por su nuevo apellido era sinónimo de coqueteo.

Kohaku no terminaba de entender por qué sucedía eso, pero bastaba que él pronuncie esas dos palabras con una sonrisa y un tono de voz más suave para que ya estén con las manos encima uno del otro. No se iba a quejar, eso les daba momentos muy excitantes, pero ya se había convertido un código secreto entre ellos. Y lo más divertido era cuando lo usaban en público, ya que no podían hacer nada, pero sus miradas lo decían todo, al menos entre ellos. Tampoco entendía por qué se había generado esa dinámica tan fogosa entre ellos, parecida a cuando empezaron a ser novios, pero no iba a quejarse, había pocas cosas más disfrutables en su vida que hacer el amor con Senku.

Los aldeanos no tenían ninguna costumbre particular luego de una boda, seguían sus vidas como siempre, a excepción que la pareja casada comenzaba a convivir, y se les hacía algunas ofrendas de comida o regalos artesanales. Pero los del mundo moderno insistían en que Senku y Kohaku se fueran a una "luna de miel", generando un poco de confusión hasta que tuvieron que explicar el término un día que estaban todos reunidos con Kokuyo y algunos aldeanos.

\- ¿Luna de miel? ¿Eso es otra de las sabrosas comidas de ustedes? ¿Se dedican un día a comer miel? –preguntó Kokuyo confuso.

\- No, no tiene nada que ver con comida. –Aclaró Gen, suspirando.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué la llaman así? ¿Es algo dulce?

\- No...bueno, depende cómo se vea –se oyó a Ryusui toser, que más bien era para disimular una risa, y Senku trató de ocultar él mismo una sonrisa.

\- Vamos chico, dilo de una vez, nos están confundiendo.

\- Como decirlo... los esposos se toman unos días a solas, van de vacaciones, es decir, se van de viaje a algún lado.

\- ¿De viaje? ¿A hacer qué? –le parecía sospechoso que más de uno mire al piso sonriendo.

\- Mmmm...–decir "copular como conejos" no era algo que Kokuyo querría escuchar– a disfrutar tiempo a solas y descansar, lo cual no vendría mal por el ajetreo que tuvieron los últimos días. Senku-chan y Kohaku-chan trabajan siempre muy duro, se merecen un regalo como ese.

\- Entiendo. Bueno, me parece bien. Puedo encargarme de la aldea en su ausencia, si están de acuerdo. Ya sé lo que piensa Senku al respecto, pero no me molestaría si vuelven con la noticia de un nieto en camino.

\- ¡Papá! –Kohaku le gritó escandalizada, mientras se sonrojaba totalmente.

\- No pasará, diez billones por ciento seguro –murmuró Senku irritado.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Kohaku? Son una pareja casada, y ya son adultos, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Al contrario, nada me pondría más orgulloso y feliz que tener en mis brazos un hijo tuyo y del líder de la aldea. Esa suele ser la idea de la noche de bodas, ¿cierto? Espero que Senku haya hecho bien su trabajo.

\- ¿Mi... "trabajo"? –dijo horrorizado.

\- Una vez que empiecen a consumar su matrimonio, será inevitable que quedes embarazada, Kohaku, es así la vida, la naturaleza.

\- En realidad no, gracias a la ciencia tenemos una forma de que eso no suceda, o que se reduzca significativamente la posibilidad al menos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Sé que hay una forma de evitarlo, aunque eso no complacería a los dioses, pero no es algo que se haga con ciencia.

\- Entonces es hora que les presente a los condones. De hecho, lo venía pensando hace un tiempo, pero si lo hacía antes podía peligrar mi vida, en tus manos. Esperen un momento.

\- Senku-chan... ¿de verdad crees que es un buen momento ahora para eso?

\- No veo el problema, no hay mucho más que hablar de lo otro, será decisión de Kohaku y mía en todo caso, dónde y cuándo lo haremos.

Senku se dio media vuelta y se fue, volviendo unos minutos más tarde con un paquetito en las manos. Les indicó que se acerquen en especial los hombres, y sin una pizca de vergüenza comenzó a explicarles lo que era el condón en detalle, dando indicaciones de cómo usarlo. Los hombres miraban tan sorprendidos como atentos, mientras que algunas de las mujeres presentes estaban rojas como tomates, pero igualmente escuchaban curiosas.

\- Ya veo, es un invento interesante. Pero no encuentro el motivo por el que lo usarían, aquí cuando alguien se casa, es para formar una familia, no para evitarla.

\- Lo sé, pero de esta forma también pueden tener la elección de si quieren tener hijos o no, y cuándo hacerlo, en el caso de que hubiere circunstancias complicadas por las cuales no fuese aconsejables concebir a un niño en ese momento, y sin privar por eso las actividades íntimas de la pareja...como es nuestro caso.

Ante esa última frase, Kohaku se escandalizó aún más, pero no llegó a protestar porque tanto su padre como su esposo la miraron con idéntica cara de "no hagas una escena ridícula de esto".

\- En el caso de que haya interesados en usarlos, me piden a mí o a ellos dos –señaló a Gen y Ryusui– aunque no tenemos muchos y su conservación no es prolongada, por lo que tendrán que ayudar a hacerlos y eventualmente a buscar más material. En fin, si no hay nada más que hablar, me voy.

Como nadie parecía tener nada más que agregar, Senku hizo lo que dijo y se fue. Aunque en ningún momento participó para decir que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la luna de miel, ciertamente la agradecía en el fondo. Recordó esos pocos días que pasó con Kohaku en el lugar donde recolectaban el látex, y había sido la mejor semana de sus vidas. Ahora que su relación y su amor se había profundizado más, sabía que sería aún mejor. ¿Pero dónde ir? No era como si fuese recomendable ir muy lejos, y a él no se le daban bien las caminatas largas y extenuantes, además que no tenía idea de manejar ya que siempre le confió eso a Gen o a Ryusui. Lo bueno era que estaban en primavera, a principios del mes de abril, así que el clima podía ser favorable y dar lugar a paisajes bastante pintorescos. De hecho, pensó en una imagen que le encantaría mostrarle a Kohaku, pero tenía que consultar en el mapa para ver dónde podría localizarse eso que estaba pensando, así que fue al laboratorio a buscarlo. Y no estaría de más pedirle ayuda a Chrome, él conocía la zona mejor que nadie, y lo había acompañado en su viaje con el globo aerostático, seguro ese fanático de la exploración recordaba cada milímetro de lo que habían descubierto. Iba a buscarlo a su choza, cuando vio que todavía un grupo de sus amigos seguía reunido y hablando, así que se acercó a ellos. Ukyo inmediatamente dio vuelta la cabeza cuando escuchó sus pasos, y fue un poco sospechoso que todos bajaran la voz al instante, pero decidió ignorarlo.

\- Chrome, ven conmigo un momento. Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer algún nuevo invento científico?

\- No, sólo necesito de tu experiencia con... –más de uno lo miró de reojo, así que se guardó la información– algo que se te da bien.

Fueron al laboratorio a agarrar el mapa, y ahí Senku le contó su plan. Chrome se quedó pensativo, con una mano bajo su barbilla y los ojos entrecerrando, evidentemente esforzándose por hacer memoria por ubicar lo que el científico le describía. Finalmente sonrió y apoyó su dedo en una parte del mapa. Afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban, quizás en un par de horas caminando llegarían bien, y la geografía del lugar era prometedora. Pero iba a mantenerlo en secreto para Kohaku, y le pidió al castaño que no le dijera nada.

Claro, Chrome no le dijo nada a su amiga, pero Senku no había sido específico en que no podía decirle nada a los demás. Antes de que el científico lo llamase, estaba planeando con los demás la idea de hacer alguna sorpresa para el viaje, ya que Ryusui estaba indignado de que pasen su luna de miel en bolsas de dormir. No podían darse muchos lujos en el mundo de piedra, pero con un poco de organización, tenían una idea para darles mayor comodidad a los recién casados. La información de la ubicación elegida les vino al pelo, aunque lo disimularon completamente. Durante los próximos días, se turnaron para escaparse de a pares, dejando rastros en el camino que sólo ellos podían identificar, e incluso le habían comentado la idea a Kokuyo, quien aceptó colaborar, para que le pida a Senku que ese viaje lo posponga para la próxima semana, si no le era molestia. El científico tampoco era tonto, se había dado cuenta del patrón de ciertas ausencias sospechosas e infundadas, pero sabía que por más que preguntara, nadie le iba a querer decir, así que los dejó hacer.

Una semana después, Senku y Kohaku estaban en su choza, y ya habían prepararon un pequeño bolsón con alimentos, además de una bolsa de dormir grande como para dos personas, que Yuzuriha misma les había regalado sin que pidan nada, y se dispusieron para partir.

\- Senku, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

\- Es una sorpresa, leona. No te preocupes, tengo algo en mente, y estoy seguro que te va a gustar.

\- Confío en ti. Lo único que me preocupa es si de pronto se pone malo el tiempo y nos agarra una tormenta en el medio, eso sería un poco problemático.

\- No haré comentarios al respecto, mi suerte es inversamente proporcional a mis predicciones. Pero Ryusui dijo, con su "intuición de marinero", de que no siente un aumento de humedad en el aire, ni un cambio de viento, por lo que tenemos buenas probabilidades de que eso no pase.

\- Me pareció oír mi nombre en el aire –el capitán apareció junto a ellos, con una sonrisa tan amplia como preocupante–, y vine a ofrecerles mi ayuda.

\- No veo en qué la necesitaríamos, tenemos todo listo. Y esto es un viaje de dos, no de tres.

\- Tengo otra idea al respecto, y ya vas a ver cómo la agradecerás, síganme.

Senku ya iba a negarse, pero Kohaku se adelantó y lo arrastró de la mano, siguiendo a Ryusui. Caminaron unos metros, hasta que el marinero se detuvo justo al lado del coche, señalándoles con la mano que se suban.

\- No, diez billones por ciento seguro. Ya planeé el lugar al que vamos a ir, no me interesa un cambio de rumbo.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que iba a haberlo? –Le guiñó un ojo

\- Ya veo...así que Chrome abrió su boca. Bueno, era de esperarse, ya me parecía que estaban tramando algo desde que propusieron la luna de miel.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es nuestro regalo de bodas. Ya verán, quedarán encantados, ¡vamos, suban!

Afortunadamente, el viaje de varias horas se redujo a una sola, y de pronto en el medio del camino Ryusui frenó y les hizo bajar del coche junto a él. Pidiéndoles que lo siguieran, hicieron un corto trayecto a pie, subiendo por una pequeña montaña arbolada hasta toparse una tela blanca enorme, atada entre dos altos árboles, casi como si fuera un telón de un escenario, que bloqueaba el camino. Mientras disfrutaba las caras de curiosidad y sorpresa de los dos, desenredó una larga cuerda que estaba atada a uno de los árboles, para tirar así del nudo que la sostenía tirante. Al caer, se develó ante ellos algo que los hizo quedar boquiabiertos: En la cima de la montaña se veía una pequeña pero preciosa choza de madera y paja, adornada con colgantes de flores silvestres. Pero si cabía aún más sorpresa en ellos, eso lo hizo la mágica vista que tenían delante. La choza tenía su entrada apuntando a un larguísimo río que descendía de otra montaña cercana, pero eso no era todo, sino que en la dirección opuesta, uno o dos kilómetros más lejos, se veía un "mar" rosado. O eso parecía, hasta que se escuchó a Kohaku ahogar un jadeo de emoción, claramente su aguda vista se había percatado del detalle.

\- Senku...¡Son...son flores, son árboles! Oh dioses, es hermoso, jamás había visto algo así antes..

\- Ah, ya veo –sonrió finalmente, aliviado de que al final sus amigos habían hecho eso todo acorde a su plan– Sí, son árboles de cerezo, leona. Esa era una de mis sorpresas, aunque a decir verdad se me había ocurrido que acampáramos justo debajo de ellos. Pero nada mal, Ryusui, diez billones de puntos para ti y los demás, la vista es absurdamente buena, y tenemos resguardo para la noche mejor que una fogata y una bolsa de dormir.

\- Sabíamos que les gustaría –chasqueó los dedos, junto a una de sus radiantes sonrisas de pura confianza– Y seamos sinceros, esto es mucho más cómodo y romántico para disfrutar de una buena luna de miel, ¿a que sí?

\- Es hermoso, agradéceles a todos de nuestra parte Ryusui, seguro les tomó mucho trabajo hacerlo, son muy buenos amigos.

\- Yo quiero sólo lo mejor, para mí y para los demás. Y eso incluye hacer siempre sonreír a una bella mujer. Los dejo entonces, disfruten su estadía, ahora es responsabilidad de ustedes hacer de esto unos días inolvidables.

Los saludó con la mano mientras se giraba y se iba, dejándolos solos contemplando el paisaje unos minutos más. Luego entraron a la pequeña choza, y se encontraron con que tenía hasta un colchón dentro. Y en un rincón, incluso había unas baterías conectadas a un par de lamparitas.

\- ¿Cómo y en qué momento trajeron todo esto sin que los viéramos? –preguntó Kohaku incrédula.

\- Realmente pensaron en todo, qué considerados. Nada mal, nada mal.

\- ¿Vamos, Senku?

\- ¿A dónde, leona? Acabamos de llegar y ya te quieres ir. Sabes que tenemos cuatro días por delante todavía, ¿no?

\- Es que no aguanto esperar para ver esos árboles.

\- Qué ansiosa, señora Ishigami –colocó sus manos en la fina cintura de ella, acercándolos– Si hubiera sabido que unas flores te iban a interesar más que tu esposo, me hubiera replanteado traerte aquí para nuestra luna de miel.

\- Y ahora el ansioso es usted, señor Ishigami –ella lo provocó de vuelta, acariciándole el cuello con un solo dedo– También tenemos cuatro días por delante para eso, o no alcanzarán los condones, y eso sería un problema.

\- ¿Qué te piensas que estuve haciendo estos últimos días? No se acabarán, créeme –Atrajo sus caderas contra las de él, disfrutando del juego que estaban empezando.

\- Mejor entonces, pero ahora no –se escurrió de sus manos, recibiendo una mirada llena de reproche de Senku por haberle cortado el juego– Estamos en un lugar nuevo y demasiado hermoso, quiero recorrerlo primero.

\- Y yo quería recorrerte a ti –le sonrió con picardía, pero Kohaku rodó los ojos y no dio intenciones de cambiar de opinión, así que desistió– Pero parece que otro tipo de naturaleza llamó tu interés, leona. Vamos entonces.

Aunque estaba desilusionado porque sus intentos de seducción fracasaron miserablemente, otra parte de él se consoló de que en verdad le había gustado el lugar que habían elegido. Vació el bolso, sólo para llevar un poco de agua y alimento por si se quedaban un largo rato allí, y salieron. Algo al costado de la choza llamó la atención de Senku, y se acercó para mirar lo que era, encontrándose con una tabla grande pero liviana de madera con forma de deslizador. "Estos chicos piensan en todo, diez billones de puntos para ellos", pensó, y la tomó. Kohaku lo miró con intriga cuando lo vio sentarse en el piso sobre la tabla, palmeando detrás de él para que ella se siente ahí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿No es evidente? Vamos a ganar tiempo y bajar con esto.

\- Eso puede terminar muy mal, Senku, el camino puede tener piedras o cosas en el medio.

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, y confío en que, si salgo volando, tú me agarrarás, ¿verdad? Puedes echar una mirada con tu vista ridículamente fina para elegir el sendero más cómodo.

\- ¡Ja! Por supuesto. Y pensar que hicimos algo como esto cuando recién nos conocimos, aunque era más sofisticado.

\- De aquí es más fácil tirarse rodando si algo sale mal. Todavía me duele al recordar el golpazo que me di. En fin, empújame y súbete cuando estemos en movimiento, pero no te entusiasmes con tu fuerza o de verdad vamos a estrellarnos.

Por suerte les salió bien el descenso, incluso más divertido de lo que esperaban, ya que la excelente visión de Kohaku les aseguró un camino bastante liso y limpio, lo cual aumentó mucho más la velocidad, y ambos sonreían como niños ante la adrenalina. Y a medida que el terreno se nivelaba, y con apoyar los pies fuera de la tabla, lograron frenar de a poco y sin accidentes. Dejaron la tabla apoyada al pie de un gran árbol que sería fácil de recordar, y todavía tenían que caminar al menos un kilómetro más. A medida que se acercaban, Kohaku abría más y más los ojos, ya que podía ver cómo empezaban a aparecer en el camino algunos de esos preciosos árboles de flores rosadas, tan delicadas, hasta que el cielo prácticamente desapareció encima de ellos, y sólo podían ver miles y miles de esas bellísimas flores que los rodeaban. Kohaku iba por delante, pero de pronto se frenó, y Senku detrás de ella. Se imaginó que iba a estar sorprendida, pero no esperaba ver que empezara a temblar ligeramente. Se adelantó hasta ponerse a la par de ella, y ahí fue cuando vio que unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su cara. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tensa, y se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que caiga el bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

\- Senku...esto es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida, no entiendo por qué estoy llorando, pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Tranquila, te entiendo leona. ¿Nunca los habías visto entonces?

\- No, y no puedo creer lo que me perdía. Me encantaría traer un día aquí a mi familia, y a todos. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

\- Claro, podemos hacer una versión mejorada del gorila a vapor. Pero tendría que ser pronto, ésta es la época en que las flores empiezan a caer. Antes de la petrificación, este árbol era muy simbólico para Japón, "Sakura" es su nombre. Ya que las flores son tan delicadas y no duran mucho tiempo, tienen su significado en el carácter efímero de la vida, su fragilidad, y antiguamente también era valorada por los samuráis como una representación de su propia vida sacrificada.

\- Oh, es un poco triste.

\- Puede ser, pero creo que es más reflexivo que triste. De hecho... por estas fechas había una celebración en todo el país, llamada "Hanami", y se reunía gente de todos lados a los lugares donde florecían estos árboles, especialmente se hacían reuniones familiares o de amigos, como quieres hacer tú. Lo hacían por el fascinante paisaje, claro, pero también a modo de reflexión, sobre la belleza, el renacimiento...y sobre disfrutar el presente y no postergar las cosas que son importantes para uno, porque no sabemos lo que pasará a continuación, y no querríamos vivir con lamentos de no haber hecho algo –Le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella– Así como hicimos nosotros.

\- Senku...

\- ¿Ves? Ya me puse reflexivo, es casi absurdo lo rápido que lo logran. Kohaku...–suavizó su voz, su mirada, aunque no podía evitarlo al ver a su hermosa leona rodeada además de tanta belleza, le presionaba el corazón, pero de una forma agradable. La rodeó con su brazo libre– Ya sé, todos...y eso te incluye, pensaron que fue muy rápido e inesperado esto de casarnos, y más viniendo de mí. Pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna duda de que quería esto para mi vida, y me tranquiliza saber que sientes lo mismo. Podrán pasar muchas cosas de aquí en adelante, y quizás más de una sea difícil y peligrosa, pero me siento más fuerte al saber que estoy contigo, que tengo a alguien a quien quiero proteger, y por quien quiero vivir. No voy a decir que daría la vida por ti, o que moriría por ti, pero por el simple hecho de que no pienso rendirme ni morir, haré lo que está a mi alcance y más para que podamos vivir toda nuestra vida juntos, ese es el tipo de fuerza que me das. Y además sé que te pondrías ridículamente triste si algo malo me pasara, y lo último que quiero en la vida es hacerte llorar, no pienso volverlo a hacer, nunca más.

\- Creo que es posible que me muera yo antes que tú, pero de ternura –se adelantó para besarlo amorosamente en los labios, y lo abrazó, acariciando su espalda– Cuando pienso que ya no puedes llenarme más de felicidad y de amor, siempre encuentras la forma de hacerlo un poco más. Y a veces siento que soy yo la que no puede devolverte lo mismo...pero sabes que me siento exactamente igual a ti, aunque no encuentre esas palabras tan bonitas como tú. Aunque sí creo que eres más sabio...según entendí, eres un muy inteligente viejo de 3.720 años, en el cuerpo de un apuesto joven. Sabes...no es el lugar, pero en este momento quisiera demostrarle cuánto te amo, desde una expresión más física, señor Ishigami.

\- Oooh, diez billones de puntos para ti por la iniciativa, qué excitante ¿Quién dijo que no es el lugar? Ni que fuera un templo religioso.

\- No lo digo de esa forma pervertida que imaginas. Sólo...

\- Lo sé, estaba bromeando. Bueno, tal vez no, pero de todas formas estoy bien con lo que quieras hacer. Y para que veas que estaba preparado, mira lo que traje. –La soltó para inclinarse sobre el bolso, y sacó una manta, que extendió sobre el suelo– Mi idea era pasar el día acá, y quedarnos a comer, así que pensé que sería más cómodo si traía esto.

\- Siempre preparado, se te está pegando el estilo competente de Françoise.

Senku se sentó sobre la manta, cruzando sus piernas, y le hizo el gesto a Kohaku para que se siente en el hueco de su regazo, lo cual hizo con gusto. Ella se acomodó de costado, y no perdió un segundo para colgarse del cuello de su esposo y besarlo. Aunque claro que no iban a durar mucho así, porque en un momento ella tiró de él con más pasión y se terminaron inclinando tanto que fueron a parar directamente contra la manta, aunque eso no los detuvo ni un segundo. Pero unos minutos después, cuando inevitablemente estaba levantando temperatura entre ellos a pesar de la simple intención dulce y romántica, corrió una ventisca. No los hubiera interrumpido, pero Kohaku sintió que algo suave rozaba su piel y le dio cosquillas, y tuvo que interrumpir el beso. Pero lo que vio la hizo soltar tal jadeo de sorpresa que sobresaltó a Senku: Cientos de pétalos volaban por el aire, caían de los árboles, y aterrizaban lentamente sobre ellos y en la tierra. Ahora sí se encontraban envueltos en ese mar rosa claro, provocando otra oleada de emoción en la rubia.

\- Y eso, leona, es la imagen más soñada para cualquiera que ve estos árboles. Así de delicados son, que una vez florecidos, en su máxima expresión de belleza...se separan del árbol y mueren. Pero dejando de lado la explicación tétrica, es una vista fascinante, si tienes la suerte que corra un viento como el de recién –Le sacó sólo uno del pelo, y sonrió– Te los quitaría de encima, pero en este momento estás demasiado hermosa como para eso, me hizo acordar a la corona de flores que traías puesta en nuestra boda. Así que déjame disfrutar un poco de la vista.

\- Otra vez siendo imposiblemente dulce, ahora entiendo por qué se llama "luna de miel", lo estás representando perfectamente. Tú también los tienes por todo el pelo, y tampoco te los sacaría.

\- ¿Y te imaginas cuánto mejor nos veríamos si nos revolcáramos entre ellos? –sí, tenía una gran facilidad para pasar del plan romántico al sexual, pero no podía evitarlo.

A pesar de la broma, Kohaku estaba tan encantada con todo que no pudo encontrar más objeciones esta vez, y de verdad sería hermoso e inolvidable para ambos compartir su amor plenamente en un lugar como ese, y así lo hicieron.

Los próximos tres días los pasaron relajadamente, demasiado quizás para lo que estaban acostumbrados, ya que por primera vez en varios años no tenían trabajos que hacer. Aunque siempre disfrutaron las tareas científicas, era verdad que también terminaban agotados, pero a pesar de eso ambos extrañaban un poco el estar ocupados. La tarde del último día, ya no sabían qué más hacer, de todo lo que habían recorrido, además de las interminables sesiones de amor que habían disfrutado juntos. A pesar de todos esos buenos momentos, ambos tenían una cara de nostalgia muy evidente, y cada vez se quedaban más tiempo mirando el horizonte, pensativos. Mientras miraban el bello atardecer, que combinaba mágicamente los colores del lado del río, así como por el otro con los árboles de cerezo, Kohaku le puso voz a esos pensamientos.

\- Disfruté mucho este viaje, de verdad, pero no puedo evitar alegrarme por volver. Extraño entrenar, ver a mi familia, ayudar en tus locos y agotadores proyectos... ¿extrañas mucho la ciencia, no es así, Senku?

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro, leona. Confieso que no pude apartar mi mente ni un día de eso, y parece que tú tampoco. Vamos a volver tan insoportables que nos querrán mandar de viaje nuevamente.

Se quedaron contemplando el paisaje un poco más, Senku recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Kohaku. Sería su última oportunidad, al menos hasta que decidieran volver, tal vez con el resto de la familia y los demás tal como había sugerido ella, así que querían grabar esa preciosa imagen en sus mentes. Cuando se hizo de noche, se levantaron para meterse en la choza, ya que allá arriba comenzaba a refrescar bastante para ese momento, y no habían traído abrigo, más allá de cubrirse con las mantas. Pero apenas la rubia entró en la choza, sintió un aire cálido contra su cuello. No, no era aire realmente, era el aliento de Senku contra su cuello. Sin embargo, fue sólo su aliento, ya que no había ninguna otra parte de él que estuviera en contacto con ella, y por varios segundos no sintió nada más que eso...lo cual igualmente la había atrapado inesperadamente. Pronto esa respiración que le provocaba cosquillas se transformó finalmente en suaves besos, pero eran el único punto de contacto entre ambos. Inconscientemente ella se echó para atrás, necesitando sentir más de él. Pero le dio la sensación que Senku se alejaba, porque nunca se encontró con su cuerpo. ¿Así que quería jugar con ella, la última noche?

No dijo nada, y le siguió el juego, quería ver lo que tenía en mente, ya que nunca había hecho algo como eso antes. Pronto esos ligerísimos besos que recorrían su cuello desde atrás se fueron haciendo más intensos, robándole más de un suspiro, pero lo que realmente la estaba volviendo loca era no poder sentir otra cosa que esos besos, era como si ese mínimo contacto potenciara las sensaciones que le generaban. Pero de pronto paró, volviendo sólo a esa respiración cálida y provocadora, y cuando ella iba no pudo controlar más su ansiedad y se iba a dar vuelta, jadeó al sentir el roce de la entrepierna de Senku contra el trasero de ella. Pensó que se ya había dejado de jugar con ella y finalmente iba a ir en serio, pero nuevamente lo único que sintió fue ese contacto, sólo ahí. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? No era como si ella pudiera controlarse mucho, eso ya era claramente un avance sexual. Pero quizás él estaba buscando eso, que ella le ruegue por más. Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego, y ella no iba a ceder tan fácil. Justo cuando ella se dispuso a aguantarse las provocaciones para que sea él quien se canse de jugar, él le levantó la parte baja del vestido hasta subírselo a la cintura, dejándola parcialmente desnuda, y muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces?

\- Estaba pensando que nos venimos tomando todo el tiempo del mundo últimamente, y en este momento más bien estaba pensando en algo más rápido y concreto, ¿no te parece?

Pero tampoco la dejó contestar, porque con cierta brusquedad le giró la cabeza con una mano para besarla profundamente, mientras ahora sí pegaba todo su cuerpo a ella, una actitud diametralmente opuesta a la que había tenido segundos antes. Por supuesto que eso la calentó al instante, y más porque la otra mano de él comenzaba a concentrarse en los puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, y la acariciaba y estimulaba de una forma que a esa altura ya denotaba que lo conocía a la perfección. El estar de pie era otra situación novedosa y muy excitante para ambos, y a pesar de las innumerables veces que habían estado juntos, siempre terminaban recostados de una forma u otra, pero parecía que esta vez Senku no pretendía que se apoyen en ninguna otra superficie esta vez, ni siquiera contra la pared.

Kohaku no sabía qué le había pasado por la cabeza a Senku para que de pronto se vuelva así de urgido, ya que ni siquiera se estaba tomando la molestia de desvestirse completamente, ni él ni a ella. Eso era la necesidad salvaje en estado puro, nada de dulces caricias ni besos amorosos, y sin embargo la estaban excitando más allá de lo que creía posible, en apenas unos segundos. El único momento de respiro que él le dio, fue cuando la soltó un minuto, seguramente para buscar un condón y acomodarse su ropa para que no interfiera, en el cual ella no se atrevió ni a dar un paso o darse vuelta. Cuando el científico volvió, se le volvió a pegar completamente a su espalda, abrazándola por delante justo debajo de sus pechos para retenerla contra él, y no perdió un segundo para comenzar a frotar sus sexos, haciéndolos gemir a los dos. Kohaku se estremeció de placer cuando, sin aviso previo, entró en ella, y si bien él tuvo la consideración de moverse lentamente al principio para no incomodarla, apenas la sintió la relajarse aumentó el ritmo sin piedad.

Eso no era hacer el amor, eso era, como él lo había llamado una vez hace mucho tiempo, sexo, y una forma bastante intensa y salvaje, pero le estaba encantando. A pesar de que lo que más disfrutaba en sus momentos de intimidad con él era esa dedicación y el recorrer mutuamente sus cuerpos con cariño, esto era completamente distinto y aun así no pasaba por su mente la idea de pedirle que baje de intensidad, más bien lo contrario, quería pedirle mucho más, y demasiado rápido e inesperadamente estaba comenzando a sentir en su interior esa particular sensación de que parecía tener dentro un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Clavó sus uñas en los brazos de él tanto que le dejó unas marcas, pero a ninguno le importaba en ese momento, lo único que ambos buscaban era la pronta liberación que sus cuerpos rogaban.

Pero tan concentrados estaban en eso que ninguno se percató cuando, en el momento de mayor intensidad y clímax para ambos, el primitivo condón no resistió y se rajó con un finísimo CRACK que ningún oído humano podría llegar a oír en esas condiciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Ay ay ay....que la ciencia primitiva no resiste tanta pasión, señoras y señores. Pasa con los más sofisticados de la modernidad, ¿no iba a pasar con unos artesanales? Jajaja
> 
> Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Estos días estoy tapada de trabajo y estudio, así que aprovecho para decirles que lamentablemente esta semana no creo alcanzar a escribir la actualización de "Juntos"...me voy a guardar el tiempo para el AU "No es ciencia, es amor", que parece que es el segundo favorito últimamente. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! Amo sus reviews y comentarios, cuando los hay jaja, quiero más jajajaja xD


	23. Chapter 23

Una semana pasó desde que Senku y Kohaku volvieron de su luna de miel, y para el lamento de todos, ambos volvieron con demasiada energía. Senku ya estaba planeando un nuevo tipo de avión con capacidad para al menos seis personas, dado el éxito del biplano; y Kohaku por otro lado buscaba entrenar con toda alma luchadora que se le cruzaba delante. Que Ginro huyera despavorido poniendo mil excusas para escabullirse no sorprendió a nadie, así que soportar su ímpetu fue tarea de Kinro, Kirisame, Matzukaze y Tsukasa. En realidad, Kohaku se sentía más cómoda entrenando con Kinro, porque era con el que mejor se llevaba y en quién más confiaba, pero la realidad era que Kirisame era una increíble luchadora, y Tsukasa ni que hablar, hasta había resultado ser bastante accesible y amable, aunque no diera esa imagen en un principio. Matzukaze era muy buen luchador también, pero demasiado caballeroso y correcto, y Kohaku sentía que no terminaba de pelear en serio con ella, cosa que Kirisame logró empezar a cambiar cuando luchó sin piedad con él y le pateó el trasero completamente, para sorpresa de todos.

Sin embargo, parecía que Kohaku gastaba demasiada energía en sus entrenamientos, porque tenía más sueño que de costumbre, y más de una noche durante esa semana se quedó profundamente dormida apenas terminaban de cenar, lo cual frustraba un poco los intentos de Senku de intimar, y más ahora que era "todo legal" por el matrimonio. De hecho, en toda esa semana, sólo habían tenido una noche de pasión, lo cual era un contraste demasiado grande comparado con la maratón de la que venían durante su luna de miel.

Pero como era de esperarse, la suerte no estaba del lado de Senku, ya que mientras estaba en el laboratorio trabajando con Ryusui en el diseño del plano del nuevo avión, Ruri se acercó, agitada. Era raro que ella fuera a buscarlo directamente, pero aún más verla con cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Senku! ¡Senku, ven por favor!

\- ¿Qué sucede Ruri?

\- No lo sé, Kohaku está mal. Ahora está descansando, no se siente bien, cuando vino a verme me pidió si podía recostarse un poco. Me dijo tuvo náuseas y hasta vomitó en el camino. ¿Y si la comida que almacenamos estaba en mal estado? Eso sería un peligro para todos.

\- No, eso es imposible, sino todos estaríamos descompuestos a esta altura, comemos de las mismas reservas. Se veía bien estos días, salvo porque está más cansada que de costumbre, es probable que se haya exigido demasiado y finalmente su cuerpo le está recriminando eso. Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la choza de la sacerdotisa, vio a Kohaku en el pequeño colchón al ras del piso, y estaba realmente pálida y demacrada.

\- Te ves horrible leona, ¿en qué momento te pusiste así?

\- Gracias Senku, siempre tan caballero...aunque a poco de conocerte ya perdiste ese título –bufó molesta-. Esta mañana en especial, fue insoportable, pero la verdad es que venía con algunos mareos desde hace tres o cuatro días.

\- No sisees, leona. ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí, o a algún médico de la aldea? Mira que eres descuidada. Espera... ¿en qué momento te venían los mareos?

\- ¿Eh...? No sé, no es como si llevara la cuenta. Pero creo que por la mañana, al levantarme, o después de desayunar. Pero al rato se me pasaban, así que no me preocupé.

Una sospecha asaltaba ya la mente de Senku, quién se tensó visiblemente ante esa respuesta. Esperaba que no que fuese casualidad... Siempre se cuidaban con los condones, no tuvieron ningún desliz, así que parte de él quería descartarlo inmediatamente. Por supuesto que no era perfecto, estaba hecho artesanalmente, pero había probado ser eficaz y eso alcanzaba. Y que se haya enterado, no hubo ningún accidente con eso...

\- Mierda...esto es grave.

\- Oh vamos, siempre tuve muy buena salud, puede ser porque estaba entrenando intensamente y viene haciendo mucho calor estos últimos días. No iba a preocuparme por eso, además sólo me pasa de a ratos, ya te lo dije, no debe ser una enfermedad.

\- ¿Entrenando intensamente? –Senku se puso pálido – Toda la semana...y muchos de esos entrenamientos fueron con Kirisame y Tsukasa, mierda...Realmente te estás ganando el título de idiota descuidada.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Toda mi vida entrené mucho, y lo sabes, de hecho, te aprovechaste de eso desde que nos conocemos, así que no te entiendo. Así lo hice toda mi vida.

\- Solo que quizás esta vez no es sólo tu vida –murmuró, apretando las manos en puños, muy tenso.

\- ¿...Qué? Claro que es sólo mi vida. A ti no te afecta si yo entreno más o menos. Casarnos no significó que cambiara nada de nuestras costumbres, incluso lo hablamos en nuestro viaje cuánto extrañábamos todo. Estás realmente extraño Senku, me parece que el que está mal aquí eres tú.

\- No digas tonterías, voy en serio. Estos síntomas...sueño, cansancio, mareos, náuseas, vómitos... y hace unos días que nosotros...puede que estés... –no...no...el que sintió unas repentinas náuseas fue ahora él.

\- No es propio de ti hablar con tantas dudas –contestó un poco irritada- de hecho, ahora tendrías que estar explicando todo perfectamente como si fuese obvio.

\- Embarazada.

El tiempo se detuvo entre ellos. Los ojos de Kohaku comenzaron a abrirse desmesuradamente, mientras Senku la miraba muy serio y apoyando unos dedos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Que Kohaku está QUÉ?

Otra voz en la entrada fue la que pronunció esas palabras, y ambos voltearon a ver a Ruri, cubriéndose la boca muy sorprendida. Oh, mierda, se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, obviamente preocupada por su hermana y esperando el diagnóstico. Pero en ese momento el científico tenía sus propias preocupaciones en mente. ¿Sería posible...? Se cuidaron cada una de las infinitas veces que tuvieron relaciones, esto no debería estar pasando. Y aun así... todo cerraba, en especial que una leona llena de energía como ella se quedara dormida todos los días, y que no tuviera ganas tampoco de intimar con él. Pero además de lo que lo aterraba esa posibilidad, ahora se sumaba lo que le había dicho Kohaku. Él mismo la había visto toda sudada y embarrada, producto de su intenso entrenamiento con los otros luchadores, y seguro había recibido un par de golpes, aunque no fueran agresivos intencionalmente.

\- Senku...¿Cómo...? Si nosotros... –ella estaba igual de pasmada que él, apenas había podido articular esas pocas palabras.

\- Sí, lo sé, es absurdo. Nos cuidamos siempre, por más molesto que a veces era, nunca nos olvidamos. Pero es mucha casualidad que tengas esos síntomas, y ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. ¿Tuviste algún tipo de pérdidas?

\- ¿Pérdidas? ¿De qué?

\- De sangre, ¿de qué va a ser? O dolores abdominales, calambres...Si llegas a estar embarazada...y con todos esos movimientos bruscos que hiciste al entrenar...

\- No, no que recuerde, nada de eso. ¿Qué...? –Pero se calló al ver que a Senku le temblaban las manos, que estaban apretadas en forma de puño. Lo miró a la cara, y lo vio fruncir profundamente el entrecejo, claramente no se veía feliz. Tampoco era como si ella lo estuviera, si llegaba a ser verdad que estaba embarazada...eso no se lo esperaba. Sí, ya sabía que seguramente sería madre algún día, dentro de unos años, al menos cuatro o cinco, ¿pero ahora? ¿Y si Senku estaba conteniendo su enojo? ¿Y si no sabía cómo decirle sin hacerla sentir mal que no quería tener un hijo en ese momento? Ya había sido muy claro todas las responsabilidades y planes que tenía con la civilización, antes de formar una familia completa.

\- Ruri –la voz de Senku sonó débil, pero seria, mientras se levantaba y la miraba a los ojos– No digas una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? A nadie, esto no sale de acá.

\- S-sí...pero...

Senku no la dejó terminar, sin decir una palabra más se fue a paso lento de la choza, sin voltearse a decirle nada más a ninguna. Miles de imágenes y de dudas pasaban por su mente, volviendo todo confuso, y sentía una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba un poco hasta respirar. Estaba aterrado, totalmente aterrado. No sólo de la ridícula posibilidad de haber embarazado a Kohaku contra todo pronóstico, y del hecho de que quizás se convertiría en padre, sino que en ese caso no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a lidiar con eso y con su misión. Y codo a codo con eso, se sumaba la otra preocupante posibilidad de que con su entrenamiento haya dañado al embrión, y pudiera sufrir un aborto espontáneo. Si Kohaku llegaba a contraer una infección interna a causa de eso, por no decir el daño psicológico que podría tener, su vida correría peligro. No podía contener el temblor de sus manos, y sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatinas, ni supo cómo logró mantenerse en pie para llegar hasta el laboratorio. Por suerte Ryusui se había ido, y estaba solo, así que dejó de luchar contra su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Tenía una mezcla horrenda de sentimientos confusos dentro de él, y no podía hablarlo con nadie. No podía decirle a Kohaku nada de lo que pensaba, y ni él tenía en claro lo que pasaba por su mente. Por primera vez en su vida, se le había ido todo de las manos, ni siquiera su ciencia fue tan certera como esperaba, y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Esa impotencia se convirtió en ira, y logró alcanzar un frasco de barro que tenía al alcance de su mano, y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el piso, estallándolo, mientras soltaba un grito cargado de amargura. Pensó que se estaba descargando solo, pero no contaba con que Kohaku se había levantado para seguirlo, preocupada por su reacción, y aunque todavía estaba a una buena distancia, su perfecta vista 11.0 alcanzó a ver la cara amargada de su esposo, gritando y cómo reventó el frasco con todas sus fuerzas, y se tiraba del pelo con ambas manos.

El corazón de Kohaku se estrujó ante la imagen, quizás era como ella pensaba, que él se estaba conteniendo, y que ahora que estaba solo podía liberar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una nueva oleada de náuseas la acechó, y no pudo contener una arcada que le dio, y devolvió en el piso. En ese mismo momento, su padre justo estaba volviendo a la aldea, y corrió a ver qué le sucedía.

\- ¡Kohaku! Hija... ¿qué te sucede? –Ella sólo le respondió con otra arcada que le dio– Ven, te llevaré conmigo, y mandaré a alguien a buscar a Senku.

\- No...no lo hagas –Su padre la miró extrañado, y sorprendido ante la mirada angustiada de ella– No lo preocupes. Sólo... sólo es un mareo, entrené muy fuerte justo después de desayunar, y se me revolvió el estómago. Acompáñame a mi choza... ¿sí? –Trató de forzar una sonrisa, para tranquilizar a su padre.

\- De acuerdo, pero me quedaré contigo hasta que mejores, no puedes estar sola si te sientes así.

A Kohaku le tomó un par de horas recomponerse, de las náuseas y de la horrible sensación que tenía por la imagen de ver a Senku tan enojado y frustrado. No podía decirle nada a su padre, no era seguro todavía que estuviera embarazada, y ahora se sumaba la incertidumbre de la situación con lo que pasaría con Senku. Dudaba que fuera tan desalmado como para no quererlo, él no era alguien que le escapara a los problemas. "Problemas", ja...qué mala elección de palabra, no lo sentía así, pero problemas podrían ser los que devinieran de eso. Pero de sólo recordar cómo se fue de la choza de Ruri, y su reacción después cuando lo vio en el laboratorio, francamente la asustaba y la ponía nerviosa. Esperaba que esto no tuviera un impacto grave o negativo en su relación, aunque no había sido culpa de ninguno, habían tomado las precauciones necesarias. Pero si Senku era tan determinado como para no querer que lo tengan...no quería ni pensarlo. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, pero lo único que lograba con cada minuto que pasaba, era angustiarse más y más. La sola idea de pensar que tenía un hijo dentro suyo, instantáneamente borró todas sus dudas, lo iba a proteger y criar con su vida, sin importar las consecuencias. Se acordó de la frase que Senku le había dicho un día, que "una leona siempre protegía a su familia". Bueno, esta vez estaba de acuerdo con el apodo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Senku volvía a su choza, unas horas después, cuando llegó a escuchar desde donde estaba unos fuertes sollozos, de una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Asustado, echó a correr, y lo primero que vio cuando entró fue a Kohaku sentada en la cama, abrazándose con ambas manos el vientre. El mundo se detuvo por un momento para el científico, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡KOHAKU! Kohaku... ¿qué pasó? –se acercó a ella, miró y revolvió desesperado las sábanas, buscando algún rastro de sangre que confirmara sus temores, pero no encontró nada, por suerte– Por favor, dime lo que te pasa, por favor, leona...

Pero ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo caer en la cama a su lado, mientras lloraba en su cuello, lo cual lo angustió terriblemente.

\- Perdóname...perdóname, no me odies.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué...hiciste?

\- No puedo...–apenas podía hablar entre sollozos– no quiero perderlo. Por favor...no me pidas que lo rechace.

\- ¿Que rechace qué? Ah, maldición, no te entiendo. No me asustes así.

\- Si es verdad que estoy embarazada... quiero tenerlo. Y tú no...

\- Espera, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Todas las alarmas se prendieron en su cabeza, si no había dicho una palabra a nadie, ¿por qué pensaba eso?

\- Te vi... vi tu expresión cuando estábamos con Ruri, y cómo temblabas. Y alcancé a verte cuando estabas en el laboratorio porque me tu preocupó tu reacción y quería hablar contigo.

\- Ah, ¿viste eso? –Se tapó los ojos con una mano, mientras sonreía tristemente– Lo lamento, seguro que no fue una buena imagen, y es lo que te llevó a esas tontas conclusiones.

\- Oye...

\- No, escúchame ahora, porque estás comenzando a decir cosas ilógicas, que ya quisiera que te arrepientas de soltar –Era verdad que no había reaccionado de forma ideal, pero que ella llegara a pensar que él le iba a pedir que lo rechace...lo hizo estremecerse de punta a punta. Ahora fue él el que la abrazó con fuerza– Me preocupa que a esta altura tengas esas ideas de mí, cuando ya te dije varias veces, en los votos nupciales incluidos, que también quiero que algún día agrandemos la familia. Sólo que no me esperaba ni un milímetro que ese algún día sea ahora.

\- Oh, ¿o sea que...?

\- Si te soy sincero, no tengo idea cómo manejar esta situación, diez billones por ciento seguro que no me lo esperaba, y quiero que sepas que si estoy enojado, es conmigo mismo. Porque evidentemente si hubo una falla en los condones, fue responsabilidad mía. Tampoco se podría haber hecho nada, fue demasiada mala suerte que por una sola vez que fallaron, es probable que te haya embarazado. Como sea, ya está –respiró hondamente, y suspiró– Que no me entusiasme la idea de ser padre en este momento, no significa que esté resentido contigo, o que vaya a odiar a nuestro...hijo –Mierda, por primera vez decir "hijo" ya no era una sola palabra o idea, esta vez era algo muy real, y eso le produjo un remolino de emociones– No lo pienses ni por un segundo.

\- Senku, no sabes lo que me tranquiliza escucharte decir eso. Gracias, aunque en el fondo sabía que podía confiar en ti, que no ibas a ser ese tipo de hombre. Pero me asusté, verte así de nervioso y lamentándolo, no pude evitar pensarlo. No sé por qué, pero en el momento en que se volvió real la posibilidad estar embarazada, no dudé en querer protegerlo, aunque eso me costara la relación contigo.

\- ¿Ves? Esos son tus instintos de leona, te lo dije. Sólo que, a partir de ahora, deja de hablar en singular. Lo protegeremos, estamos juntos en esto –le sonrió, un poco más tranquilo ya, y le dio un beso en la frente, gesto que sorprendió mucho a Kohaku por la inocencia y la dulzura– Y prepárate para tener un esposo insoportable que se preocupe todo el día por ti, te tendré bien vigilada para que no hagas tonterías. Vas a tener que cuidarte mucho en varios aspectos a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, todavía trata de no decir nada a nadie, hasta que estemos seguros.

\- Me armaré de paciencia entonces, aunque me da mucha tranquilidad que me vayas a cuidar tanto –Se acurrucó contra él, todavía abrazados– De acuerdo, ¿y eso cómo lo sabremos?

\- Lamentablemente no tengo el equipamiento científico necesario para hacerte una ecografía, o algún estudio. Así que tendremos que esperar hasta que des otras señales, o sencillamente hasta que te crezca un poco la panza.

\- Ya veo –Inconscientemente se tocó el vientre, y sonrió suavemente– Bueno, tal como se hizo en la aldea por generaciones, dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

\- Si bien sé mucho de química y anatomía humana, y todo eso hace a la ciencia, nunca me preocupé mucho por los detalles específicos de un embarazo, así que en eso por primera vez admito una pata floja. Pero con lógica y deducción, podremos resolver todas las dudas, y buscar la forma que mis conocimientos nos ayuden. Aunque una vez que se confirme, para mayor seguridad no habrá nada mejor que preguntarles a las madres de la aldea, y si tienen curanderos o parteras aquí, aún mejor.

\- Sí, eso será lo mejor. Mi padre podrá ayudarnos también. Oh, mi padre...cuando se entere...

\- Se va a reír, él fue el que nos hizo la broma de que podríamos volver con un nieto suyo en el camino, y que no le molestaría. Al final, con toda la charla que di sobre los condones, y ahora esto, ya veo venir los comentarios.

\- No digas eso, durante meses fueron muy útiles...eso él no lo sabe, pero es la verdad.

\- Bueno, la buena noticia de todo esto es que, si estás embarazada, no tendremos que usarlos por un buen tiempo –se rió, aunque con amargura– aunque no los dejaremos hasta que estemos seguros, no vaya a ser cosa que esto es una falsa alarma, y de verdad te embarazo por confiarnos.

Eso terminó por sacarle una risa sincera a ambos, aunque era más de nervios que de auténtica felicidad. Habiendo hablado sinceramente el tema, y como Kohaku ya se sentía mejor de los mareos, ambos salieron para seguir con el trabajo. En el camino se encontraron con Kinro, que se extrañó que la rubia no le pidiera de entrenar ese día, y le preguntó si tenía ganas, pero Kohaku se excusó con que no lo había hecho porque se sentía un poco descompuesta, aunque no era grave.

Pero fue inevitable que los próximos días sus otros compañeros de entrenamiento se dieran cuenta que algo raro pasaba con ella. De pedirles para entrenar constantemente, a no hacerlo más fue algo muy evidente, pero a eso se sumaba que cuando sí entrenaba, lo hacía conteniéndose, algo que no era propio de ella. Logró disimular por unos días, diciendo que se estaba recuperando de ese día en que todos se enteraron que sufrió mareos, pero ya tendría que poner otra excusa. Kohaku no terminaba de entender por qué no podía decirles, aunque no fuese seguro, estaba segura que todos la entenderían y podrían encontrar la forma incluso de hacer entrenamientos más ligeros.

El único que parecía que no creía del todo las excusas, fue Tsukasa, aunque sólo la miraba fijamente sin decirle nada. Había notado que Kohaku evitaba con mayor energía todos los ataques que iban dirigidos a su pecho y abdomen, prefiriendo cubrirse con sus brazos y piernas, y en otras ocasiones girándose de espaldas directamente, lo cual era una pésima idea de lucha. Pero como sabía que si se lo preguntaba directamente ella lo iba a negar, optó por otra estrategia. Le dijo a Kohaku que tenía pensado probar un entrenamiento para afinar los reflejos cuando tuviera la guardia baja, pero que no debía vivir alerta o preocupada esperando un ataque. Y así lo hizo, con pequeños ataques sorpresivos, aunque relativamente fáciles de evitar para ella. Y una mañana, cuando casualmente estaban cerca del laboratorio, y vio que Senku estaba medianamente cerca de ellos, comentando los detalles finales del plano del avión con Chrome, Ryusui y Kaseki, hizo su movida principal: Cargó directamente contra ella, rápido e imponente, en un movimiento muy obvio y visible para todos, pero no por eso menos peligroso. Pero lo curioso no fue que Kohaku se haya asustado o preocupado, más bien con su agilidad estaba lista para saltar a un árbol o a un tejado fácilmente, sino que el grito que resonó bien claro fue el de Senku.

\- ¡NO! ¡KOHAKU! –La cara de pánico en su rostro fue evidente, lo cual llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

\- Oooh, lo sabía –Tsukasa se detuvo inmediatamente, y abandonó en un instante su actitud de lucha, pero en cambio una sonrisa asomó a su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tsukasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

\- Senku...está bien –Kohaku intercedió, tratando de disimular el extraño arranque protector del científico– Es parte de un entrenamiento, no iba a lastimarme.

\- Me importa una mierda, ¿y tú accediste a eso? ¿Tienes la menor idea de lo peligroso que podía ser para...? –Finalmente se dio cuenta que se le había soltado la lengua más de lo que hubiera querido, y aunque se calló a tiempo, la sonrisa de Tsukasa le había dicho que era demasiado tarde.

\- Tenía mis sospechas, pero con esto lo confirmo. Nunca antes te preocupaste de esa forma por ella, Senku, tú más que todos confías en sus habilidades. ¿Kohaku está embarazada?

\- ¡¿EEEEEEH?! –Gritaron Ryusui y Chrome al unísono.

Senku no lo confirmó, ni lo negó, sólo lo miró a los ojos con mucha seriedad, mientras que Kohaku miraba de uno a otro, sin saber qué decir tampoco.

\- Kohaku, puedo asumir que no lo dijiste porque podría ser muy pronto para confirmarlo, pero fue demasiado arriesgado e irresponsable de tu parte disimular y seguir con los entrenamientos como si nada, aunque tú sí hubieras tomado recaudos, no creas que no lo noté desde el principio.

\- Tsukasa...yo...

\- No tienes que explicarme nada a mí. Sólo espero que ambos sean más maduros al respecto a partir de ahora, y que sepan que pueden confiar en sus amigos. No es una noticia menor ni para tomarse a la ligera, menos teniendo en cuenta que la salud es muy frágil en nuestra situación. No sé cuánto tiempo pensaban seguir así con esto, pero si no lo hacen ustedes, me encargaré yo de que todos lo sepan.

\- Vaya sermón –Senku reconoció, sonriendo de costado– Pero tienes razón. Ya lo hablamos con la leona, todo cambiará de ahora en adelante, y no podrá entrenar ni trabajar de la misma forma tan temeraria suya, pero si no lo dijimos fue para no crear falsas esperanzas, sólo pasaron un par de días desde que nos enteramos de la posibilidad que esté embarazada, y desde entonces los síntomas que la molestaban disminuyeron. Sólo queda esperar y prestar atención a cada reacción de su cuerpo.

\- De verdad lo lamento Tsukasa, acepto mi error – Le contestó Kohaku, mirándolo con seguridad– Nosotros lo diremos, pero por ahora sólo a las personas cercanas que realmente necesiten saberlo, como mi familia, el equipo de lucha, y los amigos más cercanos.

-Está bien. No tengo más que decir. Me imagino que no debe ser fácil para ustedes, pero les aseguro todos los vamos a apoyar y proteger, y ayudarlos de todas las formas que podamos –Finalmente sonrió suavemente, aflojando el clima tenso que se había creado– Me gustaría felicitarlos de todas formas, pero entiendo que es un poco apresurado.

\- Sí, gracias – contestaron ambos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de ese último comentario, Tsukasa miró detenidamente a Ryusui, y después a Chrome, dándoles a entender que esperaba que ellos tampoco se entusiasmen demasiado o cometan alguna imprudencia, o les caigan encima con preguntas a sus amigos, sino más bien que sean considerados y discretos. Sin necesidad de palabras, los dos generales asintieron, y sólo obsequiaron una fina sonrisa de apoyo a Senku y Kohaku, respaldando las palabras del luchador. No estaban solos, pase lo que pase, eso era lo más seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas! Qué tal? Primeras reacciones y acercamiento a la posibilidad de leoncito en camino. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, tuvo sus momentos de tensión, pero hay que confiar en esos dos, además de sus buenos amigos, en las buenas y en las malas. Hasta el próximo capítulo! Los leo a ustedes ahora jaja xD


	24. Chapter 24

La noticia del posible embarazo de Kohaku causó estupor general entre todos los amigos que oyeron la noticia, y aunque alguno se preocupó más que otro por el momento que estaban atravesando con respecto a la restauración de la civilización, de forma unánime fueron felicitados y les hicieron saber que los iban a ayudar y acompañar en lo que necesitaran, tal como Tsukasa les había anticipado. A pesar de que todavía era muy pronto para confirmarlo, el único que no pudo contener su emoción y sus interminables lágrimas fue Kokuyo. A él decidieron decírselo a solas, citándolo en la choza de la pareja, previendo también que iba a hacer una gran escena, que podría causar que llegara a oírlo el resto de la aldea:

\- Aquí estoy, aunque no entiendo por qué me hicieron venir aquí para hablarme. ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Tiene que ver con la salud de Kohaku, y lo que pasó el otro día?

\- No y sí. No es algo malo, así que puedes tranquilizarte, viejo. Y sí, tiene que ver con eso...

\- Pero nada bueno puede salir de lo que lo que le pasó.

\- Papá –Kohaku intercedió– Lo que pasa es que es posible que esté embarazada.

\- ... ¿Qué dijiste? –Los ojos de Kokuyo se abrieron desorbitados, pensando que había escuchado mal.

\- No lo sabemos todavía, habría que esperar un mes o dos para estar seguros. Pero puedo estar embarazada.

\- ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿no era que lo estaban evitando con ese invento de Senku?

\- Sí, así fue –Senku resopló– Por primera vez no tengo idea qué sucedió, aunque de seguro se pinchó o se rompió de forma imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para que haya podido embarazarla.

\- Ya veo. Voy... ¿voy a ser abuelo?

\- ¿Qué parte de que ni nosotros lo sabemos no entie-?? –Pero Senku no terminó de decirlo, cuando Kokuyo con un gran abrazo los agarró a los dos jóvenes y los estrechó contra su torso.

\- Lo entendí, Senku. De todas formas, estoy escuchando que es posible que sea abuelo por primera vez en mi vida, y de una hija felizmente casada con uno de los hombres más confiables que he conocido en mi vida –Las últimas palabras ya las oyeron entrecortadas, porque las lágrimas de emoción comenzaban a caer por el rostro del padre.

\- Gracias, papá –Aunque un poco incómoda, Kohaku le devolvió el abrazo, lo cual lo hizo llorar más– Pero te pido por favor que no le digas esto a nadie. Ruri lo sabe porque fue la primera que nos oyó, pero hasta no estar seguros, no queremos decir nada.

\- Claro, hija, confíen en mí. No puedo creer que yo dije en broma que podían volver con un hijo en camino...perdón, perdón, no diré más.

Cuando Kokuyo se fue, que prácticamente parecía flotar de felicidad, Senku y Kohaku se tiraron en la cama, aliviados de que había salido mejor de lo que esperaban. La incertidumbre era muy estresante, y pese a que no fue algo que hayan buscado, la realidad era que estaban esperando que sí fuera verdad. Era extraño, e ilógico, pero así se sentían ambos.

\- Senku... ¿de verdad hay que esperar uno o dos meses para saberlo?

\- No necesariamente, leona. La cuestión es que muchas veces suceden abortos naturales, y en tu caso que estuviste entrenando muy intensamente hasta ayer, eso puede llegar a ser peligroso. Ojalá que ese leoncito tenga buenas garras y se sostenga firmemente, porque no se lo pones fácil –sonrió con la mirada más amable que se le vio en varios días.

\- ¿De verdad lo piensas?

\- ¿Qué? Diez billones por ciento seguro que puede pasar, no es cuestión que yo lo piense o no.

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Dijiste... "ojalá que se sostenga", y lo llamaste "leoncito". Y esa expresión tuya de recién...

\- Ah... –lo había dicho sin pensar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para desdecirse– Perdona, ando diciendo que nadie se emocione, y yo mismo me descuido.

\- ¿Pero de verdad...quieres que sea cierto que vamos a ser padres? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez que escuchaba que Senku lo dijera con tanta naturalidad, sin tensión alguna.

\- Bueno...quiero que estés bien, en primer lugar. Y aunque no era mi idea ser padre tan joven...creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea, y no sé si estaría del todo feliz si no lo estuvieras. En parte aliviado sí, pero por el otro lado... No sé cómo explicarlo mejor, perdona.

\- No, no es necesario –Le tomó la cara con las manos, y lo besó amorosamente– Fuiste muy claro. Y me hace feliz que pienses así.

\- Lo primero y más obvio que puedes chequear, es si te viene tu período o no. Puede fallar, pero es casi seguro que, si notas un atraso de una o dos semanas, eso suma las probabilidades de que estés embarazada. ¿Cuándo te tiene que venir el período?

\- No llevo la cuenta de los días, no soy como tú. Pero...–trató de recordar– lo relaciono con la luna, y suelo tenerlo cuando hay luna llena, más o menos.

\- Es un buen calendario. No recuerdo en qué fase está la luna hoy, no le estuve prestando atención, pero esta noche lo veremos claramente. De día también puede verse, pero va a ser más notorio si esperamos a que oscurezca. Si la luna está en su fase creciente, todavía hay que esperar, si está en su fase menguante, es porque podrías estar un poco atrasada.

\- Habrá que esperar a la noche entonces.

Por más que quisieran ocupar su mente en otra cosa, ninguno de los dos pudo concentrarse en todo el día. No ayudaba ver pequeñas sonrisas en las caras de todos, y que varios de ellos trataran a Kohaku como si fuera de cristal. A pesar de que Senku fue el que dijo que tenía que cuidarse, también se encargó de aclararles a todos que ella podía llevar una vida casi normal, excepto por entrenar intensamente o andar cargando cosas pesadas. No era una enfermedad, ni estaba delicada de salud, sólo tenía que tener algunas precauciones extra, y por supuesto podía olvidarse de beber sake. Para los aldeanos fue extraño verla tan tranquila, e incluso que se negara a ayudarlos con cosas que requerían de su fuerza, pero por suerte siempre tenía a alguno de sus amigos cerca, y ellos se ofrecían a ayudar en su lugar. Ya sin poder soportar mentir, además de que era una pésima actriz, decidió seguir a Senku como una sombra, haciendo como que lo estaba ayudando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sólo estaba sentada a un costado, mirándolo.

Descubrió que era bastante interesante lo que hacía, y le sorprendió que no estaba tan perdida con los razonamientos del científico como esperaba, aunque seguía habiendo momentos en que parecía hablar en otro idioma. Pero más de una vez Senku la había sorprendido mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, hasta que se decidió a preguntarle qué le pasaba

\- Nada, es que me encanta ver con cuánta pasión haces tus planos y proyectos, es como si tus ojos brillaran de entusiasmo y felicidad.

\- Ah, ya veo. Eso es porque la ciencia es muy emocionante. Y cada vez damos pasos más grandes, adelantando cientos de años de tecnología en apenas unos días o meses.

\- No puedo imaginármelo, pero sólo con verte creo que me hago la idea lo genial que habrá sido tu mundo.

\- Sí, lo era. Pero ahora estoy haciendo cosas que nunca pensé que haría en mi tiempo. Todos los equipos, los procesos...hacer un barco, un avión, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que yo los diseñaría. Aunque claro, en esos últimos dos no puedo quitarle el mérito a Ryusui. Parece un juego de estrategia de computadoras, sólo que antes sólo hacía apretando unos botones, ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que hacer cada paso, juntando y ensamblando los materiales, diseñando, probando, y volviendo a intentar una y mil veces de ser necesario.

\- No sé lo que son las computadoras, o los botones...pero pareces un niño jugando, y no me canso de verte.

\- ¿Con que un niño? Me parece que tengo que recordarle que soy un poco más grande que un niño, señora Ishigami –se acercó a ella con una mirada felina, y la atrapó entre sus brazos, deslizando sus manos desde los hombros hasta las caderas.

\- Últimamente me está fallando la memoria, no sé qué me pasa, Dr. Ishigami –se hizo la inocente, pestañeando rápidamente con cara de confusión.

\- De señor Ishigami a Dr. Ishigami, me gusta cómo suena. Pero sabes que los doctores tienen el deber de inspeccionar a fondo sus pacientes...o sus proyectos –Le murmuró al oído, y le fue soltando su cálida respiración a lo largo del cuello de ella.

\- ¿Ahora soy un proyecto? –Rió indignada

\- El mejor de mi vida.

Kohaku dejó de reírse al escuchar eso, porque vio que él lo había dicho con una cara seria, y con un tono de voz tan suave que la derritió al instante. No tardaron en acercarse y unir sus labios, primero con delicadeza, un roce dulce y cálido; y luego aumentando la profundidad e intensidad.

\- ¿Un niño haría esto, señora Ishigami? –le preguntó con voz juguetona, mientras depositaba besos húmedos y mordisqueaba su cuello, mientras hundía sus dedos en las caderas de ella, y buscaba colocarse entre las piernas de ella.

\- N-no...algo tan pervertido no lo haría un niño –Kohaku enterró sus dedos en el pelo de él, ronroneando de puro gusto ante las atenciones a su sensible cuello.

\- Me lo parecía –sonrió de forma arrogante– Y sabes, estos dedos también quieren jugar, pero de una forma más pervertida de lo que haría un niño.

\- Senku...estamos en el laboratorio...nos verán –En vano intentó alejarlo, nunca lo había empujado con tan poca fuerza y decisión.

\- Lo sé, pero podría seguir, estamos casados ahora, no es como si lo que estamos haciendo fuera tan extraño.

\- Sí...pero no...

\- ¡Oye, Senku! Ven a ver lo que Kaseki y yo... –Chrome entró corriendo como un rayo, entusiasmado, pero al ver la comprometida escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, se sonrojó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Ah, Chrome, qué oportuno, por poco. Ahí estoy contigo –Con un último beso en los labios de su esposa, la soltó y siguió a su amigo, y Kohaku lo acompañó en silencio, mirando avergonzada a cualquier lado menos al castaño.

Unas horas después, por la noche la pareja había terminado de cenar, y estaban sentados en el colchón, Senku con su espalda contra la pared, con Kohaku recostada entre sus piernas, apoyando su cabeza en el torso de él. Estaban en silencio, medio adormilados, cuando de pronto Kohaku apretó con fuerza una de las piernas de él. El científico abrió los ojos, y la miró para reprocharle que le había dolido un poco, pero la queja quedó suspendida en el aire, porque le sorprendió que los ojos de ella estaban muy abiertos, mirando por la ventana, y en esos preciosos y grandes ojos aguamarina se veía un pequeño reflejo blanco y luminoso. Intuyendo el motivo por el que ella se había tensado, lo dominó una enorme ansiedad. Sabía que si giraba su cabeza, y miraba él también por la ventana, podría confirmar, de una u otra forma, lo que les estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. El problema era que por un momento no se atrevió a hacerlo, porque eso podría implicar un gran cambio en sus vidas.

Kohaku aflojó el agarre de la pierna de Senku, pero en su lugar movió su mano hasta entrelazarla con los dedos de él. Por un momento, corrió la mirada de la luna para fijarla en los ojos carmín de su esposo, aguantándose la respiración, y le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de él para que reaccionara y se animara a verlo con ella. Pero el peliverde apretó con fuerza los ojos y soltó el aire pesadamente, por dentro sentía cómo la sangre bullía por todo su cuerpo, y podía sentir cada pelo parársele de nervios. Mierda, estaba a unos segundos de poder inclinar la balanza hacia una u otra posibilidad, pero no sabía con qué respuesta se sentiría mejor. Si Kohaku estaba embarazada, todo su mundo se daría vuelta en un segundo, y no podía siquiera imaginar en lo que iba a convertirse su vida, la de ella. Pero si no lo estaba... ¿qué haría si se sentía desilusionado? Si ese era el caso, no sabía tampoco qué hacer, podía anticipar una especie de vacío, había tenido muchas horas para pensarlo desde que se había enterado, y el miedo de ser padre ganaba en todas sus luchas mentales, pero había algo más que no lograba descifrar, algo que le hacía desear que esa luna le rebelara un deseo que comenzaba a surgir en lo más profundo de su ser.

Juntando toda la valentía de su vida, volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de Kohaku, que lo esperaban pacientemente, y cuando vio la sonrisa de ánimo y nervios que ella también le dedicaba, apretó también la mano de ella en respuesta. Lentamente giró su cabeza, volviendo a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, preparándose mentalmente para encarar al satélite que revelaría quizás la verdad de su incertidumbre. La luna, la luna que lo perseguía desde chico, con la que su padre le bromeó que gustaba de él para explicarle luego que no tenía dónde esconderse de ella...la luna a la que le dedicó diez billones de pensamientos, de sueños, y en la que se encontraban todavía muchos de los misterios que quedaban por resolver. Esa misma luna, de la cual ni siquiera ahora podía escapar, le estaba por revelar la verdad más ansiada y atemorizante de su vida. Si lo pensaba lógicamente, era sólo otra de las incomprobables suposiciones que estaba dejando en manos de las probabilidades y de las creencias, no de la ciencia. Pero por esta vez, no le molestaba permitirse confiar en eso, por un momento al menos.

Abrió los ojos, ya sereno, y entrecerró un poco sus ojos para ver en detalle la figura de la luna, mientras pensaba que Kohaku con su vista 11.0 seguramente ya la había descifrado perfectamente. Se podía ver una fina "C" brillante que recortaba el cielo. O sea que a primera impresión, o todavía no era luna llena, o por el contrario, ya estaba menguando. Pero estaban en el hemisferio norte, y se acordó que Byakuya le había dicho cuando era chico que la luna en esa parte del mundo era mentirosa. Cuando parecía una "C" de creciente, en realidad estaba menguando, y cuando veía la "D" de decreciente, era porque estaba creciendo en realidad. O sea que lo que estaba viendo... Su respiración se cortó de pronto, y fue como si estuviera en una cámara de vacío, no había sonido, aire, ni nada que lo alcanzara, simplemente el tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir por un segundo, que pareció una eternidad. Al menos hasta que escuchó la voz de Kohaku, como muy lejana al principio, y poco a poco se hizo más fuerte.

\- ¿Estoy...? –no podía decir más que eso, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía un estremecimiento que la recorrió entera.

\- Parece que... –tampoco pudo continuar, su garganta se cerró, y se quedaron así, sólo mirando el cielo, hasta que desviaron los ojos de la luna, para mirarse uno en los del otro, y luego de respirar profundamente, lo completaron al unísono, apenas susurrando.

\- Vamos a ser padres.

Kohaku ya no respondía a ningún pensamiento lógico. No quería escuchar más de probabilidades, de dudas, de esperar. Y no lo necesitaba, no importaba lo que Senku le dijera. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con la etérea figura de la luna, sin siquiera saber a ciencia cierta si estaba creciendo o menguando, lo sintió. No había explicación, pero fue como si una certeza la invadiera, un conocimiento o sabiduría que no sabía de dónde venía, pero que le aseguraba esa verdad. Al tiempo de esa realización, sintió también que la recorría una energía cálida, e inconscientemente puso su mano sobre su vientre. Quizás fue por lo que pensó unos días antes, cuando su instinto le decía que protegería a su posible bebé pase lo que pase, pero se dio cuenta que desde el primer momento tuvo esa misma sensación de realidad y certeza. Le parecía que era producto de esa "sabiduría", pero no era un saber científico, sino uno más bien ancestral. Pasó rápidamente por sus ojos la imagen de su madre, quien había fallecido de algo que seguro era neumonía cuando ella era muy pequeña, tendría unos tres o cuatro años. Madre, iba a ser madre.

Lo único que la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos fue que sintió algo cálido sobre su mano, y cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con que Senku había colocado la suya sobre la de ella que cubría su vientre, pero la de él temblaba ligeramente. Buscó conectar con los ojos carmín, pero esos bellos orbes sólo se dirigían a la parte del cuerpo que ella se cubría. Muy lentamente atrajo hacia sí su otra mano, que tenía entrelazada con la de su esposo, y luego rodeó la de él para apoyarla también en su abdomen, y la cubrió con su propia mano, y cerró los ojos. Se quedaron así, en silencio, absorbiendo y disfrutando la noticia, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó en el medio. Pero de pronto Kohaku sintió algo húmedo, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, aunque no pudo con lo que vio: Senku se había inclinado cerca de ella, aunque sin tocarla. Y un sendero de lágrimas silenciosas caían alrededor de su cara. Las lágrimas salían particularmente de la comisura de los ojos más alejada a la nariz, y se acordó que una de las ancianas de la aldea le había dicho una vez que esas eran lágrimas dulces, de amor profundo. La emoción arrolló con ella también, que sólo había visto llorar a Senku dos veces en su vida, una cuando se habían peleado, y la otra cuando se habían reconciliado.

Con toda la dulzura que pudo, acercó su rostro al de él, y secó sus lágrimas, besándolas. Era evidente que Senku estaba tratando de controlarse, porque temblaba más que antes, pero también respiraba más profundamente, como tratando de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con sacudirlo. Sin romper el contacto de sus manos, Kohaku movió su cabeza para depositar un largo beso en sus labios, el cual él correspondió, presionando sus labios más fuertes contra los de ella, queriendo transmitirle la intensidad de las emociones que se agolpaban dentro de él, y ya no podía contener. No necesitaban palabras, lo que habían compartido esos últimos minutos era suficiente para expresar lo que sentían, y como un juramento de todo lo que se amaban y lo que darían de sus vidas para cuidar al futuro leoncito, que si bien no estaba dentro de los cálculos, no desearían que sucediera de ninguna otra forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Como se habrán dado cuenta, me tardé un poquiito en actualizar. Nuevamente tapada MAAAL de trabajo y estudio, también por eso no fue muy largo, no me alcanzan las horas para todo jaja, pero cuento con haber transmitido lo importante, directo al kokoro. Antes que nada...aunque se me pasaron las 12... FELIZ CUMPLE ROSMERY (o sakurafujoshihanaOR). Este capítulo va dedicado a ti! Tarde pero seguro xD
> 
> Bueno, la veo difícil otra vez actualizar "Juntos", no prometo nada.... pero sí que prepárense para lo que se viene al fin de esta semana, va a compensar, con creces. Y gracias por apoyar y comentar, AMO leerlos, y los extraño cuando no comentan jaja. Hasta el próximo capítuloooo, cuídense!


	25. Chapter 25

El embarazo de Kohaku se confirmó públicamente, y a toda la aldea, aunque por primera vez en la vida de Senku, fue más por instinto que por fundamentos científicos. Mientras que ya muchos sabían de la noticia y pudieron ahora felicitarlos sin contenerse, los oriundos de la aldea no salían del shock. Por supuesto que todos los felicitaron calurosamente, pero seguían sin poder creer que justamente ellos estuvieran por tener un hijo. Ahora sí no había nadie que pudiera contener a Kokuyo, el hombre había procesado que sería abuelo por primera vez en su vida, pero no por Ruri, que era lo esperado por su edad y por su rol de sacerdotisa, y el ex-líder era un mar de lágrimas, consejos y preocupaciones, todo junto.

Pese a la advertencia de Senku de que iba a estar atrás de Kohaku como una sombra controlándola, luego le aclaró que eso no iba a ser necesario a menos que ella fuera descuidada, y hasta que llegue al menos la mitad del embarazo podía llevar su vida casi normal, con la obvia excepción de entrenar con mucha intensidad. Sin embargo, sí le dijo que podía ejercitarse livianamente, mientras no implique saltar o ejercicios de impacto, y que hasta era recomendable para evitar el sedentarismo. Françoise se había ofrecido a prepararle un menú personalizado, apropiado para las necesidades alimentarias que tuviera cada mes.

Los primeros dos meses transcurrieron con relativa paz para Kohaku, casi con aburrimiento, ya que no la dejaban ayudar con los experimentos científicos, entre que no la dejaban cargar o ensamblar nada complejo, y que Senku no la quería cerca de las sustancias que sintetizaba, ni del calor de la fundición o del generador eléctrico. Por poco y sólo le quedaría formar parte de las tareas del grupo de Suika y los otros niños, y al decir esa queja en voz alta escuchó el comentario de Chrome "al menos así ya irás practicando", lo que le ganó al castaño un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Con el comienzo del tercer mes, empezaron los problemas. Literalmente a los del mundo moderno les hacía acordar a una leona enjaulada, porque se movía de un lado a otro, pero sin hacer nada en particular, y tenía un humor muy irascible. Ella era muy activa y enérgica, por lo cual la perspectiva de bajar tanto el ritmo de su vida por los próximos interminables meses la solía poner al borde del llanto, o de la ira, cuando se sentía inútil. Senku no la tuvo nada fácil con eso, porque como vivían juntos también tenía que escuchar sus quejas y lamentos constantemente, pero no le quedaba otra que consolarla, mientras pensaba que, si estuviesen en la sociedad, tendría muchos más entretenimientos para despejarse, pero eso no era posible. Para colmo, no pudieron volver a tener relaciones desde que confirmaron el embarazo, ya que además de los difíciles cambios de humor que no ayudaban al clima romántico, Kohaku estaba aterrada de que pudieran lastimar al bebé. No había lógica que entrara en ella, y aunque Senku le explicaba todo el proceso biológico del embarazo, y el motivo por el cual era imposible eso, en especial si lo hacían con delicadeza y no como dos salvajes, no cedió ni un milímetro.

El proyecto del avión que pudiera llevar varios pasajeros marchaba viento en popa, como decía Ryusui, lo cual recuperaba buena parte del mal humor que había contagiado a Senku, y ya habían logrado fabricar casi la mitad de las partes por separado. Pero cuando una tarde el científico pasó por el centro de la aldea para pedirle ayuda de fuerza física a su suegro, llegó a sus oídos el llanto desconsolado de la leona. Alarmado, echó a correr, escuchando que provenía del interior de la choza del ex-líder, y se encontró con Kohaku llorando a pulmón en los brazos de su hermana Ruri, que sólo la abrazaba con fuerza y trataba de calmarla, ambas sentadas en el piso.

\- ¡Kohaku! ¿Qué te sucede? –Pero su esposa no dejaba de llorar intensamente, no podía pronunciar palabra en ese estado– Ruri...por favor, dime lo qué pasó.

\- Está angustiada, pero no te asustes, no pasa nada malo con el bebé. Estábamos hablando de cómo se siente, y de que en unos meses todo pasará y podrá tener a su hijo en brazos, todo muy alegre, y de pronto se puso a llorar así, diciendo "no puedo".

\- ¿Qué es lo que "no puedes"? –¿y si se estaba arrepintiendo del embarazo? Era muy poco probable, si en un principio hasta había considerado al bebé por encima de su relación con él. Pero quizás la idea de sentirse así de "inútil" le pesaba más.

\- No puedo...tenerlo. ¡No estoy lista, no sé nada de bebés, no seré una buena madre!

\- Nadie está listo para ser padres, y yo tampoco tuve nunca un bebé ni un milímetro cerca, leona –suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta que sólo era una montaña de miedos, y se arrodilló frente a ella para hablar a la misma altura– Aprenderemos sobre la marcha, como todo el mundo, y ya viste que tenemos el apoyo de todos aquí, no estaremos solos.

\- Todos están contentos por nosotros, sí...y me pone muy feliz, pero nadie sabe cómo me siento, ellos no son los que tienen que estar quietos, los que no pueden entrenar, ni ayudar, ni los que tienen miedo de lastimarse y arruinarlo todo.

\- Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti, pero piensa que todo esto es para cuidar a nuestro hijo, y si quieres puedo pensar otras formas de que ayudes.

\- Pero...tendremos un bebé, Senku. TODO cambiará, todo –las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin detenerse– Si es que lo tenemos, y no pasa nada grave. He visto a mujeres en la aldea que lo perdieron, o que murieron en el parto...o que ellas lo tuvieron, pero hubo complicaciones y el bebé no lo logró. ¿Y si pasa algo de eso?

\- No es como si pudiéramos preverlo, pero sabes que yo haré lo imposible porque salga todo bien. Si es necesario, organizaremos un viaje para despetrificar a todos los médicos de algún hospital, aunque nos pasemos meses cavando y buscando, hasta dar con todos los profesionales que te puedan ayudar. Crearé nueva medicina, haré todo lo necesario, con tal de que estés más tranquila –Se movió hacia ella para abrazarla, y Ruri le dejó el lugar. Le dio un beso en la frente, y sonrió suavemente cuando ella finalmente dejó de sollozar y comenzó a tener hipo, lo cual hubiera sido más gracioso si no estuviese tan angustiada– ¿Alguna preocupación más con que pueda ayudarte? Mejor si puedo resolverlo con ciencia, pero haré lo posible sino.

\- Y nuestra choza...

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¡Es pequeña! Apenas si entramos nosotros... Y estamos aislados, si necesitamos ayuda tardaremos demasiado en llamar a alguien. Y cuando para cuando nazca el bebé, y haga frío...

\- Tenías toda una lista ahí guardada, ¿eh? Es absurda la cantidad de preocupaciones que tienes, no me extraña que te hayas puesto así. Eso es fácil, si es pequeña, construiremos otra. Si estamos lejos, entonces la haremos más cerca, nos haremos un buen espacio en el reino científico. Y mejor todavía, no haremos una choza, diseñaré y construiremos una casa. La primera casa del mundo de piedra. Con paredes firmes, ventanas de vidrio, y hasta puertas. Para el frío haré una gran estufa, e incluso podemos separar la casa en habitaciones para que cuando nuestro leoncito crezca, tenga su propio espacio. ¿Qué dices?

\- No entiendo cómo estás tan tranquilo, y cómo tienes una respuesta para todo.

\- Te equivocas, leona, ni uno ni lo otro. Solo que estoy tratando de buscar una solución para cada problema que surja. Así lo hice toda mi vida. Pero vas a tener que elegir, o desenterramos y revivimos a todo un hospital, o construimos la casa. Las dos no vamos a poder, no alcanzan ni el tiempo ni los recursos. Tú decides.

\- ¿De verdad pensabas hacer lo del "hospital"? –Lo miró boquiabierta. Recordaba lo que era ese edificio desde el día en que habían cavado y encontrado a Mirai, la hermana menor de Tsukasa, y había sido un trabajo infernal.

\- Si la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo dependen de eso, diez billones por ciento seguro que lo haría. Aunque a decir verdad todos sabemos que pondría a trabajar a toda la aldea para lograrlo, el trabajo forzado no es lo mío.

\- La casa, entonces, aunque no termino de imaginar eso que dijiste de cómo se va a ver –Le devolvió el abrazo, y se sentó en el hueco de su regazo– No quiero ser la especial, las mujeres aquí siempre tuvieron a sus hijos sin tanta bulla. Perdóname, Senku, no sé qué me sucedió para ponerme así de pronto, pero sentí que el mundo se caía alrededor mío. Pero ya me siento mejor, gracias a ti.

\- La explicación científica es que, con el embarazo, los niveles de progesterona y estrógenos se duplican y con eso, la parte racional de la personalidad disminuye, a la vez que se refuerza la parte emocional. Así que estos ataques tan contradictorios de emociones intensas que tienes son normales.

\- Lo único que entendí fue que voy a ser aún más irracional y emocional que antes.

\- Sí, eso sería un buen resumen. ¿Volvemos a casa? –ella asintió– Ruri, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Lo que necesites, Senku.

\- ¿Puedes decirles a los demás que por hoy se cancela el trabajo? Vine buscando a tu padre, pero vamos a dejarlo por hoy.

\- No, Senku, no interrumpas el trabajo por mí, ya estoy bien. Ellos van a decepcionarse

\- ¿Ellos, decepcionarse de tener el día libre? –Levantó una ceja, divertido– Eso es ridículo. Además, tengo que comenzar a planear el diseño de la casa, lo cual tomará tiempo. Será un cambio emocionante para la aldea a futuro, si logramos hacerla bien. No soy arquitecto, y no contamos con uno entre nosotros, pero entre ciencia y pensamiento lógico, estoy seguro que saldrá bien, ha funcionado hasta ahora.

Unos días después, Senku presentó a sus amigos el plano de la casa, y aunque les dijo que era un pedido egoísta y que no tenían la obligación de colaborar con la construcción, todos se pusieron manos a la obra inmediatamente. Como siempre, los proyectos de Senku tenían beneficios para toda la aldea, y esta vez no fue distinto. El científico dijo que iban a desarrollar un nuevo material para hacer los ladrillos, el cemento, e iban a hacerlo a base de caliza –a partir de carbonato de calcio-, arcilla, arena y agua. Cuando les explicó la durabilidad, resistencia e impermeabilidad del mismo, podían verse estrellitas en los ojos de los oriundos de la aldea. Y la añadidura de puertas de madera y ventanas de vidrio también fue como un baño de luz, ya que así no tendrían que preocuparse tanto porque se filtre el frío, la lluvia o la nieve.

Primero se separaron en dos grupos: los que armaban los moldes para dar forma a los ladrillos, y los que iban juntando los materiales para hacerlos. Tardaron una semana en hacer una buena cantidad, ya que los ladrillos secaban en un día. Luego unos se encargaron de preparar el suelo para hacer los cimientos, mientras otros cortaban madera para dar forma a las vigas que harían de esqueleto para la construcción. Aunque tuvieran una enorme cantidad de mano de obra, dependían del clima y de los tiempos de secado de los materiales para seguir, además que no habían puesto freno al proyecto del avión, por lo que Senku estimó que podrían terminar la construcción de la casa en unos cinco o seis meses, justo para el momento en el que el bebé naciera. Para ese entonces iban a estar en pleno invierno, por lo que decidieron no perder el tiempo y hacerlo lo más rápido que podían.

Pasado un mes, ya podían verse las bases del futuro hogar de la pareja. El diseño era funcional y muy sencillo, y habían elegido un pedazo de terreno ubicado en el reino científico, lo cual era especialmente práctico para que Senku luego pudiera trabajar en el laboratorio sin alejarse demasiado de su familia. La falta de conocimientos arquitectónicos serios fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Senku, pero con la valiosa ayuda de Ryusui pudieron asegurarse que sus planos iban a ser exitosos.

Ya en el cuarto mes de embarazo, Kohaku estaba de mejor humor, lo cual fue un alivio para Senku. Le habían permitido ayudar con tareas fáciles de la construcción, y sus compañeros de lucha se habían apiadado de ella y hacían un entrenamiento ligero. Pero la mejor ocurrencia provino de Ukyo, que le propuso a la rubia enseñarle a tirar con arco. Ella prefería las espadas y cuchillos, pero no estaba nada mal la idea de pulir una nueva técnica de ataque a larga distancia, y una en la que no tenía que preocuparse por contenerse.

Kohaku todas las semanas se miraba para buscar los cambios en su cuerpo. Su vista afilada le había permitido notar un redondeo muy sutil en la parte baja de su abdomen, pero Senku le había dicho que, siendo primeriza, no iba a notarse mucho hasta el cuarto mes, que era cuando también empezaría a percibir los movimientos del bebé. Una mañana, mientras comenzaba a vestirse, notó que Senku se le quedó mirando más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ves algo raro?

\- No...no raro –Sonrió suavemente, y se acercó a ella– Es que últimamente sólo te veo con menos ropa cuando nos acostamos, y en la oscuridad no alcanzo a ver los detalles. Pero ahora ya se puede ver diez billones por ciento seguro que tienes a nuestro leoncito ahí dentro. Estás un poco más ancha, y parece que tuvieras un pequeño melón debajo del ombligo.

\- Sí, lo veo –sonrió con dulzura, y se acarició la panza, algo que las madres en la aldea le habían recomendado que haga seguido– No logro distinguir esos movimientos que decías, pero será cuestión de tiempo. Me dijeron que recién entre el quinto y el sexto mes comenzarán las pataditas, no puedo esperar.

Prepararon el desayuno, y cuando estaban terminando, Kohaku de pronto se miró el abdomen, y frunció el ceño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Senku.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué sientes?

\- No lo sé...podría ser simplemente que sea porque estoy comiendo, pero...sentí como unas burbujas.

\- ¿Burbujas?

\- Sí...no sé cómo explicarlo. O como unas mariposas, algo muy suave y rápido. ¿Será el bebé? O quizás sea por la comida, no lo sé.

\- Mientras no sientas dolor o incomodidad, creo que es algo bueno.

Salieron juntos de la choza, Senku fue como todos los días para continuar la construcción de la casa, mientras que Kohaku se iba a encontrar con Ukyo para practicar el tiro con arco. Como tenía tan buenos reflejos y visión, en pocas clases había logrado una precisión que rivalizaba con la del arquero, incluso su resistencia física en los brazos era mejor que la de él, gracias a todo el intenso entrenamiento que ella tenía encima. Un par de horas después, cuando terminaron, Kohaku quiso dar una vuelta para visitar la casa en proceso, pero cuando logró divisar a Senku, se quedó congelada en el lugar. El científico estaba cortando ayudando a cortar unas vigas de madera con una gran espada tipo serrucho que habían construido, no era nada especial, pero por algún motivo la rubia sintió un placentero tirón en la parte baja de su cuerpo, como no le pasaba hace meses.

Los encuentros apasionados con su esposo habían sido prácticamente nulos o muy esporádicos desde que se embarazó, y si bien el apetito sexual de ella estaba prácticamente en un punto muerto, se imaginaba que eso debía ser mucho más difícil para Senku, que a él no le afectaban todos esos cambios "hormonales". Pero de pronto había encontrado inusualmente atractiva la forma en que el científico se movía, cómo se marcaban los músculos de sus brazos por el esfuerzo, y las gotitas de sudor que le recorrían la cara. Kohaku se mordió el labio, se sentía muy pervertida de encontrar casi erótica esa situación, pero era más fuerte que ella. Trató de ignorar la sensación, pero era como si su sangre comenzara a bullir en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, mucho más sensibles ahora por el embarazo. Pensó en irse de allí, lo mejor sería volver a la choza o buscar a su hermana para tener una charla que le sacara la cabeza de esas imágenes, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Senku levantó la vista y notó su presencia, obsequiándole una de esas sonrisas de costado que a ella siempre le encantaron.

Fue algo totalmente inocente de parte de él, sólo una sonrisa a modo de saludo, pero ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia él. Vio cómo la expresión de él cambió a una de curiosidad, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, ella lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él.

\- ¡Oye, leona! ¿Qué haces?

\- Vamos a casa.

\- ¿No puede ser después? Estaba ocupado, como ves.

\- No, tiene que ser ahora. Te necesito.

\- ¿Pero es necesario que me arrastres?

En vez de contestarle, aprovechó que no vio a nadie alrededor para girarse y darle un beso en la boca a Senku, que al principio abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, en particular porque lo volvió bastante profundo en pocos segundos. Al alejarse, el peliverde la miró un poco aturdido, vio que ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos aguamarina se veían un poco turbios y oscuros, y todo ese tiempo de abstinencia le pasó factura, y despertó de pronto en él el deseo.

\- No sé qué me pasa, pero de pronto siento mucho deseo por ti, y no tengo ganas de esperar a después.

\- Oooh, diez billones de puntos para ti por la iniciativa, no te das una idea lo que esperaba oír esas palabras últimamente. ¿Ya no te preocupa lastimar al bebé?

\- No...no es eso, confío en que me dijiste que no pasará nada. Pero de verdad te necesito, es más fuerte que mis preocupaciones.

\- No digas más, creo que me tomaré un "descanso" breve, vamos.

Era pleno día, y no podían tardarse mucho porque alguien los iría a buscar, al ausentarse así sin aviso previo, pero Kohaku no necesitaba mucho rato, ya tendrían otras noches para ponerse más románticos y dedicados, ahora que su libido había vuelto a despertar como le había dicho Senku mientras volvían, casi riéndose como niños de su picardía. Aunque dentro de unos meses se convertirían en padres, eso no quitaba que tenían apenas menos de veinte años, y no por nada habían llegado a la situación en la que estaban.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, no esperaron ni un segundo para comenzar a besarse mientras se acercaban a la cama, pero esta vez lo hacían con sonrisas en la cara y entre pequeñas risas, al fin relajados entre tantas preocupaciones que tenían últimamente, ese momento era como un oasis en el medio del desierto para ambos. Senku se echó de espaldas en la cama, sabiendo que a partir de ahora convenía que él estuviese siempre debajo de ella para no presionarle el vientre con su peso. Era imposible que borrara la sonrisa que cruzaba todo su rostro, al fin iba a liberar toda la tensión acumulada por la larga abstinencia, y de qué manera. Kohaku le estaba haciendo justicia a su apodo de leona, y como el embarazo la había vuelto mucho más sensible, aun a través de la ropa ella gemía de placer. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de sacarse la ropa, aunque también lo hicieron como precaución por si alguien se acercaba en el momento equivocado, y sería muy incómodo para todos. La urgencia los reclamaba a los dos, y por suerte estaban en la misma página con respecto a eso.

Cuando Senku estaba por interrumpir el momento para ir a buscar un condón, fue que se dio cuenta que no lo necesitarían más por un buen tiempo. Al decírselo a Kohaku, la cara de ella se iluminó, desde su primera vez hace más de un año que no podían sentirse íntimamente piel con piel, y esa vez sólo había durado unos segundos, así que ahora sería algo nuevo. Sin esperar ni un momento más, la rubia se acomodó, y casi se le saltaron lágrimas de pura felicidad y satisfacción al recordar lo placentero que era sentir a su amor adentro de ella, sólo que esta vez era mucho más intenso, por el contacto directo, y por su extrema sensibilidad. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, y eso que esta vez no se habían tomado el tiempo de complacerse largamente, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se desmayaría de placer cuando lo hicieran de esa forma. Kohaku pensó que algo similar debía de sentir él, ya que no tenía pudor alguno en contener sus gemidos, considerando que tenían que ser silenciosos si no querían llamar indebidamente la atención. El orgasmo que la recorrió a los pocos minutos fue de los más intensos de su vida, y tuvo que besar con todas sus fuerzas a Senku para soltar el grito en su boca, porque le fue imposible contenerlo de otra forma. Kohaku se echó de costado, para dejar que su cuerpo se relaje y termine de temblar y de absorber todas las increíbles sensaciones que la recorrían, pero sin poder controlarse de pronto estalló en carcajadas, tan fuertes que incluso le salieron lágrimas por el borde de los ojos. La inusual risa contagió a Senku también, y los dos siguieron riéndose un rato, hasta que les dolió el estómago y les costaba respirar.

\- Dioses...sí que fue intenso. No puedo creer que me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, y aun fue mucho mejor.

\- Aah, sí, diez billones por ciento seguro. Eso supero cualquier expectativa que hayamos tenido. Y esto es sólo el principio, tengo entendido que ahora que se te volvió a despertar la libido, por los próximos tres meses vas a sentirte así de bien, al menos hasta que ya el leoncito crezca tanto que sea incómodo y vuelvas a rechazarme.

\- Entonces tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo, señor Ishigami.

\- Me encanta que lo digas, no te imaginas lo que extrañaba eso también, señora Ishigami.

Volvieron a reírse, y Senku estaba tan relajado y feliz que se dejó llevar y se arrastró hasta poner la cabeza a la altura del vientre de Kohaku, levantándole un poco el vestido, y le susurró con su aliento cálido contra la piel de ella, mientras dejaba apoyadas las dos manos ahí.

\- Gracias por eso, leoncito. Acabas de hacer muy felices a mamá y papá, y eso que todavía tienes para un buen rato ahí dentro. Pórtate bien, y déjala sentirse bien por un tiempo más, vas a ver cómo todo es más agradable para ti también si mamá está satisfecha y feliz, ¿oíste?

Soltó una suave risa, pero de pronto escuchó un sollozo, y asomó la cabeza, alarmado. Kohaku lloraba, pero no parecía tener una cara preocupada o triste como cuando tenía los ataques de humor.

\- Senku...es la primera vez que lo haces.

\- ¿Que hago qué?

\- Que me tocas la panza, y que le hablas...

\- Ah, es verdad. Será que estoy tan feliz que me olvidé del ridículo y de mi lado racional por un momento, me dejé llevar.

\- No, está bien...hazlo más seguido, si quieres. No quiero incomodarte, pero me encanta ese lado tuyo, las pocas veces que lo dejas salir.

\- Hmm, bueno –Se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado ahora, pero ella no se había reído de él, y no se sintió tan mal hacer eso.

\- Ooh, Senku...otra vez –Abrió mucho los ojos, y se tocó también el vientre– Esa sensación, como de burbujeo. Estoy segura que es nuestro bebé esta vez, te está saludando.

\- ¿De verdad? –Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho, ante esas palabras, y volvió a rozar con sus labios la piel de ella, para que la vibración de sus palabras se transmita con más facilidad– Aunque sea incomprobable, voy a confiar en lo que dice tu madre. Si tanto te emociona escucharme y tenerme cerca, entonces empezaré a hacerlo más seguido, a ver si te sacas la timidez de una vez.

Kohaku entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, todavía emocionada por el tierno momento que presenció. No sabía si le resultaba más adorable la reacción de Senku, o la posibilidad de que el bebé reconociera la voz de su padre. Pero por primera vez estaba totalmente encantada con la perspectiva de ser madre, y sabía que su futuro hijo o hija estaría en las mejores manos, por tener un padre como él, ya no le quedaban más dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! AAAHHH 25 capítulos!! No lo puedo creer...Es como un festejo de bodas de plata, hecho fanfic jaja. Ayyyy que no puedo, se me juntaron los babies en los fics y ahora es todo una bola de ternura y amorrrr jajaja. Bueno, por lo menos les saco una sonrisa, y no les hago mucho drama (al menos en éste y en "Juntos" xD). Y bueno, el toque picante para que no se empalaguen jaja. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Hasta el próximo capítuloooo!


	26. Chapter 26

Dos cosas dejaron a Senku agotado hasta un punto que no creía posible en el transcurrir de esos dos meses que pasaron desde que le “habló” por primera vez a su futuro leoncito: La construcción de la casa a toda velocidad, para que estuviese lista antes del invierno, y Kohaku. De hecho, por momentos el científico ponía en duda si el cansancio físico de ayudar a levantar paredes y de controlar la construcción, no fuese más liviano que el que le causaba la leona. Si ella era enérgica y directa por naturaleza, ahora era eso potenciado al diez billones por ciento. El segundo trimestre de embarazo le estaba resultando mucho más liviano y agradable, sobre todo porque ya había dejado de tener náuseas y mareos, y sus cambios de humor por las hormonas se habían equilibrado. Pero ahora estaba demasiado cómoda con el embarazo, así que estaba compensando por todo el tiempo que se había tenido que quedar quieta, y todo lo que no había podido hacer.

Como Kohaku podía entrenar cada vez menos, salvo ejercicios muy livianos y rozando lo aburrido para lo que estaba acostumbrada, la energía que tenía acumulada fue directamente a “interactuar” con Senku. Al principio para el científico fue la gloria, siempre tener encuentros íntimos con su leona era algo que disfrutaba, y más después de casi cuatro meses de abstinencia. Pero con cada semana que pasaba desde la reactivación de la libido de su mujer, comenzó a ser una relación inversamente proporcional con las ganas y la resistencia física de él. No porque no la deseara, sino porque realmente Kohaku se había puesto muy…demandante, y desquitaba con él su necesidad de descarga de energía. Y a eso se le sumaba los famosos antojos, pero ese era el momento en que Senku agradecía que la rubia nunca se enterara de todos los maravillosos dulces que existían en su tiempo. En el mundo de piedra la única satisfacción dulce natural la tenían con frutas, o el algodón de azúcar que sí habían llegado a conocer. Senku había considerado la idea de hacer helado, pero decidió postergarlo para más adelante, para evitar que Kohaku le rogara por hacerlo a una hora ridícula, si le llegara a dar antojo. Todavía no sabía de lo que se perdía, así que no había daño alguno ahí, y a veces era mejor guardarse alguna que otra información.

La parte positiva de todo eso era que el científico se estaba volviendo más resistente físicamente, su antiguo yo se hubiera cansado sólo con levantar un par de troncos, y ahora tenía que cargar con carretillas de ladrillo y cemento diariamente, pero con el correr de los meses hasta él se sorprendía de que no se agotaba tan fácilmente. Su contextura física no había cambiado, pero era innegable que ya había superado un poco el límite de tener la fuerza de una pulga. Al menos trabajar tanto le ayudaba a quitar de su cabeza la ansiedad que le provocaba el pensamiento más recurrente en su cabeza: Iba a ser padre. Estaba a unos tres meses de convertirse en padre. Él, que apenas estaba digiriendo haberse CASADO apenas a los dieciocho años. Fue una elección voluntaria, y aunque en otro tiempo y lugar la hubiera considerado imposible y absurda, ahora las cosas eran así. Y casarse tampoco había sido un cambio tan grande en su vida, más allá de la ceremonia y la promesa de estar juntos por siempre, seguía su vida normal con Kohaku.

Pero no pudo ni disfrutar de su incipiente vida de casado, cuando la noticia del embarazo cayó sobre ellos como una bomba. Podía ser una broma del destino, por haberse desinteresado durante tanto tiempo en las relaciones románticas, pero lo cierto era que su cabeza y su lado racional estaban hechos un desastre últimamente. En particular porque esta vez estaba caminando sobre terreno pantanoso totalmente, y la ciencia no podría ayudarlo demasiado en esto. Podía saber la teoría de las necesidades de un bebé, y basarse en la experiencia de otras personas para anticiparse y así poder mejorar su desempeño paternal, pero nada más, el resto estaría totalmente fuera de su control, y eso era lo que más le aterraba. Y esta nueva situación iba a durar por el resto de su vida, no era algo temporal o una etapa, y no tenía ni idea cómo iba a lidiar con la despetrificación del mundo a la par que tenía un niño que cuidar, y por el que tenía que vivir no importa lo que sucediera. Por lo pronto, no pensaba hacer nada arriesgado por el próximo año y medio. Sí seguir investigando y avanzando en los inventos científicos, cuestión de tener todo listo para cuando su leoncito fuera más independiente, y tuviera una salud y movilidad menos delicada que la de un bebé. ¿Lo llevaría a sus viajes alrededor del mundo con él? Era un riesgo enorme…pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo atrás, para lo que tenía planeado iban a estar al menos varios meses en otros lugares del mundo.

Sí, lo más lógico era sólo tener que separarse si era estrictamente necesario y no hubiera otra forma. Quizás sería el momento de comenzar a delegar más en sus amigos de este mundo, y que no todo dependiera de él. De hecho, era algo que hace rato venía pensando, porque no era inmortal ni inmune a las enfermedades o accidentes, y si algo le pasaba, no podía terminar el destino del mundo con él y su vida. Chrome ya se había negado una vez a que le legara todo su conocimiento, pero era una situación distinta, ahora no tenía ninguna intención de morir, ni siquiera la consideraba como una de sus posibilidades, y estaba seguro que, si el castaño le creía en eso, sería más fácil convencerlo de aceptar su conocimiento. Y en el peor de los casos, podía dejarlo todo por escrito, para que sus amigos del mundo moderno supieran cómo seguir. Pero esto eran sólo precauciones, no dudaba ni un milímetro en que poco a poco se abriría camino en descubrir los misterios de la petrificación, aunque le tomara muchos años hacerlo. Ya tenían el platino para la fórmula de despetrificación infinita, y eso había sido uno de los mayores regalos científicos de su padre, con lo cual estaba seguro que buena parte de su misión estaba encaminada, lo que faltaba era descubrir la forma de que no volviera a suceder y detener al que había causado toda esa tragedia, pero eso iba a tener que esperar dadas las circunstancias, ya encontraría la forma de lidiar con todo.

El embarazo de Kohaku avanzaba sin complicaciones, poco a poco se empezaba a notar más la hinchazón de su vientre, y eso volvía todo más real y literalmente palpable, pero los ayudaba a hacerse a la idea. Ella sí sentía esos burbujeos o mínimos movimientos, pero según Senku, recién para cuando estuviera comenzando el sexto mes de embarazo sería cuando empezaría a sentir más movimientos. Cada tanto él apoyaba sus manos en la panza de ella, pero se excusaba diciendo que era parte del chequeo científico, aunque Kohaku podía ver una mínima sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo hacía, o que sus ojos brillaban un poco más, cosas demasiado bien disimuladas para cualquier otro que no lo conociera tanto como ella.

Senku había dibujado un calendario, y como sabía perfectamente en qué día del mes estaban, le había dicho que podía tachar los días, y así ella también llevaría la cuenta. Al décimo día después de comenzar el sexto mes de embarazo, Kohaku estaba con su hermana y su padre, había comenzado a enseñarles a leer y escribir, al menos eso la mantenía ocupada y entretenida. Ruri sabía un poco más porque había asistido a algunas de las clases de la “academia científica”, pero como luego se habían interrumpido, había abandonado la práctica. A Kokuyo, por el otro lado, no le había durado mucho la paciencia, y había aprendido un par de caracteres y a escribir su nombre. Como Kohaku siguió aprendiendo con Senku, ya tenía mucha más facilidad para leer y escribir que los demás, así que le había propuesto a su hermana la idea de enseñarle, para que escribieran juntas las cien historias de la aldea.

Kohaku le estaba mostrando a su hermana y su padre unas tarjetas de papel con las sílabas del idioma, jugando cada vez a mayor velocidad, y se estaba comenzando a morir de risa por dentro por las caras de concentración que tenían, cuando de pronto sintió algo que la dejó paralizada, y la hizo soltar las tarjetas. Ellos lo notaron, y se acercaron preocupados, porque la vieron tocarse el vientre.

\- ¡Hija! ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele?

\- ¿Llamo a Senku? ¿O a Françoise?

\- No… –el corazón de Kohaku latía muy rápido, con la súbita y extraña sensación que había sentido– No, no fue doloroso. Fue raro, creo que…lo sentí.

\- ¿Al bebé? ¿Se movió? –La preocupación de Kokuyo cambió a una expresión de anhelo.

\- Sí…pero no como suele hacerlo, fue…como un golpe. Creo que pateó.

Tanto Ruri como Kokuyo mostraron la misma cara de sorpresa y emoción, y apoyaron sus manos también, pero no sintieron nada.

\- Tal vez lo hizo porque me estaba riendo mucho.

\- ¿Y si te hacemos reír? –preguntó el padre con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Papá! No es como tiene que ser. Es la primera vez que lo siento tan fuerte, supongo que a partir de ahora volverá a hacerlo. Las madres de la aldea me dijeron que, siendo primeriza, tardan más en sentirse las primeras veces. Quiero ir a contarle a Senku, ¿les molesta si lo dejamos por ahora? Luego seguimos.

\- Para nada hija, ve. Estoy seguro que se pondrá muy contento con la noticia.

\- Contento no es la palabra que usaría, pero sí, lo querrá saber.

Kohaku salió caminando rápido de la choza de su familia, y fue a buscar al científico a la construcción de la casa. Lo encontró ahí, tal como pensaba, pero notó que había soltado un largo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, como preparándose para algo de antemano.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –Le preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos aguamarina.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, leona?

\- Esa expresión… suspiraste cuando me viste.

\- Ah… no, nada, no te preocupes –Decirle que pensaba “no de nuevo, que no venga excitada” no estaba en su lista de respuestas si quería seguir vivo– ¿Qué necesitabas? ¿No estabas con tu familia enseñándoles a leer? –Admitir que se le había ocurrido eso para mantenerla entretenida y ocupada en otra cosa que no sea él, tampoco estaba en su lista de respuestas–.

\- Sí, estábamos en eso, pero el bebé pateó por primera vez, Senku.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Sus ojos se abrieron, y se quedó duro un segundo, salvo sus ojos que bajaron hasta el vientre de ella.

\- ¡Sí! Fue una sola vez, pero no tengo dudas. Fue distinto a esos burbujeos que te conté, estoy segura que tú también lo sentirías esta vez, no es como lo otro.

\- Eso es bueno, significa que está bien y cómodo ahí dentro. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando pateó?

\- Me estaba riendo, mientras hacía ese juego de tarjetas con ellos. ¿Habrá sido porque sintió que me tensaba para reír?

\- Puede ser, es lo más seguro.

\- Podrías estar un poco más emocionado, lo dices tan tranquilo como si no fuera la gran cosa –le hizo un mohín, desilusionada–.

\- No sé qué quieres que haga –Se encogió de hombros– No estaba ahí, y no faltará ocasión de que vuelva a suceder y lo sienta. Me gusta la noticia, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No vas a esperar que ponga mis manos encima de ti por horas hasta sentirlo nuevamente, cuando no sabemos cuándo lo volverá a hacer.

\- No, ya lo sé. En fin, tienes razón. Pero quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, fuera de mi familia que estaba ahí.

\- Gracias, leona –le sonrió con más calidez, para compensar su falta de reacción anterior.

Kohaku lo sorprendió agarrándole la cara para darle un beso, y se volvió a la choza familiar.

Luego del atardecer, cuando finalmente Senku había terminado su arduo día de trabajo en la casa, volvió prácticamente arrastrando los pies a su choza. Estaba molido, pero satisfecho de que faltaba poco. Como no tenían pintura, ni sistema de cañerías ni cloacas como las casas modernas, había resultado mucho más fácil de construir de lo que pensaba, y sumado a la solidaridad y el entusiasmo de sus amigos y los aldeanos por verla terminada, se estaba adelantando su finalización un par de meses. Calculaba que en una semana ya estaría lista, y ya podría volver a abocarse a un nuevo proyecto científico, que ya extrañaba horrores, levantar paredes no era su vocación, ni un milímetro. Encontró a Kohaku preparando un estofado en una olla de hierro, lo cual su estómago agradeció con un rugido, necesitaba una comida caliente para volver a la vida. Como Françoise no participaba de la construcción, otra de las ideas que había tenido Senku para mantener entretenida a la rubia, fue que aprendiera a cocinar con ella, en especial las comidas nutritivas que le servirían para alimentar al leoncito más adelante. Y él aprendería de la leona también, pero en ese momento tenía las manos ocupadas con la casa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, estaban los dos ya satisfechos y les estaba comenzando a dar sueño, en especial a Senku, pero para hacer algo distinto, se levantó y le tendió una mano a Kohaku. Ella lo miró extrañada, pero se la agarró y se puso de pie también. El peliverde tomó una manta gruesa, y sin soltarle la mano, salieron de la choza, y caminaron hasta casi el puente de entrada a la aldea, donde se encontraba el “reino científico”. Senku se sentó en el piso, y la sentó a ella delante de él, entre sus piernas, y los rodeó a ambos con la manta, entrando en un confortable calor. La rubia se acurrucó contra él, y le tomó las manos para colocarlas en su vientre, con las de ella encima. En el caso de que al bebé se le ocurriera volver a llamar la atención, lo cual no había pasado durante el día, por lo menos esta vez podría sentirlo directamente.

\- Hace mucho que no nos dedicábamos a mirar las estrellas –Dijo Kohaku, suspirando profundo y admirando el impresionante espectáculo que era el cielo.

\- Pensé lo mismo, por eso se me ocurrió venir. Y en unos meses hará bastante frío, y no será tan agradable estar a la intemperie, aunque también es verdad que se verán mejor otras constelaciones.

\- No sé mucho de eso, les hemos puesto algunos nombres con Ruri cuando éramos chicas, jugando, pero me dijiste que en tu tiempo tenían nombres fijos y muchas tenían historias.

\- Sí, así es. Byakuya en todas las estaciones del año me llevaba a algún campo cuando era chico. En el mundo moderno había demasiadas luces artificiales, ni que hablar en la ciudad en que vivíamos, por lo que no se podía observar un cielo decente salvo que nos alejáramos al menos unos cuántos kilómetros.

\- Qué lindo… ¿y hacían algo como esto?

\- Sí –sonrió con nostalgia– Y llevábamos un telescopio que teníamos, unos recipientes para tomar bebida caliente para cuando hacía frío, y él me mostraba las constelaciones, me enseñaba cúmulos y galaxias, y me contaba las historias. A veces se hacía muy tarde, y más de una vez él se quedaba dormido sentado mientras yo seguía mirando por el telescopio.

\- Suena divertido, y como que lo pasaban muy bien. Me encantaría que sigas esa tradición con nuestro hijo, cuando crezca.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que lo haré. Aunque aquí ya tenemos un buen cielo, y el telescopio, así que podremos venir todo lo seguido que queramos.

\- Sí, es verdad. Sabes… hace unos meses me moría de miedo y de ansiedad por saber que tendríamos un bebé tan pronto. Y ahora no puedo esperar, no cuando ya lo siento moverse dentro mío. No sé, de seguro que cuando se acerque el momento me volverá a dar miedo y todo eso, y luego no sabremos qué hacer, pero ahora se siente bien.

\- ¿Será que la leona está perdiendo sus colmillos?

\- Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto.

\- No, ni un milímetro. Ya me lo demuestras cada día que un embarazo de seis meses apenas si lo haces notar, y que si fuese por ti harías muchas más cosas irresponsables.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña?

\- No tengo idea, pero no me preocupa. Mientras nazca bien y sano.

\- Ya lo sé, yo también pienso lo mismo. Se me hace más fácil imaginarte con un niño…que ya de chico le enseñes sobre la ciencia y estén adorablemente juntos, como lo que me cuentas de tu padre y tú…pero que también tenga mi energía, o por lo menos sea fuerte y ágil. Aunque si fuese una niña sí que será divertido, ahí ya no vas a poder mantener tu fachada seria, y tú que te ríes de mi padre, ya quiero verte cuando sea grande y tenga pretendientes. Los padres así terminan siendo los más babosos, si lo sabré por mi papá, cuando era niña…

\- Para eso faltan diez billones de años, leona. Y quién sabe, tal vez sea tan indiferente y torpe para el romance como nosotros, y ya le corre la genética de escasa demostración de afecto por parte de ambos padres. Lo que sí me preocupa… –bajó su voz, pensativo– Bueno… hay un defecto genético que podemos transmitirle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál? –Lo miró preocupada, por la expresión con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

\- Será un problema si hereda nuestro cabello, ya sea el tuyo o el mío.

\- ¿Eh? –Por un segundo pensó seriamente en qué problema podía tener eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que era una broma por la mínima burlona sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro, y le pegó un codazo– ¡Tonto! ¡No me asustes así!

\- No te asusto, pero es la verdad. Imagina que hereda mis pelos parados, pero con tu color rubio…sería un super sayayin, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- ¿Saya…qué? –No entendió ni una palabra de eso, y se preguntaba si sería algo científico.

\- Nada, nada –No pudo aguantar una pequeña carcajada, ante la imagen que venía a su mente– Era algo así como una faceta de un personaje de… bueno, digamos que de un entretenimiento de mi tiempo. Aunque tu padre y Ruri tienen el pelo lacio, todavía tenemos esperanza, ojalá tus genes sean más fuertes que los míos en eso. Como sea, va a estar bien.

\- Claro que sí.

Kohaku giró su cabeza, y alzó su cara hacia Senku, y se miraron a los ojos con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Se acercaron hasta besarse, un beso largo y dulce, de esos que no querían que se terminen nunca, de tan suaves y cariñosos que eran. Pero de pronto Senku abrió mucho los ojos, y se quedó con la boca entreabierta junto a los labios de ella, que sonreía ahora.

\- Eso… ¿eso fue…? –El peliverde la miró a los ojos, alucinado.

\- ¿Lo sentiste? –Lo vio asentir, mínimamente– Sí, eso fue lo que sentí hoy. Creo que eso fue una patada, ahora fue incluso más fuerte. Creo que le gusta cuando me siento bien, antes por una risa, y ahora por un beso.

\- Sí…tiene sentido, porque la oxitocina… –pero Kohaku le tapó la boca con una mano suavemente, y luego le acarició el labio con el pulgar a modo de disculpa.

\- Seguro será algo científico muy interesante, pero por ahora, sólo disfruta y siéntelo.

\- Es emocionante. Y tienes razón.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que cuando sentimos algo como esto, ya no hay más dudas, y que se siente bien. Raro e inesperado, fuera de todo cálculo o lógica…pero bien. Mierda…vamos a ser padres, de verdad vamos a serlo –Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios– Es como que lo afirmo y no termino de creerlo al mismo tiempo, y creo que será así hasta que lo tengamos en nuestros brazos.

\- Ya está entre nuestros brazos, de alguna forma. ¿No crees? –Dijo divertida, señalando el abrazo de él que rodeaba su vientre.

\- Ah, sí. Tienes razón.

Una semana después, tal como Senku había planeado, ya estaba terminada la casa. No era nada del otro mundo, no se había molestado mucho en el diseño, sino más bien en su funcionalidad, pero todos los que no conocían las casas del mundo moderno estaban igual de maravillados. El hecho de que la casa sea mucho más “hermética” gracias a las ventanas y puertas, era una gran ventaja frente los climas extremos. Y la idea de que haya habitaciones separadas era también algo muy novedoso. No tenían muebles ni nada, salvo el colchón donde dormían, pero el mismo día de la “inauguración”, Senku se encontró con la sorpresa de ver una cama de verdad. Ryusui le apoyó la mano en el hombro, y le dijo que ese era un regalo de parte de los generales, que se lo habían pedido en secreto a Kaseki, y lo guió hasta la otra habitación que habían construido con la idea de que sea el dormitorio de su hijo a futuro, para mostrarle una preciosa cuna mecedora. Kohaku estaba prácticamente llorando de la emoción, aunque también por cierta curiosidad, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esos objetos. Le agradecieron al viejo artesano, que se mostraba muy feliz y orgulloso, y un minuto después vieron entrar a Kokuyo, quien cargaba con el gran colchón de la pareja, para echarlo sobre la cama de madera tal como le habían dicho los jóvenes. Ese día se lo tomaron libre, y festejaron con un banquete la exitosa finalización de la obra, y también ahí fue cuando se enteraron todos de la actividad reciente del futuro niño mimado de la aldea.

Los próximos meses fueron volvieron a ser una montaña rusa de emociones para Senku y Kohaku. La panza de ella crecía cada vez más, tanto que Yuzuriha le tuvo que diseñar varios vestidos nuevos para que pudiera usar, aunque todos en el mismo estilo que la rubia usaba, ya que era con lo que se sentía más cómoda. Junto con el aumento de tamaño del bebé, también los movimientos de este fueron más seguidos y notorios, hasta el punto en que ya no era una gran sorpresa cuando pasaba. Ruri y Yuzuriha eran las que más le pedían permiso a Kohaku para sentir esos golpecitos, esas dos tenían un aura de luz y ternura que hacían pensar a todos que serían unas amorosas madres. Kokuyo lloró la primera vez que sintió las pataditas de su nieto, y más de uno bromeó que Senku no parecía ni por lejos tan emocionado como su suegro. Pero Kohaku sabía que no era así en verdad. Era cierto que no había soltado ninguna lágrima, no era su estilo, pero nadie más que ella lo veía cuando estaban juntos en la cama, y se notaba el profundo silencio contemplativo del peliverde, con la más dulce de las sonrisas que reservaba sólo para cuando estaban solos, y cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando lograba sentir los movimientos de su leoncito. Una noche el pequeño estaba especialmente activo, y podía sentirse muy claramente.

\- Creo que está soñando que pelea con alguien, por lo mucho que se mueve. Me parece que va a salir un leoncito guerrero y temperamental como la madre.

\- Lo estoy empezando a creer. Hace un par de días que a esta hora de la noche se pone muy activo, no sé por qué siempre a esta hora.

\- Somos criaturas de hábitos, no importa la edad. Aunque estaremos en problemas si le gusta despertarse de noche, empieza a disfrutar tus últimas noches de buenos y largos sueños, leona.

Pero por más que había dicho eso, la realidad era que cada vez le costaba más y más dormir de corrido a Kohaku. Con lo crecido que tenía el vientre, cada vez le costaba más encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, y también eran más frecuentes las ganas que tenía de ir al baño, ya que el bebé presionaba sobre su vejiga, o eso le había explicado Senku. Con el transcurso del octavo mes, otra vez había decaído terriblemente la libido de la rubia, con lo cual los encuentros íntimos de la pareja volvían a ser esporádicos, pero ninguno se quejaba ya de eso.

A pesar de la enorme fuerza y resistencia que poseía Kohaku, y aunque no le molestaba tanto como pensaba el peso de su panza, no pudo evitar la hinchazón incómoda de sus pies, y le ponía muy nerviosa no poder verlos al mirar hacia abajo. Así que, para calmar su mal humor y molestias, Senku se había tomado el tiempo cada noche de hacerle masajes para activarle la circulación, en especial de sus piernas y pies. Esas pequeñas actitudes del científico la enamoraban completamente a la rubia, porque si bien él no era el hombre más expresivo o demostrativo, cuando hacía esas cosas le estaba demostrando cuánto la cuidaba y le importaba su bienestar, y eso valía para ella más que mil abrazos y declaraciones de amor, de las cuales ella tampoco era muy adepta.

Y aunque se decía eso, no entendía por qué últimamente estaba tan emocional, y podía pasar fácilmente de la alegría a llorar de emoción en cuestión de segundos. Senku le había explicado que era porque otra vez estaba lidiando con muchas alteraciones hormonales, ya que su cuerpo se estaba terminando de preparar para dar a luz. El cansancio y la pesadez que sentía la ponían de peor humor todavía, y más de una vez se había terminado enojando sin un motivo razonable, pero como siempre, el ser de pureza, paciencia y paz que era su hermana Ruri, era como un bálsamo que la volvía a serenar, nunca fallaba, era la única con la cual no podía enojarse.

Cuando llegó la semana treinta y siete, sabían que a partir de ese momento el parto podría darse repentinamente, como mucho tenían para un mes más, así que la ansiedad de ambos había crecido notablemente, saber que podían ser horas o semanas no ayudaba, y no había señales para verlo venir. Hablaron con las parteras de la aldea, que les aseguraron que iban a estar preparadas y asegurarse de tener todo listo, y Senku formuló algunas medicinas calmantes suaves para que ayudaran a Kohaku con el dolor, aunque no dudaba que ella lo resistiría perfectamente.

Pero toda esa semana transcurrió sin novedades, y la siguiente también. Ya para entonces eran los dos una bola de nervios que trataban de contenerse, además de que la rubia estaba cada vez más incómoda. Una madrugada, mientras dormían, Kohaku se despertó para ir al baño, sentía otra vez esa molesta y continua presión. Pero le llamó la atención que cuando se levantó, sintió la parte de la cama bajo ella húmeda, notoriamente húmeda. Por un momento se avergonzó mucho, pensando que quizás durante el sueño su cuerpo se había liberado solo mientras dormía, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era eso. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Senku, para zarandearlo violentamente.

\- ¡Senku! ¡Despierta ya…YA!

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Creo que…tenemos que avisarles a las parteras.

Eso lo hizo abrir los ojos, y levantarse instantáneamente de un salto. La vio señalar la mancha húmeda en la cama, y por un momento se quedó petrificado, sólo su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez que antes. Él era medido y centrado aun en situaciones de emergencias, pero por todos los demonios, esto quería decir que estaba a punto de ser padre en las próximas horas.

\- Tranquila…que hayas roto bolsa no significa que ya mismo empezarás el trabajo de parto. Si llegas a tener contracciones, respira muy profundo y con tranquilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Por suerte ya estamos cerca de todos, así que espérame un momento, iré a avisarle a las parteras, y después a tu familia. No me tardo.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, lo digo en serio. No vas a tenerlo en los próximos minutos, todavía tienes que dilatar y todo, esto puede llevar horas. Confía en mi…

\- Bueno. Pero apúrate, por favor Senku.

\- Lo haré.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Senku corrió hasta la choza de las parteras para avisarles, y luego a la choza de Kokuyo y Ruri, a quienes despertó con ayuda de algunos gritos. Les aseguró que estaba todo bien, pero que se acercaba el momento. Minutos después estaba de vuelta en su casa, y vio a Kohaku que comenzaba a respirar de forma más alterada.

\- Oh, gracias a los dioses que volviste. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se contraía, fue horrible.

\- Eso habrá sido una contracción, pero todavía se supone que serán livianas. En cuanto empiecen a ser más intensas y frecuentes, ahí es cuando se acercará realmente el momento.

\- Bueno… espero que tengas razón.

\- No es del todo seguro, pero sí bastante probable, y esa es nuestra mejor carta.

Ese incómodo momento le duró varias horas a Kohaku, y aunque seguía en la cama, la ansiedad le estaba ganando la pulseada. No le gustaba nada cómo se sentía, y si eso eran suaves contracciones, no quería imaginarse el dolor del parto, algo de lo cual le habían avisado las madres de la aldea. Para algunas fue un dolor medio, otras confesaron que lloraron y que temían no poder hacerlo. Cuando se hicieron las primeras horas de la mañana, una contracción especialmente fuerte azotó el cuerpo de la rubia, y apretó el colchón y las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas. Las parteras iban a ir a su casa con la salida del sol, ya que estimaban que al menos tenían unas cuatro horas antes de ser realmente necesarias, pero le dijeron a Senku que, si se adelantaba el proceso, estarían listas en pocos minutos.

Tal como dijeron, ni bien asomaron los primeros rayos de sol, dos mujeres de mediana edad llegaron a la casa, y minutos después también lo hicieron Kokuyo y Ruri, que no podían aguantar más la espera, aunque prometieron no interferir para no poner más nerviosa a Kohaku. Las parteras le preguntaron cada cuánto tiempo estimaba que sentía las contracciones, y una chequeó el estado de dilatación de la rubia. Abrió los ojos, pero con mucha calma y dulzura, le dijo a la pareja que ya estaba faltaba muy poco, en una hora como mucho empezaría el trabajo de parto. En ese momento Kohaku soltó un grito de dolor, y se abrazó a Senku con fuerza. Él trató de calmarla, pero ella estalló, perdiendo la calma.

\- ¡No puedo!... Duele mucho… ¿y si no puedo hacerlo? –La cara de terror que tenía su hermoso rostro lo estaba comenzando a angustiar a él, que no tenía idea lo que ella sentía. Confiaba en su fuerza, pero que ella misma le dijera angustiada algo así, por lo menos lo hacía dudar.

\- Claro que podrás, leona, el parto es algo natural, tu cuerpo está hecho para hacerlo –trataba de calmarla, pero su propia cara no era una de tanta seguridad como la que pretendía transmitir– Tranquilízate y hazles caso a las parteras, ellas saben mejor que nadie. Mientras les digas exactamente lo que sientes y sigas sus indicaciones, todo saldrá bien, lo verás.

\- No te vayas…por favor, Senku, no te vayas de mi lado –Más nerviosa de lo que se había sentido nunca, le apretó muy fuerte la mano.

\- No lo haré. Puedo estar aquí, contigo en todo momento, así que no te aflijas con eso. Respira, tranquila.

Entre expresiones de tensión y dolor, pasó poco más de media hora, y llegó un momento en que Kohaku dijo que creía que venía el bebé, que sentía una enorme presión más fuerte que nunca, y era como si su cuerpo le pidiera que hiciera fuerza para pujar. Las mujeres chequearon la situación, y asintieron, dándole indicaciones de cómo tendría que respirar y empujar.

Las piernas de Senku nunca se habían sentido tan débiles, realmente tenía miedo que no pudiera mantenerse en pie, y agradeció mentalmente estar sentado en la cama. Ruri les alcanzó a las mujeres un cuenco con agua hervida y limpia, y unos paños, pero se retiró inmediatamente, dejándolas a ellas y a la pareja en la habitación. Kohaku agarró de la mano a su esposo, y se la apretaba al compás de sus sensaciones de dolor, lo cual él aguantaba sin chistar, aunque por dentro no estaba tan tranquilo para nada, pero hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse sereno y confiado como siempre, al menos lo haría por ella. Pero sus planes de serenidad se fueron al demonio, cuando repentinamente con un grito de Kohaku sintió un agudo dolor en su mano, concretamente en su dedo pulgar. Ahogó un jadeo, y cuando se miró, casi se le cae el alma al piso al ver que su dedo estaba en una posición que no debería estar: La leona le había dislocado el dedo por el repentino movimiento que hizo. El peliverde se tapó la boca con la mano sana, aguantando su propio dolor, porque parecía que las parteras estaban tan concentradas en Kohaku que ni lo habían notado, y él no se atrevió a interrumpirlas por eso, podía lidiar con un dedo fuera de lugar, no podía compararlo con lo que debía sentir la leona en ese momento.

Mientras una de las mujeres miraba a Kohaku y le daba indicaciones de cómo respirar, la otra se encontraba entre sus piernas para recibir al bebé, y le decía con una voz más potente y decidida cuándo tenía que pujar. Los gritos de Kohaku se debían escuchar a una distancia considerable, pero Senku confiaba en que Kokuyo y Ruri explicarían la situación.

\- Muy bien, querida, ya se ve la cabeza. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Espera…respira…y puja una vez más, más fuerte.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, nunca en la vida había esperado sentir un dolor como ese. Sabía que valdría la pena cuando naciera su bebé, pero ahora era el mismo infierno, y ninguna herida previa se comparaba con ese dolor que la atravesaba y la partía al medio. Estaba sudando mucho, y sentía su cara arder de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero juntó todas sus fuerzas para seguir, aunque en el fondo sentía que ya no podía soportarlo más.

Buscando apoyo en su esposo, lo miró, pero Senku tenía el ceño imposiblemente fruncido, y tenía la comisura de los ojos también con lágrimas, salvo que las de él no eran de emoción como ella pensaba, sino también de dolor silencioso al sentir su mano a punto de convertirse en un saco de huesos partidos, por no mencionar su dedo dolorosamente dislocado.

\- Un poco más, querida, un último esfuerzo, ya casi estás –le dijo amablemente, pero con mucha decisión la mujer de mediana edad.

Esta vez Kohaku volvió a gritar, pero más bien con lo que parecía un grito de guerra, el saber que estaba casi terminando le devolvió las fuerzas. Senku acompañó con una profunda inspiración, para disimular todo lo que podía el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con salir por su maltratada mano.

Y de pronto terminó. La rubia también ahogó un jadeo, al sentir cómo terminaba de expulsar a su bebé, y repentinamente dejó de sentir dolor. Se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente exhausta, y miró con los ojos entrecerrados el techo, pero un segundo después los volvió a abrir del todo cuando escuchó el grito de una nueva voz atravesar la habitación. Miró a Senku, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos también desmesuradamente abiertos, y se sonrieron los dos, aliviados. Pero a Kohaku le extrañó la cara fruncida de él, y se dio cuenta que todavía le estaba apretando la mano, y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando vio el dedo pulgar del científico en una posición que no era natural.

\- ¡Senku! ¿Fui yo...? ¡Perdóname, perdóname!

\- No, está bien… no es tan grave, creo. Mierda, apenas siento la mano…pero creo que estoy bien.

Pero la mano del peliverde pasó a un segundo plano y olvidada, cuando un segundo después una sonriente partera les acercó a su bebé recién nacido, que lloraba a gritos, envuelto en una suave tela. Los dos se quedaron callados y completamente congelados, hasta que la señora apoyó al bebé en los brazos de su madre, y Kohaku soltó un sollozo de emoción, una vez que pudo volver a respirar. Senku seguía totalmente quieto, pero sus ojos no abandonaban a la pequeña carita que se dejaba ver entre la manta que la arropaba.

\- Felicidades, jefe, y señora. Es una sana y hermosa niña.

Era pequeña, demasiado pequeña, y demasiado hermosa. Rubia como su madre, una vez que la apoyaron en el pecho de ella dejó de llorar, y abrió sus pequeños ojos para dejar entrever un precioso y vívido color carmín como los de su padre. Mientras los jóvenes admiraban en silencio a su perfecta hija, la partera dejó pasar a la familia de Kohaku. Kokuyo y Ruri soltaron un gemido de pura emoción, y se acercaron para admirar a la pequeña.

\- No puede ser más hermosa… tengo una nieta… soy abuelo –cada frase se le entendía menos a Kokuyo, que comenzaba a sollozar sin vergüenza alguna, pero se limpió los ojos con rapidez para seguir admirando a la beba– ¿Pensaron un nombre ya?

\- Sí, pensamos uno –Kohaku miró con mucho amor a su hijita– nuestra niña de la belleza y sabiduría… Michiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas! Antes que nada, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE A MI AMIGA Y ALMA GEMELA DE IDEAS LOCAS Y FICS GENIALES, CHERRY! Porque el AU escolar y el policial fueron sugerencias de ella (además de que pensamos juntas todos los capítulos), que me animaron a escribir cosas nuevas, así que gracias gracias a esta bella mujer con la que hablo y río todos los días.
> 
> Bueno…ahora quiero leer a todos los “te lo dije”, que venían intuyendo que esta historia es una precuela de “Juntos” (sí, karin150301…a vos te hablo). Sep, acertaron. Ahora…aunque me imagino que ahora les dará un poco de tristeza, tengo que decirles que le quedan un par de capítulos a esta historia nomás. Ya escribí el “día a día” del último baby nuestra parejita, y no quiero repetir lo mismo dos veces jaja. Así que los invito a leer ese fic si no lo leyeron todavía (que también está en el tramo final como éste jeje), y continuar la lectura de esta bella familia que se agranda de a poco.
> 
> Me voy turnando semanalmente para actualizar todos los fics, así que paciencia, que tres semanitas van a pasar seguro hasta volver a actualizar éste jeje, voy avisando. Hasta el próximo capítulooo!


	27. Chapter 27

Era real ya, algo palpable, innegable: Era padre. Una mezcla de incredulidad, emoción y miedo fue su estado emocional predominante durante los primeros días. Era como si no pudiera creer que aquella minúscula y frágil personita que cabía en sus brazos era hija suya. Para colmo no ayudaba que todo el tiempo le estuvieran dando advertencias o indicaciones de cómo sostenerla, o de cuidar su cuello y cabeza, porque por primera vez en la vida lo hacían sentir completamente inseguro. Aunque Kohaku estaba en la misma situación que él, y su instinto de sobreprotección maternal se había inaugurado y potenciado simultáneamente, no se despegaba un segundo de su bebé, y sólo le dejaba tenerlo en brazos a aquellos con experiencia en sostenerlos, a los demás sólo los dejaba mirar. Era el vivo reflejo de una leona cuidando a su cachorro, aunque no tuviera nada que temer ni de preocuparse, porque estaba rodeada de amor de toda su familia, amigos y aldeanos que querían conocer a la pequeña Michiko.

Era preciosa, toda chiquita y delicada, su escaso cabello rubio brillaba como el mismo sol, y esos ojos carmín idénticos a los de Senku, daban una visión demasiado perfecta de la cual era difícil correr la mirada. Sólo bastaba unos segundos de observarla para sentir que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Y eso era lo que compensaba la esperada situación de cansancio y falta de sueño con la que tendrían que convivir los padres primerizos por un buen tiempo. Los horarios de comida y de sueño de la pequeña eran totalmente impredecibles, por lo cual especialmente Kohaku tenía que estar en vigilia constantemente. Por suerte ella tenía una energía muy alta y no se cansaba rápidamente, y además estaba acostumbrada a dormir intermitentemente y pocas horas, ventaja de las incontables noches que pasó en el bosque, alerta a animales salvajes. También se había acostumbrado a una vida más segura hacía un par de años, pero los otros hábitos no se habían perdido.

Los generales habían tomado el mando y se habían encargado de todo, así como temporalmente Kokuyo se ofreció a cumplir con las funciones de líder de la aldea, para poder dejarles tiempo y tranquilidad a los jóvenes padres. Françoise, siempre eficiente y solidaria, los ayudaba con la comida, alcanzándoles diariamente los platos de comida caliente más nutritivos y deliciosos. Ella decía que el humor y la energía de las personas se veía favorablemente influenciado por los pequeños gustos y placeres que podían darse en el día, y que una comida que disfrutaran podía restaurarles el ánimo cuando se sintieran agotados. Así que esos primeros días desde que nació su hija, Senku y Kohaku se quedaron en su cómoda e impoluta nueva casa, dedicándose enteramente a cuidar de ella, mientras se turnaban para descansar como podían.

Un día, al poco tiempo del amanecer, Kohaku se despertó con el llanto de su bebé, despertándola súbitamente. Dormían con la niña en la cama grande, en medio de ellos, aunque Senku le había dicho que lo mejor era acostumbrarla en la cuna sola desde un principio, pero la rubia no tuvo el corazón para hacer eso, y él no protestó. Se sentó en la cama, apoyándose contra la pared, para darle el pecho a la pequeña, mientras la miraba con amor. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si se veía casada y con una hija tan pronto, hubiera dicho que no, ni en sus más locos sueños. Nunca fue muy femenina ni estuvo interesada en el romance o en encontrar pareja, a diferencia de cualquiera de las tres hermanas más famosas de la aldea, o de las otras jóvenes. Y de la misma forma, tampoco había tenido otros pretendientes, más bien era algo así como la joven más temida entre todos los hombres, por su gran fuerza y temperamento, la hija rebelde y desheredada del líder de la aldea.

Quizás fue una buena casualidad que Senku fuera un hombre sin prejuicios y tan lógico, ya que no le importó nada de todo eso, al contrario, reconoció su fuerza y sus habilidades, y confió en ella por eso, lo cual ella apreciaba con todo su corazón. No podía imaginarse ningún otro hombre a su lado, y Senku de la misma forma le hizo entender que él se sentía de la misma forma hacia ella. Y esa niña, esa bendita y preciosa bebé que ahora tenía en sus brazos, era lo que más le importaba en el mundo, el sol de sus ojos.

No entendía bien cómo en apenas unos días, Michiko se había vuelto tan importante para ella, cómo es que la amaba tanto. Ese tipo de amor sólo era comparable con el que tenía para con el científico, y aun así era distinto. ¿Sería porque estuvo dentro de ella tantos meses, y porque era el fruto del profundo amor que compartía con Senku? No pretendía entenderlo o buscarle una explicación, pero sí que le llamaba la atención, y por fin entendía la mirada de amor que había visto en tantas aldeanas al mirar a sus hijos. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el peliverde se removió a su lado.

Senku se había despertado con el llanto de su pequeña, pero estaba tan adormilado que no pudo evitar seguir intentando conciliar el sueño, lo cual se dio cuenta que era una batalla perdida, minutos después. Una vez que se despertaba, no había forma de volver a dormir, había desarrollado ese hábito desde que despertó en el mundo de piedra, por una cuestión de auto preservación principalmente, y porque al no haber ni relojes ni alarmas, su cuerpo cumplía esa función naturalmente. Se giró de lado, para mirar a Kohaku alimentar a su hija, y estiró una mano para apoyarla en los muslos de la rubia y hacerle una breve caricia a modo de saludo, mientras le sonreía.

\- Buen día, leona

\- Buen día, Senku

\- ¿Cómo está nuestra leoncita? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Kohaku, y se asomaba para mirar a la bebé.

\- Muy bien, saludable y hermosa.

\- Si sacó tus genes absurdamente fuertes, podremos estar tranquilos. Pero no te preocupes, aun si se enferma, no dudaré en hacer medicina o lo que haga falta. Aunque debería ponerme inmediatamente a pensar en eso, los bebés son diez billones de veces más sensibles a muchos componentes de la medicina.

\- No me preocupo, confío en ti.

Luego de que Michiko pareciera satisfecha de alimentarse, Kohaku la recostó en la cama, entre ambos, y se colocó de costado para contemplarla. Senku dudó si incomodaría a su hija, pero finalmente se decidió a acercar su mano a la suavísima mejilla, y se la acarició con todo el cuidado que pudo. Se sentía hipnotizado, y en paz cada vez que la veía, y sentía un calor brotar de su pecho que pocas veces había percibido antes, era tan nuevo como extraño, pero era una buena sensación. Luego pasó su mano por uno de los bracitos regordetes de ella, por encima de manta que protegía su frágil y tierno cuerpo del frío, y continuó el recorrido hasta acariciarle la pancita. Era imposiblemente suave, y podía detectar con lo cerca que estaba ese particular aroma a bebé, indescriptible, pero así era. Le alucinaba lo pequeña que era, el largo de la mano de él cubría toda la piernita de ella, y cuando tomó uno de sus pies en la mano, sonrió tontamente al encontrarlo absolutamente enternecedor.

Volvió a subir y acariciarle la cabeza, ese pelo suave y finísimo, mientras miraba asombrado cómo esos rubíes que tenía por ojos parecían conectar con los suyos, aunque sabía era demasiado chica para registrarlo conscientemente. Y las manos...no podía dejar de admirar esos diminutos deditos, nunca había visto un ser tan perfecto y bello como era ella, la naturaleza era lo más interesante del mundo, diez billones por ciento seguro. Y en un momento, mientras jugaba con esas mínimas extremidades, Michiko cerró sus dedos alrededor de su pulgar, y el corazón de Senku se detuvo.

Lo había agarrado. Con decisión, con toda la fuerza que un bebé podía tener... su pequeña se estaba aferrando a él. ¿Sabría que él era su padre? No a un nivel consciente, pero quizás "sentía" que era su otro progenitor. Como sea, no le importaba ni un milímetro que ella no lo supiera todavía, ya llegaría el día. Pero lo que sí sabía él, era que desde ese día en adelante dedicaría el resto de su vida al bienestar de su pequeña, de su hija. Claro que Kohaku, la aldea y su propia vida también estaban en la lista, pero la urgencia y la necesidad que sintió en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo de proteger de cualquier mal o dificultad a su hija, no la había sentido nunca antes en su vida con tanta determinación.

\- Sí, agárrate fuerte, Michiko, pero yo no te soltaré.

\- ¿Qué? –Kohaku preguntó inclinando la cabeza a un costado, confundida por la repentina frase.

\- Ah, nada leona, no te preocupes... Aunque, ¿tú también lo sientes?

\- ¿El qué? Siento tantas cosas en este momento.

\- Esa extraña certeza de que harías y darías todo por ella.

\- Claro, es mi hija –se corrigió con una sonrisa, agarrándole la mano a su esposo– Nuestra hija. Pero si ya despierta mis instintos protectores cuando ahora todo es pacífico a su lado, no puedo imaginarme en lo que haría si algo la amenaza de verdad.

\- No creo que alcance a pasarle nada por un buen tiempo, a excepción de alguna enfermedad natural pasajera. Esta pequeña nos ha convertido en un ejército de fuerza y ciencia, aunque seamos sólo dos.

\- No somos sólo dos ya, y lo sabes.

\- Aunque eso también será un arma de doble filo. ¿Te imaginas cuánto van a malcriarla? Tu viejo, Ryusui, el grandulón, creo que ellos serán los primeros que caerán más a sus encantos.

\- Chrome le enseñará a hacer su colección de piedras, Gen y sus trucos de magia que la harán estallar en carcajadas, Yuzuriha no se cansará de hacerle vestidos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta del absurdo de que estamos pensando lo que harán los próximos años? Mírala, no tiene idea, y nosotros ya sabemos que los tendrá atados a su dedo meñique. Te apuesto que hasta el gran Tsukasa caerá algún día.

\- No me sorprendería tanto, es muy dulce con Mirai. Puedo imaginarlo con una bebé en brazos, aunque sería muy divertido él tan gigante y ella que entra en una sola de sus manos.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que ese es el motivo por el cual no va a sostenerla nunca a menos que sea necesario, le tendrá terror.

\- ¿A una inocente bebé?

\- No, a él mismo sosteniendo a una inocente bebé. Créeme, sé lo que digo. Y tú, leoncita –dijo agarrándole la manito entre su dedo pulgar e índice– serás la perdición de todos nosotros.

Si había alguien cuyo comportamiento se había vuelto irreconocible en la aldea desde el nacimiento de Michiko, era Kokuyo. El hombre que tan estricto había sido con su hija menor, ahora era un flan con su nieta. Todos los días sin falta pasaba por la casa de Senku y Kohaku, y a veces simplemente se quedaba contemplando durante largos minutos a la bebé, tanto en la cuna como en sus brazos, con la excusa de que él la cuidaría mientras la pareja hacía sus cosas o descansaba. También jugaba con ella, la cambiaba, bañaba, todo... Eso era muy oportuno en especial para Senku, ya que poco a poco podía volver a su ciencia, lo cual era una brisa de aire fresco luego de pasar tantas horas del día pendiente de su hija. Aunque se sentía un poco culpable de que Kohaku todavía no pudiera entrenar, mientras que él ya podía dedicarse a sus investigaciones y re-inventos, pero ella le decía que iba a poder entrenar durante muchos años más, en cambio esa etapa de su bebé iba a ser única y no tendrían otra oportunidad de disfrutarla. A menos que tuvieran otros hijos, claro, pero de todas formas tampoco sería igual.

Ese último comentario de ella con tanta naturalidad sorprendió mucho a Senku. ¿Otros hijos? Michiko había sido una sorpresa, principalmente por lo pronto que la habían tenido, pero él ya había declarado públicamente desde el día de su boda que en un futuro estaba decidido a formar una familia "completa" con la leona. No había considerado la idea de tener más hijos, aunque claro, apenas hacía menos de un mes acababan de tener a la primera. Quizás no lo había considerado porque él era hijo único, y no sabía lo que era tener hermanos o una familia numerosa. Taiju había sido su mejor amigo desde pequeño, así como luego Yuzuriha, y ellos también eran hijos únicos. Y a excepción de Tsukasa, daba la casualidad que la mayoría de los despetrificados del mundo moderno tampoco tenían hermanos. Por lo tanto, para él lo común era tener un solo hijo y ya, esa era la familia completa que había pensado. Incluso Chrome, su primer amigo del mundo de piedra, tampoco tenía hermanos.

Pero Kohaku sí era hermana menor, y en la aldea prácticamente la mayoría tenía hermanos, a menos que hubieran fallecido por la hambruna o enfermedades, por lo cual estaba habituada a familias numerosas. Además, era la hija de la familia "principal", la hija de la anterior sacerdotisa y el jefe de la aldea, por lo cual no dudaba en que si su madre no hubiera fallecido, probablemente también hubiera tenido más hermanos. Ahora tenían las manos llenas con Michiko, y todavía tenían por delante la investigación de la petrificación y revivir a millones de personas en todo el mundo, con lo cual ponerse a pensar en las posibilidades de agrandar la familia en unos años parecía tan inocente como remota. Pero siendo sincero... continuar el legado científico a sus herederos, así como a toda la aldea, era algo a lo que aspiraba.

Pero una cosa era tener un hijo no planeado, y otra era buscar concebirlo voluntariamente. De pronto sintió un extraño calor en el pecho... él sabía lo que era compartir y expresar su amor con Kohaku cuando intimaban, pero ¿cómo se sentiría hacerlo sabiendo que con eso buscaban tener un hijo? ¿Sería un sentimiento aún más pleno y profundo? Seguramente. Senku recordó cuando la certeza y la intuición vinieron a ellos al mirar la luna esa noche en que "supieron" que iban a ser padres, y había sido de lo más reconfortante, les había colmado el corazón de felicidad. Se preguntó si alguna vez, en un futuro, podría recordar esa reflexión que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y si podría vivenciar esa "búsqueda" paternal.

¿A quién engañaba? Si ya lo estaba pensando, era porque lo estaba considerando, diez billones por ciento seguro. Sabía que faltarían varios años para eso seguramente, pero si así se sentía ahora que apenas se había convertido en padre, ese sentimiento no haría más que potenciarse en el futuro. Conque un hermano o hermana para Michiko, ¿eh? Jamás se hubiera imaginado a él mismo pensando, ni deseando, algo así; su yo del pasado hubiera dicho que era absurdo perder el tiempo en romances y complicaciones, y bajo ningún punto de vista hubiera considerado pausar o interrumpir una misión tan importante, para llevar adelante sus propios deseos egoístas de felicidad, o los de su familia. "Familia", tenía su propia familia, una que había formado él, todavía le costaba creerlo... ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? No, la pregunta era ¿quién lo había cambiado tanto? Tampoco...

No, echarle la "culpa" a otro sería seguir negándose a sí mismo. Si una parte de él no hubiera deseado, aunque sea milimétricamente algo así para su vida, jamás se hubiera dejado llevar. Rió para sus adentros... ¿así que algún rincón de él sí había considerado formar una familia feliz? De seguro eso había sido todo culpa de su viejo, de Byakuya. Aunque más que culpa, tenía que admitir que le había salvado la vida, le había enseñado a ser un buen hombre, un buen amigo, un buen padre. Él no era quién para juzgarse a sí mismo de esa forma, pero al menos era el camino que su padre le había dejado para que él lo siga, y lo hiciese lo mejor que pudiera, y realmente esperaba poder hacerle honor.

El tiempo tenía una curiosa manera de fluir, y la suerte de que Michiko gozara de buena salud generalmente, hizo que de verdad pasaran volando los primeros meses, y tuvieran muy pocos sustos. Cada pequeña acción de la pequeña era un desvelo de emoción para los padres primerizos, cada vez que la preciosa rubia de ojos carmín hacía sus tiernos sonidos incoherentes. Las primeras sonrisas por "reflejo nervioso", como las había llamado Senku, eran igualmente adorables a las pocas semanas de nacer, pero cuando la niña había cumplido los tres meses, ya estallaba a puras carcajadas con todo, era muy risueña. Quedarse boquiabiertos y paralizados de emoción era la reacción más común en Senku y Kohaku, que la felicitaban y la incitaban a que volviera a hacerlo, y la bebé era más que generosa al respecto.

Unos meses más tarde, vinieron las primeras sílabas. La pareja se puso de acuerdo en elegir algunas formas fáciles de designar objetos, y repetirlos seguidamente para que Michiko los imitara, y ellos mismos habían comenzado a llamarse "mamá" y "papá" entre ellos, lo cual al principio les costó mucho, pero todo valdría la pena cuando fuera ella la que los llamara así más adelante. La mañana en que la niña cumplía seis meses, Ryusui apareció en la puerta de su casa con una radiante sonrisa, y su propia idea de cómo iba a pasar ese día la familia Ishigami.

\- No pregunten, solamente armen una mochila con las cosas necesarias para pasar un día familiar completo afuera, y los espero en media hora en donde está el automóvil, yo los llevo.

\- ¿A dónde? Ryusui, no puedes organizarnos el día así –protestó Senku– tengo cosas que hacer y...

\- No, hoy cumple medio año la bella señorita y princesa del reino científico, ninguno de los dos va a trabajar ni va a hacer nada más que descansar y celebrarlo con ella.

\- Tampoco es como si ella lo registrara, ¿sabes?

\- No es por ella solamente, es también para ustedes. Sus primeros y exitosos seis meses como padres, ¿por qué no habrían de festejarlo? Además, ya preparamos todo, los demás están de acuerdo, y hasta Françoise les preparó la comida para llevar. ¿Van a decirle que no a eso?

\- Senku... desde que nació Michiko que casi no salimos de la aldea, y ya es más seguro salir con ella, como dijiste. Es un lindo gesto de parte de todos, y confieso que me gusta la idea de ir.

\- De acuerdo, diez billones por ciento seguro que es inútil resistirse, y tampoco es tan mala idea... ¿a dónde vas a llevarnos, Ryusui? Mencionaste el automóvil.

\- Eso es un secreto, pero les apostaría todos mis dragos a que les va a encantar –Chasqueó los dedos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Como si el hombre más ambicioso del mundo fuera a defraudarnos. Tú ganas, nos vemos luego entonces.

Mientras el marinero se iba, Senku preparó todo lo necesario y Kohaku fue a buscar a Michiko. Le daba pena interrumpir el sueño de su bebé, así que trató de levantarla con toda la delicadeza que pudo para que no se despierte, o al menos vuelva a dormirse en sus brazos. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse con Ryusui, se encontraron de camino con Chrome, que les dio un sobre, pero les dijo que todavía no lo abrieran. Era liviano, pero parecía tener algo más que papel dentro.

Luego de una hora de viaje, había algo familiar en la ruta que habían tomado, pero no podían descifrar por qué. Cuando bajaron del coche, y Ryusui les dijo que por la tarde volvería a buscarlos, siguieron el único camino posible hacia delante, y una idea comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Senku, seguía encontrándolo familiar, como un déjà vu. Y cuando vio la pequeña choza en lo alto del sendero, finalmente lo supo: Ese era el lugar al que habían ido en su "luna de miel", y esa choza la habían construido sus amigos. Pero el grito ahogado de emoción de Kohaku le dio a entender que había un detalle más que lo hizo todo diez billones de veces más especial. Del otro lado de la colina, exactamente igual que hacía un año, había un mar rosado de pétalos... cientos de árboles de Sakura. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato, contemplando la bella imagen, y sin poder creer la "casualidad" de estar allí nuevamente, para disfrutar del famoso "sakura zensen" una vez más.

Kohaku tenía las dos manos ocupadas en sostener a Michiko, por lo que Senku la abrazó por detrás y ella apoyó su cabeza contra él, intentando contener la emoción que la embargaba. Ese sitio era tan especial para ella, había significado tanto... y sin que ni ella ni el científico lo supieran en ese momento, fue en ese mismo lugar que habían concebido a la preciosa hija que ahora tenía en sus brazos. Sí, ese era su lugar secreto en el mundo, su tesoro oculto. Recordó que cuando lo había conocido, había deseado volver con toda su familia y amigos, quería compartir ese paisaje y esa mágica visión con las personas que más quería, y gracias a las que hoy estaba donde estaba en parte. Bajó los ojos hacia su niña, y se encontró con que la estaba mirando con esos grandes ojos carmín, serenos y profundos, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. ¿Podría ser que su hija había sentido su emoción? Pero la voz de Senku la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Leona, ¿vamos? Podemos bajar al lago primero, y luego recorrer el camino hacia los árboles.

\- Sí, quiero mostrarle a Michiko todo este lugar, dejemos lo mejor para el final.

Bajaron por la colina, y cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, se recostaron junto a un árbol a la orilla del lago, bajo la sombra para proteger del sol a la bebé. Era curioso, pero la pequeña parecía realmente estar mirando el lago, mientras balbuceaba suavemente.

\- Y pensar que tú querías quedarte en la aldea a trabajar, mira lo que nos hubiéramos perdido.

\- No había forma de imaginar que los demás habían ya planeado esto para nosotros... por segunda vez. Ah, el sobre que nos dio Chrome, ¿quieres que lo abramos ahora?

\- Sí, está bien.

Senku lo sacó de la mochila que traía consigo, y al abrirlo primero encontró una hoja plegada varias veces. Cuando la estiró por completo, vieron que había un mensaje escrito dentro, y la mitad inferior de la hoja tenía las firmas de todos los aldeanos y los amigos del reino científico. El mensaje decía: "La esperanza del nuevo mundo". Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando en el significado de aquella frase.

\- Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si se refiere a Michiko, o a ti –Le dijo Kohaku.

\- Me gustaría pensar que querían referirse a la leoncita. Ella es la continuación y la verdadera esperanza del nuevo mundo, el legado que perdurará.

\- Sí, puede ser... pero tú fuiste el que convirtió todo esto en un "nuevo mundo", eso pienso al menos. De no ser por ti, no hubiéramos conocido a la ciencia, y ni que hablar que muchos de nuestros amigos quizás todavía estarían convertidos en piedra. Realmente pienso que salvarás la vida de esas millones de personas.

\- No lo hice, ni lo podría hacer solo. Entiendo que me consideren el líder, pero todos somos igual de importantes en esto, cada uno contribuyó a que hoy hayamos logrado tantas cosas, y las que vendrán. Pero les agradezco la confianza, no nos detendremos hasta recuperarlos a todos, y si nuestra vida no alcanza para lograrlo, entonces luego sí será el turno de Michiko y de la próxima generación. Ah, hay algo más aquí.

Metió la mano en el sobre, y frunció el ceño al sentir lo que había dentro. Cuando sacó su contenido, se encontró con una larga cadenita, con un dije que contenía una piedra. Kohaku bromeó con que era obvio que eso lo había hecho Chrome, él y sus pedrolos. Pero Senku se dio cuenta rápidamente que no era una piedra cualquiera, por más que no parecía muy especial a primera vista: Era tungsteno. Y fue entonces cuando cobró un sentido más lo que estaba escrito en el mensaje. Si se ponía a pensarlo, ese metal había sido también la esperanza del nuevo mundo, sin ello jamás hubieran podido hacer ni la mitad de sus más importantes "re-inventos". Y no sólo eso. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

\- Leona... ¿te acuerdas cómo comenzó todo esto?

\- ¿Qué sería todo esto?

\- Nosotros.

\- Hmmm... ¿"nosotros"? Bueno, nos conocimos gracias a que Tsukasa intentó matarme en cierta forma, y tú me salvaste.

\- No, me refería más bien a cuando comenzó el "nosotros" no como conocidos o compañeros, sino cuando dimos los primeros pasos en nuestra relación romántica.

\- Eh... –Senku le mostró la piedra de cerca, y cuando le dijo que era tungsteno, ella abrió mucho los ojos– Espera... es verdad. Fue tu accidente, cuando me protegiste de esa caída. Estábamos yendo con Chrome a buscar más de esta piedra.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti por recordarlo tan rápido. Así es, se podría decir que gracias a ese accidente en que me rompí las costillas, es que hoy estamos juntos así.

\- Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo.

\- No llevo esa cuenta con exactitud, pero ya serán unos dos años.

\- ¿Crees... que Chrome recordó ese detalle al hacer este regalo? –Kohaku quedó con la boca entreabierta al considerarlo.

\- No, fue uno de los últimos en enterarse de que pasaba algo romántico entre nosotros. Aunque también puede ser... –sonrió de costado y luego soltó una suave risa, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué recordaste?

\- Chrome sí supo de mis planes de proponerte matrimonio, porque el tungsteno que usé para escribir la propuesta lo sacamos de las reservas, y él me ayudó a partirlo. Así que no estaba tan alejado.

\- Oooooh... quiero preguntarle cuando lo vea. De todas formas, es un precioso regalo. Lo guardaremos para cuando Michiko crezca, y lo podrá llevar siempre con ella.

\- Leona, ven –se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, y separó las piernas mientras le gesticulaba que ella se recostara contra él, a su vez con Michiko en su pecho, y las abrazó a las dos.

\- ¿Estás bien, Senku?

\- Estoy más que bien, sí. No sé qué tiene todo este lugar para ser tan especial, pero siempre me hace reflexionar y recordar. Sé que no lo digo mucho, aunque en parte me tranquiliza que seas un poco como yo, pero estoy feliz con cómo se dieron las cosas. Algunas sucedieron absurdamente rápidas e inesperadas, completamente fuera de mi elemento, y no me creería a mí mismo si unos años antes alguien me hubiera dicho que todo esto iba a pasar. Pero lo hicieron, sucedieron... y lo que más me sorprende es que no cambiaría ni una. Quizás hubiera sido más conveniente que se dieran más adelante, cuando hubiéramos restaurado la civilización y demás, pero eso también es mi comodidad y mis preocupaciones hablando. Pero, por otro lado, siento que me hicieron más fuerte, porque ahora tengo a quién proteger, por quiénes vivir y darlo todo, y sobrevivir, ya que ahora lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo temerario. Quiero despertarme todos los días, y ver tu cara, la de Michiko, y quizás la de otros hijos si en el futuro tenemos más. Quiero vivir por eso, por ustedes, y lograrlo todo con la ciencia, y con nuestros amigos y aliados, y los que vengan. Y yo... no quiero que suene trillado decirlo así y ahora, pero te amo, leona. Tú y Michiko son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, y quiero que siga siendo así.

\- Senku... no voy a cansarme nunca de escucharte hablar de esto, ni de ciencia. Creo que mi vida cambió tanto como la tuya al conocernos, y tampoco lo quisiera de otra forma. Perdona, me dejaste sin palabras... pero me llenaste el corazón –giró su cabeza un poco más, y la alzó para darle un largo beso en los labios– Ten por seguro que pienso como tú, y nada me hace más feliz a que nos sintamos igual en eso. Creo que yo me enamoré primero de ti, desde que te vi, y poco a poco no hizo más que crecer ese amor y esa fascinación por ti. Te confío mi vida, y la de nuestra hija...y aunque me sorprendió escuchártelo a ti primero, también me encantaría que tuviéramos otros hijos más adelante. Nunca pensé que yo tendría una familia feliz, ni tan pronto, pero ahora pienso que quizás era porque estaba esperando, sin saber, para conocerte y amarte a ti. Gracias por todo.

Compartieron unos largos y amorosos besos, aunque no era la posición más cómoda, pero no les importaba. Incluso Michiko se quedó tranquila y en silencio, dormitando contra el pecho de su madre. Se quedaron retozando así un rato más, hasta que les dio hambre y comieron las delicias que les había preparado Françoise, y siguieron recorriendo y recordando las zonas más bellas de ese lugar, amparados por la sombra de los árboles. Cuando comenzaba a caer la tarde y el sol había dejado de ser tan fuerte, decidieron ir hacia el mar de árboles de Sakura, y pasar el resto del día ahí. Pero cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una sorpresa mayor: Kokuyo, Ruri, Chrome, Ryusui, Gen, Kinro, Ginro, Yuzuriha, Taiju, Kaseki, Tsukasa, Minami, Mirai, Suika, Ukyo, Nikki, Françoise... todos estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué...? –Kohaku estaba boquiabierta– ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Cómo sabían que estaríamos en este mismo lugar?

\- No lo sabíamos, Kohaku-chan –dijo Gen con su voz cantarina y una sonrisa en el rostro– Pero entre nuestros exploradores y un poco de deducción, acertamos.

\- Lamentamos interrumpir su momento privado familiar, pero queríamos sorprenderlos y compartir este momento con ustedes –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con su típica sonrisa llena de seguridad.

\- No, no... al contrario, este era uno de mis mayores deseos, que todos pudieran disfrutar de este lugar y esta vista, gracias por venir. Pero, ¿cómo vinieron? –Dijo mirando a su padre, y a Ruri.

\- Ryusui nos trajo en el gorila de vapor, y yo hice hace unos días unas modificaciones para que podamos venir juntos. Una "carreta", si no me equivoco.

\- Qué interesante. ¿Hace cuánto estaban planeando esto? No me enteré –Rió Senku, incrédulo.

\- Era la idea, aunque nos vino genial que estuvieras tan ocupado y dedicado a tu hija, y lo mismo la gori.... Kohaku –Dijo Chrome.

\- Chrome.

La rubia lo llamó, y él tembló pensando que la había oído y le iba a pegar, porque le pasó a Michiko a los brazos de Senku. Pero para su sorpresa, en su lugar lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo que más impactó al castaño, es que pensaba que era la primera vez en la vida que ella lo abrazaba así.

\- Gracias, Chrome. Ese colgante... es precioso. Michiko lo amará cuando sea grande, estoy segura.

\- Ah... de nada, Kohaku, me alegro que te haya gustado –Torpemente le devolvió el abrazo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz. Parecía que la maternidad había ablandado a la gorila.

\- Papá, Ruri... gracias por venir, y por todo. Sé que no fui fácil de llevar muchas veces, les pido perdón, pero yo...

Las palabras de Kohaku fueron interrumpidas, esta vez porque Kokuyo fue el que se acercó y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, y atrajo a su hija mayor también. Podían verse unas brillantes lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con caer.

\- No pidas perdón por nada, Kohaku. Sé que todo lo que hiciste, fue por tus fuertes convicciones, y por el bien de Ruri y de todos en la aldea, siempre. Eres muy temperamental, sacaste eso de mí... pero soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte por todo, hija. Y la mejor decisión de tu vida, y con la que salvaste a tu hermana y posiblemente a todo el mundo, fue la de traer a Senku a la aldea. Tu madre también estaría orgullosa de ti, de las dos, mis niñas ya son unas mujeres fuertes y hermosas, soy feliz de dejar la aldea en sus manos.

Luego del emocionante momento familiar que presenciaron, todos saludaron oficialmente a la pequeña Michiko en su "cumplemes" y luego se sentaron en el suelo lleno de pétalos rosados a contemplar el mágico lugar. Los ojos de todos brillaban, para los que habían nacido en el mundo de piedra posiblemente era la primera vez que veían algo como eso, aunque no era menos cautivante para los que ya lo conocían, habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían presenciado algo tan bello como esa escena.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, hasta después del atardecer, entre admirar el paisaje, hablar y recordar sus experiencias y anécdotas juntos, jugar con la adorable bebé. Se sentían una gran familia, y así lo eran. Así como Senku sabía que Byakuya era su padre y su familia, aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre, la profundidad de los vínculos de todos los presentes ya se sentía como amigos y hermanos. Todos sabían implícitamente que apoyarían con su vida el bien de los demás, y trabajarían juntos para restaurar la civilización. Aunque más de uno al ver a Senku y Kohaku como pareja, y con una preciosa hija, consideró que quizás podían permitirse ellos también disfrutar de otras facetas de su vida. Todos eran muy jóvenes, pero tampoco era como si tuvieran que terminar una carrera o trabajar, algo que solía ser una prioridad en el mundo moderno. Podían empezar a pensar qué querían para su vida, y con quiénes a su lado.

Cuando estaban por volverse, luego de admirar el mágico paisaje dado por los árboles rosados, y los tonos rojizos y anaranjados del atardecer, Senku y Kohaku se quedaron solos un momento, el peliverde con Michiko durmiendo en sus brazos, suspirando mientras apreciaban y se despedían una vez más de ese mágico lugar que atesoraban, y ahora se había vuelto mucho más especial por haberlo compartido con todos. Kohaku fue la primera en hablar, mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba a su hija con delicadeza.

\- Siento que este fue, y es, el viaje más largo y emocionante de mi vida... de nuestras vidas, un antes y un después, que comenzó hace cinco años, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ahora eres tú la que lleva las cuentas? Me gusta. Sí... y el mejor despertar de la mía desde que volví a abrir los ojos, literalmente "en otro mundo", y a la vez continuándolo.

\- ¿Vamos por más, juntos?

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso, leona.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Hasta aquí llegó esta bella historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, y haberle dado un buen final como se merece. Esta fue la segunda historia Senhaku que escribí...y sin saberlo continuó buena parte del año. Ahora pueden continuar con "Juntos", o releerlo (que terminó siendo la secuela, sin haberlo planeado en realidad jaja, y también le queda el último capítulo por escribir en una semana más). De corazón les agradezco por todo el continuo apoyo, y todo el amor que me dieron a mí y a este fanfic. Y agradecimientos especiales a Cherry, Rosmery, Brayan y Minet, mis hermosos y grandes amigos que me bancan en todas. GRACIAS!


End file.
